The Debut
by EmbraceDiversity
Summary: AU Fic. To establish political alliances, the major nations created 'The Debut', an event designed specifically for political marriages. When Hinata is forced to enter, her life takes an unexpected turn. Gaa/Hina. AU. Complete.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_Why? Why does everyone run away from me? What's __**wrong**__ with me?"_

The seasons of Sunagakure do not change often, varying from somewhat hot, to hot, to blazing, and then finally, living inferno with a blast of sand storms. Indeed, it was a miracle that people even lived in such an inhospitable place, add on the fact that the area was _flourishing_ and you had nothing short of God-like on your hands.

Today, the weather was borderline between 'somewhat hot' and 'hot', the sun bearing down on the land. There sat a small child, a boy who looked in between the ages of five and six, on one of the sun bleached buildings. His tiny legs hung off the edge, his small shoulders shaking from his rather loud sobbing. His hands were balled into fists near his face in an emotionally defensive posture. The tears rolled down a pale face from eyes heavily ringed with dark circles, giving him a rather raccoon-ish look. His hair was somewhat unusual for this land, a bright shock of unruly red hair, short but still looking as if it hadn't seen a brush or a comb in ages. Most of the villagers had more earthen tones, browns, blacks, even some blonde but not red. The shade made him stand out, for there was only one family line that held such traits.

But the child, of course, was not worried about his station. Beside him was a ball, nothing outlandish, just an ordinary ball that many of the kids would play with on the streets. It was that ball, however, that was the cause of such grief. No, that was incorrect. It was not the ball, but the _boy_ that was the problem and for the life of him he could not figure out why.

"Why won't anyone play with me?" he sobbed to himself, his small voice full of pain and sadness. He was too young to fully understand the pains of the world, too young to understand the complexities of human beings and much too young to understand what exactly _he was_.

The situation had started out simply. The boy had been walking along the road, heading for his house, when the ball in question had suddenly appeared before his feet. He had stopped, curious, for ahead were the children who had been playing. He had heard their happy cheers and had held no real desire to go over there until he had seen the ball.

_Maybe if I give the ball to them, they'll let me play!_ He had thought jubilantly, picking up his hopeful offering and moving forward, a bright and hopeful smile on his face, not wanting to seem frightening.

The smile dropped quickly as he noticed that not only had the cheering and the happy faces had faded, but it was as he had feared would happen, they were scared of him. So scared in fact that they began screaming and the more he moved toward them the more they moved away. Their screams of denial and fear struck the boy deep in his heart. He could feel the pain there, the rejection piercing deep, tearing at him.

_Why?_

"Wait!" he called "Please! Your ball!"

But they would not listen, his words only drove them into further panic and soon they were gone. He had stood there for quite some time, holding the ball in his hands, confusion, pain, and frustration on his tiny features.

_Why? Why why why why whywhywhywhywhy?!_

Something stirred in him as his frustration turned into anger, something that coaxed him on, wanting him to be angry. _Lash out_ it seemed to say _Destroy them the next time you see them…kill them all…_

The thoughts went no further, however, as a voice cut into his thoughts. Soft and feminine. It sounded young, perhaps his age. Actually, had he not been who he was, he wouldn't have heard the voice at all, so quiet it had been.

Abruptly, he found himself turning sharply to the voice, startled. How had anyone known he was up here? Who was this person?

His suspicions had been correct in assuming that it was a young girl his age. Her hair was dark, almost the color of the night with natural blue highlights within. Her skin was pale, so pale that she looked fragile, like porcelain. He had never seen anyone with such a complexion, even his skin tone couldn't compare.

It was her eyes, however, that he thought was so strange. They were large and pale, so pale they looked white, except it felt instead that he was looking at twin pearls. Compared to everything he had seen so far in his brief life, she looked exotic, strange and foreign.

Like him. Strange, unnatural. But this girl, she was so…_pretty_. Even her garments were strange, a pale purple yukata that faded into a deep shade of violet at the bottom, pale jasmine flowers accenting. Her obi was a pale shade of gold but overall, the entire ensemble made the boy think that she truly was a doll. Was she real? She looked otherworldly, this little girl.

The girl-doll was actually half out and half behind the door that the boy had used earlier when he had came up here. Her small hands clutched at the door as if it were a lifeline, her pale face accented by the rising rose of her cheeks. Well, she was alive at least, otherwise she wouldn't be able to blush, right?

Was she afraid of him? He couldn't remember what the girl had said to bring him out of his thoughts but she definitely seemed as if she wasn't going to move from her spot. She also seemed to be waiting for an answer.

They stared at each other for a bit longer, until finally the girl's face turned an interesting shade of red and she ducked her head against the arm that was clutching on the door, her large pale eyes looking at him.

"W-w-why…" she began, her voice so soft that he had to strain to hear her. It didn't help that she was now somewhat muffled as well. "Um…I mean…I..you…you're crying. I-I…I just…"

The boy stiffened. He realized that he had not wiped away his tears when he had heard her voice. In fact, he could feel his face beginning to itch as the tears began to dry. However, he was a _boy_ after all, and he had his pride. Scowling at her, he wiped at his face frantically. When he was satisfied, he gave her a rather defiant look.

"I wasn't _crying_." He huffed "I'm a _boy_, boys don't cry."

If anything, the girl merely moved closer behind the door, peeking out at him. "O-oh. Um…a-are you o-okay then?"

He found himself turned fully around, looking at her. Was she really afraid of him? She wasn't screaming or running away like the others. She seemed curious, but she wouldn't move away from the door, clutching it as if it would protect her. But from what? From him? If she was scared she should run away. What a confusing girl. She seemed even concerned for him. He felt something shift in his heart. No one had ever really asked him if he was 'okay', if he was well or feeling good. No one really except Yashamaru, his uncle. He felt a little giddy at the thought that someone, a complete stranger like her, wanted to know how he felt, if he was doing well. Suddenly, he wanted her to come closer, to talk to her face to face, not with a door between them.

But how? Everyone was so scared of him, would he end up chasing her away too?

He continued to stare at her and she continued to look as if she was scared yet she was remained at her spot as if stuck. He watched her pale eyes, fascinated by their uniqueness, the strange beauty behind them. As he watched her, he could tell that her eyes kept moving, from him to something else. After about a minute of this, she clutched the door even tighter, her mouth pursed before moving to a thin line, as if she had wanted to say something.

Turning to the source of what she was looking at, he realized that she was looking at the ball. Something akin to hope lurched within him. Did she? Could she possibly…?

"Do…you want to play?" he asked cautiously, the words coming out of his mouth slowly and with no small bit of fear. His heart seemed to have stopped as he walked over and picked up the ball. He turned around and his heart jumped back up to speed when he noticed that she was still there, still unmoving. She was still _there_, she hadn't run away, she hadn't screamed and shouted at him.

When the small girl nodded, he thought he'd start crying again. It was a curious sensation, why would he want to cry when he was so happy? He would have to ask Yashamaru about this later. Slowly, almost painfully so, she moved from the door, her hands coming up to her mouth which half covered her face. Her cheeks were still a rosy pink and she seemed to keep to the wall, or close to something that would support her. He found this curious. Was she scared or what? He couldn't really understand the concept of shyness, his range of experience was so limited due to who and what he was otherwise he would have understood and possibly tried to reassure her.

"What's your name?" he asked as she approached. She stopped and the boy tensed. Would she run away now? Was she really a real person or was she really some exotic otherworldly creature that would now fly away from his grasp, leaving him alone once more?

"H-H-Hyu-Hyuuga H-Hin-ata…" the girl stammered, hiding her face even more with her sleeves.

It took the boy a moment to process what she had just said. Hyuuga Hinata. He wasn't familiar with the name, it sounded strange, as if it didn't belong here.

"I'm Gaara." He said cheerfully, trying to do everything he could think of not to scare the girl away like the others. He smiled, he tried to look friendly. He held the ball in his hands gingerly, hoping to the Gods that he didn't look frightening.

_Please don't run away._

Slowly, she continued towards him, the sleeves slowly dropping, but not completely leaving her face. When she was close enough, Gaara extended his arms, offering her the ball. He watched as she looked at the ball and then at him, as if to ask '_Is it okay?_' He nodded at her, his chest swelling with some unnamed emotion. She wanted to _play_ with _him_. Someone wanted to play with him, she wasn't running away or screaming. There wasn't any fear in her eyes like the others; she seemed curious and hesitant, but those large eyes held no real fear of him.

Their fingers brushed together as she took the ball and Hinata made a chirping-like sound and flinched back, her hands moving to her face once again, the ball dropping. Confused, Gaara bent over and picked up the ball.

"We can't play if you don't touch the ball." He said, lightly admonishing her.

The girl nodded and with a visible gulp, she reached out again and took the ball from his hands. He smiled at her and she did something he knew he would never forget for the rest of his life.

Holding the ball at waist level, the small girl blushed and flashed him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It seemed so strange, seeing someone his age smile at him. He treasured it, keeping her face in his memory, storing it away.

"L-let's be friends!" he exclaimed at her suddenly. His fists were clutched at his sides and he shut his sleep deprived eyes. He had no idea what made him do such a thing, only that he was scared. Scared that if he didn't do it now that he'd never have the chance again, that she'd slip through his fingers and run away. He had to seal the friendship now, make her promise. She couldn't go back on her word, she'd have to stay his friend…even if she'd be his only friend.

_It's okay…it's okay as long as there's one…just one who doesn't look at me like __**that**__._

Hinata had taken a step back in surprise, holding the ball up to her face like a shield. He couldn't see her face, his eyes were tightly shut. If he had, however, he would have noticed how her expression went from being surprised to calm and then to warm, another one of her bright smiles filling her features.

"Okay!" she said, her voice for once sounding confident and somewhat loud "I'd…I'd like that."

The two children beamed brightly at each other, as if they had both found a sort of haven within each other. Gaara's face lit up and his smile was wide. A friend. A _real_ friend. He wanted to hug her, but he didn't dare, afraid that he'd break such a fragile girl instead. Hyuuga Hinata, his friend. He'd never forget her face, her name, for as long as he lived.

"My first friend…" he whispered. He had to say it out loud, to prove to himself that it was real, that he wasn't imagining things. He looked at Hinata again, just to make sure and was greeted with a slightly confused, but pleasant smile.

"Friends forever!" she giggled, seeming to relax around the boy who seemed almost as awkward and lonely as she.

Gaara took another step towards his new friend and all hell broke loose.

Lord Hyuuga Hiashi was infuriated.

Well, infuriated was a rather weak word to use in comparison to the way he was storming about, throwing out threats and screaming out demands.

"Where is the Kazekage?!" the Hyuuga ruler demanded "And where are _my_ men? I have brought good medical ninja, _competent_ medical ninja and I demand that they be in there to see to my daughter's condition!"

A Suna chunin who looked as if he wanted to sink into the ground and disappear took a step back, holding up his arms in a non-threatening gesture.

"My lord Hyuuga," the man began "Your daughter is in stable condition and your medical nin are on their way right as we speak. If you'd just…"

"Don't tell _me_ what to do!" Hiashi roared at the young man "Do you know who _I am_?! Don't think for one moment that I don't understand what it is that demon child did to my daughter! This entire empire is full of incompetents, ran by the largest incompetent of them all! His own son, and he almost _killed_ my daughter! Is this what you called us for Suna trash? To do such a thing as to incite a war? Believe me, when I get back to _my_ empire, that's exactly what will happen. Do you understand me? You people have just started war!"

The younger man, inexperienced with this sort of situation merely took a few more steps back, stuttering and stammering something, anything, to get this man off his back.

"Lord Hiashi," came a slow drawl. "Please calm down, everything is being taken care of."

The chunin sighed a very audible sigh of relief and bowed respectfully to the approaching Kazekage and his entourage. "My lord," he began "The Hyuuga girl is in stable condition, we are waiting for the Konoha medical nin to offer their assistance as Lord Hyuuga requests."

The Kazekage nodded and made a simple gesture. The elite jounin behind him disappeared but everyone in the room knew they were not gone. He wore the simple garments of a shinobi instead of his more formal robes. He was tall, as tall as Hiashi, with tanned skin and dirty red hair, almost brown. He had a rather cocky smile on his face as he regarded the Hyuuga.

"Dear Hiashi," he began "I have been briefed on the situation and I assure you that we have no intention of going to war with you, especially considering that we have just signed peace agreements between our lands." He held up a hand before Hiashi could complain, silencing him "We invited you here, the great Hyuuga clan, as you're the top clan of your land and we wanted to show that there was no ill will between us in regards to further cementing our alliance. What has happened to your daughter is quite unfortunate, but I can assure you that my son, Gaara, did not purposefully try to kill your daughter."

The Hyuuga snorted, obviously disbelieving. As he did, one of his men, a medical ninja came out of the room behind them.

"Lord Hiashi," the Konoha ninja announced "We've arrived. Lady Hinata is in stable condition and her limbs should be fine. She is young and there will be some scarring but there's no risk of her becoming crippled."

Hiashi didn't even turn towards the voice "Understood. Thank you. Let me know when I can see her. We'll be leaving the moment she's ready for travel."

"Sir!" the voice acknowledged.

"See?" the fourth Kazekage said cheerfully "Your daughter is fine."

"No thanks to your bastard son!" Hiashi exclaimed "What in the nine hells did he think he was doing, trying to crush her to death! Do you take no responsibility for your actions? You say you desire no war but your very own son attacks my daughter! Do not think for a second that I won't inform his lord Hokage about this…"

The smile remained, but the Kazekage's eyes narrowed "Hiashi, I understand that you are a father who is naturally upset by what has happened to his daughter," he crossed his arms "But do not forget who it is you are speaking to. You are but a noble from your lands, here, I am king and reign supreme here. I am being kind because I sympathize, but mind your tongue. I'll ignore the threats and insults you have thrown towards myself and my people, but there is only so much more I will tolerate, do you understand?"

This caused the Lord Hyuuga to pause. He opened his mouth as if to say something and then closed it, as if thinking better of it. He found himself paling a bit at the warning, realizing that if he did indeed go too far, he'd have to face an enraged Hokage for failing the mission due to his personal feelings. Disgraceful, it'd shame the house of Hyuuga if such a thing happened.

So he backed down.

"…Forgive me Kazekage," he began, bowing respectfully "You are correct. I am upset about my daughter's injuries. You see, she is the heir to my clan, if anything were to happen to her…"

"Consider it forgotten." The Kazekage waved it off "I completely understand. I am a father as well, after all. My son means a great deal to me, especially since he was chosen by the demon Shukaku. I hear that your village also had a demon choose a child. It seems that both the father and mother died, however."

Hiashi nodded "Yes, the late Hokage and his wife died placing a seal on the child so the demon would not overwhelm him. It makes him less of a threat to the village." There was a hidden undertone to that last sentence that the Kazekage definitely picked up on. However, if it angered him, he said nothing.

"It is unfortunate. My wife also died, the demon chose our child while still in the womb. There was little I could do." At this, he feigned an expression of pain "I miss her still. However, we have other ways of dealing with this sort of situation when it comes to the Shukaku demon. My son is young, the demon still has a heavy influence on him that he doesn't realize. He is being trained Hiashi, do not think we are just ignoring the boy." His expression turned grave "However, there's a reason why Gaara did what he did to your daughter. He was trying to protect her."

He couldn't help it. Hiashi laughed cruelly "Is this some sort of joke Lord Kazekage?" he asked "If so, I don't find it that funny."

"Hear me out first," the Kazekage began "I have constant surveillance on Gaara at all times. There is no where the child cannot go that I don't know about. Reports show that the two children were about to play when an assassin attacked them both."

Pausing, Hiashi's eyes widened "Where they after my…"

The Kazekage shook his head "That cannot be determined. We believe that they could have been after Gaara. Some of the other countries have felt threatened by him before, this isn't the first attempt on his life. However, reports stated that he tried to protect Hinata, but the sand ended up hurting her as well. He saved her from a life-threatening attack, at the risk of injuring her arm and leg. So in all actuality, you should be grateful to my son, he saved your daughter's life."

_I didn't…it wasn't my fault! Please, please don't die…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it…I didn't mean it…_

Sobbing. He was a boy and he knew he shouldn't cry but he couldn't help it. His chest hurt so badly, he felt as if he were dying. He sat in the waiting room of the hospital alone, crying his little heart out.

He hadn't meant to hurt Hinata, it had been such a horrible accident. They were just going to play, just a little game. They had just promised to be friends forever and they were just going to play…just going to play…

Gaara's sobs strengthened in intensity as he saw the look in her eyes, the pain, the sickening _crunch_ as the sand crushed her tiny bones. The blood, oh Gods the blood…it had been everywhere, on her beautiful yukata, his hands, his face, her face, blood coming from her tiny lips…

_Sweet, delicious blood…_

"NO!" the child screamed, putting his hands over his ears as if to make the sound go away _Not Hinata! Not my friend!_

Not his first and only friend, he would never want to hurt her! She had made him happy, even for just a few moments. She had smiled at him and had wanted to play with him, with _him_ of all people! Never ever would he have ever harmed her. So why? Why had the sand hurt her when he had wanted to protect her?

His thoughts began to turn dark as he contemplated it. It was the assassin's fault. It wasn't the first time someone had attacked him, trying to kill him. Of course, he couldn't be killed, the sand protected him whether he liked it or not. Of course, he had dispatched of the assassin, killing them wasn't nearly as frightening or disturbing as it had been the first time. However, hurting Hinata, his new friend…

It had been like hurting himself.

He could hear screaming from another room, Hinata's father. Gaara had tried to tune out the threats and accusations.

_No!_ he had thought in defiance to Hiashi's words _I didn't try to kill Hinata! I'd never do that! Why does everyone think I'm some sort of bloodthirsty monster? I didn't mean to…_

He wanted to shut Hiashi up. He wanted to stop the screaming, to tell him he was wrong, to make him take back those words, even if he had to claw it out of his throat. Hiashi was like the others, calling him a monster, not understanding. If he could, Gaara would show him, he'd _make_ Hiashi understand…

"Gaara, what are you doing?"

Yashamaru. It was always Yashamaru that brought him from the darkness and back into the light. Yashamaru understood him, he cared. Tears still streaming down his face, Gaara looked up at his caretaker and uncle and rushed over to him, putting his little arms around the man, sobbing.

"I didn't mean it!" Gaara exclaimed to Yashamaru "I didn't! Please believe me Yashamaru, Hinata-chan and I are friends, we promised!"

There was a long pause, so long that Gaara looked up at the man, wondering if perhaps he had said something wrong. However, Yashamaru simply looked thoughtful and when Gaara looked up at him, he looked down at the boy with a smile.

"It seems like you found someone precious to you." Yashamaru said carefully. When Gaara didn't seem to understand, he motioned the boy to sit down at one of the chairs.

"What does that mean Yashamaru?" he asked "To have someone precious to you?"

As always, Yashamaru's smile was kind, warm, inviting. Gaara always felt soothed around the man, as if he were like a father figure. "It means," he began "that this girl, Lady Hinata, has become someone that has touched your heart deeply," as he said that he poked a finger at Gaara's heart, to which the boy giggled. A small hand reached and clutched at his shirt where Yashamaru had poked.

"My heart…" Gaara repeated "When she wanted to be my friend," he began "My heart felt big and warm. I liked it. She promised me that we'd be friends forever, and I was really happy Yashamaru." The tears threatened to reappear "But…but the sand didn't like her. It hurt her, why did it do that Yashamaru? Does the sand reject me too?"

"I think…the sand loves you and wants to protect you as my sister, your mother, would have if she were still alive. But you're still young, your powers are still developing. It wasn't your fault this happened Gaara, if you hadn't pulled the Lady Hinata out of harm's way with your sand, she'd be dead." Another heartwarming smile "You did the right thing."

"Th-thank you Yashamaru."

"Ah!" the older man exclaimed, giving Gaara a bright smile as he remembered something important "I actually came in here to tell you that the Lady Hinata is fine. Her wounds were serious, but she'll be able to walk and move her limbs again efficiently." Yashamaru put a hand on Gaara's shoulder but paused as the boy began to cry once more.

"G…Gaara? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The boy didn't know "I..I'm crying but I'm happy Yashamaru.." he confessed "What does that mean?"

Pulling the boy close, Yashamaru sighed, but it was not one of exasperation "That's…a very good thing Gaara. When people cry and they're happy, it means that their feelings toward that something is very strong. You've found someone precious to you, try to keep her close."

"I…I will Yashamaru…" the boy said.

The young boy, with the help of his uncle, eventually was able to sneak into Hinata's room after everyone had departed. He only wanted to see her just once more, just to see if she was okay or if…or if she hated him.

The room looked so massive to the small boy and when he looked up at her it almost seemed as if the bed was engulfing her. She was sleeping with her head turned to him, long lashes brushing across pale cheeks. Guilt coursed through him, he looked at her almost too-pale skin and the painful memories of that day came back to haunt him.

_I don't…I don't want to lose my first friend. My only friend._

He began to cry again, fear and guilt and pain eating at him. Why did he exist if everything he did brought suffering to others? What was his purpose in life? He was shunned and feared, even his own family avoided him. Yashamaru was the only person Gaara felt cared and understood him, but Yashamaru wasn't a five year old little girl. For the first time in his life someone _his age_ had wanted to play with him; hadn't been turned off by the fact that he simply _existed_. Yashamaru had told him that he had saved Hinata's life. Looking at her, how frail she looked and the bandages all over her body, he did not understand what good had come out of this.

"G-Gaara-kun?"

His eyes flew back up to her face, his eyes wide with surprise. His friend's voice had been so soft, so quiet he almost hadn't heard her. There was a small smile on her round face as she regarded him. Slowly, she moved her uninjured arm out from under the covers. Even in her condition he watched as color began to form on her face.

The child looked at the girl's hand. It was as if she was trying to reach out to him. Afraid and unsure, his gaze moved to hers and he hesitated.

Hinata never stopped smiling, even though he could tell that she was in pain. "H-hand…" she whispered, a few of her fingers wiggling at him.

Gaara was dumbstruck "Y-you want me to…?" he looked once again at her hand and back at her. Her smile brightened and she nodded slowly.

_She's not…she's not scared of me. She's not angry, she's not…she still wants to be my friend._

The realization struck him to his very core. Why was this girl so different from the others? Why did she offer him a hand in comfort when everyone else fled? Wiping at his tear stained face he took two steps forward. His hand, shaking in nervousness, slowly moved up to take her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers and noticed how soft and fragile her skin felt. Leaning forward, he brought their joined hands to his face, closing his eyes briefly.

"F-friends…" she croaked out and he came to the sudden realization that she had been doing all of this to comfort and reassure him, even though he had injured her so badly. _"It's okay,"_ she seemed to say without speaking _"I still like you, I still want to be your friend."_

He held her hand until she eventually closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her. Gently, he shifted her arm so that she would be more comfortable and he quietly left the room with mixed feelings and his tiny hand moving over his chest in contemplation.

After that night, Gaara never saw his friend again.

As the years progressed, Gaara suffered betrayal from the man he had considered most important to him and continued to be alienated and feared by his people, those he was destined to one day rule over. He never did forget the girl; she merely became a background figure in his mind, an imaginary figure that had only existed in his dreams that could have been his salvation.

Gaara suffered many more assassination attempts, the most notable one from Yashamaru. He changed after that, becoming cold and unfeeling, caring only for himself. It was only during the chunin exams, when he had been defeated by the previous Hokage's son and next in line for the mantle of Hokage, Naruto, in which he changed. Naruto and he, holding different philosophies in life fought each other to prove whose line of thinking was more correct. Naruto won and Gaara realized that it honestly _was_ possible for him to form bonds and connect, his own siblings having been the first to connect with the young boy.

He did not see Hinata at the chunin exams, or else things would have gone differently. In fact, he still believed the girl had been a figment of his imagination, a miracle he had dreamt up when he was small to deal with the fact that everyone hated him and wanted him dead…even his own father.

He took over Sunagakure as the new Kazekage years after the chunin exams, taking the country by storm. Under his strict but kind rule, Suna began to prosper, their major export being spices and other exotic scents and fragrances. Relations between Suna and Konaha improved greatly although there were a few countries that were beginning to talk about war. This made the allied nations a bit nervous, so to try and appease the hostile nations and in a method to seal peace, they began what was called 'Debut'. Similar to the chunin exams in the sense that it brought all of the major countries together, the 'Debut' was more of a political ceremony. Elegant, beautiful, graceful, the 'Debut' took all of the young noble females of age from varying countries and presented them at their most lovely. They danced and performed, only once of course, at the age of sixteen, to show prospective suitors 'their stuff'. It was all stuffy and boring and something he had held no interest in.

Little did he know just how involved he would become.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Final Conversations

Hinata actually turned eighteen the first year the 'Debut' was established. The minimum age was sixteen and the maximum age was twenty-six. When the Hyuuga elders sat her down and informed her that she would be participating, she had not been terribly surprised.

Hyuuga Hinata had lost her status as heir to the clan a few years back and while her father had been willing to change this, the elders had not. It was not due to the fact that they still believed Hinata was weak with the Gentle Fist, as a chunnin with a promising outlook to make jounin in the next two or three years, no one could argue that Hinata was strong. The issue was that there was the belief Neji and Hanabi were stronger, leaving her the odd man out. The fact of the matter was, Hanabi was _not_ stronger than Hinata, her Gentle Fist style was simply performed better. Hinata had ended up struggling to learn her own advanced techniques and her training for a very long time had been with her teammates.

The council was designed to keep hold of Hyuuga traditions and to ensure that the Hyuuga stayed strong. While Hinata's own jutsus were nothing to sneeze at, she still was not able to utilize a good portion of the Hyuuga's more traditional styles and when she did her form was not as perfect as her sister or Neji's. Her inability to 'properly' perform the more traditional styles made her unfavorable as a future clan leader. None of the council wanted a clan leader that couldn't perform flawlessly in the Gentle Fist style, the next leader would be teaching the next generation and Hinata was a threat to tradition.

She had found herself not as devastated as she thought she would have been. Sure, it stung the pride a bit to be rejected, but at eighteen and with so many life experiences behind her, Hinata held enough self-esteem to know that she held innumerable skills that were a value and asset to the village.

Her immediate family, her father, sister- and Neji as far as she was concerned- still loved her dearly. Years had helped her to understand that her father had not hated her all those years ago, he had merely been disappointed at her inability to truly believe in herself and her skills. His method of trying to shake her out of it had been the 'hard' method; his only method and one that had failed miserably. Her self-esteem and confidence had not been acquired by being a part of the Hyuuga household; it had been through her teammates and her sensei. All three of them were like a family to her than the rest of her clan combined.

When the Debut was first mentioned to the village, Hinata thought it was a rather horrible thing, even though as a noble she had understood it. Arranged marriages weren't an unfamiliar thing to her, her own father and mother's marriage had been arranged. Luckily, the two had eventually fallen in love, Hiashi had been devastated when her mother had died. Arranged marriages between clans of the same country were a bit more acceptable to Hinata, as you at least had somewhat of an idea of what you were getting into. You personally knew these clans, they were your neighbors, friends, teammates. The same could not be applied to marrying someone from another country. You didn't know what you were in for; there was no real way to prepare. All one could do was cross their fingers and hoped to whatever Gods they worshipped that their spouse didn't hold some sort of grudge between your nation and took it out on you. There were no 'take-backsies' or reneging in a political marriage. You dealt with what you got.

Before she had been removed from her position as heir, there had been talk about her marrying into the Uchiha family, to seal an agreement between the two clans that were constantly feuding and competing for who was at the top when it came to clan strength. Land and border disputes had ran rampant in those days and it seemed that an arranged marriage would be a solid way of solving the Uchiha/Hyuuga dispute. However, the next in line to be heir, Uchiha Sasuke, younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, had not been interested in Hinata _at all_. Her pride still prickled at his flat tone when he had said "I refuse" and walked right out of the meeting. It wasn't even because she was attracted to him, it was the fact that he had sounded so _disgusted_ at the prospect of marrying her. She still didn't think that had been nice of him and she still didn't particularly care for him to this day.

How he and Uzumaki Naruto got along was a complete mystery to her.

Uzumaki Naruto. Now that was a name that brought happiness and sadness to her heart all at the same time. He had been her inspiration, her drive to do better and become stronger. Naruto had been chosen by the nine tailed demon fox to be a host. Unfortunately, the nine tailed demon, otherwise known as the Kyuubi, was the strongest of all the demons and had the tendency to completely devour and destroy its host after so many years. To prevent this from happening, the previous Hokage, Naruto's father, and his wife had both sacrificed themselves to create a special seal. It would keep the Kyuubi in line, make him unable to kill Naruto prematurely. Because Naruto was so young, he could not become the next Hokage, even though he had the noble blood flowing through his veins. Also, as he grew up, he had shown very little skill as a shinobi, he was nowhere near the level of his father or his mother. He had been alienated, hated, disrespected.

But Naruto being Naruto, he had eventually stopped caring what other people said and worked hard. He trained as if his very life had depended on it, pushing himself to his limit over and over, only to get back up and do it again. It had taken him longer and he wasn't nearly as intelligent or as tactical as everyone else, but he never, _ever_ gave up. Because of that, now, at the age of eighteen, he was one of the strongest shinobi in the land and had _earned_ his place as heir to the Hokage line.

Hinata had loved him for so long. Watching him and silently rooting for him, Hinata had stayed in the background, too shy to approach, almost fainting whenever he even so much as approached her. As a child, she had always been so timid and shy, to a point she still was. She was still quiet and somewhat timid, although years of missions and a brief but intense relationship had all but removed her innocence. While Hinata was still not a confrontational person or overly rude, she did not allow others to push her around either.

Too late had it happened. By the time she had acquired the courage to tell Naruto she loved him, he had already delved too deeply into his love for Haruno Sakura. After years and years of pursuit and trying his best to win her over, she, like everyone else who knew Naruto for too long, eventually accepted his advances. The Haruno clan was of course happy to have the – now respected- Uzumaki Naruto as a future son in law and all of the political red tape had been taken care of. They were to marry the moment he became Hokage. The news had devastated Hinata, but instead of crying and scolding herself for her lack of courage, she had smiled warmly at Naruto and wished him the best. He was _happy_, and as long as he was, she was happy, no matter who it was with.

_It wasn't meant to be_. She had eventually told herself years ago. _As much as I love him, as much as I want to be with him, I have to move on now._

So she focused herself back into her training and her studies, helping Hanabi with the more feminine aspects of being a noblewoman. Hinata might not have excelled in martial prowess as her clan may have wanted, but when it came to being a lady, there were few who could match her poise and grace. Flower arranging, tea ceremonies, manners, dancing, anything that required her to behave as a lady and anything that required diplomatic skills Hinata was an expert at. In this sense, it made her ideal to become the heir, but that wasn't what the Hyuuga wanted. Hanabi had what the Hyuuga wanted most, so Hinata was to help Hanabi become well rounded. It was 'the least she could do' as far as the elders were concerned. Not that she needed prodding. The two sisters were close, they loved each other dearly. Hinata _wanted_ to help Hanabi become a better lady, for her Debut was only two years away.

Then a year ago she had entered into her first real relationship. The year prior to that she had finally been able to put her feelings for Naruto aside. One year later someone completely unexpected had approached her. After a training session one day, her teammate and close friend Aburame Shino had pulled her to the side and told her that he wanted to be 'more than friends'. Hinata had most certainly been surprised at the time, but they had both agreed that no matter what, their bonds as friends would remain. Her first kiss had been with him, her first time had been with him and to this day she didn't regret it. Hinata hoped he felt the same. In the end, it had been Shino who left the relationship. When Hinata had asked why the answer he had given her had shocked her to her core. However, as promised, the two remained good friends. In fact, the transition from lovers back to friends had been so flawless sometimes Hinata had a difficult time believing she had ever been with him intimately.

Thoughts drifted back to the event she was going to participate in. When Neji and Hanabi had first discovered that the elders had signed Hinata for the Debut they had protested – although only really to Hiashi – about how wrong the entire situation was. Her father had pulled her aside once and the two of them had discussed the situation in detail.

In the end, both Hinata and Hiashi had agreed that if she were going to be thrown into a political marriage, the _least_ she could do is have somewhat of a choice in it. Also, she didn't have to accept any of the males if she didn't want to, she would simply _have_ to keep participating until she did. Of course, the political ramifications of her potentially denying various suitors would not look good, so she could not afford to be too picky for too long. When Hinata had thought on it a bit later, she decided that any political marriage she entered would be a fruitful one for both sides _if_ her husband allowed her to actually use the skills she'd acquired over the years. Hiashi had agreed with her assessment; Hinata would make an excellent political wife, her breeding demanded it of her.

When Hinata had informed her sister and Neji that she _wanted_ to participate, that had been even worse. Hanabi had cried, complaining that her big sister would end up being the wife of some fat forty year old male who would suck the life out of her. Neji had actually remained somewhat stoic and silent, although Hinata knew the truth. He was angry and frustrated at his inability to properly protect his younger cousin from the potential threat of a horrible marriage. What if her husband ended up being abusive? It wasn't always a common occurrence but that didn't mean it didn't happen. What would he do then, when the offender was her husband? She had tried to reassure him that she wouldn't just choose _anybody_ but Neji was Neji and his overprotective nature had grown considerably over the years.

A few days before the Debut began Uchiha Sasuke had approached her and proclaimed that he would be choosing her to be his wife.

Since she was to be a participant, Hinata's missions were nonexistent. Neji was off on mission and Hanabi was training with her team, so Hinata had no family to pester for attention. Both Kiba and Shino were off on missions and Kurenai was off on her honeymoon with her new husband. This ended up making her feel quite agitated; sitting idle simply wasn't her. When even working in her garden didn't help she decided she would go and take a walk instead. Perhaps the fresh air would make her feel a little better.

The moment her foot stepped outside the Hyuuga gates she noticed Uchiha Sasuke. Even though Hinata felt no real attraction towards him, it didn't mean he wasn't a noticeable person. The noble _oozed_ confidence and not a small bit of ego and the girls loved it. He was tall, handsome with dark hair and eyes and the brother of Uchiha Itachi, next in line for the Uchiha clan. Considering the last time she had met him had been when he'd flat out rejected their potential union, Hinata was a little confused as to why he was sitting outside her door.

"We need to talk," he began as if reading her mind. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist lightly and began to walk swiftly. The sensation of eyes being on her was felt immediately and she knew that they were being watched.

Sasuke pulled her around a corner to a not-so-busy street and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm going to pick you during the Debut."

'Shocked' was not the proper word for what Hinata was feeling. Her mouth dropped open slightly before snapping shut. The Uchiha looked a mixture of amused and worried, although the latter part confused her.

"Um, I beg your pardon?" Hinata asked as politely as she could. "I thought-"

"Yeah, about that." He moved closer to her and she felt something shift in the air. Genjutsu. When he stood back his expression seemed to be a bit more relaxed. "There, now they can't read our lips properly."

Hinata knew 'they' were the ones that were tailing them. Since they would have to keep a good distance away Sasuke wasn't worried about being heard.

"I, um…I'm a little confused." A delicate eyebrow rose slightly in curiosity. What was he playing at?

"Look," he began "This isn't exactly something I _want_ to do. You have absolutely no idea the hell I went through just to convince my family that I was actually interested in you so that they'd allow me to participate in this dumbass ceremony."

She couldn't help it, she giggled. "You don't seem very interested Uchiha-san." She was actually teasing him and he, being surrounded by women all his life, picked up on it and gave her a smirk.

"It's nothing personal. Really, it's not." A shrug "Here's the situation I'm in. My girlfriend, who is not from any notable clan as far as my family is concerned, has been denied permission to marry me. It's not like I _want_ to get married, but I guess…I love her and that's good enough."

Hinata nodded in understanding. For people like them, it really was enough.

He coughed as if hiding his embarrassment over having said something so emotional "Anyway, from the way I understand it, this ceremony demands that the two that choose each other are to be married. Immediately. It is not debatable, that's one of the only perks of this idiotic game of matchmaker. Of course, do you honestly believe that my family would support me participating if they knew I was only trying to go around them to be with my girlfriend?"

"I…think I understand where this is going," her expression turned thoughtful "you're going to chose both of us until the last minute, right?"

The amused smirk returned "You _are_ sharp Hyuuga. Yes, that's exactly it. You don't really have to choose me if you don't want, your performance in this game only comes at the end. _I'm_ the one who has to pretend I'm interested in you enough to convince my family that I'm finally ready to 'take on Uchiha responsibilities'." He rolled his eyes, annoyed and Hinata understood that as well. Sometimes families could be trying.

"Um, so I'm basically helping you get your girlfriend?"

He looked uncomfortable "When you say it like that it makes me sound like an inconsiderate asshole. I won't lie; I don't have anything I can give you besides my gratitude and best wishes on whoever you decide to pick. It's completely advantageous to me and you get nothing from it besides a 'happy feeling' knowing that you helped out a friend."

"We're friends now?"

"I meant Ino, idiot, not me."

Oh so they _were_ dating! Hinata had heard the rumors but she really didn't enjoy gossip so had tried to stay as far away from it as possible. Ino, who was a good friend to her, had mentioned once or twice that she had someone she loved, but never said who. It all made sense to her now.

And when he put it _that_ way, she really couldn't refuse him. Rejecting him would be the same as rejecting Ino and she couldn't do that. Simply because she wanted to be a little dramatic she sighed.

"I suppose…" she said dully but she was smiling. "I'll do it. Someone needs a happy ending out of this."

The Uchiha looked relieved "Thanks, I really do mean that." His relief turned to discomfort. "Uh, what I'm about to do next can _not_ be repeated to Ino unless you want her to kill you and it's _nothing_ personal, I just have to play my part."

Hinata let out a 'Huh?' before strong arms came around her waist and she was suddenly pressed against Sasuke's lean body. The look in his dark gaze was intense and filled with determination.

_He really does love her._

So when he bent down and slid his lips over hers she did not feel ashamed or awkward. His arms tightened around her and she felt strong hands move up her back. When she felt the swipe of his tongue on her lips she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Deciding that enough time had passed for her to be 'shocked', she slowly slid her hands from his chest up around his neck, a gentle hand moving through his thick hair. He made a strange noise and she shivered.

The kiss had lasted longer than it really should have.

Both teens pulled away, breathless and with deep blushes on their cheeks. Then he moved as if to leave but just before he passed her he dipped his head to whisper in her ear.

"Consider that an apology," he murmured and she knew exactly what he was talking about "but really, don't tell Ino about this."

"Possessive?" She inquired.

She felt rather than saw his smile "You have no idea. I can't blame her, and I can't say that I'm not possessive myself. What's mine is mine, I _don't_ share. Thanks again Hyuuga."

Hinata pretended to be shaken as Sasuke walked smugly away. After a minute or so she began her 'shaky' trek towards the training grounds, moving back to her small gait once she confirmed that she was no longer being followed. She hadn't planned on going to her team's training grounds, but for some reason she suddenly felt the need to be comforted by something familiar. Just sitting and taking in everything seemed to calm her nerves at times.

The surprise on her face was obvious as for the second time in an hour someone she hadn't expected to be somewhere was.

Shino was supposed to be out on a mission and so Hinata had to assume that he had returned early. He inclined his head in her direction, his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket. As always half of his face and his eyes were covered, standard of the clan who housed bugs within their bodies.

He didn't _seem_ surprised to see her and she was quite good at reading him after years of being together as teammates and then that last year as lovers. His gaze turned from her and looked off into the distance. He looked _too_ relaxed, meaning that he was agitated about something.

"Shino-kun," the Hyuuga greeted, walking over to her longtime friend. He regarded her once again briefly.

"Hinata." The words were soft, Shino was rarely a loud or outspoken man, but they also held a lot of emotion. He did not speak often and when he did he always had something of importance to say. His reactions to things and people tended to be distant and borderline anti-social unless you knew him. Judging by how he sounded almost exasperated told her what she needed to know.

"I, um, I guess you heard about the Debut then." Pale eyes looked up to meet his even though she couldn't see them through his shades. He nodded briefly.

"Is this something you want?"

A loaded question. He wasn't just asking for himself, but for Kiba and Kurenai who would also be worried when they discovered the truth. On a personal level, Hinata could tell he was slightly frustrated and a bit confused as to what to do.

"I-I don't really have a choice," she answered honestly "but I-I've spoken to father and he believes that this would be the best opportunity to _choose_ someone instead of being thrust into a political marriage." When he looked at her she sighed and gave him a small smile. That hadn't been what he had asked her and he would not ask again, she knew. "I've given it a lot of thought and…yes. I'm okay with this."

His hands moved out of their pockets and Hinata felt herself hesitate. He was very upset and she was not entirely sure of what she could do to placate her friend.

"This…" he said simply and looked away from her "was not what I wanted."

_If I had known you would end up being put into a marriage where you did not love the person I never would have ended it._ She could feel him say. It was in his words, his small but telltale actions.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Hinata had known the moment his resistance had faltered when he took a step towards her, his hand cupping her cheek. It was a gentle movement as his fingers brushed over her cheek, her jaw, her lips.

"We want you to be happy." Which was the truth. No matter what happened, the three of them would always love, care, and look out for one another. She would feel the same way if the two of them were in her position.

Then she smiled and his hand dropped, tilting his head to the side slightly. He knew that look, the 'stubborn' look Hinata gave. It didn't _look_ stubborn, she didn't frown or look upset, she would merely smile genuinely at someone, be as soothing and helpful as she could, but still did whatever she wanted anyway. The slight tilting of his head was a sign he was slightly amused by her defiance.

But then his body shifted uncomfortably and he hesitated, as if he wanted to do or say something of importance. He lifted his hand again, tilting her chin up just a tad.

"I could," he began

"But you won't," Hinata smiled sadly at him. "and I-I think you've accepted that."

"I have," he said, sounding slightly surprised with himself "It's not that my feelings have changed, I suppose I've simply accepted the fact that there will be another for me, just as there – hopefully - will be for you. I believe Kiba's feelings will be similar to mine when he discovers this."

When it came to Hinata's happiness and well being, it was the one thing the two men agreed on completely. While Shino had, briefly, taken it a step further, the initial feelings had never changed. Before anything else, they were all friends. They were a family.

"However," he continued "I've always believed you to be a good judge of character."

_I know you won't just choose anyone and you'll make sure it is someone you would be able to spend the rest of your life with._ It really was amazing just how much Shino would really say in his usually small sentences.

As always, she couldn't help the slight blush that crept up at the compliment and his statement of trust in her. He wanted her to be happy, so he believed that she would make a good decision for herself. Hinata hugged her friend and did not protest or say anything when he held her a little longer than necessary and said nothing when his hands lingered on her just a bit before letting her go.

She loved Shino, it was simply not the same love he held for her and _that_ had been the reason he had ended the relationship. She knew he still cared deeply and it was only moments when there was something serious going on that he would lose his composure and just for a moment, a small moment, he would debate on crossing that threshold once again. Shino knew she wouldn't have turned him away which was why he always, _always_ resisted.

"_I'm afraid I would grow to resent you,"_ he had said back then _"And that is something I cannot allow."_

When she gave him a final smile and left he did not hold her back or call out her name. He wouldn't, not now or ever. Not anymore.

Yet they were both fine with that. Even though the wall he had built around himself had fallen enough times around her their friendship had remained intact. Hinata knew Shino really _did_ want her to be happy, it wasn't a front or him trying to be brave. They did not regret the time they had spent together and they hadn't allowed the aftermath to destroy them.

Hinata found herself wanting a little happiness as well. She really did want to love again.

A day later Neji tried to appeal to her one last time.

"Hinata-sama."

Her cousin, confidant, and possibly best friend stood at the entrance of her room, his expression blank and serious as always. Hyuuga Neji and she had become close over the years to the point where Hinata called him 'brother'. He had become protective over her more so than his duties really needed him to be and she honestly hadn't minded the attention. It was just nice to be around someone of her own flesh and blood and feel _connected_ with them.

"Neji-niisan," she greeted him with a smile, motioning for him to enter. The smile quickly disappeared, however, when Neji slid her door closed and she heard the soft clicking sound of her lock. Wary but not overly concerned, she merely watched her cousin as he began to walk towards her, his expression shifting from blank to severe.

"I've come to talk to you about this Debut." His voice was a slow drawl, deep but not overwhelming. His robes barely made a sound as he moved. "Again."

Hinata bit back a smile. No, it wasn't their first time having this discussion and apparently, her answers weren't good enough for Neji. They both knew this was the last stand, one of them would go away triumphant.

Turning, she was going to motion for him to sit in one of her chairs but he caught her by surprise when his strong hands gripped her arms, pulling her to face him. Her eyes widened in shock, Neji was never, _ever_ this forward. His eyes held a deep intensity that Hinata wasn't sure if she should be afraid of or appreciate. Oh yes, this was definitely the _last_ conversation. Neji wasn't doing this for nothing, this would be his last attempt and he was pulling out all the stops.

"Neji-niisan…" she began.

"Do you ever once think about yourself Hinata?" he interrupted, making her stop short. The question only really threw her off guard because he had discarded the honorific. Not that she _wanted_ him to be so formal with her, but having grown up as a Hyuuga, casual speech wasn't really their clan's thing.

When she opened her mouth to respond, he continued, obviously not wanting her to get a word in "No one here is blind Hinata, we have seen how you have struggled and how much you've grown. Everything you've done has been to prove that you are worthy to the clan…" his gaze shifted from her for a moment, a bit of guilt flashing within those silvery orbs "to _us_." He finished and Hinata knew what he had meant. The two of them had not always gotten along, but she had tried hard to appease him because regardless of his ill feelings towards her, she had still loved him like a brother. She had never judged him harshly or felt him to have been cruel to her. Her acceptance had plagued him but eventually it had been the foundation for their close relationship now.

"But it's not enough." He looked back at her now "You've lived your life struggling, unhappy with yourself and fighting for recognition and respect. Now you wish to subject yourself to potentially being unhappy for the rest of your life? When will it end Hinata? When will you finally stand up and do something that makes _you_ and only _you_ happy? Where you are going, I cannot follow, I cannot protect you. If the man you marry is a monster…"

She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. Counted to ten. When she opened them she flashed him a small but sincere smile.

Neji _also_ knew Hinata's 'stubborn' look and hesitated. "Hinata…" he tried again

"Neji-niisan," she cut him off, leaning back in his grip "I have not been unhappy all of my life." When he started to protest, she shook her head "No, I haven't. I've accomplished what I wanted. I wanted those closest to me to recognize me and love me, and they have. Father loves me; things are just out of his hands. I don't mind not being the heir; I don't mind the fact that the elders want Hanabi to take over instead of me. I don't mind all that. But no matter what, there is something that the elders can never take away from me. I'm a Hyuuga, born and raised. No matter how much they may wish it otherwise, my clan's blood flows through my veins, I have the kekkei genkai, I _am_ a Hyuuga. I won't run away from this, that's not our way and you know it Neji-niisan. If I run away now, what was the point in working so hard to begin with? Why did I not just run away when it felt so hard, when I thought father would never look me in the eyes and I see approval?

"I want to go into this feeling positive. I've worked hard all my life and now I'm content. I'll work hard to become a great wife to some noble suitor and I feel that I'll find happiness." She looked away "This is the best choice for me because it _gives_ me a choice. I won't marry a fat old guy." She gave him a lopsided smile.

He returned her smile slightly although his true feelings were there in the pale depths of his eyes. His grip loosened on Hinata and his now free hand moved up to cup her cheek. He tilted his head, a rueful smile on his face "When did my little cousin become so confident?" he asked "It's hard to believe that this is the same girl that used to stutter and hide behind her father's robes when we first met."

"She grew up." Hinata answered, leaning into his hand "With the help of people that loved her."

A sigh. Neji backed away from her, looking a mix between frustrated, proud, and worried. "Just…be careful Hinata. Write to us. No matter what, you're our family and you will be missed in this house."

Hinata could feel the burning behind her eyes and blinked back tears. This would probably be the first and the last heartfelt conversation she'd ever have with Neji like this. A part of her was happy that he cared so much, another part of her wished it could have been for different reasons.

Moving quickly, Hinata move forward and hugged her cousin tightly. A pause from Neji, the stiffening of his body and then his arms came around her gently.

"Thank you Neji-niisan," she said, sniffing back tears "I love you too."

AN: This is the rewritten version of Chapter One. Since this fic is already uploaded on FF I'll continue to update chapters as I finish them. They will also be modifications to the chapters I had already written. I hope you've enjoyed the revision so far.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I don't remember if I ever explained the setting of this AU so I'ma do it again. There are no daimyo, the Kages rule over their lands on the same level as a king or queen. The demons are forced to choose a host to enter the mortal realm and the villages normally would kill the child; Naruto and Gaara are obviously exceptions. There have been wars going on between all the nations for the past one hundred years; the Debut was created to force the countries into political peace through arranged marriages. Hope that helps.

Chapter Two

The actual ceremony for the Debut was rather complex. It would be hosted in Konoha this year, but subsequent years it would rotate to different lands. It was meant to be showy, so the entire village was decorated in bright colors and flowers. It was mandatory that it be held in the spring time, so the cherry blossoms here in the land were blooming beautifully. The ceremony was around three days long and consisted of all of the females showing their various skills that were required for a noble wife to know and understand. The first day the females would be able to show off a skill to the male they desired in twenty minute intervals. The opening ceremony itself would have the females dressed in rather plain kimonos with their faces hidden behind masks. In fact, until the final performance on the third day the masks were to be worn, so that the suitors would see beyond the beauty and ensure that they were getting a good pick based on the woman's skills, as the families wanted. The plainness of the kimono for the beginning performance would be replaced by the most elegant and beautiful kimono's that the clans had to offer, masks removed. It was supposed to symbolize the 'girl' blossoming into a 'woman'. The entire situation smacked of sexism, as the girls were the ones pursuing the males. _They_ had to convince the males that they were a good catch, not the other way around.

The second day, however, would be less troublesome. A dinner and a dance, only the suitors and females were able to participate. The dinner would be first and the initial mask would be replaced by one that would allow the female to eat properly. After that it was the dance, where every suitor would be able to have a small dance with whatever female they wished. He could ask her questions and she was supposed to answer honestly, but she could not remove her mask. The masks were a _really_ big deal for this event. Any female who removed her mask or any male who forced a female to remove her mask would be publically shamed in front of everyone, sent back home as a disgrace to their clan and their country. Any Kage's that violated the rules…well it was just better if they didn't. Kages were also allowed to participate, only if they were single and had no children, or potential heirs.

To be honest, Hinata was looking forward to the actual Debut as opposed to the few days that were about to come up. Before any of the other countries even showed themselves, the females had to spend three days prior purifying themselves in holy springs. The fact that she was not a virgin had not gone unnoticed by the elderly females who were all but pretending to be 'matchmakers'. The small comments here and there had left her feeling uncomfortable; until she had seen other females cringe as well. It felt a little better to know she wasn't being singled out.

She had spent the past few months learning the dances that she was to perform for the opening and final ceremonies once it had been told to her that she had to participate. The dance itself wasn't difficult, it was the timing. Since all the other females had to perform the same dance, the timing had to be _exactly_ right to the music being played. All in all, it was really just a tedious affair.

Hinata did spend a lot of her time thinking when she wasn't doing something with the other females. Mostly she thought about who would be there and if she would like any of them. Would she, by some miracle, find someone she could eventually love?

_You couldn't even return Shino's feelings, and he had been wonderful to you._

In all honesty, Hinata _had_ debated asking Shino to marry her when the council had first told her of her situation. The Aburame clan were no Uchiha but they weren't weak either. Then Hinata had realized how completely selfish she had been to even _think_ of asking her friend to compromise his feelings for her. He never blamed her but the fact that she had been so completely oblivious to the real depths of their relationship was something she blamed herself for. She had taken their friendship for granted and had ended up hurting him.

"_I knew what I was doing when I asked you to my bed,"_ he had said _"you've done nothing wrong."_

He would not participate in the Debut this year and Hinata wasn't sure if he ever would. Despite it all, Shino was not a person who craved attention or love. He was perfectly content being on his own, going out and trying to find a woman wasn't him. It was a strength Hinata wished she had.

With a soft sigh and a somewhat heavy heart Hinata walked back to the house all of the females were staying in until the event. There was still practicing to do and more snide remarks to endure.

_Please let everyone find happiness and joy in their lives. _

"Let's get married."

Nara Shikamaru promptly choked on his tea and had to pound a fist into his chest a few times before he was able to fully function properly again. Throat burning, tears forming, his narrow dark eyes snapped up to the person in front of him, his voice coming out hoarse as he replied with a:

"Are you out of your _damn_ mind?!" he demanded, sounding a bit off with his swearing "The least you could have done was wait until I had finished swallowing." His anger was slightly justified, Temari was the type of person who _would_ say something dramatic and earth shattering just to see you squirm or embarrass yourself.

The woman sitting across from him at the small cafe laughed. She was tall, although not as tall as he was, with short blonde hair split into four ponytails about her head. Leaning back in the booth, she crossed her shapely legs, bright green eyes peering into narrow dark ones.

"It wouldn't do me any good to kill you after suggesting we get married." She said, or rather drawled. She looked utterly amused with the situation, as if she were playing with him.

Knowing Temari well, Shikamaru's line of thought was already drifting towards that suspicion. "If you're just playing around Temari," he began "It's not a funny joke. We don't even love each other."

The smile disappeared. The shadow ninja blinked in slight surprise. Temari nodded with a sigh, regarding the man in front of her seriously "You're right, we don't. We've never even dated." She shrugged "I'm here because of the Debut."

An eyebrow raised at her statement "What about the Debut?" he asked, eyeing her warily "You're twenty years old…"

"And I'm the single female sibling of the Kazekage." She mentioned "Gaara isn't going to participate in the Debut and so the council is getting worried about heirs. The age cap is twenty five."

He put it together rather quickly "So basically, you don't want to be forced to participate so you're coming to me and hoping I'll save you from being forced to marry someone you won't be able to tolerate."

Her smiled returned "They don't call you a genius for nothing." Temari remarked, leaning forward "Listen Shikamaru, if I had my choice, I'd never get married. I like being independent and I don't want or need a man in my life." Her eyes narrowed "But I'm a political figure as well, I have to support my country. Gaara doesn't seem interested in anyone at all and he _has_ actually been with women." She smirked just a bit at his unbelieving expression "I don't want to do this stupid Debut and if I have to be forced to marry anyone, it might as well be you."

This put Shikamaru off guard. Sure, he and Temari had known each other for a long while, years even. When Konoha and Suna had become close allies, the two nations had integrated with each other and even had done some joint missions together. Shikamaru had been with Temari on a few missions and had first met her during the Chunin exams. Their relationship was an interesting one at best. Yes, there was an attraction there but neither of them had acted on it, knowing that it'd never be more than a simple fling and they go on their separate ways. It was just better not to even bother in the first place, so they had remained…loose friends. Shikamaru was too sexist for her and she was too demanding and independent for him. On top of that, Temari was a beautiful woman, there were plenty of men she could have chosen from so why…

"I shouldn't have to explain that to you." She answered when he asked the question on his mind. He noted that she had blushed and turned away from him "Look, I told you why I mentioned it, are you going to answer me or what? It took a lot for me to come here and ask you like this."

He didn't doubt it. Temari had her pride, if he rejected her it'd probably ruin their friendship or what little of it had been there to begin with.

"You can't just come to a guy, say something life changing like that and expect an immediate answer." He complained. This wasn't really how he imagined his life going. He had had plans on how he wanted his life to be. Temari was too pretty and too proud, not at all what he had imagined his wife to be. He had wanted to wait a few more years before pursuing a wife and settling down. Now here she was, pretty much putting him into a corner about marriage. If he turned down his good friend – whom he was attracted to, although he rarely admitted it – he'd feel like a complete ass if she ended up with some jerk. It'd be troublesome if he did and troublesome if he didn't.

Temari, surprisingly patient when she wanted to be, remained quiet, allowing him to continue to think on it. It wasn't something that he'd need days to figure out, Shikamaru was good at weighing pros and cons of any situation and determining what move was best within seconds, at worse minutes. He closed his eyes, underneath the table his hands moved into his traditional posture when he was seriously thinking about something important or game changing.

When he finally opened his eyes she was staring at him expectantly. He gave her a half-amused, half-annoyed smile.

"What do I get out of this?" he asked finally, throwing her for a loop.

"W…what?" she stammered, blinking at him incredulously as if she couldn't even believe he had asked that question "You're not serious are you? For one, I'm the fourth Kazekage's daughter and the fifth Kazekage's sister. My political influence is enormous and let's not forget I'm a Jounin and you're a chunnin _still_," although they both knew it was because he didn't want to be bothered with such responsibility and not because he wasn't capable "I've been an ambassador for years and you know how skilled of a fighter I am. If anything, _I'm_ the one who is missing out here."

"What if I don't want all of that?" he countered, leaning back slightly "I don't know if you've realized this or not Temari, but I'm a simple guy. I like staring at the clouds and my life uncomplicated. I've never wanted power or fame or anything like that. My clan is simple and we make medicine. I've never strived to become a jounin, I'm not interested. Now you're asking me to make my life much more complicated than I've ever wanted it to be, so what do I get out of this?"

He watched her carefully as she opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and closed it. She looked a mixture between confused, hurt, and rejected. He realized that she hadn't thought he'd say no. It was rather arrogant on her part, to think that just because they had been attracted to each other that he'd just jump on the chance to spend the rest of his life with her. At the same time, however, the fact that she had come to him, of all people, spoke volumes. It was more than just a mutual attraction on her part to suggest something this serious. She wasn't a stupid person, she knew what she was getting into and made her choice.

"I guess…when you put it that way…" she began, her expression severe.

He sighed loudly, cutting her off. It was time to cut the act. "Whatever. I hate arguing, it's way too troublesome. It's not like I got a line of girls knocking on my back door either. Besides, I think it's two to one on how many times you've saved my life, so I guess I owe you one."

A smile formed on his face when she looked at him completely flabbergasted. So there were things that could break that cool and confident exterior of hers. "Not everything goes according to plan." He explained "But if you want this to be done, we need to go tell my parents."

A rather cute shade of red flashed on her features "You're serious? You'll really do it?"

He shrugged. He wasn't going to repeat himself. "I'm guessing if you're here, you've already gotten the Kazekage's permission right?" when she nodded he crossed his arms, looking up at the ceiling "I wanna stay here, that's my only condition. I like the way the clouds look from here, Suna has too many sandstorms for my liking."

"Okay."

Dipping his head back down, he looked at her, truly surprised by her lack of hesitation "Really?" he asked, confused. He thought she would have fought him, after all, she held more political clout than he and she was a more powerful figure.

"If that's all you want out of this, I can't really say no." she confessed "All _I_ ask is that I get to travel back and forth every now and then to check up on things."

Another shrug "Do whatever you want. Just don't expect to come back to a clean house or anything extravagant."

Temari flared up and he knew she was about five seconds away from calling him sexist, which he was and he didn't bother to hide that "What the hell? Why do I have to be a common housewife that cleans after a lazy…"

"_Exactly._" Shikamaru remarked "I'm lazy. I'm not going to change just because you wanna get married. What you see is what you get Temari, take it or leave it."

Temari made a rather disgusted look that amused him and shrugged "_Fine_. But don't complain if I bitch. That's how _I_ am."

He shrugged. It wouldn't be any different from living with his mother. "Whatever." He said and got up from the booth, throwing a few bills on the table. "C'mon, let's go and get this over with. My parents are going to freak by the way, so don't be surprised when my mom starts yelling and screaming and making all sorts of demands. You two might actually get along…" he snorted at that. Actually, those two would probably get along _swimmingly_ meaning that Shikamaru would have some hell to pay when they got their own house. Maybe he should have offered to go to Suna afterall. Two loud women yelling in his ear everyday would drive him up the wall.

However, as Temari followed him outside and linked their arms together, he didn't think it was all that bad. She'd be pretty good company. She was a smart ass and sassy, but she wasn't fake like most girls he knew. She was confident _and_ she was powerful, she'd never need him to come in and save the day like some dashing prince after a lost maiden or something. If anything, Shikamaru would feel sorry for the bastard that tried to take on Temari without him around.

She was also very intelligent, enough to rival him at times, although his thought processes were so complicated that eventually she couldn't follow him anymore. Then again, she'd eventually figure out a pattern if she stuck around long enough. That would be interesting…he wondered if she'd ever be interested in playing shogi.

"You think we'll ever love each other?" she asked as they walked along the street, looking very much like a couple.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully "We're marrying for convenience, but we don't totally hate each other, so maybe. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. I guess we'd better get married sooner rather than later because of the Debut and since your end is already tied up. No sense in prolonging it."

"Guess you're right." She said thoughtfully "Well, how about we settle tonight with that date we always wanted to go on but was too prideful to admit?"

He laughed at that, it _had_ been that obvious hadn't it? Years of attraction and unsaid words. It wasn't love, but it was _something_, otherwise he wouldn't have agreed.

"Sure. It's about time, I think."

The Debut was designed to be ridiculously showy and bright and _loud_. This was supposed to encourage everyone to remain in a festive and positive mood and to remind them that they were attending a celebration. Hosted in Konoha this year, the entire major village was covered in beautiful tapestries with rich colors. Festival stands were all over the place, selling everything between love charms and potions to food and masks. The streets were littered with people, many of them from other lands, and the entire village was buzzing with excitement. Music could be heard throughout, mainly the drums. Beats were carried out as dancers moved along the streets, throwing petals and other confectionary items. Of course, all of the civilians from other countries that could attend were here, behind the dancers and drummers on the main road were four palanquins. Each one was elaborately colored and walking beside them was a team of three ninja each, obviously powerful and obviously bodyguards.

The Kage's had arrived.

As the crowds went into a cheering frenzy whenever a palanquin went by, Gaara found himself with an amazingly powerful headache. He sat inside his own palanquin which was decorated with browns, reds, and golds, his gourd resting in the back. His headdress was attached to his gourd and he was only wearing the outer robes of a Kage. For the rest, he was wearing a long red jacket with black baggy pants. Cross-legged, he found his hand reaching for the bridge of his nose, fingers pinching. He closed his sleep-deprived eyes and wished for silence. Sweet, sweet _silence_.

The young Kazekage had no real desire to be here and really wanted to go home. His sister was getting married to that strange Nara male from this village and he really wanted to prepare them a proper greeting when they returned to Suna for their honeymoon. His brother, Kankuro, was of course, beside him outside. With Baki flanking and a woman named Kaede, Suna's top medical ninja, at the back. It was mandatory that they have three bodyguards. Normally, Temari would have filled the slot, but she was busy making wedding arrangements.

The crowd grew louder and more intense in volume, signaling that he was getting close to the compound. He sighed in agitation and slight frustration. He'd never get rid of this headache at this rate.

The only reason Gaara was even here was because it was _mandatory_ for all Kages to be present for this celebration and all future ones to come. It was a rather tedious affair, Gaara, did not desire to marry anyone and held no current attractions to anyone. It made his being here feel like a grand waste of his precious time. He was much more content to watch his siblings fall in love and get married, or whatever drove them to seek out partners.

Because Gaara was not a participant, he had been given the list of females that would be attending. Suna didn't really have 'noble families', so to speak, and Temari wasn't qualified so he hadn't even bothered to review it. Why should he care about the females of this event that he wasn't even really participating in?

_Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to get out of here before the final ceremonies even begin._ That thought was a small help.

The soft '_thunk_' of the palanquin let him know that they had arrived. Kankuro opened the veil and politely held out a hand to help him out. Gaara took it, stepping out and taking in the sight.

The 'Temple' was not an adequate name for this space that Konoha had made for the Debut. To be honest, it was more like a _compound_, massive in length and in acre but short in height. There were several buildings that were built in a rather traditional manner that Gaara ascertained was used for various events. When the Debut was over, the Kazekage could only imagine what Naruto had in store for it.

Unlike the busyness of the outside, the 'Temple' actually looked very serene and calm. Manmade ponds decorated each building along with a rather beautiful and well tended to garden. He wasn't sure which building was for what, but considering how large the area was, he determined that it meant all the participants and Kages would not be leaving the area for the entire three days. Wonderful. Just what he needed, to be stuck in 'love-fest central' for three days rotting his brain out and wondering when the hell he could go home. Next year, he was going to find a way to opt out of this nonsense. Coming here every year would quickly wear thin on his nerves.

The other Kages were behind him, all of them looking a bit impressed with the scenario. Their protectors were right behind them. Up ahead a figure appeared, tall, blonde and with a goofy grin on his face.

Naruto.

"Hey everyone!" the Hokage greeted cheerfully, walking over to each of the Kage's and either shaking their hand or bowing respectfully. To Gaara, an old friend, he clasped the other warrior's arms and pulled him in for a brief hug.

"On behalf of Konoha, I welcome you." Naruto began, that grin never fading from his face "We've been talking about this for a while and I'm honored that we were to be the first to do this. Also, I'm glad everyone came, I was a bit worried for a second because it seemed that some changes had been made…?" he looked over towards the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage.

The Mizukage, who had been known to be an old man was now a beautiful woman. She smiled at Naruto "I'm the new Mizukage." She said softly "I hope my appearance isn't a bother…?"

"Oh no! Not at all!" he laughed "It's just that we hadn't heard anything and thought perhaps something had happened. I only got the message this morning that there had been a transition. Unfortunately, the decorations for the Mizukage room is still kind of manly so I hope you don't mind?"

She shook her head "It's my fault the message came late. My men can take care of any further decorations if that's fine with you."

Naruto nodded "Sounds great!" he turned to the new Tsuchikage and bowed solemnly "I'm sorry about the passing of your previous Tsuchikage…"

The new Tsuchikage was a man in his middle ages, but he was quite handsome with pale white hair and striking steel-grey eyes. "It is no problem Hokage," he said softly, almost gently "We are saddened by his departure but we are grateful for this opportunity to promote peace between the lands. My sister is one of the contestants, so I hope you treat her kindly."

The Hokage gave him a thumbs up "Not a problem, I got my best ninja on the job! Well, there's an actual stage that we need to be standing on so let me escort you all. The ladies will be coming shortly and the crowd is already starting to get restless." Crossing his arms, his eyes squinted, making him look like a fox "So impatient." He said, nodding to himself "People these days…"

Gaara found himself smirking just a tad. Naruto, the master of being impatient held no real room to talk, but it was amusing nonetheless. He was sure that Naruto had understood the irony of that statement and had said it in an effort to crack a joke. Not much had changed about the boy in all these years.

As they walked toward the center of the compound, Naruto fell into step beside his friend, looking at him with a rather strained expression. Blinking, Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow in inquiry.

"I kinda hate this…" Naruto whispered to Gaara. The Kazekage's response was to merely blink. "Like, I'm not really for arranged marriages and stuff, but I was outnumbered so…" he sighed "Sorry, I'm just upset cuz there's three friends of mine that are participating and it just seems kind of unfair."

"I…understand." Gaara said, but didn't really. He didn't fully understand how this entire function worked, it was voluntary right? Perhaps not, he hadn't bothered with learning details, but it seemed that Naruto merely wanted someone to confide his feelings to. "I'm sure in the future we can find something else to promise peace. Maybe in a few years this Debut won't even be necessary."

That seemed to cheer him up a bit "Yeah, I hope so…" he gave Gaara a strange look "Why aren't you participating?" he asked "You got a girlfriend already?"

Eyes narrowing, Gaara shrugged "No. I'm here to offer my support as a kage." He said rather flatly, showing that under no uncertain terms did he have a desire to become an active participant.

"Oh." Was all Naruto said in response. If he was disappointed, he showed nothing.

About the time they reached the stage and got themselves in line, the crowd was already swarming in and drums could be heard in the background, along with cheers in the distance.

Naruto nodded "They're coming." He said to the kages "Well, let's get this party started."

AN: Dear Microsoft Word, please allow me to remove the separation lines and place them where I would like to please. I would appreciate it. *ahem* So, this story is pretty much up to date concerning re-writes. I went in an almost _completely_ different direction from where it had been from the beginning and as of yet there is no solid ending in my head. We'll see where this takes me.

There will be a Shino/Hinata one shot with a title I don't know yet that will be posted when I write it. It is the prequel to this story but you don't have to read it to get what's going on in this story. Don't ask me where I got the muse to write Shino/Hina, I just listen to the voices that tell me to "Write that this way or we'll plague your mind with these scenes _forever_". I hope those of you who read the original chapters like the rewrite and for those new to the story I do hope you are enjoying it thus far.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: As of this posting I have completed twelve chapters and it is still ongoing. Dunno how long it will be for sure.

Chapter Three

Debut: Day One Part One

Hinata was exhausted. Three days of purification and practice with the other girls' non-stop, only to wake up early this morning to get everything ready had put her at worse for wear. Fortunately, the girls would wear masks for the first two days, it was the third day that would matter. She wasn't much for make-up so she had brought little, but if she needed to, there was _no_ shortage of supplies. The amount of cosmetics the other females had brought was borderline absurd.

The pounding of the drums became louder, letting her know that she was nearing the 'temple' – it wasn't _really_ a temple, the builders just liked to call it that. She couldn't see much out of her palanquin, especially with her mouse mask on, but she could hear the cheering and sense the crowds of people. If she truly desired, she could have used her Byakugan, however, she felt too nervous today to really want to know just how large the crowd would be. She didn't lack self-confidence like she had as a child, but that didn't mean she wouldn't feel a little intimidated. Massive crowds just made her nervous.

There were seventeen girls in all, from various villages. Hinata hadn't gotten too close to any particular female outside of Konoha, and the only other female from the village besides her was Yamanaka Ino. As promised, Hinata had mentioned nothing to her friend about Sasuke's visit and their 'fake' kiss. Since Ino seemed happy and confident, Hinata assumed that everything must have worked out and his clan had relaxed enough to believe he was seriously going to pursue the Hyuuga. A small part of her actually found the entire situation refreshing; sometimes it was good to give your clan a small kick in the ass. Even though the Uchiha didn't really _want_ marriage, he did want to be with his girlfriend and for people like them, that was everything.

Nobles did not have the luxury of choice. They were born and bred to serve the clan in whatever means necessary. This _especially_ included marriage and it was quite rare to see a couple that had actually _wanted_ to be together from the beginning. Thinking about that made her happy once again for Ino and Sasuke.

She allowed dances to drift in and out of her head, ceremonies that she had practiced at home and at the purification site were rushing in, her mind processing each step in order, her jitters making her tick off her fingers in response. As the voices and music became louder and the bounce of her ride became a bit more pronounced, Hinata began to count to ten, take deep breaths, whatever she had to do to calm herself.

_I'm not that scared little girl anymore…_ she tried to tell herself, to no avail. Yes, she had grown considerably since she was just a twelve year old genin, but this was not a mission. Missions came and went, some were dangerous, some were not. This was something that she could not take back. It would not go away. This would stick with her for as long as she lived, this would determine her happiness in life. It was a heavy decision, a heavy burden and she knew that now with the Debut actually starting that this realization was hitting her with full force. Hinata forced herself to remain optimistic, she _had_ to be optimistic or she'd probably crack. She was a kunoichi but she was also eighteen years old and she couldn't always be brave.

She felt the people carrying her slowly put the palanquin down. There were the sounds of the other women's rides as well. In her mind, she knew how this was supposed to go. The girls would be lined up in rows of four with the head female in the front. Hinata was in the first row so it took a few moments before the others were situated.

Delicate fingers reached over and touched a fan about the length of her forearm. The Hyuuga made sure her mask was secure, her breath warming her face within as she took another breath. She recited the dance in her head one more time, making sure she timed her steps right. So much to do, so much…

"Welcome to Konoha everybody!"

Naruto's booming voice brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled. As Hokage Naruto was young, like Gaara. Despite his high position and the stress it could bring the blonde still held his positive and cheerful disposition. She had always felt it was an amazing ability on his part.

He was her friend and that was _all_ he was, her crush on him having ended two years ago. Nothing had ever developed between herself and her first love, her confession to him had been met with a small but sad smile. The rejection had hurt and it had taken her a little while to get over it, but their friendship had never changed. He didn't treat her differently or try to avoid her, if anything the two of them had grown closer over the years. It wasn't that she had stopped loving Naruto, one never forgot their first love, simply that she had tucked that part of her heart away with a small smile and had moved on.

_Is this how Shino feels about me?_ She thought idly. It was so hard to accept the fact that she had, unintentionally, hurt one of her friends deeply. He didn't want her to feel guilty or pity him, she understood that, but her heart still went out to him.

"_If I had told you how I felt from the beginning, you would have tried to return them, even convince yourself that those feelings were real. That is the kind of person you are, but that was not what I had wanted."_

To love and be loved in return, that was what Shino had wanted and what she had been unable to give to him. Deep down, she knew he was right; if Shino had approached her and confessed his real feelings from the beginning, she would have tried very hard to return those feelings, to love him back. Because he hadn't she had ended up falling into the mindset that they were still friends but with something a little more attached. She had really enjoyed her time with him, she had loved being with him, but she didn't love him. If she had known, she wouldn't have allowed herself to become complacent and she wouldn't have seen their relationship as just another extension of their long lived friendship.

_It's too late to think about that now._ It really was. Shino was practical, logical, serious, but he was still a man and his pride would refuse to allow her back into his life, even _if_ she did tell him she loved him and meant it. He had given it one chance and one chance only then backed away when he realized it simply wasn't going to happen the way he would have liked. That was the kind of guy he was.

Naruto's words died out and the crowd became silent. Hinata, who had been lost in her thoughts of her friend, was completely surprised and taken off guard when the curtain opened and her escort stood, holding out a hand to help her out.

The crowd was as intimidating as she had suspected it would be. On either side of the stone road leading up to the main building stood a thick crowd of people. There had to be almost two hundred people at least on either side. The two rows went down the temple's stairs to the very bottom, at least that's what she could see with her Byakugan. Straight ahead were the kages, all of them looking at the females as they came out one by one. Just below the kages at the edge of the stairs leading to the main building were the males that would be participating. Hinata took this short time to look them over, her pale gaze moving quickly but thoroughly until…

No doubt about it, there stood, at the end of the line, Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha Clan. She smiled a bit to herself. He looked bored and stiff, as if he would rather be any other place than where he was right at that moment. Knowing Sasuke, it was probably true. She was sure both he and Ino were eager to just get it all over with. She wished that she held that same enthusiasm for someone.

"…third day the candidates will be able to make a final decision on who they wish to be with…"

Naruto's voice came back in, he was still talking about the terms and conditions of the Debut. She hadn't even realized she had tuned him out, but getting lost in thoughts was simple for her considering the circumstances. However, it wasn't really Naruto's voice that had drifted Hinata out of her thoughts and her gaze up to the stand where Naruto stood.

Someone was watching her. Intently. It wasn't the same as the stares from the crowd. It was that strange feeling one got when they knew someone was staring at _them_, making their eyes snap immediately to the offender. When she did – because at this point it was getting rather unnerving - she found herself a bit stunned.

The first thing that caught her attention was the shock of red hair. Next was the pale skin that contrasted sharply with the dark red, almost a reddish-brown, outfit. The eyes, however, stuck out at her the most. Dark rings surrounded jade green eyes. His expression seemed blank, almost devoid of feeling. Hinata somehow knew this wasn't the case. She could sense it, deep emotions were buried behind those eyes, just below the surface. Hinata felt as if she had actually met this man before, but she was sure she would have remembered someone like _him_ with the way he was staring and how serious he seemed. She tried to tell herself – and doing a miserable job - that he wasn't looking at _her_ but merely looking at the girls. There was no possible way that this extremely handsome – powerful - man could be staring at _her_, he couldn't even see her face.

_I'm just very nervous and it's making me feel funny and think crazy thoughts…like how the Kazekage is staring at me like…I don't even _want_ to know what that look is supposed to mean. Oh, right. It doesn't mean anything because he's not staring at me. At all._

However, the more Naruto kept talking, the more Hinata's heart began to sink further down to the pit of her stomach. To test out her theory she had swayed just a bit but his eyes had followed, not missing a beat. There was no mistake, that man was _staring_ at her, as if she were the only person in the entire compound. It struck her as odd, he wasn't a participant was he? Or perhaps because he was a kage he was allowed special privileges, like not having to stand around those below his station.

He continued to stare. She fought the urge to fidget and was very grateful for the mask she was wearing. Hinata watched as the man finally tore his gaze away from her to Naruto. With fluid movements, almost as if he were floating, he leaned over and whispered something to the Hokage. In two seconds Naruto's face went from curious to outright shocked.

"What?!" he screeched, unmindful of the microphone. The crowd, and Hinata, had to cover their ears. Naruto was naturally loud, give him a microphone and the results were earth shattering.

"What do you mean you want to participate?!" Naruto half asked half demanded, looking as if his friend had grown a second head and had started dancing on one leg. Subtlety had _never_ been Naruto's strong point and now things were going to get rather intense rather quick.

The crowds began to buzz softly, the Kage's looked stunned, with the exception of one whose expression looked severe. They all stared at the Kazekage, who merely stared at Naruto as if to say '_You heard me, I'm not going to say it again.'_

As if the Hokage had read the other man's mind, he shook his head and let out a cough "Uh…well uh, it seems that we have a new contestant. A Kage at that! Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, will be the first Kage to participate in this first semi-annual Debut." With a wink and a nudge towards Gaara, Naruto leaned forward and put a hand to cover the half of his face that was beside his friend, as if letting the girls in on a secret "He's a good catch ladies, so pucker up and do your best…ow!"

Hinata could see Gaara mouth the words 'Shut up' to Naruto as the Hokage rubbed his back. "Well, ya didn't have to use your sand!" he complained "Geez…" another cough "Well anyway, you guys are really here to see some dancing and to get this show on the road so without further adieu, let's get the music rolling!"

He couldn't have just done that because of her right? The Kazekage had _not_ been participating, had taken one look at her – and she was sure of it now and was out of the denial corner – and changed his mind. That did not compute. Why her? Why any of them when they were all wearing masks?

Despite her thoughts, she felt something tingle in her mind and stir in her stomach. For some reason she really felt as if she had met this man before, but could not place it. For a split second she thought she remembered a ball and a little boy, but it was gone before she could dwell on it.

Now, Hinata was aware that the Kazekage was no longer crazy, psycho, whatever. She was well aware of all he had done for his empire single handedly. His lands had never prospered better than under his care. Hinata knew and understood this. But when she looked back up at his cool green eyes that seemed to burn with something she couldn't describe, she felt a little scared.

"So, you gonna tell me what the hell that was all about, Gaara?" Naruto asked, his eyes shifting to small slits as he sat down with his arms crossed. He was watching the dance of course, but the rest of his attention was on Gaara.

"The girl with the long purple hair…" the other man began, his gaze, from what Naruto could tell, didn't seem to be focused on the dance itself, but rather, a person. With a sigh, he tried to see what girl he was talking about. Naruto, of course, knew all of the girls by face, he had received all the names and images just like the rest of the kages had.

Which was why Naruto was so damned confused. Why in the world would Gaara all of a sudden want to take part in the Debut? Just a moment ago he had expressed that he held _no_ desire and now…

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Gaara as he realized the girl he was focused on "Purple hair? You mean Hinata? Why are you…" Naruto, being his normal slow self, paused when he finally realized what had just happened "Wait a second…"

"Ah, so it is her." Came the soft voice of Gaara. As long as Naruto had known him, the Kazekage had never raised his voice after the Chunin exams, not after Naruto had defeated him and showed him a different way to live, showed him that they could be friends. Of course, Naruto didn't fully understand everything there was about Gaara, but he knew that Gaara never did anything without fully thinking it out. So, with this revelation, Naruto was at a complete loss. Impulsiveness was not a trait Naruto thought Gaara held any longer.

"Wait a second Gaara," the Hokage began, giving him a look "What's going on here? You should know who all the girls are, you were sent pictures and a list of names…"

"I never looked at them." The Kazekage confessed "I had held no interest."

"Until now. Until Hinata." It wasn't a question.

Gaara didn't answer. Naruto sighed.

"You know," the blonde muttered "You're going to get hell from the other kages about this. They're going to think you're cheating. Are you _positive_ you didn't look at _any_ of the names or pictures?"

"If I had known _she_ was going to be participating, I would have made…other arrangements." Came the soft response "As it stands, no, I didn't know. I do now and I intend to participate." His voice held finality.

Naruto wanted to kick him. Damnit, he was going to get chewed out for this and of course Gaara didn't _care_. The rules were set in stone, people were going to bitch and nag and then he would wish Granny Tsunade hadn't given up her post once he had become a man because – what the hell – his friend was trying to send him to the nut house. Oh yeah, some _sake_ would be nice. A nice hot bottle.

He began to focus on the fact that, for some _strange_ reason that was beyond his understanding, Gaara was interested in Hinata. Not any of the other girls, _Hyuuga Hinata_. Specifically. No one else. While they continued to watch the dance, Naruto found himself a bit at a loss for this situation. He knew that Hinata was doing this because her clan was making her, but also, according to Neji, because she wanted to be useful to the clan. Naruto didn't support this idea, or the Debut itself, but Neji had told him it was a lost cause. Hinata had been determined.

A part of him felt as if it was his fault. He still felt he had reacted a little badly when Hinata had confessed. The revelation had completely stunned him at the time and he had simply…frozen up. He had always thought Hinata was rather weird, but a good person. She was kind and truly cared for other people and he truly cared for her as a friend. Never had the thoughts of romance ever entered his mind; he had always had his eyes set on Sakura. All of a sudden he had been forced to really _look_ at his friend and he had ended up being a little confused. The only thing that had ended that was Sakura's own confession not too long afterwards, but he _had_ considered it. After he had really looked at her, he had found himself feeling…different.

All those years, why hadn't Hinata said _anything_ until then?

Then again, would it have made a difference?

He wasn't sure. He loved Sakura, he wouldn't trade anything in the world for her. Had Hinata seen that and kept her distance because of it? When Hinata had confessed Naruto had actually felt that Sakura would _never _be interested in him. He had been so surprised when a few days later Sakura had come to him confessing. When Hinata had found out, she had immediately backed off and had not been surprised when the rejection had finally come. She had been hurt, she had been sad, but her smile and her well wishes for them had been genuine. Naruto could never have imagined himself able to do such a thing and he had always felt that Hinata was a really strong person because of it. There were times when he didn't feel as if he deserved her friendship, her kind smiles and soft blushes.

So with that said, was _Gaara_ good enough for his friend?

He'd never hurt Hinata, Naruto knew that to be true. The fact that the red head had held no interest in the Debut until he realized Hinata was participating made Naruto wonder what the man's true feelings were. Was he participating because he cared about Hinata? How in the world did he even _know_ her? He'd have to do some research on this because _none_ of it made any sense to him. He wasn't going to make a judgment call on this just yet, not until he had all the facts straight and he soothed the ruffled feathers of the other kages.

Gaara wasn't offering any more information and Naruto knew he wouldn't get it. It wasn't going to help him after this, but he'd defend his friend. Whatever reason Gaara had for his actions, Naruto would stand by him. He refused to admit to himself that perhaps a part of him _wanted_ Gaara to have an interest in Hinata, because maybe it'd get rid of some of his guilt.

_Man, thinking about it like that makes me sound like a shitty friend._

She wasn't a dream. She wasn't a figment of his imagination. That girl, that child who had smiled so brightly at him, his first ever friend, was a real person. The shock of it, the shock of seeing her, had hit him so hard he had barely controlled the urge to just go down there and touch her face, to remove the mask and make sure.

He had not lied to Naruto, he _hadn't_ looked at the list of girls competing. He hadn't cared. Gaara had to go to the Debut no matter what and none of his people were participating so he had just dismissed all the documents pertaining to it. He had figured Naruto would tell him what to do and show him where to go.

He had merely acted, there had been no thought involved. To be honest, he didn't even _know_ this girl anymore and had thought her merely an image he had conjured up as a child. He didn't even know how he knew it was her, he had just _known_. Her hair was much longer and her body was that of a woman instead of a child, but Gaara had _known_ it was her. His reaction to her had felt like a physical force had slammed into him and left him slightly confused and disoriented emotionally. When Naruto had confirmed it, confirmed _her_ existence, he had felt his body moving, his lips speaking the words that he knew he could not take back. Perhaps he should have thought about it, because now he had committed himself to this, and there was only one reason. Was he even ready for marriage?

Of course, those thoughts did not show on his face as he sat in the meeting room built for the kages. They were all arguing amongst themselves, all over one particular individual. Him.

"Cheating!" The Raikage, a rather large man, roared "You can't just go and change your mind at the last minute! There's a reason we keep our girls secret, so there's no…"

Naruto raised a hand "We know why and we all supported it, but the Kazekage informs me that he's never even looked at the documents we sent him."

"Doesn't that make it worse?" this came from the Mizukage "We're all supposed to be taking this seriously, does this mean that the Kazekage was dismissing and disregarding the Debut that we've all worked so hard to get running?"

"I came here, to this farce," Gaara began, ignoring the other three kages who bristled at his words "because I had to. I wasn't interested in the females, so I didn't look."

"But now you are." The Tsuchikage deadpanned.

"Because of my…ignorance," Gaara continued, hoping that would soothe their feathers a bit "I was unaware that a particular woman was participating. I believe that she's in this Debut."

"And you're not lying about the documents?" glowered the Raikage "You really didn't look?"

The Kazekage merely stared at him. He disliked repeating himself and it didn't make any sense for him to lie about something this simple.

"So see?" Naruto interjected, a strained smile on his face "There's no reason why he can't enter. Besides, Gaara is young enough to participate anyway and the only reason why I'm not is because one, I'm hosting the event, and two, I'm already engaged. I mean, is letting Gaara participate really hurting anyone?"

Silence filled the room. Gaara almost smiled at his old friend. Trust Naruto to soothe things over. He was better at dealing with people anyway, Gaara knew he was never a truly sociable character. He was better than a few years ago, when he had lost himself in anger and pain, but the fact remained that it was just easier to let Kankuro or Temari deal with the PR aspects of his position.

"Well, it's only going to help me in the long run if it's someone from my village," The Mizukage said "It'll firm alliances. I don't care if he participates, but we're going to make some rules about this afterwards. Things like this only bring confusion."

Naruto nodded "Okay, that's not a problem. Raikage? Tsuchikage? I'm fine with it, Gaara's a good guy and I'm sure his council has been bugging him to get married anyway. This is a good chance."

Raikage shrugged. He didn't care either way as long as the redhead wasn't cheating and trying to manipulate things in his favor. Tsuchikage looked a bit disturbed but merely nodded his head, giving approval.

"Good!" Naruto stood up, clapping his hands together "It's settled then." Blue eyes turned to pale green ones "Gaara, we gotta hurry up and get you downstairs. The first night the guys have to choose who they're interested in from just what they've seen so far. It'll be this way tomorrow too. They should be starting now but if we hurry, we'll get there in time."

Once they were out and far enough away from the others Naruto stopped him. Gaara had known this was going to happen, the situation had caused too much of an uproar and apparently, Hinata was friends with him.

For some reason, that thought really bothered him.

"Alright, Gaara, I had your back in there but I need some answers." When the Kazekage nodded Naruto continued "First of all, _why Hinata_? Second, do you even _know_ her? And lastly, if you do, where the hell did you meet her? I think I would have known if it was while I had known you if you're reacting like this."

Gaara paused to deliberate on his answers. He hated having to repeat or explain something in various ways so he always tried to make sure whatever he said was clear and concise.

Except, he didn't really have an answer to Naruto's questions. Not good ones anyway.

"One, I'm not entirely sure," he admitted "I simply reacted when I saw her. Second, I have met her once, as a child in Suna, and I had thought then that she was just a figment of my imagination. I am _still_ having a hard time believing she is a real person."

A sigh came from the blonde "Man, you sure did pick a hell of a way to get your point across."

Gaara wanted to remind Naruto that _he_ had been the one who blurted out the Kazekage's intentions but he knew it would be lost on deaf ears. Naruto either had amazing or shitty hearing, depending on what he wanted to listen to.

They continued walking although Naruto's expression remained strained "Hey, Gaara? You know, Hinata is a friend of mine so…" when the Kazekage continued to stare at him he sighed again "I mean, she's a really nice girl and I want her to come out of this with someone she'll be happy with, y'know? She's…always putting herself before others."

Flashes of that night in the hospital with the tiny girl offering her hand to soothe _him_ entered his mind. "Then I see she hasn't changed much at all."

Gaara didn't know how he felt about all of this. Two things had entered his mind the moment he had laid eyes on her lithe form. One, that girl was _definitely_ his friend from childhood, the only person he had met before his defeat by Naruto that had genuinely cared about him and hadn't _feared him_. He had hurt her, he remembered that part of the night with vivid clarity, but she had smiled at him as if to say _"It's okay, it's not your fault."_

Two, the concept of someone walking out of here with his long lost friend was appalling and had actually enraged him. A dark and unfamiliar emotion had filled him then and the urge to claim Hinata as his had been on the forefront of his mind. It wasn't even a sexual sort of claim he wanted, he simply wanted her back in his life and _no one else_ could have her. He knew he shouldn't feel so strongly about seeing her after so long, she was a virtual stranger after all, but he realized this reaction was because she really had affected his life in a deep and meaningful way that night. When all of his family had withdrawn and his uncle, his beloved uncle had tried to kill him, he had tried to think about pale skin and wide eyes. She hadn't loved him, but she had accepted him completely as a friend and his only desire was to pull her into his life and…he wasn't entirely sure yet.

Logically, he should assume that _this_ Hinata was not _that_ Hinata and he really shouldn't be trying to _marry_ her just because she stirred up fond memories and made his chest feel tight like all those years before. He couldn't do it. They were one in the same.

Eventually, once he allowed himself to calm down his raging emotions and center himself once more, he would try and look at the situation more objectively. In the end, he didn't _have_ to choose any female, so if he was just reacting to the shock of seeing her again and it turned out that she had grown up to be someone undesirable he would just walk away.

_And what if she's everything you remember and more?_

That answer was easy. He'd do whatever it took to keep her and _no one_ else would walk out of here with her. So he'd have to marry her. That didn't matter, political marriages weren't based on love, but they could be based on friendship right?

And, gods help him, he really wanted that girl, that sweet little girl who had openly cared so much for him, back into his life permanently.

**Citylightsfallingleaves:** I tried to PM you but it wouldn't let me. You've probably read it before from when I first originally posted this story up. That chapter has been altered and a lot of original dialogue was kept but a lot was expanded on so that might be it. If it's from a completely different fanfic altogether then I has no idea. This fic has been up for a while and I hadn't updated it sooo….yeah XD

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and have added this story to their favorites. I'm very glad you're enjoying it so far and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it :D


	5. Chapter 4

AN: As of _this_ writing the story has been completed and will be updated on a weekly basis. I forgot to upload this chapter Monday (Tokyo time) so it's a little late. I am currently working on a Sasu/Hina story for those interested to know what I'm up to.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**The Debut**

**Chapter Three: Day One Part Two**

They were all brought into a rather large room with little more than a table full of roses. Masks still on, Hinata found herself feeling very apprehensive as she was ushered inside from the back with the other girls and lined up. Their plain kimonos were replaced with their own colorful versions. Red, green, yellow, orange, the entire troupe reminded her of a flowery rainbow. Hinata's was dark purple with light purple butterflies and a dark blue obi. She decided to keep her long hair down, allowing it to cascade down to her lower back. The room was mostly quiet, the men were already there, standing on the other side of the table, lined up and staring intently at all the females. Suddenly she felt more like some sort of trophy or prize as opposed to a person or someone of value.

Her pale gaze shifted around without her moving her head, looking for a certain redhead. She didn't find him and couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. His gaze had been…intense. Passionate behind that calm and emotionless mask he wore. There had only been one other man who had stared at her so intently and he had been – and still was - in love with her. Hinata didn't know whether to feel excited or terrified. Hadn't she wanted this? Someone who she could – possibly – be able to settle into a somewhat confortable relationship with. The Kazekage was near her age and Naruto had always spoken highly of him. He was known for his shrewd intelligence yet she had been told he did have a gentler nature than before. Gaara hadn't looked hostile or like the depraved lunatic that everyone had recalled him being years ago, but that gaze hadn't been one of a gentle man either.

She remembered the shiver that had went up her spine, the way her heart had skipped when those pale green eyes seemed to bore through her mask, a real mask, and saw right into her more acutely than her Byakugan ever could another person…it was just…she couldn't even describe it in words. Looking at him had felt comfortable, which was _alarming_ and consequently, made her feel uneasy. No one should feel comfortable when a man gazed at a woman like _that_.

Looking at him, she had felt as if she had known him her entire life and she was sure that feeling was what frightened her the most.

It seemed as if nothing was happening at first. No one could begin without the Hokage and Hinata was sure his tardiness had everything to do with the red haired male who had probably stirred up a hornet's nest. A few impatient individuals began to fidget and speak in low voices simply to break the tense silence. She couldn't imagine anyone feeling relaxed in a place where one's future rested in the hands of a complete stranger. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the Uchiha and their gazes met for just a moment. He was the only one who _looked_ relaxed, his hands in the sleeves of his kimono and looking absolutely bored with everyone and everything. The headband that he normally wore around his forehead was gone and Hinata actually thought it looked odd on him. Perhaps it was because he rarely took it off.

Sasuke was one of the Uzumaki Elite, a special secret force that Naruto had employed when he became Hokage. They did missions of the utmost importance, missions that Naruto would have taken himself if he were on active duty. Hinata knew of it because Neji was also a member of this elite force. When not on specific missions, their task was to be guard specifically for the Hokage. They answered to no one _but_ the Hokage and no one could question them or their motives. They had contemplated on bringing her aboard, but she had refused, mainly when she had found out about the Debut. How could she be true to her nation when she was married and possibly a part of another nation? She didn't think she would have the stomach to make a decision to betray her old village or betray her husband if the time came for it.

"Oy!" one of the men called out. He was rather tall, tanned skin with a rather goofy expression on his face. His messy short hair was a shocking shade of blonde with black streaks in it and bright grey eyes to accent his handsome but…strange looks. He reminded her of Naruto immediately and she suppressed the urge to giggle. "When's this damn thing gonna start? My feet are starting to hurt yanno! I don't have all night to stand here lookin' like a jackass!" Oh yes, he definitely reminded her of Naruto.

"Shut up," chimed in another male. His hair was a pale blue, long and flowing. In fact, he was so handsome he was borderline beautiful and…were his lips painted? She wasn't exactly sure. He tossed his hair back and gave the other man a rather rude look, making him look even more feminine. "Your mouth is making my head hurt. You're annoying."

"Shaddup ya pansy!" the goofy man snapped back "Anyone comin' in here looking like a _girl_ don't need to be telling _me_, a _real man_ what to do…"

"_What was that_?" The 'pretty' man almost took a step forward.

"If either one of you continue to make a scene," Sasuke interjected calmly, not even so much as glancing at them "You'll regret it. I _promise_. The Hokage is coming now so shut up. _Idiots_." He practically growled the last part at them. If the two _had_ tried to tussle Sasuke, as his position demanded, would have ended up jumping in. _That_ was obviously not an appealing situation for the Uchiha and he hadn't even tried to mask his disgust and irritation with them.

The conversation came to a dead halt. The men backed down, for who _hadn't_ heard of Uchiha Sasuke? He was famous around all the nations, just like her cousin Neji. Everyone knew he was an elite ninja and they also knew that his family ran the law enforcement for the village. No one wanted to go to jail, especially not in a foreign country.

There was a platform just above the men which sported an entrance into the room that the men had come in at. Suddenly, a large puff of smoke appeared and a very distinct voice chimed out from above.

"Evenin folks!"

The smoke cleared and there stood Uzumaki Naruto, grinning from ear to ear. Beside him was…

A shudder went up Hinata's spine again. She wasn't even sure if it was from fear or something else.

His eyes had immediately locked onto her as he crossed his arms behind his friend. There was absolutely no mistaking it; no more denials - the Kazekage was staring at _her_ with that…_intensity._ Hinata had to fight down a serious urge to raise her hands to her face and start twiddling her fingers. A nervous habit she had as a child, she had been able to quell it along with her stuttering problem. However, she did find her fingers twisting the fabric of her kimono before she had snapped a mental command at her them to _stop doing that_. She hated reverting back to her old habits after working so hard to become more confident and assured of herself.

"Sorry we're so late," Naruto began but his voice sounded so far away. As Naruto explained that the Kazekage would be participating in the events Hinata felt as if the entire world was fading away, leaving only her and this man. He wasn't shy or bashful about it and if he noticed her discomfort he didn't show it. There was a story behind that hard gaze of his, one that she knew involved her.

This was not love at first sight; he looked at her as if he _knew_ her, had met her, and been around her. She couldn't fight the pounding in her chest or her increased breaths. It really was difficult to keep one's composure when a man – who Hinata admitted was very attractive – was staring at them as if they were the only thing in his world. What woman wouldn't feel slightly shaky or overly nervous?

_I know he knows who I am, but I don't understand how. I'm in a mask; I've never seen him before. Why is he so interested in me? I don't think anyone told him otherwise he wouldn't have caused such a scene._

When his gaze shifted from her to Naruto the Hyuuga blinked in confusion, as if she had been under a spell. Genjutsu? No, she would have known, would have seen through it. One would logically believe that his gaze moving from her would have been a relief, yet Hinata suddenly felt very bereft as if something was suddenly missing from her. It made no sense, _he_ made no sense and she felt an overwhelming desire to flee from this incredibly tense situation.

The Kazekage nodded to the Hokage and slowly decended the steps to stand beside the other males. The moment he'd stopped moving his eyes were back on her, as if he had tunnel vision or something. Hinata decided that she would have to muster some courage and find a way to get this man alone to talk; this…_fixation_ he seemed to have with her was becoming too much. She needed answers.

"Okay, so tonight's event is gonna be short." Naruto began to explain from the platform. "The guys have already seen your performance so the day is pretty much done. I'll explain the flowers on the table.

"Every night we will gather like this and there'll be something different. The location will also be different. The guys will pick up these items and give one to each female that he feels he's growing close to. Tonight, you guys can just consider this like a 'love at first sight' theme or something." The blonde shrugged and Hinata could see the discomfort hiding beneath those blue eyes "We have an abundance of roses given to us by the wonderful Yamanaka clan, so that means the guys will be able to give out however many flowers they want. You can only give one flower per female, but there's no limit on how many females you can give a flower to. Get it? It's _really_ not that hard. The second night will be more limited and the third night you'll have to make a decision. Tonight is just to give the ladies an idea of who is interested in them. I gotta be honest guys, there's more of you than there are of the girls, so don't be mean because _they're_ the ones who make the final decision! Okay, so now that we got that out of the way, we're starting from this side," he pointed to the goofy man of before who was first in line "to the end. One at a time, don't crowd and hurry up! I dun wanna be here all night." He muttered the last bit.

"Hmph." Shoving his hands in his pockets, the man walked over and grabbed a handful of flowers. Then, to the utter surprise of all the women in the room, flashed them a rather large grin and blew them all a kiss.

"Right now, I have enough love in my heart for all of you!" he exclaimed "All of you beauties get a flower!"

A pebble bounced off his head. "Whatever!" Naruto snapped, nearly bowling off the railing "Stop wasting time, dummy!"

"This is a matter of love!" the man shouted back "You can't be too hasty about these things damnit!"

Some of the women sighed, including Hinata. Definitely like Naruto.

He was not joking. He walked over and, with a wink and a smile, handed every single female a rose. Hinata could do nothing but stare blankly at the man as he handed her a flower; mouthing a 'pick me' before going to another female and doing the exact thing. What an…interesting man. It was very difficult to take him seriously, but if he really was anything like Naruto there was more to him than met the eye.

The rest went by without too much incident. Some females, who were supposed to remain neutral, swooned over some of the men, particularly the pretty male which made Hinata giggle a bit to herself. He gave her a rose as well. _Maybe it's the hair_. _Long haired shinobi have to stick together._ She thought, amused.

It had been silent in the room before, but when Sasuke walked up and picked up five roses, the silence was almost deadly. The fact that the Uchiha was known _all over_ the lands as one of the 'sexiest men alive' was not lost on these girls. Hinata now understood why Ino was so possessive; she really _had_ to be. The Hyuuga didn't know if she could have dealt with something like that and she gave her friend a mental salute. She could almost feel the girls' desire, almost hear them chanting '_Pick me, pick me'_ in their heads. It made her smile a bit to know that Sasuke wasn't planning on walking out of this compound unless it was with Ino. She briefly wondered if this situation made Ino feel smug, knowing that out of all of these girls, he wanted _her_. Hinata had never been attracted to Sasuke but even her ego would have enjoyed the boost at the prospect of someone like him wanting someone like her.

Hinata choked back a strained gasp he walked up to the females he 'picked' and whispered something into her ear, making her swoon. Of course it was all part of the act but _still_. Since there were only two females from Konoha participating, the rest of the females were from other countries, all of them she had considered to be the prettiest. Did Sasuke know that or was he just being random? It was very hard to tell with him.

His hand had brushed Ino's casually, almost as if it had been an accident. She knew better. When he came to her he stopped and hesitated. Their eyes met. He purposefully lingered a little too long with her before moving on. Sasuke was a _very_ good actor, Hinata was convinced. If she hadn't known about his plan she most certainly would have been fooled, his expression looked that sincere. He leaned forward as he had with the other females to whisper in her ear. He smelled of soap and the forest.

"He's not bad," came the soft whisper and they both knew what he was referring to. "You could do worse and I've never seen him look like that. Consider it."

As a noble, Hinata had already considered it. The fact was that the Kazekage was so _intense_ and raw with his mannerisms that she felt as if she would be swallowed whole. In her head it made sense on a political level; both Naruto _and_ Sasuke had spoken highly of him and everyone knew Sasuke didn't speak well about anyone.

The second to last man went through the line. She did not receive a flower from him, although Ino had. That left her with four flowers, although she almost didn't want to count the first one since it was difficult to take that guy seriously. When Gaara shifted, all eyes went to him, not even a twitch was made. Slowly, and Hinata was positive, deliberately, he walked over, picked up a single rose and made a straight line towards her.

Something flashed in his eyes as he took in the other roses before looking right into her eyes. There were so many emotions dancing in those jade eyes of his she couldn't even classify one of them. When she reached to take the rose he gently grabbed her hand, closing her fingers over the stem. Up close he wasn't as intimidating, but she could feel another chill move up her spine. For not the first time that day the world seemed to fade in the background until there was only the two of them. His hand was surprisingly soft against her skin and like Sasuke, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I've found you," she tried not to tremble at the soft tenor of his voice "I will not let you go again."

* * *

"What the hell is this shit?!"

Hinata watched with a bit of amusement as Ino rubbed her ear, glaring at the woman who had just screamed bloody murder. The females did not sleep in separate rooms – unlike the males, Hinata had noted with a small amount of annoyance – and it was the only location where they could remove their masks. Not much had been said after the event and many of the girls were returning from their baths. Hinata's own hair was still in the process of drying.

"'Kari, shut up." One of the women complained. The room was very traditional but massive, futons laid in two rows down the edges of the room, their small amount of items and garments properly stowed. Hinata was in the back of the room on the left while Ino was in the middle. The girl screaming was on the right side in the very front. Her dark brown hair was short cropped and came to her chin at an angle. Her eyes were a steely grey-blue and her face, at the moment, was a bright red.

The other woman, who seemed to know her, looked a bit more poised and less tom-boyish. Her hair was almost white, very wavy and came to her shoulders. She seemed to pour elegance out of every part of her body. She had a rather coy and sly look to her, however, which made Hinata guess that she probably tended to act arrogant.

'Kari', however, would not be swayed. Her anger, surprisingly, was at Hinata and with a finger, she pointed at the other girl, fuming. "What the hell does the Kazekage want with a pale bitch like this anyway?!"

The girls that were in the room tensed and tried very hard to pretend they weren't noticing the growing hostilities. Not only was fighting _not_ allowed, there was also the fact that none of the girl's wanted a mar on their perfect skin with everything going on.

Hinata felt her heart warm when her friend stood up in her defence. "What did you say you flat chested bimbo…?

Their eyes locked. Electricity sparked between them. It was on. "What? You didn't hear me? I thought I was loud enough. I _said_…"

"_Hikari_. Drop it." The pale haired woman snapped this time, her dark gaze piercing as she looked at her friend "We're not to fight here, you know the rules." Turning, she looked at the two girls and smiled "Forgive my friend," she began "It seems she has a rather strange fascination with the Kazekage…"

"I don't give two _shits_ about that man!" Hikari proclaimed with a vicious bite to her tone.

The other woman carried on as if she had not been interrupted "Which tends to make her a bit edgy. She truly means no harm, she's a good girl, really she is." Slowly, she brought out a rather delicate and beautiful comb and began to pull it through her wavy tresses "It's nothing personal Hyuuga-san, my friend just doesn't know how to hold her tongue properly."

"Um…it's not a problem…" Hinata said softly and didn't bother to hide her confusion. So, this girl didn't like the Kazekage but she was angry at Hinata because of his interest in her? "But to be honest, I…don't even know why he picked me," she admitted "I've never met him before in my life."

Why did that feel like a lie?

"Love at first sight?" the other woman provided, smiling a bit to herself. Hikari did back down and sat on her futon, but her gaze was on Hinata. The Hyuuga ignored it with some skill, she had grown up dealing with looks of disgust and hatred, this girl didn't hold a candle to the Hyuuga elders.

"Anyway," Ino quipped, pulling on Hinata's hands to bring her attention back to her. "I can't believe _Gaara_ decided to participate because of you…you know that's obvious right? He took one look at you and decided to participate." She shook her head "I know he's not that kid anymore but still…I can't help but feel a little frightened whenever he's even within five hundred meters of me."

Hinata's smile was small but warm. "He is intense and…intimidating." Hinata said, although she didn't really find _him_ frightening so much as the feelings he seemed to stir in her. "I have no idea why he is doing this, or why me. But, Naruto-kun said once that he trusted him with his life though, and he doesn't say that lightly. I don't think…"

Ino shook her head "I don't know. He seems…just dangerous and scary. I know you didn't go to the Chunin exams because of complications with your family but I did and he…was a monster Hinata. Gaara's a monster and I'm afraid if you end up marrying him that he'll snap one day and kill you."

Her blonde haired friend was serious. Yes, Hinata knew all about Gaara and his bloodthirsty past. Looking at him, however, all she had seen was a very passionate, but kind nineteen year old male. There was no killing lust in his eyes, and despite how he was making it _very_ obvious he was interested in her – for whatever reason – the Kazekage had looked up at Naruto with kindness and respect.

What Ino was ignoring was everything the redhead had done after he and Naruto had become friends. He had single handedly raised himself up as a powerful political force and claimed the title of Kazekage within two years. At fifteen Gaara was not only intelligent, but _powerful_ enough to run a country. No one could challenge him and defeat him, a lot of that having to do with the demon inside of him.

People deserved second chances, Hinata truly believed this. Growing up her cousin had been vicious and downright cruel to her when he had become bitter and hurt from his father's death. After the chunnin exams he had seemed…different. She had surprised him by accepting him completely a fully, as if nothing bad had ever exchanged between them. Despite Neji's past with her, she did not resent him or hate him and it felt hypocritical to feel frightened of Gaara because at one point in time he had been an angry and confused pre-teen.

_I don't think he'd ever hurt me._ Hinata thought and found to her surprise that she really did believe it.

"I'll…be careful." She finally said to her friend, not because she agreed but because she knew Ino would push the issue and she didn't want to argue. Hinata still had no idea what she was going to do, but if both Naruto and Sasuke felt that Gaara was decent enough then she wouldn't doubt them.

She and Ino talked for a bit longer before some of the proctors came and announced they should probably get some sleep. As the lights went out and Hinata laid down on her futon, she briefly wondered how she was going to gather the courage to confront the Kazekage concerning the words he had whispered to her today. He definitely felt as if he _knew_ her, not only that, but that he would ensure they would not be 'separated' again. Gaara had not been lying and Hinata honestly wasn't sure of whether or not she had met him before. It was there, right at the edge of her mind, that she _knew_ this man.

Perhaps he could help her remember.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Day Two

There were times when Hinata could be very patient. She could sit for hours at her house like a proper lady, she could remain perfectly still during a mission for as long as she had to, regardless of the weather or other ailments. When Hinata had been put into her squad she had ended up becoming the quiet and gentle mediator when it came to Shino and Kiba's arguments – or more like Kiba yelling and Shino saying something to piss Kiba off even further just because it was too easy. Her patience and kindness with them had earned her a place in their hearts. She was even good at dealing with children, having filled in as a sub a few times at the academy. When Hinata _wanted_ to, she could be very, very patient.

It wasn't happening today.

For the second day of the Debut any male who had not given a female a rose was no longer able to pursue her. No 'Oops, my bad' would be tolerated. Part of it was that with only three days to make a decision, having a large amount of selections was _bad_. Another reason was to keep people from cheating. While the compound was under surveillance by ANBU and other shinobi, it was still possible for a female to approach a male without her mask or vice versa. It was to be assumed that anyone who wanted to 'change their minds' and add another female to their list had cheated and would be disqualified.

The males would instruct the females where to meet them at via messenger. They were all given one hour to talk or the female to show her potential husband a skill of hers before moving on to the next. Since there were so many individuals it was assumed that this event would take up most of the day. After the short meetings a dinner would be held, followed by dancing. The males could sit with whoever they wished although they could _not_ forcibly remove a male from a chair if he was sitting with a female. 'First come first serve' was what had been told to the males, to ensure they arrived on time and didn't jerk anyone around. The females would be given masks that covered only half of their faces so that they could eat. At the end the _females_ were the ones who gave the gift of a ribbon. The females could only choose two and only from the ones who had already picked them. To say that this rule might have been added in because of Uchiha Sasuke and his horde of fangirls wouldn't exactly be an exaggeration.

It wasn't really the day that had Hinata anxious and impatient. It was the fact that she had five suitors and Gaara had been placed last on the list. The Hyuuga had really wanted to talk to him about what he had said to her and why. She had a million questions and she really did not feel like being patient about it. Also, because her first suitor had decided to pick _every single female_ last night she was basically on his schedule. Thankfully, even though he had been an idiot about it, the judges had informed him that his time would be cut short to thirty minutes. Fourteen hours cut down to seven. Hinata also wasn't dead last on his list, so she was very pleased when one in the afternoon arrived and she met him near the food court area.

Hinata was absolutely positive the food court had been decorated by Naruto, it looked _that_ ridiculous. The statues were awful – some she could not even decipher what they were supposed to be – and littered all over the place inside and out. The pictures were loud and gaudy. The carpeting on the inside did not match the draperies by the windows, Hinata was surprised the walls were a normal cream color. Beyond that it was actually beautiful. The outside held numerous tables and chairs. Awful topiaries were actually placed in interesting places. The tables and chairs were surprisingly normal and besides the awful coloring of the floors and drapes, the inside was also not so bad. Foods of all types from all different nations were being served in a buffet-style with servers who wore – horribly colored – uniforms.

Her first suitor was outside admiring the view, and it was genuine admiration. The tall multi-colored male wore a loud yellow and green…something. If Hinata hadn't grown up around and loved Naruto, she was sure she probably would have been terrified to be seen in public with him. With a small sigh she smiled and walked into his peripheral vision, causing him to turn and beam her with a huge smile.

He and Naruto could have been brothers.

"Hey!" He waved at her before closing the distance. His grey eyes scanned over her briefly, surprisingly polite about it, and took one of her hands into his. "My name is Jiro. I know you can't tell me your real name or whatever but I'll need something to call you by. Just going 'Hey you' is a little rude."

She smiled slowly "You can call me Hanabi, if you wish." _Oh, little sister please forgive me…_

Another large grin "Imma call you Hana-chan, kay?" Not waiting for her to respond he tugged on her hand "You hungry? I'm _starving_."

Her thirty minutes with Jiro had been pleasant. He was loud and boisterous; he enjoyed talking a _lot_ and almost seemed to not even care if the other person was paying attention. Hinata was good at sitting and listening to others speak, it was an excellent way to learn more about a person. She learned that he was the son of a prominent merchant family in the Mist country and he 'couldn't wait' until the day he finally was given the mantle. Hinata learned that Jiro cared very deeply for others, especially those less fortunate. He held a soft spot for horses and kittens and his favorite color was all colors – he didn't have a 'favorite' because he loved them all.

Most notably was the way he seemed to handle his current situation. He didn't mind being a participant and he was determined to find a nice girl. When she had asked him how he felt about the females being behind masks he had shrugged it off.

"Doesn't matter what's underneath the mask, I think all women are beautiful!"

Hinata spent her thirty minutes with him simply chatting over a nice lunch. At the end he told her that he thought she was a 'really awesome girl' and that he would definitely keep her in mind when he made his final decision.

"It's so hard to just choose two…" he had whined at the end.

Her second suitor had been the long haired male who looked more like a woman. Hinata had quickly learned that despite his almost kind behavior the night before – excluding his irritation at Jiro – he was actually a very huge snob. Setsu was his name and he _loved_ talking about how important his name was in his country. Stiff but cordial, they had walked through the gardens and he had also chattered ceaselessly, except this time Hinata found herself more bored than excited.

_Who is he trying to impress, me or himself?_ She had thought miserably and had almost sighed in exasperation when she had first realized only thirty minutes had gone by.

He didn't ask her anything about herself and Hinata knew that he never would. If one asked Hinata later what the two of them had discussed she would give them a blank look, for she had tuned him out to admire the view of the gardens once thirty five minutes had passed. Unfortunately, Setsu hadn't really been interested in the view so much as it was a 'proper setting' for ones of their station so Hinata had been unable to really stop and admire the flowers. She hoped she would be able to visit it again.

Her third suitor actually stood her up, when she went to the designated meeting place she found that he hadn't arrived. Hinata waited for thirty minutes and then went back to her room to check up on her hair and pass the time. Because she had wanted to seem more mature and elegant she had worn her thick hair in a complicated up do and her kimono was a dark blue with a golden obi. When the hour ended a judge appeared just as she was leaving the room.

"The suitor who did not show up to your meeting will be disqualified," the jounin informed her to Hinata's horror. The man smiled at her "the rules are very strict, I'm sure you understand why."

She understood it yet couldn't help but feel bad for the male. The Hyuuga honestly hadn't cared about the fact that he hadn't shown up but that wouldn't make it any less of an insult to the clan. If the man had been allowed to continue, her clan would have thrown a fit. It really drove home to her that these people were _very_ serious about making this an event that promoted peace and alliances; anything else would not be tolerated.

The Uchiha was her fourth suitor and he had also been pleasant. Once again he had cast a genjutsu to mask what their lips were saying although he wasn't as aggressive with pretending to want her. For the most part they merely chatted idly while exploring more of the grounds. There were various small park-like areas and small places for sight-seeing. Hinata also noticed very small areas where a couple could hide in during the night and wondered if that had been done on purpose. All of the females were supposed to be 'pure' for their future husbands – although they couldn't disqualify you if you weren't a virgin – so it confused her that there would be spots for potential romantic rendezvous .

They did hold hands for a majority of the time and she'd never seen Sasuke smile so much. Of course, half of the time he was smiling he was saying something totally serious and at first Hinata had to fight the urge to giggle.

"Yeah, I know it looks ridiculous," he had grumbled at her once when she'd hid her smile behind her hand "I'm not doing this because I _want_ to you know."

He had sulked for a while after that, slightly annoyed at Hinata's insensitivity towards his ego and pride as a man. That really only made it even funnier for her, but she had an easier time masking at least that much.

"Uchiha-san," she began as they walked back towards their meeting spot to end their meeting "you're a very good person."

He gave her a look "What was that for?"

Slightly embarrassed, Hinata turned her face away to hide her blush "I-I mean that you're going this far to be with someone and…I think that's very admirable. That's all."

"Nobles aren't admirable," his voice was flat "we're selfish and we look out for ourselves. There's nothing 'admirable' about what I'm doing. I'm using and manipulating a situation to my advantage to get something I want. The only reason why I'm here is because I used you as a scapegoat."

A small smile. "Y-yes, I understand that but there's also the fact that if you really were selfish and only looking out for yourself you never would have approached me about your plan. You would have instead simply done it and wouldn't have cared if I actually fell for you or not. Instead, you took a risk; what if I had said 'No' and went to your family? You would not be here now."

There was thoughtful silence for a while. "You…are very strange Hyuuga Hinata. But I think I understand now why you and Ino are friends."

Hinata gave him a bright smile "So then, that means you fell for Ino-chan because she wasn't like other nobles, correct? Because she's strange like me?"

A small snort and then a smirk "Maybe."

When they reached their destination he reached over and pulled both of her hands into his. He wasn't making it obvious but Hinata could tell that he was looking to see if anyone were in listening range. "Listen Hyuuga, you've helped me out so I'll help you. I don't know why, but the Kazekage wants you. Take him up on it. He's not a bad guy and the other guys are losers; he's really as good as you're going to get. If nothing else, he'll care for you the way he does his villagers. That's my advice; you can take it or leave it." He began to pull her close.

The Hyuuga let out a small gasp "You're going to kiss me again?"

She could tell he was trying hard not to scowl at her "Look, I told you this has to be as convincing as possible. I have to keep this farce up until tomorrow, just deal with it."

"A-are you _always_ this aggressive about women you pursue?" Her nervousness wasn't faked this time as his arms came around her. She had tolerated the first kiss because she had wanted to help Ino but that didn't mean she felt comfortable with more than that.

"Yes, I am _always_ this aggressive." he growled through clenched teeth, voice dripping with sarcasm "Not _all_ of the rumors about me are false. Now just shut up and let's get this over with."

Thankfully this time the kiss wasn't as long or nearly as passionate. He did allow his hands to linger down her arms and then just like that stalked off, as if irritated that he had to leave something he wanted behind. Hinata figured the irritation probably wasn't faked.

_I don't know how Ino-chan deals with him._

She really hoped that would be the last time they would have to kiss. As much as she loved Ino and wanted to help her, Hinata didn't enjoy kissing men she held no real attraction towards, especially when she knew they belonged to someone else. She ended up chanting in her head 'just one more day' as she walked inside the 'house' where the Kazekage would be waiting.

This particular house was designed for females to showcase their skills, be that with dancing, music, flower arrangement, tea ceremony, even martial skills. There were countless rooms simply for performance and she found herself a little concerned about getting lost. Her worries were put to rest when, as she rounded a corner, she saw the man she was looking for.

Gaara was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, head slightly down and his eyes closed. His gourd was beside him on the ground. The Hyuuga had a sneaking suspicion that he was anything but asleep and very aware of his surroundings. This was confirmed when she took two steps inside the hallway. His eyes slowly opened and he straightened before turning to look at her. His face looked completely blank, almost devoid of emotion, yet his eyes looked warm.

Hinata fought the urge to put her hands over her chest to calm down her pounding heart. Looking at him now brought no fear or anxiety but just that moment with him looking at her Hinata felt, just for a split second, that she remembered who he was. The sensation was gone too fast for her to grab hold and decipher, making her stop in her tracks.

They stared at each other for a long moment, unmoving. She struggled to try and regain the sensation she had just felt and ignore the sensation of butterflies in her stomach. It was bad enough her heart was betraying her.

He was first to break the silence "Are you feeling ill?" He still did not move towards her but his voice did sound slightly concerned.

"I-"she began before realizing she had nothing to say. "I'm fine."

"I am aware that your day has probably been stressful. If you want, I could leave and that would allow you a few extra hours of re-"

"No!" She exclaimed and flinched at how desperate she must have sounded. The redhead's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he blinked once at her. "I-I mean I…I've been wanting to talk to you."

_Why did you say what you did last night? What did all of that mean? How do you know me?_

A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Do you really not know who I am?"

Hinata wasn't entirely sure how she should answer his question. He looked familiar, for a second she had known him, but it seemed that she could not call upon the memories needed to properly answer him "I-I don't know," she admitted "I don't have any memories but you feel very familiar to me. I-I know you're the Kazekage, I know you rule over Suna, I know that you've done many great things for your nation…"

"I am aware of my accomplishments." Gaara said, cutting her off. He didn't look frustrated but his tone and his eyes expressed it all. It was obvious that he was not pleased she didn't remember him. "If what you say is true, then you wish to ask me questions." It was a statement.

Why did it sound wrong when he said it like that? "W-well yes, I-I suppose. I mean, if w-what you're saying is true-"

"It is."

She continued as if he hadn't cut in "Then I'll have to ask questions and hope it helps me. I'm so-sorry if that's not the answer you want to hear."

"It is not," he answered honestly, although she noted he no longer seemed as upset as before "but if we are going to discuss this, I would rather it be somewhere out in the open where it is more difficult for prying eyes and ears to observe." A quick shift in movement and his gourd was on his back. In two strides he reached her and gently took her hand in his. "We will go to the gardens."

His hand felt warm and surprisingly soft for someone trained in the shinobi arts. Although he was much taller than her and could take longer strides, he slowed his pace in consideration of the kimono she was wearing. The trek to the gardens was not long and a secret part of her was happy that she was able to revisit it. Perhaps the Kazekage would be more patient than her other suitor had been.

_He would probably talk less about himself, in any case._ Hinata thought, amused.

There was a small secluded area of the gardens where a bench sat, overlooking a beautiful array of plants and flowers. It also held the best view for the beautiful – and rather large – fountain area. With them being slightly uphill Hinata could see much more than earlier and she couldn't help herself from moving closer to the edge of the hilltop to look at the colorful scene before her.

She felt his presence behind her, the warmth of his body. Hinata fought a blush and tried to continue to focus on what was in front of her and not behind.

"For some reason," his voice sounded a mix between amused and thoughtful "I am not surprised that you seem to love this garden."

Hinata turned a bit to face him, but he was not looking at her he was looking straight ahead.

"But," he continued "even though I know you, I don't _know_ you. I've not seen you in thirteen years."

_That_ long? Wait a second. That did not make sense to her. If what he was saying was true, it meant that she had first met him when she was five years old.

He seemed to pick up on her confusion and slight disbelief. "We should sit." With little effort he slipped his gourd from his back and placed it on the side of the bench before sitting. Swallowing down her nervousness and trying to keep herself calm now that she was about to get some answers, she walked over and sat down beside him. The bench was not very long, so she was unable to keep what she felt would be a respectable distance from him. If her closeness bothered the Kazekage, he did not show it.

Something shifted in the pit of her stomach when he turned to her. "Show me your left arm."

As if she had been burned, she tried to scoot back and away from him, pulling her arm close to her as if to protect it. Her left arm and leg were things she did not show to anyone; the scars on them were not what anyone would call attractive. Hinata did not remember how she received them; it was as if they had always been a part of her body. Her family had lied to her about the scars once, telling her that they were birth marks. Growing up, other children and their teasing had killed her belief in that. Hinata remembered she had questioned her father once about it and he told her never to ask him that question again. Due to teasing and her own somewhat low self-esteem Hinata was very sensitive about her scars and she had only ever allowed one other person outside of her family to touch them; Shino.

Did he know? If he did, _how_ did he know? He was from a completely different country, there was no way he would know something that personal.

Gaara held out his hand to her "Your left arm and left leg. I want to see the damage."

"How do you know something like that?" She half asked, half demanded. This man had completely shaken her off her equilibrium.

"Because," he said softly, his hand gently tugging on her left arm until she relented. Pulling the sleeve of her kimono up he removed the protective arm covering that she always wore "I gave you these scars."

Hinata was so stunned she couldn't even move and didn't even register when his fingers gently moved over her forearm, brushing against the marred skin "Th-that's not…" she began to protest.

"It was an accident." At this he looked at her and his voice sounded rushed and almost defensive "At the time I…was unskilled in how to control the demon within me and its powers. You were seriously injured as a result of my failure." His green gaze shifted back to her arm, a strange expression crossing his features. His fingers continued to move along her skin and as her initial shock wore off it was quickly replaced by a warm shiver moving up her spine. One hand held her wrist gently while the other explored and she could not deny that his touch felt good. Soothing even.

"I-if you were only five, I don't believe you should blame yourself." Hinata felt the need to reassure him. "A-and I don't think back then I would have wanted that either."

Those green eyes closed and he smiled slightly "You haven't changed at all." She remembered him having said that before "You are as gentle and kind as I remember you being." He looked at her again and let go of her arm only to have his hand raise, fingers brushing along her revealed jaw line and chin. There was a look of longing in his eyes "For years I thought you were just something I had made up in my mind, a light in the darkness of insanity. Even after my initial reaction I thought that maybe I was wrong but…the scars are there. I do not feel that this is a coincidence."

_Please stop trying to burst from my chest heart; I still need you to live._ "I-is that why you decided to participate? Because you remembered me?"

"I suppose that might have something to do with it." He moved away from her and leaned back along the bench "But to be honest, the only thing I was thinking at the time was that if I did nothing you would leave this place with another man and I'd probably never see you again. I didn't want that to happen."

Hinata's smile was a bit wry "So you decided you would marry me instead?"

Gaara returned her smile and even looked a little sheepish, making him look – to her – very cute, almost boyish. "I am selfish, I admit. Now that I've found you, I don't want to lose you again. If you are already participating in an event where you'll have to marry someone you barely know I didn't see the harm in being that person."

"B-but it's still…it's still marriage, even if it's political. A-and what would you want from me, if I did agree to this?"

Confusion emerged on his face "What I want?" He frowned, thoughtful "I want your friendship, nothing more, nothing less. There was a promise we made and I would not be doing much to fulfill it if I just allowed you to marry anyone. It is like that with my sister and her future husband. They do not love each other, but they were friends and he agreed to marry her so that she wouldn't have to marry someone she didn't know. That is what this feels like to me."

"Oh." That actually made sense. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about marrying one of her friends to get out of this Debut but had decided she didn't want to be selfish. "B-but wouldn't you rather marry someone you're in love with?"

"I am the Kazekage." He said, as if that explained everything. "And right now, if this is the only way I can keep you in my life permanently, I will do it. No harm would come to you and you would be well taken care of."

"That's not – I mean…I know you would." Hinata frowned and looked away "It's just…if we really were friends, I would want you to marry someone that you could be happy with."

"Why would I be unhappy with you in my life?"

Gaara was so genuinely confused and sincere that she couldn't even help the tight feeling in her chest. This man was chasing a connection he had lost years ago and yet that didn't bother him at all. Whatever had been between them had affected him in a profound way that she was sure she would never understand.

"T-tell me about h-how we met." Hinata tried to change the subject because she knew if she tried to continue down the path they were going she would be lost in the depths of his feelings for her. _Friendship_. He wasn't in love with her, he wasn't lusting after her, he just wanted her in his life however he could get her.

"No."

"Huh?" That broke her out of her thoughts and she found herself blinking "Why?"

"Because I want you to remember that on your own." Gaara stood and reached for his gourd "I _could_ tell you everything, but if you don't remember it won't hold any real impact; it would be as if I were telling you a story about someone else. Take what I've already told you and think on my words. With that and perhaps with us spending more time together it will come back to you." He held out his hand to help her up "Our two hours are up, if we do not leave now we will be late for the dinner."

"I-I suppose that makes sense." Her hand slid into his and he gently pulled her to her feet. Well, he did have a point, he had already given her a lot to think on and the more she was around him the stronger the feeling of familiarity grew. There was also the dinner and dancing later so she would see him again. Hinata took two steps behind him and then abruptly stopped. The Kazekage turned to her.

"Is something wrong?"

There was something he had just said that struck her as odd. What had it been? Oh. "You said two hours, I was told we were only allowed one hour with our suitors."

At _that_ he smiled at her "I am the Kazekage," he repeated "it holds its advantages. Why else would I have asked to be last on the list?"

AN: I hope you enjoyed that bundle of fluff there at the end. I think the two things I've noticed people remark on was "Sasuke and Ino?" and mention of GaaHinaSasu. The former was…random? I don't think they would make a bad couple but it isn't something I personally ship (unless you guys know some good fics, I'm always down for a good read). Writing them together in this story made me see the potential, but the initial reason was I wanted Sasuke and I needed a chick and Ino was there. I know that makes me kind of suck but well…don't judge me. XD The latter is not happening. There is conflict within this story that, I hope, makes up for the lack of the famous pairing trio. Lots of it. Good gawd.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: You guys are awesome, you know that right? I'm glad folks weren't bothered with the whole Ino/Sasuke thing and thanks winterkaguya for the author recommendation! A bit more at the bottom concerning the new few update(s).

Chapter Six

Day Two Part Two

Long dark hair was being brushed smooth and straight by slightly tanned hands. Ino stood behind Hinata in a chair as her delicate hands moved through the strands skillfully. Both girls were wearing simple robes and Ino's hair was already pinned up in a mass of curls. The room they were in was massive with rows of vanities holding all sorts of hair appliances and items. There was even makeup if needed.

"Do you want up or down Hina-chan?" Ino asked her as they both looked into the mirror.

"W-well, I was actually told that we had to wear ballroom gowns and I didn't have any s-so they made me pick one out. I've never really worn something like that so I'm not sure." The brunette looked worried. Apparently kimono's weren't good 'ballroom' dancing material and so Hinata had ended up having to look at styles she wasn't quite familiar with and hoped they looked good.

"Hm." Ino leaned forward, brush in hand, looking thoughtful "Well, I think maybe we could leave it down but maybe do some huge curls at the end to give it more volume and add a slightly elegant look to you. I can also curl those side bangs of yours too, I think it'd look cute. Of course, I'll have to brush the rest of your bangs to the side or it'll look a little weird. It's a good thing you keep your bangs so long Hina-chan, that makes this a _lot_ easier. Want me to do your makeup too? I _promise_ I'll make you look beautiful without a ton of it, I know how much you hate wearing too much. "

Giving her friend a small smile she thought about it. The hair was fine but Hinata did try to avoid a lot of makeup if possible, gloss and eye shadow was normally her limit. For some reason though, she felt as if that wouldn't be enough. She found herself wanting to look as beautiful as possible.

_For him? For the Kazekage?_

Hinata couldn't get his words out of her head. His kindness, sincerity and blunt honesty had moved her and a strange feeling was coming over her. The Hyuuga found herself wanting to be pretty and appealing to him, she wanted him to look at her and smile that small smile. There seemed to be two sides to her concerning him. One side was genuinely happy that this man had felt so profound by their initial meeting that he would go as far as even to marry her so that he could reclaim that friendship and make sure that she didn't end up with someone horrible. The other side of her didn't exactly believe his statement that he wanted nothing more than friendship. Oh, he had meant it, she was sure of that, but the heated looks he had given her during the beginning had not been a look one friend gave to another. Hinata had only held one lover in her life, but she knew and understood lust and desire when she saw it. Now that Hinata had come to the conclusion that Gaara wasn't a threat to her and that he really did care about her health and well being she was fine being around him. However, the side that did not truly believe his claims also happened to be the side of her that embraced sexual activity. In short, she wanted him to want her.

This was very unlike her, as she had never really been one to go out of her way to be appealing to a man; especially as an attempt to prove her assumptions correct. Hinata also realized a part of this was her pride talking; while she was happy he wanted only friendship if she was going to decide to marry him she wanted to know that he at least found her_ attractive. _The entire thing made her feel out of sorts and uncomfortable with herself. She should be happy _all_ he wanted was friendship and just to have her around.

_But if he just wants friendship from me does that mean he'll want to sleep with other women? Will I just sit to the side when he wants or needs me and then be left to my own devices? What if he falls in love with someone? He would want to be around her and she would hate me because I'm the woman legally in her way._

Okay, so maybe a lot of it was her insecurity and fears. A large majority of married noble males held mistresses; it only made sense when their marriage had been forced on them to begin with. In some countries the man could even be extremely open about it. Hinata didn't really want Gaara to love her or anything, she was just afraid of being tossed aside once he actually found someone.

_But then again, no matter who I would have ended up marrying it would have been the same. At least he will be kind to me and treat me well. I suppose Uchiha-san is right, the Kazekage really is as good as I'd ever get in a loveless marriage of convenience._

"Okay Ino-chan," she eventually said "Go all out."

"Awesome!" The blonde hugged her friend tightly "I'm going to make you look soooo pretty, just watch."

------

The dinner event actually held rules. The women would be escorted in first and be allowed to choose their own seats. The males were all given a time to arrive and the seating for them would be first come first serve. While there were enough chairs for everyone it did mean that some males would be sitting without a female. If another male wished to sit with that female he could ask but could only ask if he was also one of the female's suitors. A male could _not_ force another out of their chair, but they would instead get first claim on a dance with the female. The order of that was also first come, first serve, so in Hinata's case with her five suitors, if one sat down and another approached and was denied, he would be the first to dance with Hinata and the list would go according to whoever else asked and were denied. The rules for the dance were a bit less strict. Every male who approached the table of a female, whether they sat there or not, would be allowed to dance. If a male had not approached that table prior that was a sign that he was no longer interested and would be unable to dance with that female. Every male who approached a table would get _one_ dance. After that, the female could dance with whatever suitor she wanted for however long she wished.

The ribbon situation had been changed. Instead of dragging everyone downstairs at the end to have ribbons handed out to them the female was given two ribbons to give to the two men she wanted the most. She could do this at any time during the evening but would have to give at least one male a ribbon by the end of the night. No male could deny a ribbon if he had either sat down or had tried to sit down at a table. If during the dinner the male was no longer interested yet was given a ribbon only then could he refuse which would place him out of the running for that female.

Gaara thought it was a bit over the top and nonsensical and had ignored everything told to him after 'if you sit down you dance later' and 'you need a ribbon to be able to pick your female tomorrow'. That was his summary and he was sticking with that.

The only thing that was seriously upsetting him was the ridiculous tuxedo he and the other males had been forced to wear. Of course, he had opted for the one that buttoned down from the neck, the jacket long enough to reach his ankles, but he wanted _his_ clothing.

As Gaara reached the ballroom doors, he realized very quickly that he was about to become seriously upset for the second time that night. In a hurry, one of the door stops approached him with a smile.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama," he greeted "You're one of the firsts! If you'll allow me to take your gourd-"

"You will not touch it." He said, almost in a snappish manner.

The smile on the man's face did not fade "Kazekage-sama, in order to ensure everyone feels protected and safe there are no weapons allowed inside the event areas. If you do, you will be disqualified."

Gaara wanted to argue that since his sand was also the perfect _defense_ it could most certainly be used for 'peaceful' situations but decided he did not wish to waste his breath on someone who was simply a tool for the overall machine. "_I_ will place it where you had intended."

Finding this compromise acceptable Gaara was led over to a desk not very far from the door and was told he could put his 'weapon' on the far side of the wall. Although an annoyance it was not a complete disadvantage, he always kept enough sand on his body for just in case scenarios and the demon would not allow harm to come to him.

The ballroom was massive and the most elegant room he had ever laid his eyes on. Towards the center of the room held an elaborate stage made of marble where the musicians were already beginning to play soft and soothing music. The actual dance floor was made from wood and the remaining area was also tiled with marble. There were at least six massive windows that led to a balcony and innumerable smaller windows all along the walls. There were large support beams which held elaborate carvings of scenes that were unfamiliar to him. All of the females were standing beside their tables and he immediately spotted the person he was looking for. As he walked towards her he found himself blinking twice at her appearance.

Instead of the kimono's he was so used to her wearing she had on a long flowing pale purple strapless gown with gloves that came up past her elbows. There wasn't much to the actual gown in terms of design and yet it looked absolutely amazing on her. Her hair was down to which he was pleased about – he preferred her hair down as opposed to up – but it seemed…fluffier? Or was it something else? Her hair was lightly curled around her somewhat round face and he then noticed that her hair looked the way it did as he saw the larger curls near the bottom. She was still wearing her mouse mask which left only her mouth uncovered but she still looked beautiful to him. He briefly wondered how different she looked now that they were both adults. He wondered if she still had those wide pale eyes, her smile seemed to look the same.

As he approached Hinata smiled and bowed respectfully "Good evening," she greeted.

Gaara would have greeted her if he hadn't felt the presence of someone right beside him. As he reached for his chair another hand grabbed a hold at the same time. He did have to admit he was a tad bit surprised, he had been the first one in and he had not sensed anyone else enter the room since.

Then again, this _was_ Uchiha Sasuke so he supposed he shouldn't feel too surprised. Everyone, even he, knew that this male held power on par with a Kage.

"Uchiha." The redhead said emotionlessly. A brief flicker of his eyes to Hinata showed that she was a little nervous.

The dark haired man smiled humorlessly "Gaara. So, you really are serious about taking my woman away?"

Hinata gasped and Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You two are an item?" Came the inquiry.

"No, but we will be. Our families have wanted this for a long time."

"It's a shame you will have to disappoint them." Gaara deadpanned. "Please send them my regards when this is over."

This time Sasuke's smile was genuine and Hinata made a small choking sound. The Uchiha tilted his head to the side a bit "Is that a challenge Kazekage-_sama_?"

Both men stood to their full height and took stock of each other. Gaara was well aware Sasuke never used honorifics with anyone unless he was trying to be insulting. There was for a brief moment the sensation that something wasn't quite right with this scenario but it was quickly replaced by increasing anger. He did respect this man but right now what he really wanted to do was tell him to go the hell away and stay away from _his_ Hinata.

"Find someone else." The Kazekage said seriously "With your reputation, I am sure you can find another female."

"But what if I want this one?" The other man seemed highly amused, almost too amused. "I like the taste of her lips better."

Before he realized what he was doing, he had grabbed Sasuke by his jacket and pulled the man forward "I'm sorry, I believe I must have misheard you. Please repeat what you've just said while you're in closer range."

"P-please don't fight here." Hinata rushed around the table and placed one hand on his arm and one on Sasuke's chest. "Uchiha-san c-can have the first dance, isn't that how it works? B-because if you fight you'll both be disqualified." Worry was clearly etched in her tone.

He almost ignored her before realizing _why_ he was becoming angry. Hinata was his friend not his lover, why should it matter to him if she had kissed another man? It wasn't as if he had planned to keep her from finding someone once they had returned to his homeland. While he personally didn't believe in romantic relationships he was aware most females did not feel the same.

_Uchiha is acting strangely,_ he was able to determine now that he was thinking a little clearer _if he had really wanted her he wouldn't have waited until something like this, he would already have her. I've yet to meet a woman who did not desire this man. So then why is he deliberately trying to provoke me?_

Suspicions rose when after Gaara had let him go Sasuke had shrugged, straightening out his suit.

"Whatever." The Uchiha said, as if it really didn't matter to him. Gaara began to suspect that it really didn't. Sasuke turned to Hinata "I'll talk to you after this." With a short wave he walked over towards a table with a blonde haired woman who had curls coming down from the top of her head in some sort of elaborate pin up style.

Hinata looked relieved as they sat down, but not overly worried or concerned about what had just occurred. He almost asked Hinata if she possibly knew what the Uchiha's deal was but decided not to so as not to sound jealous.

_Not that my actions have helped any…_

"You look very nice," he complimented "although I think I prefer you in a kimono. It seems to suit you better."

The woman dipped her head and turned to the side shyly "Um, th-thank you."

He misunderstood her reaction "I'm sorry for becoming angry with Uchiha. I normally do not act like that." The fact that he had was bothering him.

"Hm?" Her head turned in his direction "Oh, that's not…I'm not upset about that or anything. Please do not worry over it. Do you r-really think I look nice in this? I mean, you can't really see my face so…"

A small shrug "I could always say it looks nice _on_ you, although I'm pretty sure that if you still resemble yourself as a child in any way that you are probably beautiful."

There was a startled gasp and then Hinata turned away from him again, causing him to become confused "You are very kind."

Kind? He had just simply stated the truth. As a child, Hinata had been cute to him, a girl who had looked like an elegant doll. Gaara couldn't imagine someone like that growing up to be unattractive and even if she were it wouldn't change his mind. He hadn't said it to be flirty, heck, he wasn't even sure if he knew _how_ to be flirty.

Once the room began to fill out the waiters and waitresses came and took orders. Only one other male approached Hinata's table wishing to sit; the long haired noble that Gaara felt looked like a woman. The Kazekage had even thought he was until someone 'confirmed' it, letting him know he hadn't been the only curious one. Of course, now the man hated all of them but no one seemed to really care about his feelings. Hinata informed him that she would dance with him after Uchiha, to which the man did not seem to take too kindly to and had obviously expected the _Kazekage_ to get up out of his chair for him. The man eventually left when Gaara stared at him for so long he became uncomfortable.

Hinata giggled "You can be very intimidating," she said although she sounded more amused than upset.

"So I've been told. If you had truly wanted him to sit, however, I would have gotten up."

"Oh no, I'm very glad you decided to stay." She hastened to reassure him "He is a nice enough person but I am not sure if I could continue to listen to him talk about himself for another hour."

The only other person who approached their table was the ridiculous looking man Gaara had noted from the first day after he had given every single female a rose.

"I'm sorry Hana-chan but I think I've found the girl of my dreams!" He told Hinata. "I'm sorry but please don't give me a ribbon tonight, I really do think I'm in love."

Hana? Gaara blinked, confused. Why was he calling her that?

"Ah…it's alright Jiro-san, I understand. I hope you two are very happy together." If she was heartbroken it certainly wasn't obvious.

Jiro continued to apologize and thank her until he left. Gaara moved to open his mouth.

"Please don't ask me why he called me that." She said as if reading his mind. He gave her a look but didn't say anything else about it. The rest of their dinner went by uninterrupted and pleasant.

He could not deny that when the dancing started he had been slightly annoyed when Uchiha arrived to have the first dance. In fact, as the two of them danced and Sasuke continued to pull Hinata closer to him and whisper in her ear he almost completely forgot about the fact that the other man hadn't truly seemed interested in his friend. This put him at odds with himself, because he didn't really understand why he felt so jealous over it.

_Maybe it's because I haven't seen her in so long that I don't want to share her with anyone else._

That made sense. He had heard of people becoming jealous over others who they felt would take their friend away. He decided that could be a possibility. After all, he had joined this farce in the first place so that he could make her a part of his life and renew their friendship.

At the end of the dance Hinata had given Sasuke a ribbon and bowed respectfully to him. Gaara felt that he should have been angry or hurt at this exchange – a part of him was – but he also felt confident that Hinata _would_ choose him, if for nothing else than the fact that she wanted answers to her past that only he could – or rather would – answer.

Gaara did become very angry when the second man jumped in for his dance. For a man who looked as feminine as this male did he definitely liked putting his hands where they didn't belong. Gaara couldn't even count how many times Hinata had gently led the man's hands back up to her hips from where they had slipped down and narrowly avoided the kisses he was trying to plant. When his time was up Gaara found himself walking over and actually physically removing the male from Hinata. He ignored girly-man's protests.

"Your time is up." The redhead said flatly.

"And if it is?" He stepped up to Gaara "She can choose to continue to dance with me if she wants."

"No."

Heavily lashed eyes blinked at the Kazekage "I'm sorry?"

Pulling Hinata against him he shifted his body as if to shield her from the other man "I said no. You are finished for the night. The only person she will be dancing with from here on out is me and I have seen how you've ignored her polite attempts to keep your hands where they don't belong. If you reach for her again I will break your wrist." He said it as calmly as someone discussing the weather.

A slender hand flew to his chest as if to stop him, or perhaps calm him, he was not sure. All he knew was that this person had all but violated his friend and he was angry. Hinata did not deserve such disrespect as far as he was concerned. The man he had just threatened paled before turning a bright red in anger.

"Who do you-" he began

"Kazekage-sama?" Gaara looked down at the woman he was holding "I um, I wanted to give you this."

Reaching into one of her gloves she slid the final ribbon out and handed it to him "I-I had wanted to give this to you earlier but…"

With his free hand he took the ribbon, ignoring the excitement he felt in his heart. _Soon I will have her back, the first person who ever truly and honestly cared about me._

The Kazekage didn't even notice when the other man angrily left, knowing that she had already given her first ribbon to another.

There wasn't much that Gaara could admit he was proud of when it came to himself but dancing was one of them. Because of how his life had initially turned out he hadn't given a damn about how to be a noble. After he had met Naruto and decided to take the position as heir to the throne the quick realization that he needed to be educated in such things had became crystal clear. Both of his siblings had filled in for that task and he learned that Kankuro – as opposed to Temari - was surprisingly good at dancing. Then again, Kankuro was also good at anything concerning the performing arts such as Kabuki, puppet shows, and overall acting. His older brother didn't really admit to the fact that he was interested in anything other than his puppets and possibly kabuki but people knew better. Gaara enjoyed dancing with Hinata and it was obvious to him that she had also had a lot of training.

They became more comfortable with each other as the time went on. Little was said but it didn't really seem as if anything needed to be said between them. They were closer than when they had first started dancing and – to his relief – Hinata was still held a small, gentle smile on her face. During one song the Kazekage took the hand that was holding hers and laced their fingers together. It felt nostalgic to him making him remember how he had held the tiny Hinata's hand in the hospital when they had first met.

Her abrupt stop almost made him trip but he caught himself. A little startled he looked down at his dance partner. Her mouth was slightly open and it seemed that her gaze was focused on their joined hands. He couldn't see her eyes, the mask was that annoying, but he could tell she was surprised.

He was unable to keep down the hope inside "Do you remember something?"

"We've done this before. N-not the dancing but…but this." It was a whisper, as if she were afraid the thought would leave her if she announced it too loudly.

"Yes."

Her head kept moving from his face back to their hands. When she opened her mouth to speak again her knees buckled would have collapsed had he not moved quickly enough to catch her. "Hinata?" his voice was low and calm, not wanting to cause too much of a scene.

"Air." His friend croaked. In one swift movement he swept her up bridal style and walked straight to the closest balcony. Her arms went around him and she buried her head against the crook of his neck. She smelled of rain and flowers.

Once outside he set her down gently and continued to partly help her stand while the rest of her body leaned against the banister.

"Are you alright?" He couldn't help the concern in his voice. Gaara wished he could actually see her face, to know if she was too pale or too flushed. With her lips painted a soft pink it was impossible for him to determine anything.

"It hurt," her head lifted to face him "I-I thought for a second that I had remembered something but when I tried there was this sharp pain."

_A sealing jutsu?_ He decided to voice his thought to her.

"M-maybe…" she didn't sound pleased "I-it could explain w-why I can't remember and w-why my father never wanted t-to talk about it."

"Perhaps I-" both stiffened when a couple suddenly busted outside on another balcony. The male was trying hard to kiss the woman despite the mask somewhat getting in the way and it was very obvious with the way the man had her pressed against the banister and how her legs were starting to wrap around him that it would be best to have the discussion elsewhere. The redhead sighed.

"Do you trust me not to harm you?" he asked her. When she nodded he lifted her back up into his arms and jumped. The rooftop was surprisingly flat and surrounded by railing with various plants and benches. Thankfully, no one had bothered to come upstairs it seemed. This time when he let her down she leaned against him, her hands gripping his jacket. Awkwardly, he placed his hands on her shoulders and tried not to think about how soft her skin felt.

Slowly she rose her head back up to him "I've been thinking about what you told me before. You said…you said that the scars I have are from that accident. C-could my father or whoever have sealed the memory away?"

"Such a thing isn't impossible," he answered "your father was…very upset with me when it happened. Perhaps he didn't want it affecting you in a negative way. Perhaps he wanted you to forget about me. At the time, he had been convinced that I had…tried to kill you." Those last words sounded bitter on his tongue and he turned his head away from her.

Surprise and an almost panicky sensation hit him hard when he felt her hands frame his face and pull him back to her. One hand began to explore the contours of his face; fingertips brushed along his brow, along the kanji tattoo, down the side of his face and along his jaw. On her other hand he could feel her thumb brushing along his cheek. His grip on her shoulders tightened slightly and he couldn't stop his heart from pounding.

"I _know_ you," she said, as if truly admitting it out loud for the first time "Y-you…I-I…I can't remember b-but I can _feel_ that…you were…"

It wasn't until he could actually feel her breath against his lips that he realized what he was doing. Somehow his hands had shifted from her shoulders, one in her hair and the other pressing on her lower back in an effort to keep her pressed against him. His lips were mere inches from hers. One of her arms was around his neck and the other rested lightly on his chest. Eyes widened in alarm, dread, and not a little panic.

_What am I doing? Hinata is my friend not…I do not want this._

Gaara pulled away from her and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Her stance suggested she was as confused as he. A hand flew to her chest and her head tilted up to look at him.

"You're my friend," he repeated "Nothing more, nothing less. I'll take you back so you can rest. We can figure out if your memories have been sealed in a location more suitable."

Silence stretched between them. Gaara couldn't see her eyes but he could feel her gaze on him, searching. He wondered what she was thinking when she finally turned her head away and nodded.

"Okay."

AN: Because I want The Debut and Verbal Confessions to end at the same time I will be uploading chapters until they're evenly matched. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Day Three

At nineteen years of age Gaara had slept with a total of two women between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. The first time he had allowed it he had been curious about sex. He often heard men talk about it and his own body at times had urges that would need to be fulfilled. While doing so had felt pleasurable at the time, he had seen it only as something that his body needed to do, similar to using the bathroom or breathing. When the others had spoken about sex it had been spoken with such reverence that he, ever curious about new sensations and experiences, decided he would try it out.

At the time, there had been a civilian woman who worked inside his palace as an administrator for something he hadn't cared about at the time – and probably still didn't since he still couldn't recall it. She would often bring him paperwork to look over and had always worn the most revealing clothing she could find that wouldn't actually get her in trouble or fired. Sometimes she would even offer to bring him coffee or something to eat. While he had thought the view to be interesting he hadn't been interested in _her_. Not only had the woman been almost twelve years his senior it was very obvious to him that the only reason she was trying to hit on a sixteen year old matriarch was because she wanted power. So initially, he had just ignored her.

When he became curious, he decided to take her up on her obvious offerings. He had figured that since she was trying to use sex to have him 'fall in love' with her that he would use her to figure out what sex was all about. The first time had been extremely awkward and embarrassing for him, but she had actually started to 'teach' him what he needed to do and how to move and where to touch. Even though he had been too inexperienced to truly pleasure her the first two times he had definitely remembered how he had felt when he had first entered a woman and when he had climaxed. It had felt exhilarating at the time and for a moment, as he had laid there, he thought that maybe he _did_ like her.

Then the feeling faded as soon as it had arrived and he had cleaned up and left. After those first two times he began to get the hang of things to the point where she would not leave the room without having climaxed at _least_ twice. In the beginning he had wanted to experience that sensation all the time; it had become like a drug to him. She hadn't complained, in fact, he was sure thinking back on it that it had been exactly what she had wanted. When word got out about their 'relationship' – more than likely due to her bragging – he had been approached by Temari and Kankuro, both warning him that she was only trying to use sex to trap him into marrying her.

"I already know that." He had responded, to their surprise. "I've known it from the beginning."

When a year had passed and his 'lover' found herself not becoming more involved in his life she tried to talk to him about it. He ignored her. She began to start slowly trying to 'confess' her feelings, he ignored her. The last night he had ever seen her she had finally decided to confront him.

"Gaara-kun, do you love me?" She had purred to them when he had begun to gather his clothing to leave.

"No. Why should I?" Had been his answer. The unsaid words of 'I was just using you for sex' had been quite clear in his tone.

The woman had been _enraged_. He had ignored her, cleaned up and left the room. If perhaps they had been friends or if he had actually liked her he would have felt sorry for his behavior, but at seventeen he really hadn't cared about her feelings when she had obviously been trying to use him. He had just been surprised she had stayed around for so long.

To this day he could not remember her name. She had said it once and he hadn't bothered to remember it.

The second time had been a similar situation but for a different reason. Her name – Misa – he did remember. She had been a jounin shinobi closer to his age and he had thought, at first, that she truly had liked him. Perhaps in the end her feelings had been genuine, he didn't think he would ever know. When he had found out through the grape vine that her rising positions to power among the ranks had been because she had slept with all of her superior officers and that her 'goal' was to try and become a part of the royal guard, he could admit to himself that he had felt a little disappointed. Misa had been pretty and very intelligent, Gaara was sure she would have risen up on her own if she had simply tried to apply herself. He had, at the time, genuinely enjoyed her company and had actually held off from doing anything intimate with her because he had wanted to know more about her. When he had found out the truth he had felt something in him grow cold.

Gaara didn't believe that he had slept with her because he had been bitter or angry because he really hadn't felt _anything_ after that. Just like before with the first woman, he felt that if she really wanted to sleep with him that badly he would let her. There had been a large difference between the way he had treated the first woman and Misa, and that was affection. With the first woman he had only kissed her and been somewhat affectionate because he had wanted to learn how it was all supposed to work. After a while doing those things with her had felt almost more intimate than the actual act of sex itself. He still wasn't able to understand why that was, but because of that he had never once kissed or really acted like a 'boyfriend' around Misa and she had noticed. No he did not want to kiss, no he did not want to hold hands, no he did not want to cuddle or stick around, those were things you did with someone you _wanted_ to be with.

Misa had confronted him about their 'relationship' in his office that final night.

"Aren't we dating?" she had asked "Aren't we together? I don't understand why you keep me at a distance, you weren't always like this."

"No, we are not dating or together. The time I had spent with you was when we were friends."

"And we're not now?"

"No."

A pained expression had crossed her features at his statement "What am I to you?"

"The last time someone asked me something similar to that she became angry. Do you honestly want to know how I perceive you?"

Apparently, she hadn't, for she had left his office, retired as a shinobi from his country and from what he could recall was now a shinobi somewhere else. He had also never seen her again.

After that he had decided that sex was highly overrated – even if it did feel _amazing_ – and he could honestly do without it and the women who desired it in his life. Temari had once told him that because he had only been with women who had wanted to use him and not truly care for him that his perception on the subject was biased and flawed. He did not believe so. Sex did not equal love, love did not equal sex. He felt that was accurate enough. He had felt nothing for those women whenever he had slept with them and after a while the emptiness he felt would become oppressive. He still didn't even know why he had allowed himself to sleep with Misa for the six months that he had.

Which was why he had been absolutely horrified at himself when he had tried to kiss his friend only a few hours ago. Intimate feelings and friendships could not exist together and he honestly would not know what to do if he slept with his friend and afterwards felt that same emptiness he had felt with the other two women. He did not want to do that to himself or to her.

_I have cared for her for so long, I do not want to lose that feeling._

He sat on his windowsill, head back against the wall. As he held up his hand there was not one, but two ribbons.

The second ribbon had been from a girl named Hikari who had _refused_ to take it back and he was not so cruel as to simply toss it on the floor and walk away. He wasn't even sure how she had known he was in the housing building, he had been walking back to his room after he had dropped off Hinata and that woman had appeared.

_She looked as if she wanted to kill me as opposed to marrying me._

The Kazekage knew fear and hatred when he saw it and while that girl didn't exactly hate him, but she didn't like him either. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do with her ribbon; throw it away? She wasn't around now and he would not choose her regardless. If he could not have Hinata, he would return home alone.

_Either way I will have to deal with her tomorrow now that she has forced me to take this. It was never my intention to hurt anyone's feelings by entering; now it appears I will have to._

Despite his musings Gaara was well aware of the presence that suddenly emerged in his room. The lights were off and the only light was from the moonlight outside. It was well past midnight so the dance would be over. An assassin? Whoever it was pressed up against the ceiling so it was a shinobi.

Sand shot from his gourd towards the intruder who barely dodged out of the way in time. The enemy landed with a 'thump' and when Gaara looked over at the figure he started. The sand stopped inches away from his attacker.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly.

The figure, a woman he had noted, which was why he had stopped his sand, moved into the light. For a split second something strange had moved over him when he saw, what he believed to be Hinata, standing before him and very nude. However, Gaara was a Kage and the illusion this woman had over herself was obvious to him. Not that it stopped his heart from pounding, was that illusion truly what his friend looked like?

"You cannot be in here," he warned her but she began to take slow steps toward him.

"I love you," she said, in Hinata's voice and he felt himself becoming angry. He wasn't sure what this woman thought she was doing, but he wasn't amused. Before she was inches away from him she was stopped by the kunai at her throat from his sand. She gave him a nervous smile "Gaara, what-"

"You are not her." His eyes narrowed "I am not sure who you are, but exposing yourself…like _that_ is against the rules. I hope you weren't trying to assassinate me, or I will have to turn you in."

The illusion slowly disappeared to reveal the woman who had forced the ribbon on him earlier. She was taller than Hinata but her body – which was also naked – was slimmer and not as…well endowed.

_I shouldn't even notice the fact that Hinata is well endowed. Or use those words in a sentence together._

Hikari raised her arms midway in some sort of shrug "You caught me. And no, I wasn't trying to assassinate you; I was trying to seduce you. I figured if I looked like her it'd help."

_This woman…what is she trying to pull? _"It didn't. Why are you doing this?"

"As if you don't know." Her voice was hard and flat.

She was serious. Gaara gave her a blank stare; he had no idea what this woman was talking about. Know what? He had never even met this woman before the event as far as he could recall. Judging by her expression, however, he had the feeling she wouldn't believe him if he told her the truth.

"Leave." He finally said "If you leave now I will not turn you in, I am sure there are other suitors-"

"I don't _want_ other suitors," she snapped "I want _you_."

Gaara understood the fact that because of the way his life had turned out that he didn't always 'get' certain social situations or things. Sometimes things would go over his head and his siblings would explain it to him. This was one of those times where he felt like the situation was way over his head and he really just didn't get what this woman was all about. It was very obvious from her body language and the way she was looking at him that she didn't like him. At all. Yet for some reason she wanted to marry him? And he was supposed to know why, apparently.

"Do you have a mental condition?" He asked honestly, because it was the only logical conclusion he could come up with for her behavior. Maybe she was a little insane; he had been insane once. Insane people were not always logical and sometimes only made sense to themselves.

Hikari's reaction had been to throw out a long list of explicatives and insults upon his person. She probably would have launched herself at him and attacked if she didn't have his kunai at her throat.

"I don't have a fucking mental condition!" She screamed at him "Did you honestly think we weren't going to say anything about you joining this contest? The fact that you even had the audacity to do so is insulting. You are obligated to marry me at this point."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Gaara said calmly although he really just wanted her to leave and take her insanity with her. Nothing she had just said to him made any sense.

"Don't play stupid! There's no way you don't know who I am and your obligation to me."

The Kazekage resisted the urge to rub the bridge of his nose to stop the oncoming headache. "Hikari isn't it? I have never met you before in my life and I would have known if I had promised to marry someone like you. If you do not leave, I will call the guards, if you haven't done that already with your screaming."

"Fine." She sneered "But I want you to know that if you _don't_ choose me tomorrow you will regret the insult to me and my family." With that she made a hand seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Is everything alright Kazekage-sama?" One of the guards from the outside asked shortly after. Gaara thought it interesting that the man seemed to be so close by yet had done nothing. Perhaps he figured it would be better if the Kage he was supposed to be protecting took care of it.

_Or he was the reason she got inside in the first place._

"I am fine." Was all he said.

-----

Was it wrong for her to feel anxious? Even though she had gone into this knowing the end result she still couldn't help but feel nervous and a little upset. Hinata was about to choose someone to become her husband and would be with him for the rest of her life. She would have to leave her home, her family, her friends, to live in his lands. She would go from nobility to royalty and she really wasn't sure she was ready for such a position or responsibility.

_It wasn't as if I had much of a choice._

Even if she hadn't wanted to choose Gaara her other choice, Setsu, was one of the ones she had wanted to avoid marrying from the beginning. If one compared the two Gaara would be first choice to _any_ female unless they liked the sort of person Setsu was.

Hinata wasn't necessarily upset about the fact that she was about to sign her life away to the Kazekage, just worried and unsure of what to expect. He truly did seem to only want her friendship and Hinata wasn't sure if having her husband only as her friend would be possible or realistic. What about heirs? Unless she was barren and she didn't know it or he was sterile a child would eventually be expected of them to continue to lead the line.

_Would he just…sleep with someone else and get her pregnant instead?_

That thought did not appeal to her, even though she didn't want to be intimate with him. She also wanted his friendship, but Hinata could also admit that she was attracted to him. It was very difficult not to be when he looked the way he did.

_Does he not find me attractive? Is that why he's so adamant about the friendship thing?_

It was a rather ridiculous line of thought since he hadn't even seen her face but self-esteem knew no logic. If she were honest with herself the type of man she had been looking for was one where she could perhaps, at the very least, like him enough to enjoy being with him for the rest of her life. It had been rather idealistic but she had wanted to be optimistic instead of going into it with dread. She had hoped that if she had found a person like that she would be able to start a family and devote her love to her children, if not her husband. That meant sex had to be somewhere in that equation. While she was by no means a woman who wanted to sleep around it didn't mean she wanted to remain celibate; she _did _enjoy sex and she was adult enough to admit that – to herself at least.

_It's too late now, cross that bridge when it's time. There's no need to rush something like that anyway. Get to know him for a while, a year or so, and then see what happens._

With that thought she stood up, adjusted her brightly colored golden-floral furisode and began to walk out of the room for the last time. Everything she had in there would be picked up and delivered to the Hyuuga residence. Once she was married she would participate in the final celebration and return to the estate with her husband to make arrangements to leave.

_Soon, perhaps even tomorrow, I will not see my home again for a long time._

However, it helped her to know that because of this marriage the bridge between Konoha and Suna would be stronger than ever. They were already allies, this truly sealed the deal. In her mind, she would be doing something great not just for her clan but for both of the nations. It didn't soothe the anxiety but it helped her feel a little better.

Sliding open the door she was surprised to see the girl that had insulted her on the first day leaning against the wall opposite, mask on and arms crossed.

"Hikari-san…" Hinata smiled weakly and was glad her original mask was back on. She really didn't want the other woman to see any of her expressions.

"Choose the Uchiha. If you don't, you will regret it."

Blinking, Hinata watched as the woman stormed away, confused. Was she still going on about the Kazekage? Why did she want to be with him when she had said she didn't like him? Shaking her head and dismissing it, Hinata headed to the final building.

This one looked more like a normal building in the village than a traditional style home. It was square and reminded her of something similar to an administrative building. It probably was. With a sigh she continued to trudge forward until she spotted Ino. Hinata flagged the other woman down, her anxiety and nervousness diminishing slightly at the sight of someone familiar.

"Hina-chan!" Ino called and gave the girl a brief hug "Aren't you excited? It's the final day." Ino looked around and then leaned forward so only Hinata could hear "Thank you so much, for everything. They won't be able to do anything to us after this, there aren't any words I can use to express how much of a good friend you are Hinata."

"W-well…" she tried to ignore the sting in her eyes. She wouldn't cry. "I want you to be happy."

"And you?" Ino continued in her hushed tone "You gave your other ribbon to Gaara right? Are you…really going to do it?" When Hinata nodded Ino sucked in a breath "He better…he better be good to you or…"

"I think he will be." She reassured her friend "I honestly think that the only thing he wants is for me to be around him and happy. Besides, Uchiha-san himself told me that I could trust him enough to marry him."

"_Sasuke_-kun did?" Ino sounded quite impressed "Well…I'm still wary but if he says you should then I believe him. He doesn't praise anyone unless he absolutely means it."

Smiling behind her mask Hinata reached and took Ino's hand. Together the friends walked inside the building.

There were judges everywhere guiding women – only women? – here and there. The inside of the building itself didn't seem like much, there was a long desk along the wall separating two hallways and that was it. No pictures, decorations, just plain white walls and tiles.

"Oh good, you're together!" A middle-aged female judge with a severe frown walked up to them. She looked as if she were in a rush. "Okay here's how this works. We have all of the men on a list and whichever female picked him will go inside the final room over there," she pointed to a door on the side that Hinata hadn't noticed upon entering "and will remove and present their masks to the male. He decides which one of you he wants. That's how it rolls; there are no take backs so if you really wanted one guy over the other you should have thought about that before giving him a ribbon."

Ino and Hinata exchanged looks. As if in response to the woman's words Hinata saw a couple leave from the room together and was ushered down a hall by another staff member."S-so I'm guessing it's our turn?" Hinata asked "Um, since you said we were together…"

"Yes, yes," the woman snapped, moving behind the two girls and pushing them "hurry up; this is an in and out job. Once you're picked the two of you wait until we situate the room where your new in-laws will be so they can witness the legal bindings of the marriage."

"The Uchiha _clan_ will be there?" Ino asked with a squeak.

"And your clan. What, did you think your parents wouldn't want to be there to see you get married?"

They reached the door and Ino grabbed Hinata's hand. "Oh, gods Hinata, I don't know if I can face them like this on this day. I was…I can't…"

She squeezed her friend's hand reassuringly "You and Uchiha-san will face it together. Remember, there's nothing they can do now, it's already been decided."

"Hina-chan…" her voice sounded watery.

Minutes later the three of them left the room, Sasuke holding Ino's mask. The judge was waiting for them.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino, you will come with me to the waiting room. It will be another five minutes while we gather everyone together."

Ino looked as if she were about to cry and her soon-to-be husband snorted and gave her a look. "It's not like you to be afraid of anything, much less my _parents_. C'mon."

The couple took two steps before Ino turned around and slammed into Hinata to hug her "I love you Hina-chan!"

She would not cry. She wasn't going to cry, damnit "I-I love you too Ino-chan. You should go. Congratulations."

With another wave Ino rejoined Sasuke, punching him lightly in the arm when he poked and teased her about her tears.

When they disappeared around the corner of the hallway Hinata's anxiety and nervousness returned. While Hinata wasn't worried about angry in-laws, she was worried about a few things.

One was Hikari. For some reason she didn't want Hinata to marry Gaara and it wasn't because she liked him. Secondly was her father. No one 'technically' was allowed to know who was picking who outside of the compound but she was sure that if she walked inside the room with Gaara her father would be upset. That was, if he truly did seal away her memories and truly did think Gaara had tried to kill her all those years ago.

_Will father make a scene?_ Hyuuga Hiashi was normally a calm and stoic man, unless it directly involved his family in a bad way. He wasn't nearly as bad as when she had been a child, he had calmed down significantly since then, but she was afraid that he would try to find some sort of loophole or prevent the marriage. She didn't want to do this all over again and risk being with someone not as kind or as concerned for her welfare as Gaara was with her.

"The Uchiha didn't pick you? Interesting. He sure did seem like he wanted you badly last night."

She fought the urge to run and instead turned to face Hikari, giving her a weak smile despite the mask. "I suppose I just wasn't interesting enough to him."

"Maybe." The brunette didn't look convinced "His 'wife' sure was happy with you though."

"That is her prerogative." Hinata raised her chin slightly. No one was going to bad mouth her friends in front of her, she didn't care who they were. "I believe you have your own suitors to be concerned with."

She shrugged "I only picked Gaara and he has no choice but to pick me."

The Hyuuga opened her mouth to ask why but was cut off when the female judge came by and started to push the two of them into the room. Hinata entered first with Hikari right behind.

The room was standard in size, dark red carpeting with a long desk facing the left wall. One man, a judge, sat in a chair behind the table. Gaara was already inside as they ushered the men through a door on the opposite side of the room. When he turned to face the females his face was blank, emotionless. Even his eyes seemed blank, so Hinata couldn't really guess or tell what he was feeling or thinking.

_She said that Gaara had to choose her, did something happen? Will he…has he changed his mind?_

"Hyuuga Hinata and Hikari please remove your masks." The official instructed.

Having already done this not too long ago, Hinata carefully removed her mask, holding it face down in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his eyes widen slightly. Unable to hide the blush behind a mask now she looked down shyly.

"Present your masks to the one you've chosen. He will pick the mask of the woman he has chosen to marry."

Nervously, she stepped forward until the two women were at the proper distance.

"Look at me." His voice almost sounded pleading.

Hinata's eyes drifted up and met his gaze. He smiled slightly, just a small upturning of the lips, but his eyes were warm and welcoming. She returned his smile and for a moment it felt as if they were the only two in the room. Suddenly, Hinata no longer felt worried or anxious.

The two women lifted their masks to him but their gazes never left each other. He didn't even hesitate as he reached and took her mask.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you have-" the judge began

"How _dare_ you reject me again?!" Hikari took a few steps back and looked as if she were about to throw the mask at him "Do you even have any honor?"

Reluctantly, the Kazekage turned to the woman. "It was very clear from the beginning why I joined in this event. Beyond that, I do not bend to intimidation and idle threats."

"You-" she took a step forward.

"Hikari," the judge came in "What does the Kazekage mean by _threats_?" he made a movement with his hand and five jounin class shinobi appeared "The rules are very specific and when you signed the contract explaining it you bound yourself to its laws. Making threats to force someone to choose you is forbidden, threatening the _Kazekage_ is a capital offence. Do you understand the severity of your situation?"

The woman paled and Hinata lightly pulled on his vest. Her friend looked down at her for a moment and then closed his eyes, sighing.

"If the woman agrees to back down and leave peacefully I would like to ask the judges to drop the charges. I do not desire conflict."

"Unfortunately, we cannot drop all of the charges. If you do not wish for her to be punished because of her offense to you she will not, however, she will not leave, she will be escorted out and forbidden to participate in another Debut. The rules are absolute on this."

"I understand." Holding the mask in one hand he grabbed her hand with the other. "We will be going now, we have a marriage to finalize."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Third Day Part Two

He really had expected this. In fact, he had counted on it happening and had already gone through his mind to sort out how to properly deal with this situation.

Temari was the only relative that was around since she was making arrangements with Shikamaru to get married. She stood behind the official on one side of the room. On the other side was Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hanabi and, surprisingly, Hyuuga Neji.

"I will not support this." Hinata's father had said firmly once he saw the two of them walk in. After he had gotten over his initial shock of course.

The Kazekage was ever so happy then when the official was the one who dealt with everything. Hiashi hated him enough as it was.

The official in front of him sighed at his desk "Hyuuga-sama, it honestly isn't your choice."

"I do believe it is since Hinata is my daughter." The man growled "This boy tried to kill her years ago, I will not permit her to _marry_ him."

"Okay, look," began the annoyed official, who now that Gaara looked at was not from Konoha but Iwa. He bent down and reached inside a file and pulled out a small stack of papers "Do you see this stack Hyuuga-sama? This stack contained all of our policies, rules, and circumstances concerning the Debut. You were informed that signing your daughter over to participate meant that whoever she ended up with would be _final_. If we allowed _every_ father to deny a marriage he didn't like it would defeat the _entire purpose_ of this program. Not only that but rejecting a pairing after the decision has already been made will insult the other side, and the entire purpose of the Debut is to promote _peace_, not start wars." He flipped through the stacks "This is a copy but your signatures are all over them. Shall I give them to you to look over or can I please get this over with? If you don't want your other daughter to end up with just anyone I suggest next time you settle the arranged marriage from your home. You cannot defy or break this contract once it has been signed."

Neji blanched. Hanabi turned her head away and put a hand to her mouth. Beside him, Hinata also paled. Gaara squeezed her hand gently.

When Hiashi didn't respond the official raised an eyebrow "Would you rather wait in the waiting room?"

The Hyuuga head glared down at the man "No. Please _proceed_."

"Thank you." The official said in an exaggerated breath and turned to the couple "There are two documents to sign. One will require you to fill out your basic information, the other is the marriage certificate itself." He reached down and pulled out two velvet blue boxes "These are your rings. They are standard gold bands and the measurements are based on what you gave us at the beginning. You'll exchange them once you've signed the marriage document. Copies will be sent to your families, the original will belong to you. We will also keep a copy to give to your Hokage. Once you are finished here you will be escorted to a building where you will change and prepare yourself for the final ceremony which will be your 'wedding', so to speak. And yes, it will be out in front of _everyone_ so if you really don't want to do it you can opt out and leave, we don't really care what you do once you sign this. If you two are ready here are your pens."

There was no ceremony or any long speeches. They signed the documents, exchanged rings and were pronounced 'husband and wife'.

"And please don't kiss if you don't want to." The official said with the roll of his eyes. "I am never volunteering for this crap job again." He muttered to himself as everyone was escorted outside.

The other thing Gaara had expected was an explosion after he had married Hinata, which was exactly what happened the moment they had been escorted outside. Hiashi pulled Gaara to the side although anyone could hear what they were saying.

"Did you do this for revenge?" The Hyuuga noble demanded "Are you trying to get back at us for what happened those years ago?"

Temari wasn't going to hold her tongue either. "Did you forget that if Gaara hadn't intervened she would have-"

Gaara raised a hand to cut her off "No, I did not." the Kazekage answered honestly "I don't really care what you think about me and I hold no grudges. I will ask that if Hinata's memory loss is due to a seal the Hyuuga family placed on her to have it removed. You can deny me, but I will simply have my people do it when I return to my country. I am hoping to settle this amicably."

Neji and Hanabi stiffened beside Temari and exchanged confused looks. Hiashi's eyes widened for a moment before he shook his head "We placed that seal to help her with the trauma she experienced from dealing with _you_."

He did not hesitate. "All the same, I ask for it to be removed."

"Father?" Hanabi, who Gaara could only determine to be Hinata's sister, stepped forward "What does the Kazekage mean by a seal? D-do you mean like the branch seal?"

"No," Hiashi said hurriedly to his daughter "It is a memory suppressor, nothing more."

Hinata gasped and he felt her lean against him as if she needed the support "You removed my memories?" she sounded hurt and sad.

"Yes, because you had almost died and being that young we did not want to risk the trauma it would have caused you." Hiashi looked up at Gaara "I will not remove the seal."

"F-father-"

"You have manipulated the situation and married my daughter. I wish you luck trying to remove the seal because I will not do it."

_Since it obviously means so much to me._ _I suppose this is your way of getting back at me. So be it._

Instead of continuing to argue the Kazekage looked down at his wife "Do you wish to participate in the ceremony, Hinata? My position requires me to be around large groups of people so I am used to it."

She looked so sad that he wanted to put his arms around her and comfort his friend. He really had hoped that perhaps time would have cooled down her father's anger toward him. Grudges ran deep it seemed.

"I um, I think I want to just leave." Hinata's other hand latched onto his sleeve and she rested her head against his arm. "I don't feel well."

"Your daughter will come to no harm," Gaara addressed Hiashi "I am truly and deeply sorry I hurt Hinata that day but that had never been my intention. I cared for her greatly then and that feeling has not changed. You and yours are welcome to our home any time you desire, I hope Hinata will be extended the same courtesy."

He purposefully did not include himself or his own family into that equation, wanting Hiashi to know that he would not impose on his family more than he already had.

Hanabi stepped forward and tugged on her father's sleeve "Father, are you really going to keep sister away? I want her to be able to visit and maybe one day bring me some nieces and nephews to spoil."

The Kazekage blanched at this and he saw Temari trying to hide her laughter in the background.

"Your sister will always be allowed home." Hiashi informed his youngest daughter "Kazekage-sama, I at least request to see and speak to my daughter one last time before she leaves this land. When do you intend to leave?"

Well, at least he wasn't being too hostile, Gaara was pleased about that. "It is still early morning and I do need to return to my country. However, I am sure Hinata will wish to say goodbye to everyone before she leaves, so we will remain another day or two."

"It is appreciated." The Hyuuga leader said stiffly "If you will excuse us Kazekage-sama, since Hinata will not be participating in the ceremony we will be leaving. Her belongings have been packed away already and you may have your people come to pick it up at any time."

Gaara bowed respectfully at Hiashi, something he really didn't have to do since he was a Kage and Hiashi was just a noble "Someone will be by in the evening for Hinata's belongings. I thank you for your cooperation. Also, I did not exactly read the entire contract myself but I did see something about a dowry."

"Yes." Hiashi murmured "The terms were you had to pay a certain amount which was determined by the highest ranking noble female. If the female chosen was below that amount you were to be paid back the difference."

"I see." Well, that explained the ridiculous amount of money he had ended up having to charge to his personal holdings since he had not carried so much on his person in coming here. "I had not expected to participate so I will have to send the funds to you. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Wow Papa, he's really polite even though he's like, way more powerful than you." Hanabi observed. Hiashi looked at his daughter but did nothing. Gaara suspected the child was probably spoiled to be so blunt and rude, in front of her father no less.

"That is acceptable, Kazekage-sama." Came the response and with a bow he lightly ushered Hanabi along as they left. Neji remained behind and approached them.

"I am surprised you know my cousin," the Hyuuga remarked "I've been hearing that you entered the Debut specifically for her."

"Yes."

A brief smile "I have seen the changes in you over the years. Hiashi-sama will probably never agree but I am...relieved that you did what you did. I know you will care for her. Congratulations Kazekage-sama, Hinata-sama." With a small bow he turned and followed the others.

When they finally were out of sight Gaara pulled the silent Hinata into an embrace and sighed "I promise I will do everything I can to help you regain your memory if you still would like to."

She looked up at him with wide pale eyes and he blinked. Looking at her without the mask on…the woman from last night had done Hinata's beauty no justice at all. Her skin was as pale as he remembered; her eyes still wide and full of emotion. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Looking at her gave him serious mixed feelings that he didn't quite understand.

_But she is back in my life. My first friend, the first person who ever accepted me and truly cared about me._

Temari walked up to them and gave them both a hug "Gaara, I had no idea what the hell you were thinking of when you had decided to join but-" she smiled at him "Seeing who it is and how you look right now…I'm really happy for you little brother." Temari turned her gaze to Hinata "Please treat my brother well. He can be somewhat dense at times and he'll always tell you the truth if you ask him whether or not your butt looks fat in a dress but he's also one of the kindest, most compassionate people I've ever met.

"Ah…th-thank you Temari-san. Oh, um, congratulations on marrying Shikamaru-san."

The blonde snorted and crossed her arms with an amused expression "Yeah well, marriage of convenience and all that. It was either that or be forced to attend that damn Debut and marry some jerk-off I wouldn't know. I like him, and that's really the best you can get when you're in our position."

"A-all the same…"

"We should get going," he cut in "it's been a stressful day, I'll bring you back to the suite."

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked up at him "W-what? I-I'm staying with you?"

"I can't really expect you to sleep outside my door when we're married." Why was she looking so panicked? "The suite is very large so I don't think you should feel cramped."

Temari laughed at him "Little brother, I don't think you get it. Maybe it's better that you don't. I'll see you guys later but I want to see you guys again before you go."

_What is she talking about?_ "We will see you tomorrow then hopefully."

Letting go of Hinata he took a step back to look at her. She still looked rather panicked and her face was a bright red. It took him a moment but eventually he understood what was going on. "I don't plan on doing anything to you, Hinata. I know we're married but like I said, I only did this because I see you as my friend and I want you in my life." Gaara frowned a bit "You look as if I'm going to molest you or something equally horrible."

"What?" Hinata gasped and shook her head "N-no it's not…I'm sorry. I know you won't do anything like that."

Wait, did she sound _disappointed?_ "Hinata,"

"We should get going." His wife said and taking his hand into hers she began to almost drag him off the compound.

------

She was so embarrassed. Hinata really hadn't meant to react that way at the thought of being alone in a suite with Gaara, she had just…well she supposed she acted like a fool.

_Of course he's not going to try anything on me- he's made that more than clear._

Not that she would complain if he did as he was now her husband, but that was a completely different story at the moment.

Hinata found herself wanting to see Shino. She wasn't entirely sure why because it really sounded very wrong to her to go to him and tell him that she was married, but he would also worry if he didn't know. Of course, she wanted to tell Kiba and Kurenai as well, but her relationship with Shino would always be a little different because of what they had shared together.

_Should I tell Gaara about…about that?_ …Or m_aybe the better question would be if he would care._

It did make her feel a little disappointed that her husband did not find her desirable when she felt that she would be fine with sharing herself with him. She didn't love him, but she hadn't loved Shino either. Both of them were her friends and now that she was married he would be the only other person she would be with intimately. Even if he did eventually find a mistress she would never 'cheat' on him, she was too loyal of a person for that. It wasn't that she wanted to jump into bed with him immediately, but she had hoped that eventually they would come to that point. She couldn't really give Hanabi her nieces and nephews otherwise and she did want children _someday_.

The suite was massive, he had not been joking. It was the size of an apartment walking in and that was just walking in; it didn't include the bedroom or baths. There were two lush couches and a coffee table sitting off to one side of the room and a television facing off to the side. The kitchen wasn't large but it was full of beverages and a drink bar was right beside it. There wasn't much food beside fruit and a few small snacks but the refrigerator had a paper with numbers to nearby take out places or room service if the Kazekage so desired it. Past the kitchen there was a massive couch facing a wall of glass and they were high enough up so that it gave them a nice view of the village. The bath held a huge tub and a smaller Jacuzzi with –thankfully – a his and her sink as well as a shower stall off to the side if one didn't want a bath. The bedroom held a king sized bed, a walk in closet and two large dressers.

"This is…" she began in awe.

"A little much for one person," he finished for her "It's what a Kage gets standard, however, and I'm not allowed to pick anything smaller."

So he didn't like extravagance? Well, she also felt that she was rather simplistic with her desires and wants but still…the room was nice.

"Um, is it okay if I take a bath?" Hinata asked and when he turned and simply stared at her as if she had grown a second head she took that as his 'Yes of course you can, why would you ask such a silly question?' and rushed inside.

During her bath she thought about how the day went. She was hurt and disappointed that her father had lied to her for so long but also that he was purposefully being spiteful to Gaara by not removing the seal placed on her. While she had felt that her new husband had handled the situation well, she was still no closer to finding the answers she wanted than before. She could always ask Gaara again if he would tell her, but he really wanted her to remember herself. She didn't really remember so much as she _felt_ things around Gaara. When he had interlaced their fingers together during the dance last night she had felt that they had done that before and that when it had happened she had been trying to tell him not to feel bad. Perhaps about the accident?

Sometimes she would see flashes of a little boy with red hair and a ball in his hands, but his face was always blurred so she couldn't tell if it was him or not. Whenever she saw the little boy she felt a strange sense of happiness, as if this person was someone special to her. There had been once where she had heard herself say something to the little boy but couldn't remember what it was; only that she had desperately wanted him to know that she had meant it.

Taking all of that and what she knew now she understood that Gaara had seriously injured her but it had been an accident. Temari had hinted that there had been more to it and she wanted to know what. Hinata knew for a fact that she had met Gaara before when she was a little girl and that she had held some sort of connection with him. There were feelings of fondness whenever she tried to think on it. When she thought too hard or tried to delve too deeply, however, she would begin to feel nauseated and a little sick.

_Oh father, by denying him you're also denying me. They're my memories, why won't you give them back to me?_

After her bath she had walked out with her robe where the sinks were and noticed something sitting neatly folded on a tall wicker cabinet against the wall. Closer inspection revealed a kimono of hers and an obi. Her things must have arrived earlier and Gaara had laid out something for her. Hinata found herself smiling at his thoughtfulness and hurried to change, tying her still damp hair up in a messy bun.

She walked out feeling clean and refreshed and a little less stressed and sad than before. Her eyes settled on Gaara who held a phone to his ear. He turned to her, his expression as blank as always.

"Do you like ramen?" he asked "It seems that the ramen place Naruto goes to does deliver-"

"Why don't we go out to eat?" Hinata rushed in to offer. She liked ramen, she did, but not all the time and Naruto was constantly dragging her there whenever he saw her out and about. She was quite good on ramen for the rest of the year thankyouverymuch.

Her outburst had him blink at her once before he hung up the phone, a little surprised by her outburst. "Do you have a place in mind?"

-----

"What's shabu-shabu?" Gaara asked his wife when they sat down at the restaurant she had picked out. It was nice, wooden floors and walls; it had a homey feel to it. The tables all held a flat stove and there was a pitcher of some water that said 'dashi' and a small bottle of some dark liquid he didn't know or could name.

"Um well…" she looked thoughtful on how she would explain it "The waitress will bring a pot full of water. The stove will turn on and when the water starts to boil you take the meat you've ordered and dip it in it. Then you eat it."

He looked at his menu "I see." Frowning at all of the different choices he didn't notice when his wife's head shot up towards the entrance and a strange expression came over her.

"Hinata!"

Looking up, he noticed Hinata stand and greet three individuals that were walking towards her. One was a woman with long wavy brown hair and unique red eyes. The second was a tall man with a leather jacket on and hair as wild as his, except brown. He also had tattoos on either side of his face. He remembered this man from the exams, the one who had fought Naruto. The last male was about the same height as the wild looking man and also someone he recognized from the chuunin exams years ago. Aburame Shino had fought – and defeated – his brother. His outfit hadn't changed terribly much except that he was wearing the hood over his head and his shades seemed a bit slimmer.

Hinata hugged each one of them, "I'm so glad to see you." She said to all of them "Did you come back early from your honeymoon Kurenai-sensei?"

The woman smiled at Hinata "When I heard that you were being forced to do the Debut I asked Asuma if we could come back a little early. We weren't able to get here until today." A worried expression crossed her face "Did you…what happened Hinata?"

"If I were to assume –" Shino came in "I believe that the logical conclusion is that she has married the Kazekage."

Something crossed over her features and he recognized it to be guilt. His wife recovered quickly but she still looked a little strained "Ah-yes. S-since the Debut is over I…um…"

Shino did not move but the other two looked completely shocked. They looked at Hinata and then at Gaara, then back to Hinata.

"Whoa, seriously?" Kiba asked, looking at Gaara "Why'd you pick Hinata?"

Apparently, that was the million dollar question going through all of their minds as their gazes shifted to him. He gave them a blank look "Because I am her friend." He made it sound as if it should have been obvious.

"We should find a table, or at the very least ask for one that could seat all of us." Shino again and Gaara could not help but notice that even though Hinata looked happy, there was still a hint of sadness and guilt in her eyes. He didn't understand why, these were her friends weren't they?

"A table for all of us sounds like a great idea!" Kurenai agreed "We can spend some time with Hinata and celebrate."

Since neither of them had initially ordered it had been easy to request a larger table. When all of them walked to their table Gaara could have sworn he heard 'Because you are friends…' being whispered from Aburame.

_There is something going on that I do not understand._ And he had a feeling it had something to do between his wife and her shades-wearing friend.

The Kazekage determined that he did indeed like shabu-shabu and hoped that next time he was able to visit Konoha they could eat there again. Her friends seemed more like her family to Gaara, which didn't make him feel as jealous as he had felt before when the Debut had first started. In fact, he felt happy that Hinata had grown up around such people, they had probably helped her stay the way he remembered her being. Kurenai and Hinata played middle man to Kiba and Shino's antics, and the two males always backed down when Hinata intervened. He could see that all of them were very close, similar to him and his siblings.

They did end up asking him a lot of questions and gave him a few veiled – some not so veiled – threats about what they would do to him if he ever hurt Hinata. Temari had expressed similar concerns to Hinata about him so Gaara figured this was standard friend-like behavior. Kiba ended up drinking an absurd amount of sake and by the end of the meal he was so drunk that Kurenai decided she would take him home. Gaara thought it a little strange that the female would escort the male home instead of his male friend but once again he said nothing.

His suspicions concerning Hinata and her other friend was confirmed when afterwards she had asked if she could meet him back at the suite later because she wanted to take a walk with him. He did not deny her, it was obvious the two did need to talk, so he went back to his room.

He shouldn't have felt bothered by it but he was. Hinata was his friend, if she had held prior relationships, or loved someone else, it wasn't really his place to complain. Gaara didn't want Hinata to leave him, but he didn't want her to not find her own happiness with another. What he wanted, as her friend, was for her to be happy and to just be around her.

Despite that logic, he couldn't help but not like it and he was upset with himself over it. He _was_ jealous, he really hadn't wanted to let Hinata go off with him, and he didn't want her to look at other men. A part of him wanted her to look at him and _only_ him and he knew that was wrong.

_I really am selfish…_

Since Gaara didn't require sleep due to his demon he laid on the large couch facing the village until Hinata returned a few hours later. He didn't move to greet her or make any noise. When she peeked her head over the couch to see if he was sleeping he looked up at her.

"I do not sleep." He informed her, realizing she might not know that. "How are you feeling?"

His friend bit her lip and when he looked at her he noticed that it seemed as if she had been crying recently.

"I-I'm okay." She responded, although she didn't sound 'okay' at all. He closed his eyes.

"Did you love him?"

A small shuffle, a soft sigh "N-no. Not like he wanted."

"You were lovers." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Is that why you feel guilty?"

Opening his eyes he looked up at her and she looked as if she were about to cry all over again.

"I-I…I didn't realize it when…and I ended up hurting him. H-he's like family to me and if I had just known I wouldn't have…" she let out a soft noise and wiped at her face "H-he didn't tell me and I…when he asked me to be with him I hadn't thought about it like that. It had…it had felt like we were just friends but we shared something different from the others."

"How did you find out if he didn't tell you?"

"W-when things calmed down between us I asked him w-why and that's when I found out. It's not that we're not friends, we're still close it's just…"

"You cannot forgive yourself for hurting him, even though it was unintentional." Gaara was quiet for a moment "If he didn't tell you and you two are still friends, I don't think he would want you to feel the way you do."

She nodded "I-I know that but…"

But that was simply the sort of person Hinata was. When she cared for someone she cared for them deeply; hurting them was like hurting herself.

_Would she…care about me that way?_

He ignored the tight feeling in his chest "Would you like me to do something?" Sitting up, he motioned for her to come around and sit down. She did, and he tried not to feel hurt at the distance she had put between them.

"I don't…a-are you angry with me?"

The question confused him "Why would I be angry?"

Hinata looked up at him "I didn't do anything…"

"It wouldn't have mattered if you did. You can be with whomever you want, as your friend I'll support you."

For some reason that didn't seem to be the answer she had wanted to hear, because she burst into tears at his comment and he was at a loss of what to do. What had been wrong with his words?

"H-Hinata…do you _want_ me to be angry or jealous?" He felt as if he were reaching for straws.

She shook her head "N-no…well, I-I mean may-…no! No, I don't. I'm sorry, I think I'm just tired. A-are you going to lie on the couch?"

He coughed and shifted uncomfortably "I don't think sleeping with you on the bed would be a good idea."

Because if Gaara were very honest with himself – and he had been trying very hard to live in denial – he knew that he was indeed attracted to his wife and lying on a bed with her would probably make things…tense. The thought of being intimate with her brought back memories of his old 'lovers' and he hated it. He didn't want his relationship with Hinata to be like that.

"Will you be alright?" He asked her when she had remained silent for a while. Hinata nodded.

"H-he and I will always be friends and I…I made a promise to myself I'd never hurt him, or any of my other friends, again. Not for any reason."

AN: I'm still behind on catching this fic up with Verbal Confessions, so there will be an update tomorrow. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews you've given my stories thus far and to all of the folks who have this fic on their alerts/favorites/etc. I write because I _love_ it, but I also love the fact that people enjoy it as well.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"The Kazekage is a good match," Shino had said to her "I do not know him well personally but Naruto speaks highly of him."

Hinata had felt horrible for asking Gaara to return while she talked to her friend, mostly because she could tell that he had a good idea of what was going on. She had felt like a bad friend once again, potentially hurting someone who cared for her.

But she had needed to speak to him.

The two of them had ended up walking along the path leading to the bridge overlooking the river. For a while they had walked in companionable silence, enjoying each other's company for the moment. They held no real destination, just two friends walking along the streets of Konoha at night.

"From what I know if it h-he um, we had met when we were children a-and when he saw me he entered." Her voice was quiet, stutter evident due to her nervousness. He didn't comment on it, but she had known he wouldn't. Shino didn't complain, more than likely he saw complaint as a weakness. After all, this was the same man who had been infuriated when he had been unable to follow the others to track down the Uchiha so many years ago and had said absolutely nothing, even when it had been pointed out. Shino held an overwhelming amount of pride when it came to many things; he was just _very_ quiet about it.

Hands in his pockets as usual, his gaze had flickered to her briefly before focusing ahead. "It is interesting that he would have known it was you after so many years." Her friend had sounded genuinely surprised and intrigued by the situation "You must have left a heavy impact on him."

Her pale pearl gaze had shifted to his face, but his gaze stayed towards the horizon "I-I don't think I could have…"

"You underestimate your effect on others." As always, his voice was calm and warm but there had been an unyielding conviction within. It had always been that way; no matter how often she had thought herself a failure and had wanted to give up, Shino would always tell her that she was much better than she believed and that he believed in her abilities. He had been the first as Kiba had taken a little longer to warm up to the shy heiress. He had never scolded Hinata for being down on herself, he would simply politely disagree with her and it had been enough.

Her face had flamed in embarrassment as they walked along the quiet streets. "I suppose I do."

Shino ended up stopping abruptly and she had turned to look up at him, a question in her eyes.

"Hinata," he began in his soft and low voice "I do not want you to feel sorry for me."

The Hyuuga had been floored. Hinata took a step back, her gaze wide with alarm. "I-I don't! I'd never…"

"And I do not want you to continue to feel guilty either." With a sigh he pulled a hand out of his pocket and cupped her cheek. "You will first and always be my friend, and it does not bring me joy to see my friend hurting herself like this."

She hadn't been able to help the tears "I just…"

"You think I'm in pain, but I am not." He had tilted his head at her when she blinked in confusion "I regret _nothing_. I had hoped you would find someone who would not hurt you and you have. As your friend, I am very happy for you, although I – as well as Kiba and Kurenai – will miss you terribly when you leave."

Quickly she had wiped at her face when his hand went back into his pocket, hating crying in front of the people she loved. Despite his words her gaze had still held worry and pain. "S-seeing me with G-"

"No." He'd answered, knowing what she had been about to ask "And no, my feelings for you have not changed, just as your feelings for Naruto never changed. You simply moved on, right?"

She had realized what he had been trying to say then and a small but sad smile had emerged on her pale features. Shino was strong, always had been and always would be. At the same time, Hinata worried and cared for her friends and that part of her simply wasn't going to change. "You w-will let me know-"

"Yes." There had even been a hint of amusement in his tone.

"O-okay."

For the two quiet shinobi, their exchange had been enough. Shino would not keep her from her new husband and Hinata hadn't _wanted_ to keep him waiting when he had been so accepting of the situation. Hinata lifted a hand to say goodbye and he nodded once before he had turned to leave. After a few steps, however, he had stopped. "Hinata?"

Hinata had looked at his back with a curious expression."Y-yes?"

There had been a long pause before her long time friend had turned his head up slightly towards the sky. "You should…try to _allow_ yourself to love again." With that he continued his slow trek back towards Kurenai's.

When he had walked away Hinata had thought over his words, because somewhere in there he had been telling her something else, something deeper but it had been lost on her. After a while she had given up, trying to work through the fog of confusion concerning his words would have to come another day.

Even though Shino had told her not to feel guilty, that he was fine and happy for her, she could not shake off the negative feelings. _Shino is strong, much stronger than I am._ She had kept reminding herself. Perhaps one day the guilt would fade but as of now it was still a raw wound deep in her heart.

She also felt guilty about Gaara, who had confirmed the fact that he knew there had been something between her and her ex-lover when she had returned to the room. He hadn't sounded angry or upset, but she felt that perhaps he had been a little guarded afterwards. Considering their strange…relationship – if one could call it that – it felt as if she had taken one step forward and two steps back. Of course, there was also the '_What _do_ I want from this?'_ question which helped not at all.

It was very difficult for her to feel married when her husband kept her at a distance. Where had the passionate man that had frightened yet thrilled her in the beginning gone? When he had seen her he had been so intense and determined, now he was kind but distant and calm. Was it because he finally had her and so he was more relaxed now? Hinata had no real idea and a not so small part of her actually missed that intensity and determination from before.

The morning had started with a complimentary breakfast and then a visit to her home. For that Hinata had actually went alone, as Gaara had felt that he probably wouldn't be welcome. A correct assumption, as her father had been in a foul mood and at one point she had almost been certain that he was going to force her to stay. Her cousin had ended up leaving early for a mission and so Hinata had spent the majority of her time at home with her sister. She had promised Hanabi that she would write often and 'send lotsa pictures'.

"Do you think you could love him?" Hanabi had asked her at one point.

"Eh?" Blushing, she had turned away from her sister "I-I don't know. I don't think he wants that. He says he…just wants friendship."

Her sister had rolled her eyes "Then maybe he should stop looking at you like you're the only thing in his world."

_Does he really look at me like that?_

She met up with her husband for lunch with the Hokage and his fiancé. Hinata didn't even want to recall all of the insanity that had went on during that hour. At first Naruto had started off with congratulations and well wishes. Shortly after that, the awkward 'so you gonna do it' questions began topped off with 'well, how ya gonna have kids if ya don't?' when they somewhat hinted that intimacy wasn't really something they – or rather Gaara – wished to pursue from their relationship.

Sakura had ended up smacking him down every five minutes, which really made eating lunch awkward. There were a few times after they had mentioned it that the pink-haired woman had given Hinata a worried and almost sympathetic look, to which she had simply nervously. What else could she do?

Gaara hadn't seemed bothered by it at all, but Hinata was beginning to notice that Gaara never _seemed_ to be anything. She figured that like with Shino it would take her some time to get used to the things Gaara would or didn't say. There were small movements that he would make at times, but she hadn't quite gotten them all down yet. The one thing she immediately realized was that if he didn't quite understand something or he didn't want to speak to you, he'd just stare. The Kazekage was _very_ good at staring people down, as if it were an art form. It had only taken a few questions that a wife really didn't need to ask a husband permission on for Hinata to get that he was staring at her because he felt the question was too ridiculous to answer. In a lot of ways, Gaara and Shino were very much alike; the difference being that Shino's eyes were always blocked so you couldn't see the emotions in his eyes. Gaara could, when he wanted to, block all emotion from his face and his eyes but rarely did the latter around her. Also like Shino he was a man of few facial expressions, so being able to read him by looking into his eyes she knew would help tremendously.

During the luncheon the couple had been informed that Ino was throwing a small party at her old home in celebration of her marriage and that they were invited. Of course Hinata wanted to go and so Gaara easily agreed. They had rested for a bit back at the suite before they had hit the streets to go to the Yamanaka home.

He didn't look at her as they were walking, but he was holding her hand, their fingers interlaced. "Who did she marry?" he suddenly asked "It seems as if she is very happy about it."

The question had caught her slightly off guard. He hadn't said a word about it earlier. "Oh, um…Uchiha-san. T-they're in love s-so…"

There was a small pause. Then a nod. "Ah, I understand now." He sounded as if he had just come across a revelation, which wasn't far from the truth. "He was pretending to be interested in you."

His wife blinked up at him owlishly, slightly confused before making a little noise."Oh. That." Hinata had forgotten about it since she had really only played along for her friend "Yes. It's um, somewhat complicated but they had planned to be together from the beginning."

"You helped them?" He sounded genuinely surprised. She nodded "You're a very selfless person."

She didn't believe that at all but she didn't want to debate it with him. She decided to change the subject a bit. "I-um, Uchiha-san had…on the second day, he had told me I should pick you."

The Kazekage had almost stopped in his tracks; instead he glanced at her, his eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Did he?"

She giggled softly. "Mmhm. He said that for something like this you were the best I would ever get."

The surprised expression shifted to one of indifference. "I am not sure if that is a compliment or not." He said flatly

Hinata linked their arms, leaning against him as she let out another giggle. "It's Uchiha-san so it's a compliment, I promise."

"Hn." His tone did not sound as if he were convinced.

The small party held her parents, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and that was it. It wasn't really the type of parties Ino was known to throw but Hinata figured this was because she really wanted to keep a low profile with the Uchiha's mad as hell about the fact that their son manipulated them to get the woman he had wanted.

"They hate me _so much_," Ino whined to her friend, hugging her after she walked in "You wouldn't even believe the things they say off to the side, loud enough so I can hear. Go beat them up for me Hina-chan." The blonde pouted and Hinata hugged Ino back, a soft smile on her lips.

The Uchiha emerged then, a hand in his pocket as he gave his wife a look. When Ino's pout intensified under his onyx gaze he snorted and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, there's a house in the Uchiha district that's unoccupied," Sasuke explained to them. "We're going to move there and hope in ten years my family will get their heads out of their asses." There was a pause and then his dark eyes glanced at her "What did Hiashi say?"

Gaara was no longer holding her hand but she could feel him right behind her, offering silent warmth and support. "Father was…very angry." She admitted "Um, but everyone else is fine."

Sasuke was obviously confused as to why Hiashi would be angry but he didn't press it. Ino dragged the two in and everyone enjoyed the small gathering, had toasts and good food.

They left the Yamanaka house late that evening, Hinata slightly tipsy from allowing Ino to talk her into having a drink or two. She hung loosely on her husband's arm as he led them back to their room.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do before we leave?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Would it be good with you if we left tomorrow?" She nodded again and snuggled closer on his arm.

"Did you know that your body generates a lot of heat?" Hinata randomly asked him.

There was a small pause "What?" Gaara sounded slightly confused.

"I mean, whenever I'm around you you're always really warm, like a human heater." Pale eyes looked up at her husband who was giving her a blank stare. She giggled.

"Is…that a bad thing?" the light confusion shifted to full blown and he looked completely lost as to what she was talking about.

"Nope." She said and snuggled even closer, not hearing the soft intake of breath he made.

----

Because Gaara had not expected to return home married, he had not brought much in terms of carrying large items back to his home. Hinata really didn't have a lot of luggage but there were about two large boxes that would have to be left behind and shipped. Thankfully his wife wasn't a materialistic person who needed everything she owned immediately.

Temari and Shikamaru arrived just before they were about to leave to see them off.

"Have a safe trip, you two." Temari smiled at her brother "Kankuro's gonna flip when he finds out you're coming back married."

The look he gave her sister showed an obvious lack of care concerning his brother's feelings. "Hm. At least he won't be able to question my sexuality any longer." He deadpanned.

His pretty little wife's face turned a bright red and her eyes widened. Then she coughed abruptly turning away from him to hide her laughter. Temari didn't hide hers.

"He was just mad that you destroyed all his porn. He never really thought that." The blonde put a hand on her hip, tilting her head slightly "Why _did_ you do that anyway?"

"It was payback." The Kazekage said easily, no guilt or remorse in his tone.

"For what?"

"I can't tell you that." He smiled slightly at his sister "Kankuro doesn't really know either, because I had waited for two years to do it."

Green eyes much like his own widened in surprise and disbelief. "You serious? You waited two whole years?"

A small shrug "I had been hoping that he wouldn't figure out that I was the one who had done it if I waited long enough for him to forget what he had done to me. One of the maids told on me, that's how he found out."

His sister laughed "Wow, Gaara, remind me to never do anything to piss you off. I don't want it to come biting me in the ass like, five years later."

"I would never do that to you, only Kankuro. In fact, I am still waiting for an opportunity to get him back for what he said."

Still laughing his sister reached out and hugged him. "Hey little brother," she whispered in his ear "I hear Hinata is a really good person so…I hope you work things out with her."

Why did people keep insinuating things he didn't understand? "What things?"

Pulling back Temari shook her head "You'll figure it out I think. Just…remember how special she is to you. That's all."

Gaara didn't really understand that either but decided not to push the issue. Whenever his siblings started speaking vaguely he knew that he would get little answers if he probed. "When will you be arriving in Suna for your honeymoon?"

"Oh, um," She looked thoughtful "Maybe in a week or so. Shika's mom has kind of taken over all the wedding plans, which is _fine_ with me because I didn't really want to worry about that kind of crap anyway. We should be married by next week and on our way there after that."

"Send me a message when you are on your way. I want to hold a small celebration for you."

"I can do that. Take care."

The first day of travel had been uneventful. They were riding by carriage and Hinata had fallen asleep almost thirty minutes after they had left Konoha. Gaara couldn't really blame her; it took two days to Suna and it was a pretty boring trip. Because she was sitting beside him her body had leaned against his once she had fallen asleep so he shifted his arm so that she would be more comfortable. He ignored the pleasurable sensation of having her body next to his.

_Now what?_

He had her finally, his long time friend whom he cared very deeply for, but he didn't really know what he could do for her once they arrived in his country. Being the Kazekage's wife she would be unable to return to her shinobi status. His lands weren't as lush or full of vegetation like Konoha, they were barren and the people made their homes from the land and rock itself.

_What if she hates it?_

Gaara was very well aware that he really hadn't thought anything through when he had decided to do what he did. His initial reaction had been to make sure Hinata became a part of his life no matter what. He had felt very strongly about that goal and he held no regrets concerning it. The feelings that preceded that were the ones that he was currently trying to fight, because none of them were 'friendly'.

_She had not loved her first lover yet they are still friends_.

It wasn't a concept he understood. He had not remained friends with his old lovers; he had really wanted nothing to do with them after they had left. Hinata had claimed that the two of them had been friends prior and had promised not to lose that friendship if a relationship between them didn't work out. He could tell that they had stuck with that but he couldn't understand why Hinata felt so heartbroken about it. Because he had loved her and she hadn't returned his feelings?

Whenever he thought about Hinata and her prior relationship he felt strange in a few ways. A part of him was feeling that perhaps Hinata really had loved her ex-lover; why else would she be so sad? A part of him seemed to like the fact that the two had remained friends because it made him feel hopeful. The last part of him was angry with himself for feeling hopeful that he could have an intimate relationship with Hinata and it not turn to crap.

The Kazekage didn't love Hinata, at least he felt that he didn't. His feelings for her were strong because she had held such a huge impact on his life as a child and now he had that back in his life. He did want to be with her, but was a bit confused as to the how. The more time passed and he was able to reflect and think on how he had felt that first day, the more he realized that he had not pursued her just because they had been friends long ago. Those intense sensations had felt overwhelming to him at the time and so he had tried to focus and calm down. He had told her that he only wanted friendship, yet his body and thoughts reacted differently.

_Things will make more sense once I return home._

By the time the carriage stopped for the night they were near the border. A few miles ahead the landscape would begin to change drastically. From where they were it would take another full day and probably the morning after to reach Suna through the desert.

His guards took to taking care of the mounts while Hinata stood out in the open and stretched with a yawn. Pale eyes blinked sleepily at her surroundings. His hand almost went to his heart when he looked at her. Yes, she was definitely beautiful.

"I know this area." She said with another yawn.

"Well, we are still in Konoha lands so –"

"No, I mean, I know _this_ area." A thoughtful expression emerged as she tried to remember the significance "Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed "This area has a-"his wife paused mid sentence, staring up at him. He stared back at her blankly, wondering if she would finish.

She didn't. Instead, her face lit up and she took hold of his hand, moving him into the forest "I want to show you something."

Hinata sounded so excited that he didn't even think to question her. It was dark but the moon was full, giving the land a silvery glow. Looking at it, Konoha's forests definitely made the landscape look beautiful at night, yet he still preferred to look at the moon from his own country.

He noticed that the path they were taking seemed to be old and a little grown over. His wife walked ahead confidently, long hair swaying behind her. In the moonlight her dark hair took on an interesting shine and he found himself suddenly wanting to move his fingers through the silky mass. Would it feel as nice as it looked?

_Cut that out._

The land began to shift as they began to walk up an incline. In the distance he could hear a roaring noise but couldn't quite make out exactly what it was. It wasn't an animal, so that left few options. It was when the scent of water filled the air that he realized where she was possibly taking him.

Once they left the trees and entered the clearing the waterfall could be clearly heard. From their position he could see it on the adjacent side of the rock face. Below them was a bright pool of clear water, he could actually see all the way to the bottom. At the water's edge there were flowers that littered the grassy field below, all various sizes and colors. It didn't seem as if this area was widely used or known about.

"When we were coming back from a mission one night I found this place," Hinata told him. Letting go of his hand she walked closer to the edge of the cliff before turning to look at him "It was a night like this and it was so beautiful then as well. I remember sitting up here and just looking at it and the stars in the sky." A worried expression emerged "D-do you like it?"

"Yes," he took a few steps toward her, looking over her shoulder "Thank you for bringing me here."

Hinata beamed at him and for a second he found himself unable to move. He forced himself to take a slow but deep breath and let it out.

"U-um, when we first met," she began to look nervous, her eyes looking away and down from him "Did you…were you holding a ball?"

His outward reaction was a blink. Surprise and hope filled him "Yes. Do you remember something?"

She sported a little frown before shaking her head "It's more like…I can't remember but I can feel. I mean, I do remember a little boy but like I said before I can't see his face. When I think about him holding the ball, though, I find myself feeling really happy. Whenever I try to think back to that time I get an overall feeling that the boy meant a lot to me, although I don't know why. I can remember feeling sadness and I…I think it's because the boy was sad." Her pale gaze looked up at him hopefully "Is that…does that make any sense?"

"Yes. When we first met I was unhappy. When I first saw you I thought that perhaps you were afraid of me. Now I know that you were just a really shy person." He hid his smile when Hinata blushed at his statement.

"Back then, yes…I was very shy." Confusion flickered and she took a step forward, her hand reaching out to the kanji tattoo "You…I don't remember this."

Gaara closed his eyes when he felt her fingers brush against the marking once again. "No, it happened a few months after that."

The feeling of her fingers disappeared and he opened his eyes. She was still looking at the tattoo but there was a pained expression on her face. He watched the inner debate within his wife as she tried to decide whether or not she wanted to pry.

"C-can I ask what happened?"

Briefly he wondered if Hinata was somewhat of an empathic person. Even though she knew little of his past he could sense that she knew the marking had held a dark meaning to it. She was nervous; as if afraid he would become angry or guarded. Hinata didn't seem to know much about his past but he appreciated the fact that she was trying to be considerate.

"I was betrayed by someone I cared for very much," he explained "I don't think you ever met him, but he was my uncle. I thought, at the time, that he was the only person who truly cared about me."

She looked horrified and he could not help but give her a small, understanding smile. His wife was more than beautiful; making him glad that he had made the decisions he had over the past few days."Why would he betray you?" her voice was soft and sad. There was something else there, perhaps anger, but it was so slight he couldn't tell.

The redhead closed his eyes briefly. "Demons choose their hosts almost always before the child is born. My mother died having me, cursing the demon and her fate, and my uncle saw me as his sister's killer. When my father decided that I wouldn't be able to control my demon my uncle volunteered to be the assassin."

Hinata's horrified expression turned into appalled and she let out a strained sound, as if she were trying to stop herself from crying "But that's…why would they-"

"Demons are not welcome creatures in our world." He explained "Naruto's case was slightly different as his parents sealed the beast within, preventing it from having any real influence on him. The seal placed on him requires a sacrifice; I am assuming his father filled that role." He raised two fingers "There are two things that can happen to the host. One, the demon's influence becomes so overwhelming that it is eventually able to completely take control. If it can take control it can eventually break free of the host completely and fully emerge in our realm. The second is that the host's willpower forces the demon to accept a symbiotic relationship in where it stays within the body and the host has access to its powers. They tried to kill me because they didn't think I would be able to control my demon."

He raised a hand and brushed back the hair over his tattoo "This was…I did this when I realized that I truly had no one who loved or cared for me, so I decided to love myself and only myself. This was made as a reminder of that. I don't really believe in th-"

Arms came around him and his wife buried her face in his chest. He stood there for a moment, startled and slightly confused until he realized that she was crying. He slowly put his arms around her shoulders and an unnamed emotion moved through him at her reaction.

"I-I would have…" she said, sounding muffled with her face pressed against his chest "I-I would have cared. I would have loved you."

It was as if something suddenly gripped his throat and squeezed. It took him a moment before he could speak again and when he did it sounded strained "I think that…when we met you cared. For a while I had thought about that, but then as the years went on I began to feel that maybe I had made you up because I didn't really want to believe my uncle's words. When we met you weren't afraid of me and you didn't blame me." His arms tightened around her "It had never happened to me before and it was…a good feeling."

"I really want to remember you." Hinata sounded stuffy but stubborn "I-I don't want this seal on my memories."

Irritation filled him regarding Hinata's father. "It might take some time but I'm sure we can get it removed."

There wasn't much else to say after that. The Kazekage instead retreated into his thoughts as he held his wife, thinking on her words. It seemed that somehow, some way, Hinata was able to say or do something that affected him in a way that no one else could ever manage. Troubled thoughts emerged and he decided to push them to the side for now. When she finally stopped crying she allowed him to take her back to the others so they could camp and rest for the night. In their tent while Hinata slept in her bedroll Gaara wondered for a long time how he was ever going to be able to back away if she fell in love with another man.

----

Fanning herself, Hinata slid open one of the small windows of the carriage and wished that Gaara wasn't around so she could strip down to her skin. It didn't make any sense for it to be as hot as it was anywhere and she was having a hard time keeping her mood up when everyone else around her seemed perfectly fine as she melted into oblivion.

She felt his eyes turn to her as she opened the top of her kimono just a bit to get some air flowing with her small fan. His face looked blank but she could see the amusement in his eyes. Hinata completely missed the heated gaze that had been there just a moment ago. "You're laughing at me." She said miserably.

His lips twitched slightly and he turned to stare out the other window. "I am quite sure I'm not laughing."

"Not out loud b-but I can see it in your eyes, you think this is funny." When he didn't answer she contemplated throwing her fan at his head but then changed her mind when she realized she wouldn't have her source of air. Damn his teasing, it was too hot for that!

They were half a day's journey into the Kazekage's lands and Hinata was sure that she was going to die from heat stroke. Her kimono, which wasn't really that thin, wasn't helping things. It wasn't as if he hadn't warned her that they were running into the 'warmer' parts of the year but she felt that there was a very _huge_ difference between '_warmer_' and _'blazing inferno_'.

"You will become used to it in time," he said, still looking outside the window. Hinata was sure he sounded amused.

"I don't think I could ever get used to this much heat." She admitted "Do you all at least have air conditioning?" her own home didn't really have central heating or air. In the summer one lifted the windows and either laid around or found something cool to drink or eat. In the winter they had electric blankets and a kotetsu her family would sometimes sleep under. She didn't think she would be able to handle this amount of heat without _something_ keeping her cool.

"I promise you will be comfortable indoors."

"You're still laughing at me," she pouted.

A small pause. "…I am not laughing." _On the outside_. She knew he was saying in his head. Sighing she leaned back in her chair and continued to fan herself.

Somehow she must have dozed off because she found herself suddenly awake when she realized they were not alone. Immediately she activated her byakugan and gasped. "Th-there's…"

"I know." He said calmly and she looked over at him as the carriage came to a sudden halt. Opening the door on his side she heard a 'pop' as the cork from his gourd was removed and sand began to flow out from it and towards the ground below. "I can sense…seven but it feels like there are more."

Hinata nodded "There are four north, two east, three coming from behind and three from the west. T-they seem to all be underground."

"How unfortunate for them." He deadpanned. When she moved to follow him out he turned and looked at her. "Stay here."

What? "W-wait a second-" her protests were cut off when he closed the door behind him.

Okay, so she wasn't an active kunoichi anymore but that didn't mean she had lost all of her skills. They were seriously outnumbered and her husband was telling her to stay inside and do nothing. Frowning, she moved to the other side where a small bag rested just above the seats and pulled it down. Opening it, she pulled out her normal shinobi attire.

As Hinata stripped out of her kimono and into her normal clothes she realized that after this the two of them would have to have a talk. Gaara was stubborn but so was she when it was truly important to her. Hinata was a kunoichi and she refused to sit and be a damsel in distress. She'd come too far for that.

AN: I…was supposed to have this chapter out yesterday. LAWL. I'm only one more chapter away from the two stories being able to go at the same pace. At least, if my math doesn't totally fail in any case.

Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 10

AN: After this I'll be caught up and updates will go to twice a week. So there'll be a chapter today and a chapter Friday with Verbal Confessions. I'd like to thank everyone who has left a review to this story as well as everyone who has added this to their watch or their favorites. I'm a slacker when it comes to leaving reviews myself but if I like a story and it's incomplete I'll add it to my story alerts so I find you folks just as awesome. :D

Chapter Ten

These attackers had to be idiots. If they had attacked while still in Konoha Gaara would have understood it. Attacking in the desert, _his_ domain and element? Suicide. In addition, many of them were underground. Who did they think they were dealing with? He almost felt insulted.

The Kazekage motioned his men to secure the positions Hinata had seen through her byakugan. He ignored the bursts of sand as the attackers jumped into the air to attack his men. Focusing on the ones coming hard at the carriage Gaara knelt and slammed his hands on the ground.

"Sand Burial."

Three of the four men leapt out just in time, the last one was not so lucky and was crushed under the weight of the sand. Still kneeling, his gaze lifted up to the three men and sand erupted from his gourd, flying and entrapping the other three in mid air.

_These men…are they bandits or hired mercenaries?_

Within him he felt the demon stir, excitement growing at the prospect of him killing his three captives. Standing, the Kazekage tilted his head slightly at the three struggling forms and briefly debated on whether or not he should do just that. If he left one alive he could possibly get information from him.

"_Dead shinobi can tell as much as living shinobi…"_ the demon. It wasn't often he heard its voice but he didn't try to force the demon to the back of his mind. He had bigger concerns.

It was a decent point at best, but he wasn't going to kill the men for that. He raised his arms, his eyes narrowing at the attackers. Perhaps if they had attacked him alone he might have been merciful. Unfortunately for them, he was not alone and he was very protective of his wife.

He winced as the demon let out a high pitched squeal of delight when he crushed the remaining three men, pleased to be tasting blood after such a long time. When Gaara had been younger killing had been almost like a high for him at one point, the knowledge that he held a life in his hand and could remove it literally with the clench of a fist had felt exhilarating. Now he felt only the need to protect his men and his wife and held no qualms about killing anyone who threatened that.

Turning, he ignored the mangled bodies as they fell to the sandy floor and regarded his men fighting. Two of his men were wounded, one more severe than the other.

_Not all of the fighters are unskilled it seems._

One enemy broke through one of his men and came rushing towards him at an incredible speed. Gaara contemplated stopping him personally but then decided he'd let the man discover why the Kazekage was known to hold the ultimate defense.

So he was quite surprised when a figure appeared in front of him and took on a stance he had seen once before. The entire ordeal ended up being only a few seconds long as the man staggered in surprise and the figure struck, hands slamming into the enemy with extreme precision. When he had first seen Hyuuga Neji perform the sixty four palms technique on Naruto he had thought it interesting and deadly. It was no less different now with his wife as she successfully sealed off all of the man's chakra points, sending him flying. He hit the ground with a dull thud.

Then she turned to him, her face slightly flushed, pale eyes glittering in…anger? He found himself stunned at her gaze and actually hesitated when she turned from him and joined in the battle.

It was over in less than a minute. Hinata had been fast, deadly and precise; any enemy that came near her had been quickly dispatched. By the time Gaara found himself moving again the battle was over and his wife was kneeling over the more severely injured of his men, her hand emitting a soft green glow at his abdomen.

"I'm not an actual medical ninja but I've had training," she informed the man, her expression was soft and concerned "I can stop the bleeding but you'll need more medical attention when we arrive." His wife looked up at the other injured male who had a hand over a deep gash in his arm "It's just your arm right?" the man nodded "I'm sorry but can you give me just another minute?"

"Gather the bodies," Gaara said to his uninjured guard "Hopefully they will have something on them that will give us a clue as to who they are."

Hinata healed and Gaara helped his guard line up and inspect the bodies. He was able to determine two things; one, the men weren't bandits, they were all missing nin. Two, he had no idea who hired them and there was nothing on them to give even a hint.

"How many are alive?" the redhead asked.

"The three Hinata-sama dispatched on her own are all alive but unable to move." The guard crossed his arms and frowned despite the slight admiration in his voice at his leader's wife. "Tetsu can send a message ahead for reinforcements to meet us when we arrive and we can bind the survivors and bring them with us on foot."

"I leave it to you then." Considering the issue handled he walked away towards his wife.

The ones who were dead he had the sand drag them under a good distance before returning to the others. At that point Hinata was finishing her ministrations on his other guard, wrapping his arm in bandages.

"You should be fine as long as you don't try to overwork it," she said softly to him.

"Hinata."

Where before she had looked angry with him, now she was smiling. Something told him not to be fooled. As the two men helped the more injured one on to the front of the carriage he tried again.

"Hinata-"

"I know I'm your wife…" she began, cutting him off. Her expression changed to one of pain and disappointment "but I was also a shinobi. A-and a jounin at that. I'm…I'm not weak."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I never said you were." And after today no one else would think it either. She had performed amazingly and he felt a sense of pride towards his wife. Weak? Hardly. "I simply-"

Standing, she turned her gaze away from him, her hand rubbing along her forearm. "Friends…friends fight together." It was quiet and soft but he heard it clearly.

His mouth closed and he looked at her. He had wanted to protect her and somehow that had been translated into him thinking she was weak. Crossing his arms he regarded her plainly.

"It wasn't my intention to insult you." He fought the urge to sigh "It just felt right to protect you. I promised no harm would come to you."

Thankfully her expression softened and her smile seemed more genuine "We'll protect each other."

The Kazekage was aware of how his wife had, in her own way, placed her proverbial foot down. _'Don't leave me behind again' _was definitely just below the surface of her statement. He found himself smiling instead of being upset or angry. His gentle Hinata could be stubborn and fierce when she needed to be. He reached out his hand and she took it, the two of them walking back to the carriage together.

They continued their journey and arrived within the borders of his home around five in the morning that next day. Along the way several jounin had met them, taking the prisoners and the wounded back. Three of them stayed behind to accompany the Kazekage and his wife the rest of the way. When they reached the gates his brother was waiting for him. Gaara had the carriage go on without them when he noticed the strained look on Kankuro's face.

"Is this her?" He asked when they approached "She's the one you married right?"

"Hyuuga Hinata is her name." Gaara confirmed, his brow furrowing down slightly. Why was he agitated? "And yes, she is my wife."

He had to admit he was proud of her when she stood at her full height when his brother looked her over. The two locked stares for a moment and then Kankuro coughed, turning his gaze to his brother.

"Look man, I don't really care that you got married, good on you really," Kankuro said with a shrug "But the council is mad as hell and they want to see you _immediately_. They're convinced you tried to one up them or something."

As they walked through the pass leading into the city he closed his eyes briefly "I expected them to be angry. I'm sure they'll want to know why I suddenly decided to enter when I had denied them their requests for me to do so for months."

"Well, there's that and…"

That didn't sound good "And what? There shouldn't really be much more beyond that. It wasn't as if they hadn't wanted me to get married."

"Yeah well, let's just say you jumping into the Debut and getting married pissed off some really important people." His tone was severe and the Kazekage found himself genuinely confused.

He could feel Hinata's curious gaze on him and suddenly that girl from before flashed in his mind. Hikari her name had been. She had been angry at him about not marrying her and complained that he was obligated to do so after 'insulting' her and her family. What family could she have possibly been from that would cause the council to be upset?

"You'll find out." His brother warned as if reading his mind.

Gaara resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose from the emerging pounding of his head.

----

"You don't need to go."

"I know. I want to."

"They're not going to hold back because you are there."

"I'm sure they won't say or mean anything I haven't heard before."

Sitting on his chair in his bedroom he followed Hinata's movements with his eyes, slightly amused. It was interesting to learn that she was gentle and kind yet firm and unbending at the same time. It was different from the overly shy girl who stuttered horribly that he remembered those years ago. In her gait, the way she held her head up; typical noble breeding, her fighting style, all of it showed a mature and confident woman. She did still stutter but it seemed it was only when she was overly nervous about something. He had never met a woman such as her, someone who so skillfully kept the balance between her noble breeding and her deadly skills as a shinobi. Many noble women, if they did become kunoichi, would tend to lean one way or the other. Even his own sister was that way. Hinata was…

_Perfect._

She had already put on one of her more elegant kimono, dark purple with white and pink sakura. Having just finished the obi she was now trying to pin up her hair. "You should just wear it down," he offered.

"It doesn't look as professional and strict then," she countered with pins in her mouth "Appearances are important."

He agreed "Yes, but I think you look beautiful with your hair down."

The room suddenly became a bit tense. Hinata froze, surprised and embarrassed since he could see her face turning red. Personally, he felt a little strange having said that out loud. It wasn't the first time he had called her beautiful and yet somehow this time it felt different. Before he had been making an observation based on what he had felt had been logical deduction. This time it was personal. He looked at her, how her arms were frozen up in the air with her hands holding her hair in place. He could see the marred flesh of her left arm from the injury he had given her so many years ago. He resisted the urge to go over and move his hands over the scars he had given her as a child.

In his mind he imagined himself standing up and walking over to her. She would look up at him with her wide pale eyes and he would pull her close, body flush with his. He would remove every single damned pin in her hair and run his fingers through it. When he would dip his head to taste the soft skin along her neck she would make that small gasping sound he liked and…

"I will be waiting for you outside." Gaara said stiffly, getting up and calmly walking out the door.

_Why did I just run out of my own room? No, the real question is, what the hell was that?_

When he found himself wondering if she would taste the way she smelled, like rain and flowers, he lightly thumped his head back against the wall he was leaning on and closed his eyes. It did nothing to cure his headache nor did it remove the increasingly disturbing thoughts of him unwrapping her from that kimono. That particular urge had reared its head that day in the desert when she had opened her kimono just enough for a very interesting view. It had distracted him so much he had forced himself to look out the window. He hadn't _just_ been amused that day.

_I can't think of her like this._

Which was difficult now that he was finally admitting to himself that he wanted her. It wasn't the same feeling as before with the others, where he had allowed them to use him for whatever reason. He hadn't really wanted those women, they had just satisfied the urges his body experienced. This was a completely different situation altogether in that he wanted more than just sex. He wanted all of those things Misa had asked of him that he had denied her and more.

Yet he was also afraid. The act itself satisfied a need but had always left him empty afterwards. It was the entire reason he had decided to give up on it completely. He didn't want to ruin what he had worked so hard to acquire because he couldn't control his annoyingly increasing hormones.

Hinata drug him out of his thoughts when she walked out – hair down – and looked up at him. She gave him a reassuring smile and reached out to take his hand.

_I can't think like this. I want to protect her smile, not destroy it._

All of the council members were there and seated when the couple arrived. Kankuro was sitting to the right of the Kazekage's normal chair but since there was not an extra chair for Hinata, Gaara decided to stand.

"It has been a long journey," Gaara began, officially beginning the meeting "I hope this will not take long, my wife and I would enjoy the rest."

All of the older men exchanged looks before regarding their Kazekage. "My lord, was there some reason you decided to spontaneously enter the Debut when you had already sent a formal response stating you would not?" one of the younger men – which meant he was in his late forties – spoke up first. Like many of the other members, his head was wrapped in bandages and his face was clean shaven.

Thump, thump. His head began that incessant pounding. "You've answered your own question. It was a spontaneous decision." He deadpanned.

One of the older members, a man who had been around since his grandfather had ruled, sighed "We understand it was spontaneous and last minute, that is not what bothers us. The real question is why _this particular_ girl?"

Gaara blinked once and he shifted his expression to one of slight confusion. "I am unsure as to why it matters who I married. If I recall, the council has wanted me to marry and secure an heir since I turned eighteen."

"Yes but Gaara-sama, that really isn't the point we're trying to make here." Another middle aged member "We simply do not understand why you married this particular woman when just before the debut you rejected the marriage arrangement for the Tsuchikage's sister."

_I must have misheard that._ "What arrangement are you talking about?"

All of the council, even Kankuro, looked exasperated with him "Gaara," Kankuro came in "Don't you remember a few months ago when the council had made arrangements for you to marry the Tsuchikage's sister to secure an alliance? When you were presented with the paperwork you rejected it outright, saying you had no intentions of getting married to anyone."

The back of Gaara's right eye began to throb "Kankuro, do you know how many marriage proposals I receive in a month? I can't remember all of them and I have always said the same thing." He looked at the council "Did you actually tell them I would marry her?"

"It was a favorable arrangement," came the eldest "and it was heavily supported due to the alliance it would bring. On your behalf we promised them that we would make all of the arrangements. When you rejected it, we informed them that you currently held no interest in marriage due to your commitments and they understood. When news of the Debut came around we were asked once again to reconsider and once again you rejected the proposal and claimed that you would not be participating in the Debut. The initial documents given to you had been the finalization of the marriage agreement."

This seemed to be news to Kankuro because he stiffened "I thought it had all been up in the air because you needed Gaara to confirm things. Are you saying you told them it would definitely happen? If that's the case then when Gaara rejected it you basically told them that it was because he was young and not yet interested in marriage?"

"…Yes. Something similar to that."

Full blown headache. He once again resisted pinching the bridge of his nose. "So now the Tsuchikaze believes I purposefully blew off his sister, lied about my interests for marriage, manipulated the situation so that I could participate in the Debut and pick someone else instead of having to choose her." It wasn't a question and Gaara was not amused by this news.

"Meaning that they think Gaara was reneging on the original agreement." Kankuro finished and then groaned "This is some deep shit."

"Well, it would not have come to this if you had consulted us Gaara-sama," another male, in his sixties came in "Yes, we made the arrangements and we had hoped you would have been agreeable since we would profit from such an alliance but we respected your wishes that you did not wish to marry for any reason. If we had known that you had already had Hyuuga-sama in mind from the beginning we never would have accepted the offer. Since you are still young we believed that you simply needed more time."

"That is not really an excuse to make arrangements _in my name_." Gaara said flatly "I understand that the council has the authority to make certain decisions in case of my absence or on issues that do not necessarily need to be brought to my attention. Agreeing to an arranged marriage on my behalf is something that should be brought to my attention." He crossed his arms and briefly closed his eyes. Gaara did sigh this time when he opened them. "There is no sense in continuing to debate it, what's done is done. What has the Tsuchikaze said in response to this?"

"He has written stating that he is disappointed in our dishonesty and in our inability to honor an agreement. He has not specifically specified war, but he has made it quite clear that he wishes a formal apology and reparations. He has expressed that his sister is most displeased with the situation and that she feels personally offended that the Kazekage went to such great lengths to back out of a marriage he had already agreed to in order to marry another woman."

_I cannot believe the audacity of my council. If it weren't for the fact that the government and economy is dependent on these men I'd fire all of them._

"Invite the Tsuchikaze here." Hinata suddenly spoke up.

The entire room looked at his wife and even he had almost forgotten she was there even though she was holding his hand.

"Hyuuga-sama-" the eldest began.

"Yes, I should introduce myself. Please forgive my rudeness." Hinata stepped forward and bowed respectfully to them "I am the Kazekage's bride and I am honored to meet you all. I've been listening and I believe I understand your frustration. As a council it is your duty to ensure the growth and prosperity of your nation and you were doing what you felt was best for the Kazekage, my husband. These are unfortunate circumstances, the Kazekage truthfully held no intentions of marrying, he simply fell in love with me at first sight. The controversy surrounding his abrupt entry was definitely something I am sure he had never intended, my father has often told me that in youth we tend to rush into things."

She was…really good. Apparently, Hinata was educated in politics and diplomacy although as a Hyuuga that should have come as a surprise to him. Gaara couldn't even believe how the council's expressions went from surprised to thoughtful to even understanding at her words. He glanced over at Kankuro and mentally smiled at the image of his brother blankly staring at her with his jaw dropped.

"The council seems to be very concerned for the well being of the Kazekage as well" she contined, her voice still soft and polite yet commanding attention all the same "you went out of your way to be accepting of his decision when he had claimed he did not want to marry. That is not something often seen in other nations. However, I believe the problem now lies in the fact that the Tsuchikaze and his sister have misunderstood the situation in a manner that would prove difficult for Suna. I believe that if we invited the Tsuchikaze and his sister here, give them the royal treatment and calmly explain everything that we can manage to come to a new agreement concerning an alliance. It will not be easy, but I strongly believe the council is more than capable of handling such negotiations. Doing so in person instead of through correspondence will express our sincerity and show them how serious we are concerning what has transpired."

"T-the idea does have some merit," the youngest spoke up "and when we have them here in person we can work on them little by little. The Tsuchikaze doesn't seem like an unreasonable man."

By the time the council had finished going over everything Hinata had suggested they were convinced that they would be able to salvage the situation and come up with a way to reestablish a suitable alliance. They deliberated on it for a few more minutes before agreeing to hold a few more meetings in regards to their plan for coming up with a proper alliance proposal. Gaara figured that by the time all of this was over, they would have probably convinced themselves that it was all their idea to begin with.

When the meeting was adjourned and only the three of them were left Gaara turned to his wife. He smiled slightly at her. "You just manipulated my council to not only accept our marriage but to handle the mess they created on their own." He couldn't hide the admiration in his tone.

Blushing, Hinata looked down at the ground, fiddling with the sleeves of her kimono "I, um, well…t-they're a lot like the council of elders I have at home. I-I can't really influence them because they've never liked me but Hanabi-chan is really good at it. And well, it really does seem like they care, they just, um, tried to take matters into their own hands and it backfired horribly on them."

"I think I really like this girl, Gaara." Kankuro said "I can see why you fell for her at first sight."

The Kazekage stiffened at that. Oh right, Hinata had told the council he had entered because he had fallen in love and it had made him impulsive and reckless. He could probably tell Kankuro the truth but decided he would wait until later in a more private location.

He noticed that Hinata had probably come to the same conclusion as him when she blushed and gave Kankuro a nervous look.

"W-well…um actually," she began.

Reaching out, he cut her off by grabbing her hand and pulling her close. She gasped – he had no idea why but he _really_ liked it when she did that – but didn't protest.

"Kankuro, please take care of things for one more day and have dinner sent to my room, I would like to spend more time with my wife."

His brother slapped him on the shoulder "Sure thing, I don't blame ya." He flashed Hinata a smile "Welcome to the family, I think you'll do just fine here."

-----

Despite how confident she had sounded when she had spoken to the council, Hinata was honestly flabbergasted that they had actually agreed to everything. She had seen Hanabi wrap the council around her finger dozens of times but she had never personally succeeded in being able to do so. Those men hadn't even put up a fight and Hinata was just shocked at how well it had gone. She could hear Hanabi's voice going 'Suckers!' and giggled.

"I am glad to see you're in a good mood." Her husband said although he wasn't looking at her. She could hear the slight amusement in his voice.

Her chest tightened and her stomach felt funny as guilt hit her. She had ended up lying to the council and about something significant to Gaara. Hinata had known that telling the council Gaara had changed his mind because he had seen a girl he had known thirteen years ago that he wanted to be 'friends' with again wouldn't have worked. Instead she had went with the obvious lie of 'love at first sight' that noble males constantly used as an excuse to marry a cute girl.

_But now everyone is going to believe that we're in love…_

Or at the very least that Gaara was in love with her. She felt horrible, Hinata wished that she could have had the opportunity to pull Gaara aside and discuss it with him before making such a claim. Her idea had been on the fly, all of the excuses and explanations she had come up with while listening to the conversation. She understood that she had placed her friend in an awkward position.

"I'm sorry."

They entered his bedroom and green eyes clouded in confusion "For what? You did an amazing job."

Was he really going to make this difficult? Her hand began to rub along the fabric where her scarred arm was. Now she felt horribly nervous. "W-well I…I told them that y-you entered because y-you we-were in lov-"

"That's fine." The Kazekage actually shrugged and began to remove his outer vest and jacket "It is a believable lie and one that anyone else would have to accept as well." He tossed the items on his chair.

Hinata stood there, just a few paces away from the door, her gaze at her feet. "W-well yes but…but you don't want that. Now you'll have to pretend. I've placed you in an awkward situation."

Half sitting on top of his desk he regarded her "We sleep in the same room and as ruler of this land it is not as if I'll have a lot of time on my hands in any case. I do not require sleep but as long as the bed looks as if the two of us…occupy it at night I don't think it will be a problem." His gaze had shifted away from her for a moment at the pause "Temari knows the truth and I'll tell Kankuro when there's a good opportunity."

It made sense when he put it that way. "B-but what about w-when we are together? P-people will expect us to um, a-act a certain way." Hinata tried, to no avail, to keep her face from heating up too badly at the thoughts that went on in her head concerning that statement.

Her husband looked away from her completely this time. "Then we pretend. We already hold hands so I'll just put my arm around you more in public or something similar. No one is going to demand we kiss or 'prove our love' as it is an invasion of my privacy."

"Oh." Hinata tried hard not to be disappointed. If she were honest with herself she was starting to actually like him and his insistence on them only being friends made her feel as if she was once again going to hold unrequited feelings for someone.

_I just won't fall in love then._

So her husband only liked her as a friend and didn't find her appealing; that was fine. At least he would be kind to her and she wouldn't be unhappy with just being his friend. Eventually he would find someone that he _was_ attracted to and fall in love with and…

"Hinata?" Gaara stood up, walking towards her with an alarmed expression "Hinata what's wrong?"

Something warm tickled her cheek. When she reached up to touch it her fingers came back wet. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing but for some reason the tears wouldn't stop. When his hands touched her shoulders she found herself crying even harder and buried her face in her hands.

He continued to ask her what was wrong.

She had no answer.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: I actually will be out with friends tomorrow so I'm updating early. I know a few folks have been wondering why Gaara's been acting the way he has concerning Hinata and their relationship; this pretty much explains why.

Chapter Eleven

Three weeks and nothing the prisoners said got them any closer to who had sent them. Not for lack of trying - Gaara's interrogation team were good at their jobs - some of them enjoyed it more than others. They most they understood were that they had been given the job and the money through a third party and had no idea who their client had actually been. Whoever had hired them had ensured that they wouldn't be easily found.

The men were also from various countries, so there wasn't a source he could try and focus on in an attempt to find said third party. Trying to get out the name and identity of this mysterious person was also proving to be difficult but his interrogation team had informed him that they were sure they'd crack in a few more days. After that Gaara had left it alone. If there was news he'd be the first to know.

Temari's wedding had been pushed back by another four weeks due to some sort of discrepancy with the Nara family that Gaara really hadn't been able to understand from the way his sister had written it. He could only suspect that they were trying to plan a larger wedding than Shikamaru and his sister wanted. He wrote her back and told her that they would be waiting patiently for them and not to worry about putting him at an inconvenience.

His brother had taken very good care of the office while he had been gone; there was no backlog of paperwork or correspondence letters to be sent out. Gaara had held one meeting with a mayor of one of his smaller cities who pleaded for a tax break due to low silk production and sales which were what held up their economy. He granted them a six month tax break and sent an inspector to determine what would need to be done about the low production and if he would need to send men out there to fix some sort of major problem the town didn't want him to know about. The latter part he wouldn't have done if the mayor hadn't seemed so shady and dodgy concerning his questions about why exactly the silk production had been low.

The Mizukage had sent a letter of congratulations and then a more formal letter wanting to know if he would be interested in trading seafood and grain for iron and silk. He asked the Mizukage to have her send by her most trusted ambassador with a proposal and ensured that his tone suggested he was very open to the idea. It was a good trade as Suna was a landlocked nation and weren't known for producing much. They were one of the few nations that depended more heavily on their shinobi than others for income. Many of their natural resources were minerals, ores, and jewels. They were also good at producing silk but that was something that had been brought in centuries ago from another source that they had expounded on until they became famous for it.

There had been some border skirmishes between his land and Iwa despite the fact that the Tsuchikaze had agreed to come to Suna within a month to discuss the 'misunderstanding'. It would only be him and his personal guard, his sister would not be attending and Gaara was very happy for that. The last thing he would need was a girl who felt she was entitled to him glaring daggers at his wife.

Which brought him to the most frustrating situation of them all: Hinata. The first few days after her arrival she had become a bit withdrawn and avoided him when and if she could. At first Gaara merely assumed that it was because she was in a new land, away from everything she knew and was stressed. Beyond that first night when she had burst into tears for no reason he could come up with she had yet to cry again, but it became very clear to him that she wasn't withdrawing from his people or her situation. Hinata was specifically keeping a distance between the two of them. Considering the fact that she had claimed that they would need to keep up appearances he found this to be slightly counterproductive.

His wife refused to tell him what was wrong. Refused. He had no clue why she was so obviously upset with him and he felt that three weeks of perpetual silence was more than enough. They were supposed to be friends, they should be able to talk about things right?

Hopefully today she would be in a better mood when he informed her that he had been able to gather all the experts he could find in an attempt to remove the seal on her memories. If she remembered anything more he didn't know, but he was eager for her to remember the day they had met. Perhaps it would change things a bit between them.

Declaring himself finished for the afternoon he left his office, ignoring the ever present headache that had been emerging on and off to go find his wife. He didn't find her in their room or in the kitchen. There were few places he could think of that she would visit so he tried the indoor garden.

Suna held a few greenhouses for medicinal purposes and his home held an indoor garden mostly for ascetic reasons. Most of the time diplomats were escorted there until the Kazekage could meet them for whatever it was they needed. It wasn't a large or spectacular garden, but he remembered Hinata loving it when she had first seen it and he would often find her there and simply watch her as she had begun to putter around and start making little improvements here and there. He never announced his presence but a lot of that had to do with her trying to avoid him more than anything else.

_Have I hurt her and I haven't realized it?_

If so, he had no idea what he could have possibly have done and so there was no way he could properly fix it. It was really starting to get to him; he wanted to be around her and spend time with her, he enjoyed her company. He didn't like being avoided.

When Hinata wasn't at the garden he began to actually grow frustrated with her. Forcing himself to push that emotion aside he decided to start searching from the beginning and went back to their bedroom. He found her dirt-stained clothes and gloves in the basket to be washed and she was in the shower. Deciding this would be a good opportunity to perhaps do something nice for her and maybe get her to open back up he looked around and picked out a kimono he had particularly liked on her and placed all of the materials in the bathroom where she would easily see it.

Gaara was sitting on the bed lost in thought when Hinata finally emerged from her bath, clothed in the kimono. Her face was tinted red from her bath and her hair was damp and down. Looking up at her he forced his mind to go blank. This had become a habit for him. The more she avoided him and the more confused and frustrated he became the more he found himself wanting her in more than one way.

"Hello." His wife said softly, still patting her damp hair with a towel "Um, thank you. I really like this kimono." Her gaze flickered to his face and then away.

_So do I._ "I've received news that the experts on seals have all arrived and will be able to see you today to take a look at your seal and see what they can do to remove it."

Her face lit up for a moment before something sad crossed over and she forced a shaky smile "T-that's great news."

"Yes." Suddenly he couldn't look at her. Didn't she want her memories returned? Why had she looked so sad? Had she perhaps changed her mind and she didn't want to remember him anymore? The last part…hurt. He didn't want to think that, he really didn't. However, these past few weeks she had abruptly became distant. Also, he had yet to say anything to her about it but Gaara had yet to hear her say his name even once. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, simply that it did.

He stood and when she began to walk to the door he gently caught her wrist in his hand, stopping her. "You can change your mind if you wish." He told her "You don't have to force yourself to do it if you no longer want to."

Confusion clouded her pale lavender eyes and she shook her head lightly "Why? Do you not want me to remember anymore?"

"I want you to do what you feel like doing." He still refused to look at her.

"I want to remember. I want to have any and all of my memories. I don't like not knowing things."

Letting go of her, he strode to the door and opened it for her "We should go, they're waiting."

Hinata gave him a look but nodded and followed. He did not take her hand; he had stopped doing that the week after she seemed uncomfortable with him. He did not look back to see if she were following. His head was still aching and that was also making it difficult for him to think straight.

They went downstairs to a special sealing room. The experts were all there, two women and one man. The women he suspected were twins with long green hair and dark green eyes. They looked only a few years older than him. The man was bald and looked in his late fifties with a white beard that trailed down to his chest.

The Kazekage stepped to the side to allow them to see Hinata "This is my wife, she is the one who has had the seal placed on her."

The twins jumped forward and immediately surrounded a startled Hinata. They began to fuss with her hair and poke at her body, making her 'eep' and jump around. The elder male stood in the background with his hands behind his back and leaning over slightly as if standing up straight was painful.

"I see it!" One of the twins cried out "Right here! Ooo, they were sneaky about it too, look at how small it shows up initially, like a mole!"

The other twin moved around as Hinata's head was pushed forward and her hair was pulled back.

"That's it alright." The other twin confirmed "You wanna see it Kazekage-sama?"

Stepping forward he leaned in to try and see what they were referring to. Right behind her right ear was a small black mark. At first look it did look like a somewhat larger than normal mole. What made it stand out was that it was not circular; it almost looked like a strange symbol of some sort. With Hinata's hair so long and where it was positioned, one would have to be really looking hard to find it.

"Do you know how long you've had that seal, young lady?" The old man began to walk over to them, a thoughtful frown on his wizened face "It will help us determine what we might need to do."

"Um…I-I think my father placed it on me when I was five so…thirteen years ago?" Hinata's voice sounded a little strained since one of the twins was still keeping her head down.

One of the twins whistled "Mmm, that makes it a little difficult."

"The longer a seal has been on someone the more difficult it is to remove it." The other twin explained "If it's an especially powerful seal it could take a while and possibly multiple sessions."

Her head released from its hold Hinata straightened and rubbed her neck a bit. "That's fine as long as it's not an inconvenience…"

"Nope!" The twins chimed in.

"Breaking seals is," one began

"Something we _love_ doing!" the other finished. "We look at it as kind of a challenge." The more excitable twin turned to the old man "Hey Gil, you wanna analyze it or you want us to do it?"

Stepping around Hinata he had her bend her head so he could pull back her hair and glance at the mark "Go and make the circle, I'll see what I can do here." He turned back to Hinata "Would you mind kneeling down for me young lady?"

Nodding Hinata shifted until she was kneeling and bent her head forward, probably assuming it was going to be done anyway. The old man made a series of hand signs that didn't seem to do anything. Then he placed his fingers on her mark.

"I've seen something like this before," he began after a moment "but it is a rather complicated seal."

"Can it be removed?" Gaara asked

"Yes, or rather, what we will do is place a seal to remove a seal." When the Kazekage gave the old man a blank stare he chuckled "The seal we'll place is one that takes one seal and slowly fades it away. Because she's had this for a very long time trying to just remove it would be a very painful process for her, although it could be done within seven hours. If we put a fading seal on her it will be days, perhaps even a few weeks before it completely fades but it _will_ fade. She will slowly begin to regain the memories that have been removed, making it a smoother and painless transition. It is your decision Kazekage-sama, either way we can remove what's been done here."

"The fading seal will be fine. The last thing I want is for her to be in pain." He looked down at his wife's back "Is that acceptable, Hinata?"

"I don't mind waiting…and I'd like to slowly remember instead of all at once so…"

"Circle's done!" Chirped the twins in a sing-song voice. "You can bring her over here now!"

Gil helped Hinata stand and then motioned for her to proceed. She looked back at her husband once nervously and then stepped inside the circle.

-----

_W-where am I?_

Hinata remembered being in a room just a moment ago and now she felt that she was lying down on something soft. Pale eyes opened to darkness and she sat up, realizing she was on a bed. As her eyes adjusted she realized that she was in her – their – bedroom. Disoriented and feeling out of sorts, she put one hand to the back of her neck where the sealing mark was supposed to be. Nothing felt different, just smooth skin.

"How did I get here?" She whispered out loud. Had Gaara carried her back?

"You fainted once the seal was placed and I brought you here."

A sharp cry of alarm escaped Hinata as she shifted her gaze to the far side of the room. Gaara was sitting on one of the sofa chairs looking out the window. Realizing it was just him she let out a relieved breath and put a hand to her chest as if to stop her pounding heart. "S-sorry about that."

He didn't say anything and the silence that fell over the room was tense and awkward. Her fingers began to mess with the edge of her sheets, tugging one way and pulling another. Hinata couldn't tell if he was angry or not and he certainly wouldn't sound it even if he was. She remembered before they had left to go see to her seal he had been acting strangely, as if agitated about something. At the time he didn't seem as if he wanted to talk about it so she had left it alone.

"So um," she began in an attempt to start a conversation "everything went well? With the seal I mean."

"Hn." Was the noncommittal reply.

"Then I'll be able to remember…right? W-what happened and how we first met."

"Hn."

Worry began to fill her. Was he really angry at her about something? "H-have I done something wrong?"

"Why would you ask something like that?" He still was looking out the window and she found herself pulling the sheets up to her chest, as if it would shield her.

"Because you seem, um, very quiet. And earlier it looked as if something was bothering you. Y-you can tell me if you want."

Once again she was greeted with silence and she let out a shaky sigh.

_Well, I have been trying to keep my distance because of everything…we were growing closer at the beginning and now we're almost like strangers again._

Gaara lifted from the chair and began to walk to the door. "I will let you rest."

_Don't let him leave._

"W-wait." Hinata's voice was soft but he must have heard it for he stopped. He didn't turn in her direction even though he was standing by the foot of her – their – bed. "I-I don't want you to be angry with me."

"I am not angry."

Her brows furrowed in a confused frown "But you're obviously upset about something. I d-don't want us to not talk to each other."

This time he did turn to her, completely turned to face her. "Then why have you been avoiding me for three weeks?"

A hand flew to her throat "I haven't been _avoiding_ you I just…"

"You've been _avoiding_ me." Gaara repeated but this time she could hear frustration and pain there. "Whenever I have tried to address it you have dodged me. You have been trying to avoid me so much that rumors have begun to spread."

_What?_ "I didn't…I didn't mean for that to happen. I just…t-thought it would be best if we k-kept a friendly distance…w-we were, um, I mean i-it just seemed like we were um, getting really close."

Her husband looked at her for a very long time, to the point where she had dropped her gaze down to her hands and was gripping the sheets tightly. Hinata didn't want to have this conversation; she didn't want things to turn sour between them.

"Is it wrong to be close?" Came the question, but his tone sounded guarded, as if he was trying to search her for a specific answer.

"N-no but I mean…" She took a breath and let it out. "What if you eventually find someone that you really do love and you want to be together? We wouldn't be so close anymore…I don't think she would like seeing us hold hands or me hang on your arm."

His eyes narrowed. "Even if I wanted to take a mistress, which I do not, you're my wife and she would simply have to deal with it. I'm not looking to become involved in another…relationship."

_Does he have to say it like it's disgusting?_ "W-well what if I…what if I found someone?"

A very strange expression crossed Gaara's features when she looked up at him. "Have you?"

Suddenly feeling sick Hinata wrapped her arms around her stomach. She had never heard him sound so cold before and it unnerved her. "No…no I wouldn't do that. I'd never-"

"Then why would you assume I would do that to you?"

"It's not unusual for someone to be married and have a mistress –"

"I don't _need_ a mistress." He spat "I don't want that kind of relationship." Her husband actually sounded upset.

"What kind of relationship _do_ you want?" She said and then realized she had spoken her thought out loud. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that…"

A hand moved to his temple and he suddenly looked as if he were in pain. Hinata would have moved over to him but the moment she shifted his eyes were back on her, freezing her in place.

"I've told you from the beginning I want us to be friends. I don't need anything other than that." Hinata was beginning to feel as if he said it to himself like some sort of mantra.

"But what if…" she tried to ignore the urge to cry in sadness and frustration "You don't want _any_ sort of romantic relationship with anyone?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Women do not want romantic relationships with me. They want power and control and use their bodies to try and accomplish that. There is nothing romantic in that."

She was struck speechless. His tone sounded so bitter and angry that she wondered what – or who – had brought him to that point. It was as if he were speaking through personal experience. Had he perhaps loved someone and then discovered that she only wanted him for his station?

Slowly she got out of bed, smoothing over her kimono. He had removed the obi but still kept it tied around her.

"Not every woman wants that from you."

"That has been the experience so far." His eyes remained on her as she moved closer to him "I am happy when I'm around you, you were my first friend. I want us to remain friends, if possible." He said the last part low.

Hinata bit her lip again and looked down at her feet "W-what if I don't want just that?"

There was a pause "What do you mean?" It was very small but she could hear a waver in his voice, as if he were unsure of something. "You don't want us to be friends?"

"That's not it." Taking a deep breath, Hinata mustered up all of her courage and raised her head to look at him. Her husband looked confused and almost alarmed, but she closed the distance between them until they were inches apart. Locking gazes with him she raised her hands until they framed his face.

"Hinata-"

She felt his entire body tense when she began to pull him towards her. For a second she almost thought he was going to jump back and away from her but it seemed as if he was too stunned to actually move. She kept his gaze until she met him half way, gently pressing her lips against his. She did not linger, pulling back and sliding her hands to his chest. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"I-I want you as a friend…" she began to back away "But I also want a husband." She paused to allow that to sink in for a second "Goodnight Gaara-san." Turning she walked to the door and left the room.

-----

"Get the hell out." Kankuro snapped at his little brother "I'm serious. Get out. Looking at you is pissing me off right now."

His baby brother was a sad sight to see. He had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on but he was almost positive it had something to do with the fact that Hinata was no longer staying in Gaara's room. As the Kazekage's brother he had tried hard to squash the rumors and try to take control of the situation from a public standpoint but there was only so much he could do and Gaara walking around looking like a kicked puppy _was not helping_.

Bright green eyes focused on the puppet master "Did you…just tell me to get out of my own office?" He asked the question as if he hadn't quite heard him correctly.

"Yes, I told you to get out. I'll handle it today but just…go the hell away. You've been all but useless this entire _week_ and you've been slinking around here like someone's died."

The Kazekage blinked once "I do not slink." His face was perfectly devoid of emotion.

Kankuro resisted the urge to throw a book at him. He threw a small pencil sharpener instead and Gaara easily moved his head out of the way. "I'm serious Gaara! You're driving Baki and me _insane_ just staring around at nothing and moving as if you're at a damn wake. You haven't been listening to anything we've been briefing you about, your paperwork is piling up and I'm just. Tired. Of. Looking. At. You. I don't know what the hell is going on with you but go take a day off to figure it out or something. None of us can work like this."

"I have been listening to you," Gaara corrected "Just now, for the past five minutes I've-"

Kankuro snarled at him and lifted a book to throw. "Gaara…" he warned

"I don't know what to do about Hinata." The Kazekage said abruptly, looking away. "I don't know if I can give her what she wants."

Okay, now we were getting somewhere. Setting the book down he walked over and sat on the edge of Gaara's desk "What do you mean? I thought you told me that the two of you weren't really…"

"I know." The redhead sounded frustrated "I thought the same. If I do not settle this before Temari comes…"

"So…what happened?"

"She told me that she wanted to be my friend, but that she also wanted a husband."

That made sense and he told his brother that. Something unrecognizable moved over his little brother's features.

"I can't do that."

_Is he serious?_ "Let me see if I can wrap my head around this. Hinata, your friend from childhood and now your _wife_ wants to do husband and wifely things with you and you don't _want_ to?" It sounded even more absurd when he said it out loud "Are you actually gay?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed "No. Stop saying that."

"Then what the hell man? Do you think she's ugly or something? Does her breath stink? What's the problem here? I mean, I'm not really into the quiet types but uh, it's not like you didn't get a good deal out of this marriage thing."

There was a long silence and the two brothers stared at each other. Kankuro wasn't as good at staring people down like his little brother, but that didn't mean he was bad at it either and this was serious. Eventually Gaara looked away.

"Intimacy brings emptiness. Hinata is my friend, intimacy would ruin that friendship and I _can't_ lose that. She's too important to me."

Kankuro went silent, trying to think of the best way to deal with this situation. He knew _exactly_ why Gaara was acting and feeling this way, but he wasn't Temari when it came to being gentle. He could either try and dance around and throw hints at Gaara or he could just tell him truth flat out. The former would take Gaara too long to figure out – if he ever did, subtlety tended to be lost on him – and the latter would piss his brother off and the last time he did that Gaara shredded his porn collection. Little shit.

_Fuck it. _He could buy another porn collection. "Dude, that's a load of shit."

Yup, Gaara was getting pissed off. His facial expressions rarely changed but there were small things one could pick up if they knew him long enough. In this case, whenever Gaara became angry his right eyebrow would twitch ever so slightly that it almost looked like a small muscle spasm.

"I am lost on your meaning." His brother said coolly.

_Here we go_. "Look, Temari and me knew what was up with that Ori chick and we didn't like it but she got hers in the end so we shrugged it off. But Misa…"

"Kankuro." It was a clear warning.

"That bitch fucked you up man." He continued as if he hadn't been interrupted "I don't even know if you've realized how much she fucked with you. You never said anything but me and Temari both knew that you really liked that girl. For a while you were…different when she left."

"I'm well aware of how she fucked me," his brother snapped and Kankuro almost flinched. Oh yeah, he was _pissed_ "but I wasn't in love with her."

"I didn't say you were. I know you did what you did to get back at her and all-"

He became defensive "That is not what happened."

Kankuro snorted "Yeah, Gaara, it was."

"No, it was not."

The older brother sighed. He was beginning to feel that this too deep for him to help effectively. "When you found out that Misa was trying to get close to you because she wanted in on the royal guard position you could have just left it alone. You could have exposed her and she would have backed off. Instead, you fucked her for six months straight and _then_ dumped her. I think you were just a little bit bitter there."

Another staring contest as tense silence filled the room. He never enjoyed these types of conversations with his brother and so it rarely ever happened but Kankuro knew that if Gaara kept denying everything he probably really would lose his wife. The puppet master didn't know if his little brother could handle that girl leaving him after everything he went through to get her.

_And the idiot's in love with her and doesn't even realize it. Probably happened when he was a kid and just never put two and two together._

"When I found out about Misa," Gaara said softly, breaking the silence "I didn't feel anything."

Kankuro sighed "Gaara, I can't _make_ you admit to your own feelings. You liked her and she hurt you so you hurt her back. That's how it happened. By the time that chick realized she really did like you it was already too late. I mean, I get it. I get why you did it. Honestly, I almost can't even blame you, both me and Temari wanted to dig into her ass back then for hurting you. You probably didn't know _what_ to do when you found out and you were like, seventeen.

"But Hinata isn't Misa and she sure as hell ain't Ori." The puppet master continued "That girl is on a completely different level from them and she's obviously not going anywhere. Sounds like to me Hinata likes you, otherwise she wouldn't have said anything. Casual sex is great, but it ain't you and it never was. If you really like and trust this girl so much then act like it." Shrugging, he jumped off the table "But not having sex because you're scared of getting hurt again isn't the answer. Now seriously, get the hell out of the office and go talk to your wife. Or at the very least _think_ about what I said and be honest with yourself."

Gaara didn't say anything or look at him. Slowly, he rose from his chair and quietly walked out of the room.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A soft giggle filled the room as Nara Shikamaru flopped down on a couch with a tired sigh.

"I'm never doing another wedding as long as I live." The shadow user muttered. "I never thought I'd see the day where I was _happy_ to be out of Konoha."

Temari leaned back on the bed and Hinata continued to giggle at him. The blonde let out a sigh.

"I actually have to agree with you on this one," she said, sounding equally tired "Your mother was unbearable. You would have thought _she_ was the one getting married instead of us."

He put an arm over his eyes "That's because mom never had a wedding; dad was too poor at the time. She was living vicariously through you or some crap like that." He was already sounding drowsy. "I just wanna sleep." A long sigh.

Hinata looked at the two of them and tried not to giggle again. "Were you at least alright on your trip here?"

"Oh yeah," Temari said with a small wave "Gaara told me about the mercs who attacked you guys but we didn't run into anything like that. Get any info out of the prisoners?"

"No, nothing really." She admitted "They only got the first name of the third party but it was such a well used name that it wasn't helpful at all. I'm not sure what's happened to them now."

"Gaara didn't tell you?" Temari sounded surprised.

Hinata hesitated and looked away from her sister-in-law, shaking her head lightly.

"Hm." Temari looked at Hinata with a blank expression for a long moment before she got up from the bed. "Hey, Shika, me and Hina-chan here are going to go do some girly things." Hinata let out a startled little squeak when Temari grabbed her wrist and began to drag her out the room. Shikamaru didn't respond, he merely lifted his hand in a half-hearted wave before dropping it.

"T-Temari-san!" Hinata tried to cry in-between breaths. The blonde was walking at a very fast pace and it was hard for Hinata to keep up with her kimono on. "Temari-san w-where are we going?"

"We're going to have a chat."

_Oh no._ "But I…"

Opening a door she pushed the Kazekage's wife inside and closed it. It was a guest room but it was one far off in the back of the building where no one really frequented.

"Is it true you and Gaara are sleeping in separate rooms?" Temari got straight to the point, leaning against Hinata's only exit and crossing her arms "What the hell happened while I was gone?"

Realizing that she wasn't going to get out of the room without telling Temari the entire truth she told her everything that had transpired last week between her and her husband. When she finished Temari looked a mixture between pained and sympathetic.

"Do you want to know why Gaara's like that?" Temari asked her "Why he thinks like that? He's wrong of course, but there's a reason why."

An uncomfortable feeling settled in Hinata's chest "I-I couldn't. That's…that's personal. I don't think it's any of my bus-"

"It _is_ your business because you're his _wife_." The blonde snapped "You guys have been married for almost a month now and all that happiness and contentment I saw when you both left is gone. I like you and I love my brother, you need to know."

It still didn't feel right to her. She had a feeling Temari was going to tell her something painful about her husband's past and she felt that it was something that Gaara should be explaining to her when or if he wanted to.

"_Friends forever, okay?"_

"You know," she tried again "I have been thinking about it and I…I'm fine if he just wants friendship. It's not a bad thing a-and he's really a good person so…"

"Hinata, Gaara doesn't just want friendship. No guy goes through what Gaara did to get you in his life because he just feels friendship towards them; I don't care what happened long ago. My little brother _thinks_ he only wants friendship because he's too terrified of opening himself up to another intimate relationship." When Hinata didn't respond Temari let out a heavy sigh. "Look, about a year or so back Gaara met this girl named Misa. Misa was a jounin and she was about average in skill, nothing really to scream about. However, Misa was _really_ good at using men to get what she wanted, which was rising up in the ranks. When she wanted in the royal guard, she went after Gaara to get it."

A horrible feeling of sickness and anger moved through her. It was such a strong feeling that Hinata had to sit down in a chair and put a hand over her chest.

"Gaara really liked Misa," Temari continued "she was nice to him and she really did seem interested in him for him. They spent a lot of time together at first but they were never in a relationship or anything like that. I don't think Gaara realized that he liked Misa that way, he was just happy that someone seemed to genuinely seemed to care about him. When Gaara found out he because very distant and quiet for a long time. At first Kankuro and I thought that Gaara had told her to step off, because we didn't see her much and Gaara stopped talking about her after that. "

"I-I think I see where this is going…" a hand went to her mouth and she lightly shook her head.

"_Women do not want romantic relationships with me. They want power and control and use their bodies to try and accomplish that. There is nothing romantic in that."_

Even though a part of her felt that Gaara shouldn't have done what he did, she couldn't help sympathizing with him.

_He must have felt so confused and angry; another betrayal but on a completely different level._

A little boy with red hair flashed in her mind, wiping away tears when he realized he wasn't alone on the rooftop. Hinata remembered the utter shock and surprise in his eyes when she said she wanted to play with him and how he had looked as if he had wanted to cry when she had said she would be his friend. At the time she hadn't understood it but she had been really happy to have a new friend. Now that she was older and knew a bit about her husband's past remembering his face like that tore at her insides.

"They were 'together' for six months." Temari continued "I think she actually started liking him at the end because she had been truly heartbroken when he told her he hadn't really wanted her like _that_. He tells himself that he wasn't angry about it and he only did it because she had wanted to use him anyway but he was never quite the same after that incident. It didn't help that his first 'relationship' had been with a woman almost old enough to be his damn mother and she had wanted the exact same thing: to manipulate him to gain power. I think the difference was that he honestly _hadn't_ cared about Ori, it was more of a curiosity thing for him. He liked Misa."

Wait, what? "T-there was a-another woman?" Twice his age?

The wind user shrugged "Yeah, her name was Ori. I don't honestly know why he was with her for a year, he knew she was trying to manipulate him and he never said anything. I don't know all the details about that, just that one day Ori was there and the next she had left town."

Hinata had no idea of how to react to that. It wasn't as if she was a blushing virgin, but her first intimate relationship had been a good one and both people had truly cared for each other. When it came to the actual relationship itself, Hinata held no regrets. It had been awkward and then wonderful and in the end it hadn't worked out but she still loved her friend to this day. It wasn't a romantic love but she could never imagine herself having purposefully manipulated him in that manner. It was just deplorable.

So in short, her husband had eventually come to the conclusion that intimacy was bad and that it was used as a tool for manipulation. She sighed. There was nothing Hinata could think of to change his mind about that. All of this information was shocking and even horrifying to her but she still cared for Gaara and she was happy that she married him. She didn't love him but he was definitely someone special to her.

"Temari-san, what should I do?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly "Just…give him some time. Show him you're sticking around for the long haul. I think eventually he'll sort out his feelings and realize that he's in a different situation. I mean, I know to others they might not see it but Kankuro and I can tell he's attracted to you. It won't be like this forever. Maybe I'll talk to him."

"Ah, that's okay. I think that…maybe I should t-talk with him. He probably thinks I hate him."

"He might. More than likely though, all you managed to do was confuse the hell out of him and he's probably been trying this entire week to figure out how to fix the problem."

-------

He had been sitting on his perch for hours, looking out over the city, his face expressionless. The building he was sitting on was one of the taller buildings in Suna and he came here often when he wanted to be alone to truly think. He had been given a lot to think about.

Gaara thought about Ori, something he hadn't done since she left. He couldn't really remember her face or really much about her. He wondered why he had let her stay around long after he had gotten over his initial curiosity. Thinking about her didn't feel painful or sad; just a little confusion towards his actions. Maybe at the time he just hadn't wanted to give up the pleasant feeling sex had brought to him. Either way he didn't dwell on Ori for too long.

Misa was a different story. When she had initially come under his employ as a recommendation from her previous captain, they had started out as friends. He remembered being happy, he remembered when he started wanting to see the jounin on a daily basis. He had looked forward to spending time with her after a day of work. She had been pretty and intelligent and if he were truly honest with himself his brother was right. He _had_ liked Misa, he had liked her a lot. When they had been friends he had once or twice thought about asking her to become more than that. The only reason why he had held back at the time was because his duties as Kazekage made him feel as if he would be unable to actually be with her.

When he had found out the truth it had felt like something had died in him. He hadn't felt angry, sad, hurt, he hadn't felt _anything_. He remembered just feeling numb and cold.

Now, he wasn't really sure what he felt anymore. The things that Kankuro had said made some sort of sick sense to him, but that meant he had…done something very terrible. Vengeance wasn't him; he had tried to shake off negative feelings like that. At the time he had felt justified but even before his confrontation with Kankuro he had always felt like there had been something wrong with the Misa situation afterwards.

_Did I…did I really do that because I was angry and I wanted to get back at her? That day when she looked at me that last time, I had felt…vindicated. Am I…a horrible person?_

Night fell and he continued to sit, feeling confused and torn and a lot of other things he couldn't name.

He thought about Hinata often. Out of every single person he had ever met in his life Hinata had been the only one who had liked him just for him. No initial judgment, no fear, just a bit of shyness and the willingness to make a friend. It had been too good to be true after a while and so he had felt that he had made her up. But she was real, she existed.

"_I want a friend…but I also want a husband."_

The Kazekage was at a loss for what to do. Dredging up his past concerning Misa had brought back emotions he hadn't even known he had felt at the time. Even if he did go back to Hinata what would he say? Would he tell her about it? Did she already know?

_Temari is here so if she's figured out that we're not talking, either she or Kankuro have sat Hinata down to get answers. If she knows what would she think?_

Being afraid of it wouldn't make the situation go away; he understood that. Eventually, he would have to talk to his wife. It wasn't as if they could avoid each other forever and it not begin to hold some serious consequences. People were talking enough as it was. He would have to tell her the truth and hope they could at the very least remain friends. It was almost as if he needed that friendship, his first real and true friend. He needed her.

Since he didn't actually know what room Hinata was staying in he decided to go back to his bedroom for the night. Kankuro had forced him out of his own office and he was tired of being outside. When he walked inside the room he saw Hinata sitting on his sofa-chair, asleep. It was dark inside the room so he went over and turned on a small light. When he looked back over she was awake and looking at him.

He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her face looked calm and she was blinking a little rapidly as if she were trying to fully awaken.

"Hello." His wife said to him. He didn't say anything and she yawned and stretched a bit.

"How much did they tell you?"

She looked surprised for a moment and then she gave him a small smile "Everything, I think."

"I see."

"And…I remember. Everything."

It should have made him happy to hear that but he was beginning to feel numb once more. Empty.

"Um," she began again, tugging at her sleeves "I spent the day thinking about everything and going through my memories of that day." Her smile turned shaky "I'm okay with…I'm okay with just being friends. I think maybe you need that much more than a wife."

"I think I hated her." He suddenly blurted out. His chest was pounding and it hurt to breathe. Now that he had started he knew he wouldn't stop. "I don't know if I loved her, but I hated her when I found out. I hated her and I hated Ori and I hated all women like them. But when I felt like that it was as if I was betraying my promise to Naruto. I felt as if I hadn't really changed at all, so I stopped feeling anything. I didn't understand what was so wrong with me that the only women who would want me were those who didn't care for me at all. I was an objective, a stepping stone to their overall plans. I _hated_ feeling like that but I didn't do anything."

His wife rose up from her chair, closed the distance between them and put her arms around him. He didn't move for a while, unsure of the proper way to react. Hinata wasn't angry or disgusted with him and he didn't understand that.

"Gaara-san?" Hinata looked up at him, her lavender eyes swimming with sadness "I think I hate her too."

Confusion and disbelief ran through him and he found himself frowning. "What?"

"You know, it's…it's perfectly normal to dislike someone," she began "It's okay that you hate her because she hurt you, that's just human nature. No one should have to feel the way you do and you probably didn't make the best decision but that's okay too. We all make mistakes and get angry and feel hurt and even hatred. You haven't had many people in your life who genuinely cared for you, she was wrong for taking advantage of that and I…I really dislike her. I dislike the fact that she tried to do that to you and I don't feel sorry for her, even if I don't agree with what you did. I don't agree but I _understand_ it. I understand why you did what you did and I'm only sad that someone drove you to that point. You deserve happiness, you're a good person. You've always been a good person deep down. That's why we became friends."

Slowly he put his arms around his wife "I don't know what to say." He admitted "But I think I understand what you're trying to tell me."

Like before, her hands came up to either side of his face. His heart skipped and he could actually feel his face growing warm. _Is she going to…?_

"I want to be with my childhood friend." She said with a smile "And hopefully one day, when you feel you're ready, you can be my husband too. I want to be here for you and support you, I want you to feel comfortable around me and feel like you can talk to me. S-so…let's just work on that."

He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Gaara breathed in her scent, flowers and rain, and he sighed. He still wasn't terribly sure about all of his feelings concerning what happened to him, but he was quickly beginning to realize how he felt about his wife.

"Thank you Hinata." He whispered against her neck.

-----

"What do you mean I'm not allowed in my office?" the Kazekage asked his guard, bewildered. The unfortunate man was extremely nervous, eyes darting from his lord to the hall as if he wanted to run for his life. It was taking everything the guard had to properly hold onto his lance.

"O-o-or-orders s-s-sir…" he stammered out louder than necessary, causing a passerby to look at the two of them funny before continuing.

There it was. That headache again. A slow thrum emerging between his eyes and slowly spreading. He counted to three.

"Whose orders?" There. That sounded rather calm right?

The guard paled and for a moment Gaara thought the man would pass out. He swayed but then gripped the handle of his lance and shook his head. "K-Kankuro-sama a-and Baki-sama m-m-my l-lord. H-he has s-stated that the Kazekage-sama w-will b-be taking his honeymoon a-at the same time as Temari-sama's."

"Did they." As appreciative as he was concerning his brother and mentor's thoughtfulness, there was no way he could take an entire week off of work, which was how long Temari was staying. There were too many things that would specifically need his approval or signature and he didn't like keeping diplomats or other nobles waiting on issues. Mentally sighing, the Kazekage placed a hand on the guard's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. Instead of calming him the man let out a high pitched shriek that Gaara felt no male should be able to produce. He snatched his hand back as if burned and his eyes widened slightly in surprise at the man. "Are you alright?" _I just touched his shoulder, I'm pretty sure no one can die from that._

An awkward silence fell between the two men. Gaara was almost afraid to move forward again lest the man soil his pants or something else ridiculous. Who hired this man for his guard? Someone needed to be fired or reassigned or something.

"Could you please step aside and allow me inside my office? I would like to speak to my brother."

Kankuro looked up from a scroll he had been reading through and Baki was sitting in Gaara's chair working on paperwork. Closing the door softly behind him – and consequently in the guard's face – the redhead crossed his arms and regarded the two of them.

"Sup?" Kankuro was first to speak "Who was the woman that screamed out there? I thought someone had been stabbed."

"_He_ was the guard you placed at the door to prevent me from entering my office." He stared at his brother for a moment longer before looking to Baki who was pointedly engrossed in work. "I cannot take an entire week off. Besides the celebration for Temari and Nara there's also the social function in two weeks and also the preparations for the Tsuchikage's visit next month." Gaara lifted a hand to continue ticking off the things he needed to do "Mizukage's ambassadors will be here in the next three days to present their trade agreement, which I must personally attend to, there are the border skirmishes between our land and Iwa that need to be reviewed and-"

"Okay I get it!" the puppet master tossed the scroll somewhere and threw his hands up "Fine, not an entire week. Three days, that way you won't miss your meeting. But you know, you guys haven't had a proper honeymoon and you two still got things to work out-"

"That has been taken care of." The room went silent and even Baki looked up from his stack. "Hinata and I discussed it last night." This time he sighed out loud "If you absolutely insist I take extra days I will take today and tomorrow off. It will allow me to give my full attention to the celebration today."

"Speaking of your wife Kazekage-sama," Baki interrupted "you mentioned the social event that's coming up. Shouldn't she be making arrangements? As the wife of the Kazekage Hinata-sama does have duties fit for her station. Arranging social events and entertaining important guests fall in those categories."

Gaara blinked. Did Hinata even know how to do such things? In all honesty he had no idea what sort of formal training she had experienced as a Hyuuga noble. It wasn't as if he had really been thinking about her credentials at the time. His mentor was correct, while he dealt with overall diplomacy and various other issues that came to his court his wife was supposed to deal with the social aspects. He would need to discuss it with her and told them so.

"That is fine," his mentor said with a small nod "Even if she doesn't know, there are those that will teach her. She seems capable enough and I've heard how she's wrapped the council around her finger."

"To an extent, yes." The Kazekage agreed, amused. "They are absolutely convinced now that I've made a better choice and they are pleased with her knowledge of politics and negotiation. In fact, I was scolded the other day for not paying better attention to my wife by one of the elders. Rumors spread quickly."

"Well, they'll stop now that you've guys worked it out." Kankuro joined in, grinning "Me and Baki got things here, someone needs to go hang out with Temari and I'm sure Hinata won't mind having you to herself for an extra day or so."

"P-perhaps." Unable to stop the heat spreading to his face he turned to leave "If there is an emergency please inform me immediately."

His face began to burn even hotter when as he left he heard Kankuro mutter 'Was Gaara blushing just now?' to Baki.

-----

"Good morning Hinata-sama! My name is Kyoko and it is _such an honor_ to meet you!"

Kyoko looked to be between the ages of sixteen and twenty three depending on her facial expressions with short dark brown hair and vivid violet eyes. Her outfit was 'perky', consisting of a pale yellow tube top, a beige jacket that cut off at the midriff, a skirt that Hinata was sure the girl could not be reasonably comfortable in and long – plaid - socks that came up to her thighs. She wore only a smattering of makeup on her highly freckled face and held a grin so large it could rival Naruto's on a good day.

Hinata wasn't sure if she should close the door because she was hallucinating or speak to the bubbly girl and hope that she wasn't crazy and this really was a girl standing at her door at eight in the morning. She was thankful that she had managed to get dressed although she had been drying her hair with a towel when Kyoko had knocked on her door and nearly scared her to death.

"Um," Hinata began ineloquently "G-good morning?" Pale eyes blinked widely at the beaming bundle of sunshine in front of her.

There was a moment of silence as the two women stood staring at each other. Kyoko's toothy smile toned down to a wide closed mouthed grin and she tilted her head as if waiting for something.

_Am I…am I missing something here?_ "Um…can I help you Kyoko-san?"

"Huh?" The girl blinked at Hinata a few times as if confused. "They didn't tell you?"

She had no idea what this girl was talking about and gave her a shaky smile "Um…no?" she offered again, simply because she couldn't think of anything else to properly say.

An exasperated look crossed over Kyoko's features and she shook her head "And here I thought Kankuro-sama was more responsible than this." She let out an exaggerated sigh and then beamed another smile at Hinata "Okay then! No problem, I'll just properly introduce myself! My name is Kyoko and as of today I am to be your official aide." A giggle "They even gave me a spiffy new office right next to yours, isn't that awesome? I've _never_ had my own office, before I've always had to share my desk with like, five different people…"

"Office?" _I have an office? And an aide? What does Kankuro-san have to do with this?_

That was apparently the magic word because Kyoko's face lit up about a thousand degrees and she grabbed onto Hinata's hand with both of hers "Yes, and it's the most _amazing_ office ever…er well not greater than the Kazekage's but…anyway, I'll show you! It's not that far at all!"

"Kyoko-san I-" Hinata's protest was cut off with a small 'eek' as she was dragged by Kyoko – towel in hand and all – to wherever it was she wanted to take her. Almost twice she tripped due to moving so fast while in a kimono.

_Maybe I should stop wearing them._ She mused _I just get dragged all over the place anyway._

Hinata's office wasn't as large as the Kazekage's by any stretch of the imagination but it _was_ decently sized and beautifully furnished. An oak desk topped with white marble was situated in the middle of the room facing the door, two large filing cabinets were in a corner, there was a long slender couch off to the other side, a few potted plants, one little tree and another large cabinet behind her desk. The carpeting was plush and a deep burgundy.

"This is…" she began

"Amazing, isn't it?" Her aide asked, still beaming at her "I'm so honored that I was picked for this position Hinata-sama, I promise I'll work very hard!"

Delicate fingers traced over the marble of her desk, taking everything in. "Um, Kyoko-san, you've said that you're my aide but…I'm not entirely sure what my job is supposed to be."

"Oh that's easy," she lifted a finger "Hinata-sama is the wife of the Kazekage, meaning that all social activities and duties are completely under her control and jurisdiction. In addition, now that the Kazekage is married there will be many wives of diplomats and noblemen who will wish to see you and bring you into their social circle. This is important for potential alliances and treaties and it will mean that, as royalty, you'll be holding more small social events with these ladies as you cannot personally leave your lands without the Kazekage or without the Kazekage's permission." She sucked in a breath "As your aide I'm the one who sets the schedule and organizes all of the smaller details for these functions. I'm also able to send out polite correspondence in your stead for minor things like thank you letters, well wishes, anything personal, things of that nature. Also, if you wish I can also act as your voice for anything that falls under your jurisdiction. I have all of my credentials if you need them; I was selected from the administrative division by Kankuro-sama himself even though I've only been working there for five years. I'm so excited to get to work, we've already got our first social function to take charge of!"

It took Hinata a minute to fully understand Kyoko as the other woman spoke too rapidly for her to catch everything. This situation didn't really surprise Hinata; as a noble for the Hyuuga she had ended up having to learn how to plan such events but not on a large scale. The wives of powerful men were not idle creatures and Hinata knew that her duties would be much larger than normal. What was surprising was that this girl had been handpicked by Kankuro and seemed to know much more about what was going on than she did. Why hadn't anyone said anything to her until now?

"Do you have any more questions Hinata-sama?" her aide asked cheerfully.

"Ah…n-no, I don't. Y-you've been very helpful Kyoko-san."

"Hinata?" Called a familiar voice from outside her door. Opening the door fully the Kazekage stepped into her office and frowned slightly, a twitch of the brow. "What is this?" He looked around the office obviously confused.

"Hello!" Kyoko bounded in front of Hinata's husband and Gaara actually looked as if he wanted to take a step back and away from her. His gaze flickered to Hinata as if to go 'Who is this?' before looking down at the bubbly brunette "My name is Kyoko and I'm Hinata-sama's new aide! It's such an honor to actually meet you Kazekage-sama, I'm so excited about working here!" She bowed low at least five times before he raised a hand to stop her.

"Could you…give me a moment alone with my wife?" Hinata found herself trying to stifle a giggle, Gaara looked clearly uncomfortable around his wife's new aide.

"Oh! Of course!" She turned to Hinata "Hinata-sama my office is _right_ next door so if you need anything please feel free to call for me!" With a few bows to both of them she hurried out the door.

There was a _long_ silence as the couple stared at the door. Gaara slowly turned to his wife and blinked once "What was that?"

"Kankuro-san hired her." She said as if it explained everything.

It did. Her husband sighed "I think once I get my office back I'm going to send my brother on a few long missions."


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Don't hate me when you get to the end. I love you all. Fo sheezy.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Kazekage sank into one of his wife's office chairs with another sigh. Outwardly he seemed fine with the exception of his gaze seeming slightly unfocused and his skin looking paler than usual. Hinata realized that it wasn't the first time she had seen that particular expression and a small look of pain reflected within. Concerned, she moved around the desk to approach him. She didn't touch him, not entirely sure how he would feel about that and instead offered him her presence.

"You look a little unwell," she observed "Is there something the matter?"

His pale green gaze lifted to meet hers "I have been kicked out of my office for two days." The Kazekage did not sound pleased "They wanted me to take a week but that is impossible. Their timing could be better; there is a lot of time sensitive material that I had wanted to oversee personally." The slight twitch of his brows as if in pain. "I do not mind it so much tonight as there is Temari's celebration and I will not have to worry about coming in late but I didn't work yesterday either. I do not like taking this much time off at a time when there are many things about to happen."

There was a lot of tension in his voice. When he turned away from her to glance around her office one more time she activated her Byakugan for a second. An idea emerged.

"Gaara-san, would you mind turning so that your back is facing the arm rest?"

Confusion clouded his eyes but she merely smiled at him encouragingly. He looked up at her for a moment longer before turning his body in the chair so that his back was facing her. Activating her Byakugan again she looked over his chakra system to confirm which points she would need to press.

"Sometimes um, when a person is very tense or having muscle pains that aren't injury induced it can be an indication that the person is stressed. Well, your chakra network can sometimes reflect that and build up around specific areas. You've been having headaches?"

"Yes." When her fingers moved along his neck he didn't flinch or move away to her delight. So he wasn't adverse to her touching him, that was a good sign.

"O-okay. Well…I'm not sure how much you know about Hyuuga abilities but just as we can block chakra points we can open them as well. So if I do this…" pressing against two points along his neck she gently pushed her chakra into the congested points and she smiled when his circulation began to flow normally. Her husband made a strained noise but didn't move as she began to knead the back of his neck to relieve muscle tension. "Did that help any?"

"Yes." His voice sounded distant and a little heavy. "My headache has almost completely disappeared, thank you."

Feeling a little triumphant that she remembered how to do that particular little trick her hands moved from his neck down to his shoulders, kneading tension. He didn't say anything or make anymore sounds but he did begin to lean back. When she looked over to see his facial expression she noticed his eyes were closed.

It wasn't the first time Hinata had ever given someone a massage or used her abilities to help someone with a strained chakra flow. Over the years her usual 'customers' had been Neji, Kiba, and Shino. Each male reacted differently to her ministrations. Kiba had always been the loudest and with the way he went about moaning in appreciation Hinata would always walk away with her face flaming in embarrassment. Her cousin would make small low noises and would also politely ask her massage his scalp as well. That had always been a special treat for her, because she loved and was so envious of Neji's beautiful hair. With Shino, since he normally would not allow her to do such a thing in front of others, he wouldn't make any noise but his breath would catch at certain spots. Since she had only started giving him massages while they had been together, five minutes after she would start he would turn and pull her into him and that would be all she wrote.

She briefly wondered what sort of lover her husband was. Passionate? Gentle? Forceful? The moment she thought those things she immediately felt her face heat.

_I-I can't think about t-things like that…_ she admonished herself.

Suddenly Gaara made a low sound in his throat and straightened his back as if he had been electrocuted. Hinata realized that he was reacting to a point she had accidently pressed against at his lower back. It was always something she had done when she had been with her lover because it was a sensitive spot on the body and the reaction had been immediate.

"Hinata." The Kazekage's voice was low and husky. There was a clear warning in his tone.

"I-I'm sorry." Biting her lip she began to quickly move back up. She wasn't trying to seduce him; she had simply wanted to help him feel a little better. Deciding to finish up she smiled slightly when he leaned back against her, eyes still closed. Putting one arm around him she delved her other hand through his hair, earning her an appreciative noise. She stood like that with him for a while, her fingers moving through his unruly hair and his head leaning against her body, eyes closed.

"There was…" he began "I'm sure there was a reason I was looking for you." The redhead sounded amused and slightly sleepy. Hinata giggled.

"Do you remember what the reason was?"

"Your hand is keeping me delightfully distracted from what the topic I had in mind was." His voice sounded as flat as always.

_Was he…teasing me?_ "Well, I like your hair. It's thick and unruly and red."

"I'm starting to like my hair as well." It was a low drawl.

_He's teasing me!_ Laughing lightly she stopped and leaned forward looking down at his face. Dark lids opened to reveal pale green eyes that were bright with amusement.

"Hello." Gaara said softly, imitating her.

"Hello." She giggled again "Are you going to tell me why you were looking for me?"

He closed his eyes again "I think you've already been briefed on it by your…enthusiastic new aide. Baki and Kankuro had discussed your role with me this morning but I had been unaware that they had already made such elaborate plans."

Well, at least they had been kept in the dark together. Hinata wasn't sure she would have felt too pleased if she had found out Gaara had been in on it as well and hadn't said anything. "Kyoko-san is very nice. But was that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually, I wanted to know how you felt about it and if you've had any experience with something like this. I've been letting coordinators do it for years so I don't honestly know how it works myself. I didn't want you to be put in a difficult position."

"Thank you for being considerate of me," she said and meant it. It was really sweet of him "As the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan I've had to throw social functions before and speak to diplomats but not to the extent that a wife of a Kage would."

A hand slid over the arm lying across him "No one would expect a noble to know how to throw something that large immediately, but having experience will make things easier for everyone." There was a brief pause "I'm sorry."

"Hm?" She blinked curiously at him "For what?"

"Normally wives of nobles and diplomats would not come here alone because I was single and it would have looked bad. Now that I'm married they probably won't go away. Everyone will want to meet you and some of those women are a little overbearing. You will be busy for a while until they get over the 'new addition'."

Leaning forward she wrapped her other arm around him "I don't mind. I've dealt with a lot more than overbearing women. I won't disappoint you or make you look bad."

His eyes snapped open again and his free hand rose until he was cupping her cheek. "I would never be disappointed in you and I don't care what others think of me. I am worried more about you and the stress this will put you under."

Hinata looked in her husband's eyes and took in his deceptively blank expression. "I'm sure whatever I have to deal with is nothing compared to what you deal with. I will be fine. Besides, I don't mind having something to do now that I'm not a shinobi." Her smile was warm.

They stayed like that for a long moment before something warm began to emerge from her stomach and slowly spread throughout her body. He blinked once at her and his eyes began to shift from a pale green to a deep jade. He didn't even pull her, merely guided her towards him with his fingertips. Hinata's heart skipped and she closed her eyes.

"Hey, Hinata! I heard you were in here and I wanted to…oh. Well. Came at a bad time huh?"

The two teens bolted upright and their gazes snapped to Temari who was leaning against the doorframe with a smug look on her face. Hinata tried desperately not to faint right on the spot and die from embarrassment. Gaara's slightly surprised expression shifted back to normal although Hinata thought she saw agitation flash through his eyes.

Temari raised her hands, still smirking "Hey, I can leave you two lovebirds alone for a bit longer if-"

"You said you wanted something from Hinata?" The Kazekage asked calmly as he stood up and began to walk towards his sister. "Is it about tonight?"

The blonde gave her brother an 'I see what you did there' look but decided to answer his question "Yes, I was going to ask Hinata and then you but since you're both 'together' that makes things easier. I was thinking, since you guys really didn't have a wedding or a party or anything like that that we could make it a joint celebration. I would have brought it up sooner but Kankuro told me to hang back on it for another day."

"I have no problem with it," Gaara turned to his wife "is this acceptable?"

"Yes…" she responded meekly, still trying to hide her blush "Um, should we contact anyone about it?"

"I don't believe so." He turned to Temari "I have been ordered by Kankuro-sama to take this day off to spend time with you."

Gaara's tone and the way he said 'sama' was obviously a stab on how he felt about Kankuro's current treatment of him. Hinata giggled.

Laughing, Temari nodded "Sure little brother. Shika and I were about to go have some lunch. Would you two like to join us?"

----

The 'celebration' was more of a small gathering of the family members for dinner and a not a little bit of drinking. There were wedding presents for Temari and Shikamaru to open at a later date from the others. Gaara was the only one who did not participate in the drinking which had everything to do with the demon inside of him. At the moment Gaara's control over the creature was absolute, drinking, sleeping, things like that were risks for the demon to try to take control that he didn't want to take.

By the end of the night everyone – besides him – were varying degrees of drunk. Kankuro was smashed on sake, Shikamaru was fairly buzzed on beer, Temari wasn't too far behind Kankuro, and Hinata…

_She's such a lightweight._ The Kazekage mused, highly amused.

His wife had ended up drinking three cups of sake and was blitzed. Hiding his amusement at her antics was impossible, she was just so silly. Shikamaru, who the least drunk out of everyone, was also finding her amusing and the two men had shared a few looks in regards to women.

Hinata was a happy drunk, Gaara learned. She would do practically _anything_ you told her to – which Gaara had to stop Kankuro more than once from trying to take advantage – giggled at everything and nothing and was very clingy. She had tried to participate in every drinking game the family had participated in and whenever he stepped in to stop her – because he seriously didn't want to deal with her eventually throwing up all over the place – she would instead focus her attentions on him, wrapping her arms around him, snuggling against him or even sitting on his lap.

Oh right, and she loved everyone. _Everyone._

The Kazekage felt that he was probably ten types of wrong at the fact that he was really enjoying her clinginess. He wouldn't do or say anything but he didn't have to, Hinata was more than content to nuzzle his neck, rub her fingers through his hair, and squirm in his lap; that one was the hardest to ignore. Whenever he had had to pull her from a drinking game she had forced him to a point where he'd had to pull her over his shoulder – which she seemed to _love_ him doing – and sit her back down on the couch.

And that was after three drinks.

Gaara had long since stopped denying the fact that he was attracted to his wife and he was still trying to get over his issues concerning being with her intimately. He wasn't as opposed to it as he had been before, but he did want to take his time and come to a solid decision before doing anything rash. However, now that he had decided that he could eventually be okay with being intimate with his wife it had become increasingly difficult for him to resist her.

Earlier that day when she had massaged his back and helped rid him of his headache she had done…something. He had no idea what it had been but she had pressed some point on his lower back and it had taken every shred of willpower he had possessed not to pull her over to 'break in' the couch. It had hit him so hard that he was sure he had all but snarled at her in warning to not do that again lest he lose control.

Being alone with her after that was difficult. For the first time he actually desired someone specifically and he didn't have to 'force' himself to feel something sexually. He just _did_ and it was intense and overwhelming and…good. It was an exhilarating feeling to actually want someone and to feel a little wild and out of control. It was nice to _want_ to touch and kiss and all those other things that he had never done before because it hadn't felt right.

"Gaara-kun, I love you!" Hinata purred into his ear. "And…and Temari, I love her too, she's so awesome. And Kankuro even though he sent me a crazy girl to be my aide. I even love Grumpy Face-san!"

"I am _never_ letting her live this down." Shikamaru –Grumpy Face-san - commented and took another swig of his beer. He was grinning "She's lucky I'm not the type of guy who blackmails with pictures."

The Kazekage shifted his wife to a more comfortable position on his lap and tried to ignore the fact that she was incredibly soft and incredibly feminine. She didn't seem to particularly care for his position and shifted so that he was not-so-comfortable.

Then Hinata leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"Gaara?" Nara blinked, tilting his head at his brother-in-law "Hey, you alright? You've gone pale."

No, he wasn't alright. He blinked a few times at the wall and slowly tried to collect his thoughts together coherently. After five minutes he was able to successfully block out the 'suggestion' Hinata had just given to him and respond to Shikamaru.

"I'm fine. I believe Hinata has had enough and probably needs to get to rest."

His wife seemed very keen on the idea "Yes! Let's go to bed so we can-" Gaara slapped a hand over her mouth as calmly as humanly possible and still manage to keep a straight face.

"Enjoy the rest of your…" he looked at the clock that said almost one am "morning. And congratulations."

The Nara lifted his beer "Same. I never knew Hinata that well but I always thought she was nice enough. Quiet. Well, except when she's drunk I guess."

Lifting her up bridal style the red head tried very, very hard to ignore her increasing attentions to his neck. With another departing word he headed for his – their – bedroom.

"Hinata," he began during their trek.

"Mm?"

"You are…biting my neck." That came out a little hoarser than he had intended.

"I'm _nibbling_." She corrected with a giggle "There's a difference."

_Yes, yes there is._ "Please stop…nibbling on my neck, Hinata." _Because you are nibbling away my sanity._

"Why?" she sounded a bit put out but then switched to a giggle. "You're tasty." As if to prove her point he felt the warmth of her tongue as she trailed across his neck. He let out a sharp breath and she continued to 'nibble'.

Gaara was extremely proud of himself beyond anything imaginable when he actually got Hinata inside the bedroom, dressed her into her nightclothes, resisted the urge to touch her – was that what she hid under her clothes? Good gods. – successfully got her into bed despite her struggles, _and_ walked out of the room without so much as kissing her. He could have created a sand clone just to pat himself on the back for that one that's how proud he was. That had probably been the single most difficult thing he had ever done in his entire life, especially when he had tried to change her and she had laid sprawled out on his – their – bed in nothing but undergarments. He had to admit he had stared at her like that for quite some time, an internal war raging in his mind.

He wasn't going back in there. He was going to go outside to his 'spot' where it was nice and _cold_ from the desert night and just sit there until morning. He would not think about how desirable she had looked lying half naked on his bed, he would not fantasize about all the things he wanted to do to her – and the list was quickly growing in number – he was going to sit and stare blankly at the horizon until morning. Then he would force Kankuro and Baki out of his office and focus on work for an entire day because he was sure it would take him that long to finally calm himself down enough to see his wife again. Hopefully someone would help her take care of her hangover because he just couldn't be around her at the moment. Not and stay sane.

-----

"Good morning Hinata-sama!"

Hinata tried not to bang her head against her desk and instead put a delicate hand to her temples. "G-good morning Kyoko-san."

Her aide walked into her office with a small stack of paperwork. A worried expression emerged "Um, are you alright Hinata-sama? You look a little pale and well, I hope you don't mind my saying this but you have bags under your eyes."

The Kazekage's wife was well aware of this as she had already looked at herself in the mirror thirty minutes prior. "I'm fine Kyoko-san." She closed her eyes and prayed for silence "What are those papers?"

"Oh!" Kyoko began to sort through the stack, completely oblivious to Hinata's wince of pain "Um, some of them are personal letters congratulating you on your marriage and hoping that once you settle in you'll be up for some visitors. Some are formal invitations that they only send to you because it's polite and um…there's a roster here of those who have RSVP'ed for the social function in two weeks and there's some paperwork that needs to be signed by you for the social. Lastly there's the floor plans and outline for the social that's been drafted so far for you to get an idea of how it's all going to look. The really important stuff is the papers for the social, everything else I can respond to for you once you've looked over it."

"Oh, I'll take the papers then, Kyoko-san. I'll make sure to have them to you as soon as possible. Have you scheduled any appointments for me?"

"No, I was hoping that you might want to wait on that until after the social which will give you time to really settle into your position and not focus on so many things at once. Since mostly everything was taken care of before your arrival all of the last minute meetings will just be conducted by the original coordinators. If you want, I can schedule you to go with them if you'd like to oversee anything or if you have any questions."

Despite her hangover, Hinata really did want to become more involved in her role as a Kage's wife "Yes a-actually, please let me know the final meeting schedules. I'd like to observe and take mental notes."

"Outstanding Hinata-sama! I'll have a complete schedule for you by the end of the day!"

_Please stop yelling._ "Th-thank you Kyoko-san. I'll look over the papers now."

One request from the coordinators of the committee was to have two large ice sculptures instead of one. The other was whether or not they could bring in an exotic animal or two, and then all of the rest of them were minor things like color schemes and cake decorations. She wasn't entirely sure what to say yes or no to – except the exotic animals, those were getting a 'no'. Looking at the schematics for the hall it didn't seem as if it would support two ice sculptures _and_ everything else they wanted to put in there.

_Why do they need so much stuff?_ She mused _I understand that we're supposed to be royalty but with all of the special guests, 'shows', and decorations it's just too much._ She wouldn't do much about it now since everything was already all but set in stone but she made a mental note to ensure that the next social was a bit less gaudy.

She scanned briefly at all the personal letters. All of them basically said the same thing just in a different context or style. Hinata also learned that her husband hadn't been joking when he said he had received many marriage proposals, at least ten of the females had congratulated her on 'snagging the Kazekage' when they hadn't been able to. Hinata made a mental note to prepare for awkwardness when she eventually met those women.

One letter was strangely vague yet heavily suggestive at the same time. There was no first name and the last name was of a noble family that she didn't know too much about besides the fact that they actually owned a small country. She almost wasn't sure but it felt like the woman was trying to say she had known the Kazekage as if she had been an old tutor or teacher of his. She decided to put the letter to the side and ask Gaara about it later to see if he knew what the woman was talking about.

After that she met Temari and Shikamaru for lunch out in town. It was one of the first times she had ever actually explored her new home. There was a tough but kind manner to the people there and when they would hear that she was the Kazekage's new wife they became extremely kind to her. It wasn't a fake kindness either, given to someone of importance because they had to, it was definitely genuine. It made her feel welcome and a little less homesick. Many had even given her small gifts for her and the Kazekage to enjoy.

"He's done so much for us," one elderly woman had told her "Even though we all hated him at first he…he still eventually took the throne and we've prospered ever since. Please take good care of our young master."

The lunch had been pleasant enough despite Shikamaru's subtle teasing. Temari didn't remember much but Hinata remembered _everything_ she had done and ended up turning beet red every time Shikamaru made a comment about it. Which he did. Frequently.

She was very aware that her husband was probably a saint for what she had put him through – although a small secret part of her wasn't regretting it at all – and she understood why he made himself so busy when today was also supposed to be a day off for him. When she had been drunk she had went out of her way to tease and seduce him without actually doing something drastic. At the time she hadn't cared, it was as if she had a desire and she acted on it. Hinata could remember how she had giggled every time she shifted in his lap to the point of distraction. He never did anything but there had been times when he had blinked slowly or there had been a soft intake of breath. For drunk Hinata his lack of action had been more like a challenge, to see how long he could go sitting there looking stoic while she did all sorts of wonderful things to him.

Hinata did feel guilty for it now that the night was over. She really was determined to respect her husband's feelings and give him time, but she couldn't help the fact that she really was heavily attracted to him.

_I'll apologize tonight._

She parted from the Nara couple after lunch to do some looking around. For her apology, she wanted to give him something as well. They were only a few weeks into their marriage but she still had yet to get anything or make anything special for him.

As she passed one shop something white caught her peripheral vision. There was the sensation of being watched – and not by the royal guards – and a heavy chakra in the air. Disturbed, she followed the white flash as it moved around a corner. It was fast, like a little humming bird, but there was something not right about it when she tried to get a good glance. Activating her Byakugan she couldn't see anyone in the immediate vicinity, not even her guards.

The fact that she could no longer see her guards hiding brought a heavy foreboding feeling to her stomach. Deactivating her bloodline trait she followed the bird as it flipped around corners, increasing its speed. By the time she had caught up to it she had been forced to run. It stopped down a random alley way and propped itself up on a stack of crate boxes. Curious, Hinata took a look.

It looked like a paper bird, flat shaped wings and tail with little black dots for eyes. It _looked_ harmless but the chakra that was coming from it wasn't. Activating her Byakugan she let out a sharp cry when two people suddenly appeared in her field of vision, coming from two different directions and coming up fast. When she turned to face the one with the chakra she had felt earlier something sharp pinched her. Alarm went through her as she pulled out what looked like to be a dart.

_How did they know where my blind spot was?_ Hinata had seen the figure do something but she hadn't been able to see what. Now she knew.

Spinning around she snapped her hands towards the intruder who had taken the opportunity to come up behind her. Just as she was about to hit a heavy lethargy filled her and her Byakugan faded to reveal a tall man with blonde hair. One eye was covered by hair and the rest had been pulled up into a high ponytail. His clothing seemed foreign, Iwa perhaps?

"Whoa there, hn." The man said, amused as he grabbed her wrists "Fiesty one, hn?" lifting one hand he waggled his fingers and a tongue emerged from an almost smiling mouth on the palm of his hand. "Nite nite princess."

Hinata's world faded to black.


	15. Chapter 14

AN: I suck at battle scenes. Thusly, I don't do them in great detail unless necessary. It's a copout, because I should rise to the challenge, but I'm also a lazy college student. Just lettin' ya know just in case you were expecting huge battle scenes.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Something was wrong.

The Kazekage could sense a strange chakra within his city, one that was powerful and dangerous. It wasn't uncommon for foreigners to come through that held similar chakra patterns, but something felt off to him. Standing from his chair he walked over to his window and looked out. It was still daylight and he could see nothing that looked out of place.

Strapping on his gourd he decided to go outside to the balcony and with one fluid motion he found himself on top of his tower, looking out. The chakra he felt had been in the middle of the city and was now quickly heading out.

_Odd…_

Behind him two shinobi landed and he inclined his head toward them. "Is something wrong?"

One of the shinobi bowed "Kazekage-sama, there has been an authorized entry into the city and most of the guards at the west tower have been killed or are seriously wounded."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly in alarm. "Go on."

"Apparently, someone tried to get in and didn't have proper papers. When they tried to detain him he attacked. We've been trying to track him down but he's been proving to be elusive. We believe he is a missing nin from Iwa, my lord, as from what we could determine from his physical looks match up with a man named Deidara who had defected from his home years ago. Intelligence claims that he works as a mercenary."

_Is he in league with the others from almost a month ago?_ "Gather a support and medical team for the west gate. Send the special ops unit to try and at least distract him if not intercept him. Inform my brother and Baki of the situation, they will know what to do from there." From his back the cork popped open and sand began to flow.

One of the shinobi gave him an inquisitive look "Kazekage-sama?"

Green eyes narrowed in determination. "I will go and deal with the intruder personally."

-----

Having switched to air Deidara stood on top of one of his creations, grinning as he flew over buildings and towards the edge of the city.

"That had been too easy, hn." Smug, he turned his head towards the back. The 'bird' held his target wrapped in its tail, ensuring that it was protected. Turning back his grin widened as he reached the edge and flew over the wall.

"Hn. Easiest chuck of cash I've ever-"

He was cut short as the bird squawked in alarm and jerked. Using his weight he had the bird shift in just enough time to avoid being slammed by a burst of sand. His smirk returned.

"Guess not, hn."

Deidara dodged the barrage of sand expertly as he circled back around, scanning for the source. His revealed eye widened in amused surprise as he saw the Kazekage standing on the top of the watchtower, sand leaking from his gourd.

"There he is, hn!" The blonde called "Thought I'd end up leaving without a good fight." He laughed as he continued to dodge the sand, knowing he was faster. He had to admit the guy was good, Deidara was dodging but the Kazekage also wasn't allowing him to fly back into the city for cover. Sand kept bombarding him so that he just had to continue to dodge or risk being snagged. That was okay with him, it made the game more interesting.

There was something about the Kazekage that bugged him whenever he glanced over at him. He wasn't really sure what it was, maybe it was because he had heard of the man's reputation and how nothing ever seemed to affect or faze him. Shoving his hands into his pouches he deliberated on what sort of art he would produce for someone of such high esteem. It was a challenge now, to see what he could do to get that mask to crack and how true the rumors were.

"Whoops!" he cried out as he narrowly dodged several streams of sand coming at him in several different directions. "Looks like I can't be distracted around you, hn." With his recent batch finished he crossed his arms, palms up, and let several small birds fly up and towards the streams of sand. When the sweet sound of explosion filled his ears he put his hands back into his pouch, already coming up with a plan.

"Let's see how well you like this, hn."

-----

The enemy was good. Very good. It didn't take Gaara long to realize that he would not outmatch the blonde haired man in speed, so he began a different tactic. He kept the criminal blocked off from the city to keep the citizens safe and began distraction techniques until he could distract him enough to crush him. This wasn't terribly difficult as the man was cocky and was focusing all of his attacks on the smaller streams to notice how he was beginning to affect the sand all around him.

He wasn't completely sure but it seemed that the enemy infused explosives with chakra to control them when he turned them into those birds. The bird that he was riding on held something within its tail feathers. A final weapon perhaps? He summoned several extra streams of sand to go at him from a different angle.

Meanwhile the man had been taunting him, to which Gaara gave no response. Insults held no effect on him; he had heard them all and then some. Talks of killing him, to which Gaara was sure this man was more than capable of if he was able to get too close to him, were also being ignored.

Suddenly, Gaara realized the man was stalling for something. Moving his wrist he went for the tail feathers while the man was still chuckling about something or another. Unfortunately he had only been able to snap two of them off. Something dark began to flow…hair? No, wait.

_Hinata?_ His eyes widened in alarm when he realized the man somehow had his wife in his clutches. She wasn't a clone or an illusion, it was definitely her. When he recognized her something tore off another tail feather. She slipped through and was falling.

His heart stopped but his body reacted, directing the sand to catch her. Unfortunately Deidara was faster, flying down at a hard speed and then pulling back up for her to drop into his arms. His eyes were almost wild when he looked over at the Kazekage.

"What's this, hn?" Deidara kneeled, keeping a loose grip on Hinata's unconscious body "Those eyes of yours have changed, hn." Reaching out he pinched Hinata's face with his hand, the tongue trailing along her jaw line "Eh, not my type but I can see why you picked her instead, hn." He shrugged and flew up higher, sand trailing right behind him.

_Shukaku._

He felt something stir within him, a slumbering beast. Awareness dawned on it and he could hear a mental yawn.

"_What do you want?"_ the demon sounded tired and annoyed _"I've been enjoying my nap. Go away."_

_Lend me your power._

"_Eh?!"_ It screeched loudly in Gaara's head _"This is a first, what's in it for me?"_

_Do you see that man who is holding my wife?_

There was the sensation of someone watching the scene before him through his own eyes. The demon grumbled.

"_What about him?"_

_I want to kill him. And do not forget I allowed you your thirst for blood weeks ago._

"_Hmm…"_ another yawn _"It's been a long time since you've _wanted _to kill someone. I've missed this side of you. Alright, you can have some, I'm hungry anyway."_ Once again it screeched but this time in excitement.

He immediately felt the increase of power and didn't hesitate as he struck out again, faster and with more determination than he'd ever experienced. They had been targeting Hinata, had that been their plan all along? Was Iwa behind this?

Something white flashed by him and he felt a small gust of wind. It was another bird, this time the rider was female. She shifted the bird so that their gazes could meet.

It was the girl from the Debut. Hikari.

With a smile she waved goodbye. Then the world around him exploded.

-----

"Yeah!" Deidara cheered "Look at _that_! Now that is what I call 'going out with a bang', hn."

The entire watchtower had just exploded and completely collapsed, a heavy cloud of dust and sand filling the area.

The missing nin looked over at his boss who seemed almost manically happy at the fact that she had just killed the Kazekage. He shrugged it off. His boss was a little crazy, oh well. As long as she paid.

As the dust began to settle Deidara could not sense a decrease in the man's chakra. In fact, it seemed to be increasing. He gave the woman a look and pointed to the massive dust cloud "Hey, boss lady, how hard is it to properly set up some bombs, hn? He's still alive."

"_What?"_ She screeched at him "I did exactly as you told me; I let them loose in the watchtower after I got rid of the guards. If it's anyone's fault it's yours for your stupid bombs not being strong enough!"

Deidara flashed a grin at her "Don't forget you're sitting on one of my 'stupid bombs', hn." He laughed when the girl paled. "Relax, you wanted him dead and I'll kill him, let's just see what happened, hn?"

As the dust cleared the blonde noticed two orbs in the sky. One was small and he was able to discern that it was a…floating eyeball.

_Hn, interesting._

The second orb was one completely made out of hardened sand and he could sense the Kazekage's chakra from within. He started laughing again.

"You really _do_ have the 'ultimate defense', hn!" Motioning his boss to move closer he handed her his other target. "The bird will take you where you want to go. There's enough chakra for the flight, hn. You wanted her alive so she's alive. I'll finish the rest of the job of killing this guy so I want my payment when I get back, hn."

"You'll get it all _if_ you kill him." Hikari said and then the bird took off.

_She's an annoying one, hn. I might just kill her after I get my money- whoops!_

In a quick movement Deidara tossed spiders at the sand shooting for his client and personally flew in the way so Gaara would be forced to deal with him.

"You forget you have me to deal with, hn?" He grinned as one of his more 'special' creations emerged from one of his hands. "Alright, Kazekage, let's just see how 'ultimate' your defense is, hn."

----

Finally. Finally, finally, finally her plan was going accordingly. Her original onslaught had proved to be no match and she had spent so much money on hiring what she had thought to be 'the best'. All twelve of those unlucky bastards had all been supposedly S-class criminals; _one_ of them should have killed them.

Of course, she had underestimated the Hyuuga bitch. Who knew the girl could actually fight? She had looked so delicate and frail during the Debut that Hikari had figured her to be just some pampered noble. When she had found out that the girl was a jounin _and_ part of the main branch of the Hyuuga she had been stunned speechless. Prior heir to the clan as well; Hikari had been impressed.

_But you weren't impressive enough, were you?_ The woman lifted Hinata's chin before letting it drop in disgust.

How _dare_ he promise to marry her and then not only cut out of the marriage but _lie_ about his reasoning? To add salt to the wound he went and got married two months later to this frail looking _whore_.

It wasn't that she had liked him or anything, although she had wanted the power and prestige of being a Kage's wife. It wasn't even the fact that he had flat out refused to marry her although that had annoyed her. It was the fact that he had gone out of his way to avoid marrying her to marry someone else instead. It was a slap to the face and she refused to take something like that from anyone.

He could have at least told the truth. It would have looked less shameful. She would have been enraged, but not enough to get revenge. He could have told her that he wasn't interested because he had found someone else. Instead he had acted dishonorably and insulted not only her but her family as well. Her brother had been too kind, he should have went to war with those lying, shady bastards immediately once he had figured out the truth. Instead he was waiting to meet with them to 'negotiate' reparations. She didn't want fucking reparations, she wanted heads to roll. She wanted people dead and buried for screwing with her and her family.

And besides, it wasn't like she hadn't warned the Hyuuga. She had told her to pick the Uchiha, but she wouldn't have cared if it had been anyone else. No, she had shown up and had unrightfully claimed what was hers. As far as Hikari was concerned that girl was just as bad as Suna and needed to be punished as well.

Finding Deidara had been difficult, ninja like him weren't run of the mill and he had killed several of the men she had sent to find him. Hikari had to end up going through a third party who relayed the message that she wanted the former Iwa nin's services.

It had taken her weeks to do it, but it had been worth it. He was one of the most powerful nin she had ever seen in her life, stronger than even the Kazekage. The initial plan had been to snatch the wife, kill her, and then display her body in so that when the Kazekage found her he would know who he had screwed with. After she had acquired Deidara, however, killing the Kazekage outright seemed like a better idea to her. He could join his wife in the afterlife.

Laughter filled the air as she soared through the wind on Deidara's bird, Hikari enjoying the taste of victory and revenge in the air. It would take a few hours by flight leave Suna's borders so she sat back and contemplated the many ways she would kill the Hyuuga.

It wouldn't be a quick death that was for sure. She had her hideout and men that were good at torture, she could watch them work for a few days or weeks and then whenever she got bored slit the girl's throat. Should she send the body back to Suna gift wrapped? That would probably get her message across although her brother would probably become upset. Silly older brother, he just didn't understand a girl's heart.

The hours went by in a blur for her until she could see the landscape change in the horizon. The forests were just up ahead and by the end of the day she would be home and her fun could begin. Excitement filled her now that her plan had actually worked and she was going to reap the benefits.

Hikari took a deep breath as she flew over the trees. After about thirty minutes something strange happened. The bird she was on began to waver and descend. Kicking at it, Hikari screamed at it to start working properly. Right when it hit the canopy it disappeared in a puff of smoke and then she was in freefall. Before she could even react she turned and cried out as her head connected to a solid tree branch and then nothing.

When the stupid bird had disappeared she had had enough hours of daylight to get home. Now it was dusk and walking back with an unconscious person wasn't going to cut it. Her head hurt, she was sure she had a couple of bruised ribs and a concussion. Cursing, she slowly sat up and tried to keep her environment from spinning. When she raised a hand to feel at where her head had hit there was heavy swelling and dried blood in her hair and the side of her face.

Fucking Deidara! He had told her that it would last until she got back! Oh, she was definitely going to dock his cut for that. Wobbly, she leaned against the trunk of a tree and scanned the area for her target. She found the Hyuuga sprawled, her right arm twisted in an unnatural angle. Probably broken. There were cuts and bruises all over her but beyond that she _still_ looked better than her.

Angry and frustrated Hikari rolled the girl over and then kicked the side of her face. There. Better. The Hyuuga groaned in pain at that point, slowly regaining consciousness. That was good, she'd be able to see it coming.

"Hello, Hyuuga." The brunette greeted cheerfully although her head pounded and her vision was a bit blurry "Do you remember me?" Those creepy white eyes stared up at her and she kicked Hinata again just because. "Well, I guess you can't respond can you? You were injected with a very powerful drug. It keeps the victim unconscious for hours and then when they awaken, they're still paralyzed. Flipping out a kunai Hikari staggered until she was sitting on Hinata's stomach.

"I was going to wait until I could get you back to my hideout, but I'm too injured for that now and I don't want you found alive." Gripping the kunai in both hands she lifted her arms high in the air. She grinned with the Hyuuga's eyes widened in fear and helplessness. "Die!" she screamed and plunged the dagger down, aiming for the girl's heart.

Just as the tip had reached the fabric of the Hyuuga's clothes she stopped. Confused, she tried to jerk her hand down – just a few more inches! – to no avail. In fact, her arms began to rise back up again. Horrified she watched as her hands spread up to the sky, the kunai dropping harmlessly to the ground.

Still being controlled, Hikari began to stand, her body too weak to properly struggle. She found herself being turned around and she gasped at the sight before her.

Standing only feet away from her was a man who had his arms in the exact same position as she, a humorless smirk on his face. Beside him was a woman with blonde hair divided into four pigtails, the Kazekage's older sister. Behind them were at least seven black ops shinobi.

They had caught up to her. They had to have left right after she had fled, but how had they gotten wind of what was going on?

"You look confused." The shadow man said "Don't know how we knew?"

"Hinata was with us just before she disappeared," the blonde explained "As we were heading back we spotted something strange in an ally and found one of Hinata's secret guards killed. Then we found the rest of them. You guys were _really_ sloppy about hiding the bodies."

"We put two and two together once we found out the western gate had been attacked by foreign nin." The man finished for her. "Who are you?"

"I know her." Temari said flatly "Her name is Hikari and she's the sister of the Tsuchikage." The man beside her stiffened "You're lucky you are who you are because I assure you, I'd kill you where you stand."

No! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! She screamed out her frustration and tried to launch herself at them and nothing happened. She just couldn't move at all. One of the black ops shinobi came up behind her and then she knew nothing.

---

_I-I can't hold it much longer._

A massive barrier of sand was hovering over almost the entire city, held up solely by the Kazekage's will.

_Shukaku…_

"_I can't give any more. The last of it went into that bastard's final attack."_

The Kazekage hovered, a cloud of sand the only thing keeping him up and it was quickly deteriorating. His body was a mess. Clothing was ripped from where he had been hit from explosives, he had a gaping hole in his chest just below his heart, he was bleeding profusely from multiple locations, his vision was blurring, he was pretty much deaf in one ear and he was sure he had a concussion. He could only assume he held multiple internal injuries because it _felt_ like he was bleeding from the inside and almost all of his ribs were either broken or cracked.

But he held the barrier.

Their battle had lasted for hours; the blonde was quite possibly the strongest individual he had come across in many years. He had been horribly outmatched and underestimating his intelligence had proved to be an almost fatal mistake. It had only been when he had finally had enough to encase him the Sand Binding Prison that things changed. The man had – miraculously – survived it, but barely. He had somewhat lost it then, deciding that since he was going to die anyway that he would go out 'with a bang'. Gaara had been too weak to stop the man from reaching the city and it had taken everything he, and the demon, had to defend against the final attack. Now Gaara's problem was the barrier itself. It was insanely large and thick, if he just dropped it he would kill over one third of his city's population. His vision blacked out for a second and he fought it.

_Not yet! My people! I have…to protect them._

Slowly, so very slowly he began to force the shield away from the city. His arm was shaking and the cloud of sand was almost gone to the point where it would no longer be able to sustain his weight.

_Just a bit longer!_

He continued to focus on the barrier, of protecting all of the innocent lives that would die by his hands if he didn't remove it. Bit by bit the heavy mass moved, one eye eventually closed shut. His body staggered, his vision dimmed.

Pale eyes and long dark hair filled his mind. Hinata. His friend and his wife. He hadn't told her how he truly felt about her yet, he had wanted to wait. For some odd reason he could no longer understand why he would have ever wanted to do such a thing.

It was half way over the city's edge and he realized that he was hanging on by a thread. He was going to die. He was weakened, the demon was weakened, and his body was all but destroyed. Everything seemed so nonsensical to him now, his hesitation, his fears, his anger, his hatred. Why had he felt such negative things? Why had he been able to express those but not tell the one person that mattered to him the most how he truly felt?

She was gone. But she could be found. He just had to get the barrier over and then he could…

_Who am I kidding? I'm going to die here._

There were voices off in the distance but it was too hard to hear them. The barrier was more important; he had to make sure his people were safe.

_They'll find her. They'll bring her back. They'll protect her. I know I'm going to die but…I just want to see her. Just one last time. Please allow me to hang on until then._

He coughed and the taste of copper filled his mouth. He almost smiled. To be a kage and die protecting the ones you care for and protect, that was as honorable of a death as it got right? It would be okay. As long as his people and Hinata were safe, he would rest in peace.

The last of the sand was safely away from his land and his people. His body, which had been running on sheer determination and will power alone up until now, began to feel extremely heavy. The barrier dropped a safe distance away and he felt the sand beneath him fade and then he was falling, falling. He closed his eye and allowed oblivion to claim him.

AN: Hoped you liked it, it starts getting a little emotional from here.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

For three days he laid unconscious after they had stabilized him. His chakra had been completely spent and his body had been shredded. The medics had worked non-stop, switching personnel when one became too tired to go on. His heart had stopped beating twice and they had ended up having to take extreme measures to jump start it again.

"He should have been dead before Kankuro-sama even caught him from falling." She had heard one of the head medics say. "I have absolutely no idea how he's alive, even with the demon."

The seventy two hours that it had taken to stabilize the Kazekage had been long and grueling. While possessing a demon did help with the healing process it didn't help if the demon itself held no chakra in which to heal its host. The first few hours had been the medics just trying to get chakra into the Kazekage's body because he had all but burned up his own.

She had been in medical herself those seventy two hours, which was probably a good thing because she wouldn't have been able to handle looking at him like that. The haunted look on Temari's face when she had came to give her the news had been enough for her.

Hinata held her own injuries, although not nearly as extensive as the Kazekage's. Her right arm was broken and currently in a sling. Hikari had cracked her jaw when she had kicked her and had bruised several of her ribs. The side of her face was still a little swollen but she was otherwise fine.

Once the Kazekage had been stabilized they had put him into an intensive care room where his vitals were being monitored around the clock. He was still in the delicate stage, they had said, but they had felt strongly that he would pull through. That had been two days ago.

She couldn't sleep. Instead she sat beside her husband and held his hand, even as she took catnaps from time to time. Hinata had refused to leave and the nurses had eventually stopped trying to coax her out. She knew she probably wasn't helping, she knew she should stand back and let them work. She wasn't a medical nin, although she had some basics under her belt, such as minor wounds and burns. But she didn't leave; she stubbornly stayed in the room and would step out of the way for the nurses and then sit right back in her chair after they left.

Food had been brought to her but she barely touched it, she just wasn't hungry. Sometimes she would brush her fingers through his hair, hoping that maybe, somehow, it was possibly soothing him just a bit. Despite the amount of drugs being pumped into his system his face was still constantly contorted in a pained expression. He had made a few sounds once or twice, a twitch of a finger, the slight fluttering of eyelashes, but that was it.

So on the third day when Hinata had opened her eyes and gazed into hazy pale green ones she almost cried.

-----

_Am I dead?_

For a long time it seemed as if he had been floating along a sea of darkness, eyes open but unseeing. No pale white light to welcome him into the heavens and no dark caves and depravity from the denizens of hell. He simply floated.

At one point he thought he had seen himself, but the 'him' he had seen had looked so strange, a 'him' but not _him_. When he had reached out to touch the other him his fingers had touched water instead, the ripples distorting the image and leaving him confused.

_Where am I?_

There had been brightness at least once and he had seen a man, an ancestor perhaps? He had looked so familiar, red hair like his, eyes deprived of sleep, except his eyes had leaned more towards blue than green and his expression had seemed harder, his eyes just as haunted as his.

The man would open his mouth and ask him the same question over and over again: "Why are you here?" Each time Gaara had no answer for him and he slowly began to fade away. He tried to reach out to this man that looked like him but yet wasn't him at all, but at one point he shook his head and pointed down at him.

"_You don't belong here."_

Pain filled every part of his being yet he could do nothing. He couldn't move, it hurt to breathe, his eyes refused to open. After a while he had begun to feel another source of life shifting within him and he knew it was his demon. It too was weak, weaker than even him. He ignored it for now; the pain in his body had felt more important.

Sometimes he would hear a soft voice. The sensation of fingers moving through his hair. The scent of flowers and rain. It all seemed familiar to him but when he tried to recall it the answer would slip through his fingers. Still, the voice would whisper to him and it would make him feel warm, it helped with the pain.

_Where am I? Who am I? Why is there so much pain? It seems as if I'm always hurting, always…_

Clarity eventually began to return to him. He was Gaara. He was Kazekage, of royal blood. He was the carrier of the sand demon Shukaku. He had a sister and a brother whom he loved. He had people he protected and cared for. He was married. Her name was Hinata. She had been his first friend. He loved her. She had a bright smile and a sunny disposition; she often amused him or touched him in deep and profound ways. She had always accepted him.

Her voice was always soft, even when she raised it. She would smile warmly at you when she was genuinely happy or when she was going to remain firm and resolute. She was beautiful. He wanted to see her. Yes, he remembered now. He had been dying and he had asked to see her just one last time. More and more her voice became clearer and closer to him. He tried to reach out but his body wouldn't move. He wanted to see her but he couldn't open his eyes. The pain was still there and growing in intensity as he continued to drift towards consciousness.

After what felt like eternity he could feel his body again. It was still very heavy and he felt so tired but when he forced his eyes open this time they obeyed his command. The light had hurt at first and so he had turned his head to the side, wincing a little. Eventually the brightness dimmed and his blurry vision cleared. It was her. Their gazes locked and he suddenly felt better than he had ever before. He wanted to touch her but his body still wasn't available to him. Her wide eyes had dark circles under them and her face was pale. Her hair also looked messy and while he began to feel a heavy concern for her he also thought that she was still very beautiful. He tried to open his mouth.

"…i…ta…" he croaked and even that had been an effort. With a startled gasp she reached over and he felt himself rising up to a sit up position.

"Would you like some water?" she asked him. He nodded.

The cool liquid was a welcome feeling compared to the hot pain of his body. He felt a little stronger to the point where when she poured him another glass he lightly took it from her and drank slowly.

"Hinata." He tried again, succeeding although his voice still sounded like gravel.

"Y-you shouldn't talk…" her face grew worried as she lightly fussed over him to ensure he was comfortable. He found himself smiling inwardly at her concern.

There had been something he had wanted to tell her. It had been very important. Gaara tried very hard to recall what it was and for a while he felt himself come up blank. Absently he found himself touching the largest concentration of pain, his chest. He winced.

"Hinata…something…tell you…" he tried again, this time he sounded clearer. He remembered it now; he had wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He had almost died and that had been his only real regret. He was alive now, he could tell her.

"You don't have to strain yourself." Her hand brushed along his forehead and through his hair and it felt good. Soothing. He almost allowed it to distract him. He was really tired.

Gently, he reached and brought her wrist down, looking over her face, remembering the slight roundness, the almost constant blush on her cheeks. He made sure that he tried to say every word so he spoke very slowly. "Hinata…I….I am…" his chest began to feel extremely tight, painfully so. He could feel something trying to crawl up to the surface. "I am in love with you."

All he heard was her gasp before he felt his hand move to his chest once more. The sensation was growing stronger, the feeling that something was trying to break free.

_No._

"_I don't want to die._"

It was the demon, except it sounded panicked, unstable. Suddenly it became hard to breathe and he had forced himself to shift inwardly at the creature that was beginning to scream and claw in his mind.

"_I don't want to die in this body!"_

_Calm down. We're not going to die._

But for some strange reason it didn't want to listen. It kept clawing, tearing. A hand flew to his mouth as he began coughing and his eyes widened when he tasted the familiar tang of blood; his hand coated in it.

Hinata was talking to him but he couldn't hear her. The demon was screaming and clawing, trying to break free and he had to put all of his will power into keeping it down. Shukaku was hysterical, screaming about how he wouldn't die in his body and how he had to get out, had to break free.

_If you don't stop we really will die!_

But Shukaku wouldn't listen to him and Gaara began to fade away from the conscious world to once again fight for his life.

------

"I am in love with you."

It felt as if her heart had stopped beating and she had stopped taking in air. Her eyes widened as he looked at her, really _looked_ at her and whispered those words. Then her heart was slamming against her chest at almost breakneck speed and she felt something incredibly strange flow through her. Still, she could not speak, couldn't even open her mouth.

Then his eyes seemed to glaze over and it looked as if he were having trouble focusing. His hand slowly rose to his chest and his entire body tensed. He coughed and they both looked in horror at the blood. Right as Hinata moved to push the call button for the nurse he let out the most horrible, pain filled scream that would haunt her dreams for a long time to come.

His screams must have been loud enough because six shinobi suddenly burst into the room and Hinata was politely pushed out of the way.

"Hold him down! Get a sedative!"

"His heart rate is rising too fast!"

"I said hold him!"

Her husband screamed as if his body were being ripped apart. He thrashed and fought the nurses his eyes wide but unseeing. There was the sensation of two chakras within his body. Activating her Byakugan she covered her mouth to keep from crying out. Her suspicions had been correct; the two chakra were fighting within his body and it didn't care what it was damaging in the process. It took her a moment to determine which was Gaara's and which was the demon's.

He was rapidly losing the battle; with his body already too physically weak to do anything the demon was quickly overpowering him as it regained its power. If nothing was done he really would die and the demon would break free. As the nurses were trying to give him a sedative she told – or rather screamed at – them what was going on.

"Go find the sealing scrolls," one of the medical nin, Hinata assumed to be the higher ranking one, barked out "We're bringing him back into ER and if that sedative doesn't work give him another one!"

Life suddenly went by in slow motion for her. Numbly she watched as they grabbed everything and rushed the Kazekage out of the room. Somehow she had ended up walking down the hall. The entire time all she could think about were the words he had just said to her. Had he said that because he knew he would die?

"Hinata!" numbly, she looked up as Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro ran towards her. The older woman put her hands on her shoulders. "Hinata, what happened? They said Gaara's back in the ER for emergency surgery."

Hinata just stared at her sister-in-law, almost unseeing. Her chest felt heavy and she just wanted to sink into the ground.

Something sharp hit her face and she blinked, her eyes snapping back to Temari's pain filled yet determined face. The blonde had slapped her.

"What's going on with my brother?" She demanded once more.

She told them and then she was moving, whether on her own or with help she didn't know. All she knew was that when she finally regained her sense of self she was looking down at her husband as various people were drawing markings for a sealing circle while several medical nin were either trying to hold him down or using their chakra to heal. They could still hear his screams from where they were standing and she watched as everyone worked determinedly to save him.

_Gaara…_

Why did she feel so numb? What was wrong with her? She wanted to feel panicked, scared, concerned, weepy, _something_. Instead all she could feel was this tight vice over her throat with words bubbling in her stomach, wanting to emerge.

Then he abruptly stopped screaming and struggling. He just _stopped_. Temari cried out and Kankuro made a harsh noise. The nurses were still frantic preparing to take emergency procedures as their Kazekage had just flat lined.

The world seemed to fade away and she could hear nothing, feel nothing. She looked down at his motionless body and that pressure continued to build within her until she thought it would consume her.

_Gaara…_

"_You should…try to _allow _yourself to love again."_

Shino's words cut through her like a hot knife to butter and all of a sudden it made _sense_ and then there was so much to feel and so much to say that would never be said.

_Oh, Shino…I…I'm so sorry._

"_I regret nothing."_

And then the tears came and they wouldn't stop, hot and heavy as she finally understood what her friend had meant and why he really had left her and how for some reason she hadn't been able to see what was right in front of her because she had been too afraid to love someone again. Of course he had known, who knew her better than the two people who had cherished her the most over the years?

It hadn't been that she hadn't loved him, she had just refused to open her heart again and he had eventually realized that he couldn't be the one who could. And now another man who loved her and cared deeply for her was dying and it _wasn't fair_ that she simply couldn't be happy with the person she loved, whether from her own folly or circumstances outside of her control.

As a little girl, she had loved Naruto. As a young adult, she had loved Shino. Now her husband lay dying and all of a sudden she realized that she loved him as well. So when she had screamed out her proclamation right as the nurses were able to jump start his heart her legs gave out and she fell into a bundling heap of tears. She could hear them announce that the seal was a success and eventually, after another hour of care, he was stabilized.

Hinata couldn't stop crying. When Temari pulled her arms around her and tried to bring her comfort she finally reacted, wrapping her arms around her and just let it all out.

------

It felt…silent. His entire life he had never once heard such complete silence from inside. Whether his demon would be snoring or agitated or rolling around he was always making some sort of noise. Of course, over the years the noise becomes so constant that it eventually fades into the background. You know it's there but it doesn't affect you in any way.

It wasn't like that this time. There was no shifting, no grumbling, no sighs and whining. There was just complete and utter silence. Tune out a background noise forever and when it stops all of a sudden you notice it. He wasn't sure whether or not he enjoyed the silence, it all felt very confusing for him.

The pain was back but he welcomed it this time because it let him know that he was alive. For the first time he had truly felt the surge of the demon trying to escape his body. He had felt his presence in his own body fade, not to death but…just nothing. Just gone. It had frightened him more than anything. He wanted to exist, he wanted to live.

But then it was as if something had snatched Shukaku up and he had control over his body again. He slipped in and out of consciousness a few times but couldn't remember what he had seen. When he finally did open his eyes again he felt much better than he had the last time he had awakened and he felt himself sit up in the bed, ignoring the pain in his chest.

Hinata's head was resting against the edge of his bed. There was some sort of strap around her shoulder and he gently placed a hand on the arm that she was sleeping on. Her eyelashes fluttered before they opened. She sat up in her chair, her gaze slightly unfocused as she tried to fully awaken. Rubbing at her eyes she blinked and really looked at him. Her face melted into an expression of warmth and relief, her pale orbs shining with unshed tears. Raising his hand he brushed his fingers along the side of her face.

"You're awake." Her voice sounded watery but definitely happy.

"Yes." His voice sounded normal again, which he felt was a relief. Sounding as if he had sandpaper for vocal chords had not been pleasant.

"H-how do you f-feel?" His wife raised her hand and then slightly withdrew as if afraid that if she touched him he would break. He enveloped her raised hand in his and leaned back in his bed. She raised him so that he was in a sitting position again.

"I hurt." He admitted "But I feel alive."

She pressed her cheek against their joined hands and closed her eyes "What do you remember?"

"Pain, and my demon trying to rip free of my body." He felt there had been something else, something important, but he couldn't remember it anymore. "Tell me what's going on. What happened?"

"Um, wait a second," she got up and began to head for the door "your siblings said they wanted to know the moment when you awakened."

Hinata left the room and he slowly rubbed at his chest, right where his nearly fatal wound had been. He wasn't sure how, but he knew it would scar. He had never had a scar in his life and he honestly never thought he ever would. His mind went over the fight with Deidara and Gaara came to the conclusion that he should have been stronger. The only reason Gaara had even won the fight was because he had been extremely lucky, that man had been stronger than him. Stronger than a kage.

_This scar will be a reminder…_ his fingers trailed along the swollen flesh wrapped in bandages _A reminder of what could happen if I ever allow myself to become complacent._

Hinata returned with his siblings and he noticed the Nara was waiting outside. Kankuro and Temari gushed over him and he let them, knowing how frightened they must have been to know that their brother had almost died. He knew he would have felt the same if it had been either of them.

Once a sufficient amount of gushing had passed Gaara looked at his siblings and asked them the same question he had asked Hinata.

"It's been about three weeks since you've been out," Temari started first and he felt his eyes widen slightly at that comment "They ended up placing a seal on Shukaku but of course it won't last long, it was just to save you. Everything important has been pushed back so don't worry. The Mizukage was very understanding of our predicament and informed us that she would be more than happy to discuss further negotiations when you were completely healed."

"The council wanted to declare war on Iwa," Kankuro continued and Gaara would have gotten up but his siblings gently pushed him back against the bed.

"They didn't…" Gaara was slightly panicked. They had already done something drastic without him – which had led to this mess to begin with – his trust in them was a little thin.

"No, they didn't." His brother hastened to reassure him "They _wanted_ to, but as long as you were stabilized and _not_ in a coma we told them to screw off until you woke up. The Tsuchikage has written a formal apology on behalf of his sister and wants us to deliver her to Iwa for a proper trial."

That wasn't happening. The Tsuchikage was obviously delusional. "Is she in holding?"

"For now, yeah. We got her locked down in there with chakra seals so she can't do anything. I went down there once; that bitch is crazy, Gaara. I'm _really_ glad you didn't marry that."

He was well aware of that. "What else?"

"Um, all the social functions have been cancelled until further notice," his wife came in "I informed all of our guests that until you were well we would be unable to host any events. The meeting with the Tsuchikage was also put on hold until you were ready to deal with it. Kankuro-san and Baki-san were made temporary Kazekage until you are healed."

"Yeah, so don't think you can just go back to work tomorrow or something." His brother warned "Otherwise I'll do more than kick you out."

The Kazekage closed his eyes briefly and smiled slightly "I understand." He sat for a moment to allow everything to properly process. "I want the Tsuchikage's sister to remain in holding but ensure that she is not harmed. The social function will be postponed until after I have spoken with the Tsuchikage. I'm sure at this point he would like to be seen sooner rather than later. I want to know when I will be able to return to my post so I can plan accordingly."

"You gonna give her back?" Temari asked, a strained expression on her face.

The slight twitch of the eyebrow. "Absolutely not. She put my city in danger, she tried to kill me and she tried to kill my _wife_. I'm not entirely sure yet what I want to do with her, but giving her back to her brother without any punishment is out of the question. I will inform him of this personally."

This seemed to please everyone. After a bit more talking and promises to see when he could be checked out he found himself alone with his wife. She stood a good distance from him, her expression seeming nervous and concerned. He tilted his head slightly at her.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Oh." She raised her arm "It was broken. They're actually thinking of letting me out of the sling in a few days."

He didn't have to ask how it was broken. Instead, he motioned for her to come closer. "Lie down with me." He offered.

Hinata's face turned a bright red "A-are you s-sure?" her gaze turned shyly away from him "I mean…you're injured."

"I will feel much better if you come here and lie down beside me." It was a light tease, something he only seemed to find himself doing around her, but it had the desired effect. Slowly and carefully she slid into bed and underneath the covers with him. He was careful with her arm and she was careful with his chest. He dipped his head into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent, closing his eyes as actual sleep claimed him. He had no dreams or nightmares, he just slept.

-----

He had watched her the entire time; the panic, the worry, sadness. His wife was a hard ass but when it came to her family and people that she loved she almost became a completely different person.

Shikamaru had grown up an only child and had been fine with that. Siblings would have just been bothersome. They would have wanted to do things or mess with him and he wouldn't have been able to tell them to go home. So he admitted that there were times when he didn't get his wife's interactions and actions around her siblings.

The one thing he knew and had come to understand about Temari was that she did not break down in front of others. Oh, she'd get upset and angry, she'd even show her worry and tension. But she never broke down. She was a rock and she remained a rock, because she was the oldest and she wanted to be there for her little brothers.

So he stood back and watched as his wife barked orders, worried with her brother, screamed at Gaara not to die when the demon had tried to take over his body. Once, when Hinata had collapsed and Temari had held her he thought she would break down and begin to cry as well. He didn't think it was such a big deal, girls cried; they were rather good at it. Temari's eyes had misted and she had held her sister-in-law tightly but not one tear slipped down her face.

Honestly, she was probably one of the strongest people, male or female, that he knew. It was very intimidating at times.

But then after everything had been said and done and Gaara _was_ going to live and it was time to retire for the night he had watched her then as well. Her movements had been automatic, stiff, her eyes glazed over as she retreated into herself.

Sometimes, he knew it was great to be strong. Sometimes, one needed to find the strength to know when to let go.

He had remained quiet the entire time, watching as she went into the bathroom and took her shower. She eventually came out wearing some sort of flannel pajamas that he thought looked absolutely hideous on her. The entire time he had been thinking of what he was going to say to her and whether or not he really wanted to put himself through the results. Looking at his wife-through-convenience as she numbly walked towards their bed he mentally sighed and reached out, grabbing her wrist.

"Huh? What's up?" There it was again; she was already shifting into her mode of acting normal, as if nothing were wrong. Damn, she made things difficult sometimes. He wasn't some sort of casanova or poet, he was just plain ol' Shikamaru.

"Look," he began "there's no one here Temari but you and me. Who are you trying to be strong for?"

Her face and gaze became emotionless. Was she going to cut him off now?

"Shikamaru…"

"You don't need to be strong for me so who is it?" he lightly tugged on her wrist and she moved to him with surprising ease. "It's just us, Tem."

Arms came around and gripped the back of his shirt. She buried her face in his chest, her short hair still damp from her shower. With a sigh he put his arms around her, not too tight, not too loose. She didn't say or do anything for a long while, just stood there with him, her breathing shallow. Then, as if a switch had clicked on her legs gave out and he gently went down with her, pulling her closer and resting his chin on the top of her head as she cried long and hard. He didn't complain or feel as if he were being burdened, for some strange reason he felt as if he were protecting something precious to him. It was a strange feeling, to feel as if he were protecting Temari of all people, but then he thought about his dad's favorite saying about women and he found himself smirking at the fact that he was right afterall.

AN: Hope you guys liked it! I tried to make it fairly emotional without seeming ridiculous, hopefully I succeeded.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

While Hinata was gone during the day and Gaara unable to return to his office he decided to work out instead. Lying on his back for three weeks had weakened his muscles and he had no intentions of being any weaker than he already was. Of course, he waited until his wife was gone because he was sure that she probably wouldn't appreciate him doing one armed pushups when his chest still wasn't healed. Or doing anything strenuous for that matter, as the doctors had _specifically_ informed him that he was to do no such thing for at least another two weeks.

Well, them telling him he should do something and he, the Kazekage, deciding to do it were two completely different things. Just as long as his wife didn't find out. Hinata was very good at saying very little yet making one feel incredibly guilty for whatever it was they had done.

Once upon a time Gaara had really wanted to improve on his taijutsu, as it was his only real weakness. He had asked the Hokage, who had been Tsunade at the time, if she wouldn't mind lending him his friend Rock Lee for six months for training. Lee had been highly enthusiastic about the idea and had arrived in Suna half a day early to start training immediately.

Gaara quickly learned that Lee was a kind and brutal teacher at the same time. He never yelled or scolded him, but he had also made it very clear that he wasn't going to allow Gaara to slack off because – and he had had a very valid point – he had asked _him_ specifically to come and so they were going to do their best together. The results had pleased the Kazekage; his taijutsu had improved dramatically in those six months than all of the taijutsu training he had received in his life combined. It wasn't terribly difficult to get back into a mini routine of Lee's initial training and the decreasing pain in his chest was _nothing_ compared to the pain and agony he had went through with Rock Lee as his sensei. It had been that training that had put a hole in his chest instead of his skull when he had fought Deidara. He would have to write his friend another letter expressing his appreciation.

So he was in the middle of his room with one arm behind his back as he did pushups. He was shirtless and well into the three hundred counts when someone knocked on his door. 'Knocked' being a relative term; the person had actually pounded on his door as if it has somehow offended the person on the other side. He had sensed someone in the halls so he wasn't surprised at the knock so much as the force in which it had been applied to his poor, innocent door.

Gaara surmised that it probably wasn't anyone close to him; none of his siblings - and certainly not Hinata – would have knocked. Slightly alarmed and concerned that something bad had happened, he was up and on his feet in an instant, crossing over and ripping the door open. He looked down.

It was Kyoko, Hinata's extremely bubbly aide. Their gazes locked and he blinked curiously at her when she just _stared_, mouth hanging slightly open.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_

Then he realized his state of undress and the fact that he had been heavily sweating probably didn't help much. Perhaps he smelled?

"Is something the matter?" He asked slowly, calmly as he had noticed she had turned alarmingly pale. She just continued to stand at his door in dumb silence and when blood began to trickle from her nose he thought that maybe her brain had hemorrhaged.

"Are you alri-" he paused mid sentence as Kyoko's face went from pale to bright red and she fell over as a fountain of blood erupted from her nose, rendering her out for the count.

_I…I think I killed Hinata's aide._ His eyes widened slightly at the twitching girl and he almost debated possibly poking her with his sand to see if she would react. Realizing that she had passed out and wasn't dying or anything similar he pulled her into the room, cleaned off as much of the blood on her as he could and placed her on the bed to rest. Grabbing a small bag and some ice from the mini refrigerator he kept hidden in a corner he placed the bag of ice on her forehead, hoping it would cool her down. He decided whatever it was she had wanted would probably require him to go somewhere and so went into the bathroom to shower.

Wrapping his chest with fresh bandages he made sure when he emerged he was fully dressed just in case. He was still drying his hair with a towel when he walked out and it appeared as if she had only awakened a few minutes ago as she looked disoriented and confused.

"Are you feeling better?" The Kazekage asked, letting the towel hang around his neck. The woman jumped at the sound of his voice with a small 'eek' before turning to look up at him. Her face was still bright red but she didn't seem as if she would explode again.

"K-Kazekage-sama…" she stammered out. "I uh…"

Crossing his arms he waited patiently as she struggled to collect her wits enough to manage a coherent sentence.

"H-Hinata-sama w-wants t-to see you i-in her office…w-when you c-can…" the brunette still seemed dazed and he frowned ever so slightly in confusion. She didn't _look_ afraid of him but her behavior was very strange.

Piecing together her stammering and rushed sentence he nodded after a minute and reached for his vest and jacket. Strapping on his gourd last he motioned for her to lead the way. She jumped out of the bed stiffly and with fast, jerky movements she led him to his wife's office.

"Did Hinata say what she needed me for?" That was a harmless question, right?

Kyoko nodded but didn't turn to face him "She uh, she wanted you to look over something. S-she said it was important."

Interesting. He said no more until they arrived, not wanting to alarm the girl any more than he already had.

Hinata was frowning at various papers, most of them holding charts and diagrams, on her desk when they entered.

"Hinata-sama I brought Kazekage-sama as you requested!" Kyoko all but screamed at her boss.

The room went very still. Both Gaara and Hinata stared at the girl as if she had lost her marbles. Seeming to finally snap out of whatever it was she had been under, she laughed nervously and hurriedly excused herself.

His wife looked at him "Is she…?"

"I have no idea." He quickly admitted. Hinata's aide was a very strange woman. There was another moment of awkward silence before he walked over and around his wife's desk. "What is it you needed me for?"

"Oh!" Papers were swished around this way and that as she seemed to scramble to find something. After a minute she plucked a letter out from a random pile off to the side "I received this letter a while ago from a noblewoman that had seemed very strange. It sounded as if she had known you or tutored you for a time. She wants to meet me at the social – which by the way I've scheduled two weeks from now as the Tsuchikage will be here in a few days."

"She?" That was strange. He had no idea of what Hinata was talking about "I've never had a female tutor for anything, especially not a noblewoman. May I see the letter?" When she gave it to him he opened it up and scanned over its contents.

It was a very vague yet heavily suggestive letter and before he even read the initial and last name at the bottom he already knew who it was that had sent it. Gaara restrained a small surge of anger at the woman for doing something so obviously underhanded to Hinata.

"O. Nagara stands for Ori Nagara, although her last name is completely different. This is not surprising, the Nagara family is one of the only noble families that own enough land to claim it as a small country and I believe their current ruler, Lan, has been residing over things for the past two years now. Ori wanted to manipulate a powerful man into marrying her and it appears she finally achieved her goal. Lan Nagara is at least two years our senior."

"Oh."

The Kazekage didn't see Hinata's face as he had still been looking over the letter but her tone caused him pause. Looking at her he began to fold the letter to place back in the envelope. She wasn't looking at him but her expression seemed…strange. It was sad yet something else that looked very unfamiliar on her face, as if it didn't belong there.

"Hinata?" Placing the letter down on the table he continued to look at her. "Hinata, is something the matter?"

Slowly she shook her head "N-no. It's nothing."

Which was female for 'there is something seriously and horribly wrong but I'm not going to tell you what it is'. Having an older sister had helped him learn that specific code a long time ago. Gaara would never understand why females did things like this on obviously important matters.

"Hinata."

"I-is she pretty?" Came the sudden question and Gaara blinked at her. He tried to remember what his first lover had looked like.

"I believe she was." He answered honestly "I didn't exactly involve myself with her because of her looks."

"I, um, I suppose s-she would probably have a lot of experience…you said she was older right?"

_What?_ "I suppose. She is twelve years older than me and most of what I learned about sex was through her."

His wife made a small choking sound and he suddenly felt as if he had said something wrong.

"O-oh." Was all Hinata said.

Then it clicked in his head and her strange expression suddenly made sense to him. It was a little confusing to know that she was jealous over _Ori_ of all people but he still tried to reassure her. "Hinata, I've never held any feelings for Ori and I have no intentions of ever becoming involved with her again. I couldn't even remember her name until Kankuro reminded me a few weeks ago."

Alarm rushed through her and her eyes snapped to his "That's not…! I mean…I-I…"

"You told me once that it's okay to feel negative emotions because that is what makes us human. I'll admit that I am also jealous over you."

Pale lavender eyes blinked owlishly at him in surprise "R-really?"

He gave her a small smile "Yes. I am very jealous of your first lover, not just that, but of your friends as well. When I saw you with them it was easy to see the strong bond you all had forged over the years. I hated the fact that I had been unable to be a part of that, I wanted to be in their position, someone who had grown up with you. I will admit that sometimes I…fear that one day you will realize you love him more and will leave me."

This was strange territory for him as he was acknowledging the seemingly silent agreement that they were 'together' yet not together. The feeling that Hinata was truly his and that they were an actual couple and vice versa had been up in the air since he had awakened for the final time after his battle with Deidara. Nothing physical had transpired between the two of them but it was _there_, waiting for them to grab hold and embrace it. The feeling that he had wanted to tell her something important for a while emerged again but he couldn't remember exactly what that 'something' was. It was nagging at the back of his mind now, a small tickling feeling teasing him with the answer just below the surface.

His wife flushed at his words and she began to shake her head "I would never do that." She wanted him to know.

"I know. I trust you. I am merely saying that I understand your feelings. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

The two of them locked gazes for a long while before a tingling, itchy feeling began to nag at his chest. He raised his hand.

"Don't." His wife lightly scolded him "You'll make it worse if you agitate it."

Instead of scratching as he so desperately wanted to do he instead rubbed his hand along his chest gently. "I am not used to severe injuries. Are they always this annoying?"

Giggling, she began to pull out several documents "Yes, they're always that annoying. But you're healing very fast according to the doctors. If it's itching, it means that it's healing."

"Hm. The benefits of being possessed by a demon, I suppose." He mused. The Kazekage's gaze shifted to her papers "What are those?"

"I wanted to go over some of these with you," she was smiling.

Gaara spent the next thirty minutes going over the arrangements for the Tsuchikage's visit. He listened to Hinata's opinions on the social coming in two weeks, giving his opinion when asked. His fashion sense wasn't extravagant but he had agreed that exotic animals and strange performances was something the social could do without and told her to deny it with his endorsement. She asked him to give her a few of his experiences in dealing with certain correspondence to which he answered to the best of his ability. Hinata was attentive and even enthusiastic, her eyes bright as she went over charts and specific letters with him.

Satisfied, she thanked him and began to arrange her papers in some semblance of order. Standing back a bit a thought came to him.

"Hinata, you do not have to invite Ori if you do not wish it." Hinata glanced up at him, a blank expression on her face "I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable."

His wife shook her head "No, it's okay. It would be rude not to and I really don't think she will do anything horrible. I'll be fine."

"It is your choice," he began to rub at his itching chest again "I will support whatever decision you make."

Suddenly she stood up with a sigh and began to push at him "Here, I'm going to take a look at it." Gaara found himself being gently pushed backward and into the same chair that she had used to massage his back. "Take off your vest and jacket. I'm not a medical nin but I'm sure I can ease the discomfort a bit."

Feeling slightly helpless under his wife's 'assault' he quickly discarded the items and she leaned over him, her hand lightly glowing as she placed it against his chest. His gaze took in her profile, the pale skin, slightly rounded face. Long hair spilled over her shoulder and he suddenly felt a completely different itch come over him. The Kazekage decided to address this, his hand raising and his fingers delving into her hair.

Her hair was as silky and soft as he had imagined. He felt something clench hard in his gut and all thoughts of his itching chest were gone.

"I love your hair," he murmured "it might sound strange but whenever I watch you brush your hair I find myself wanting to do it for you, just so I can feel it slide through my fingers."

Flushing, she gave him a shaky smile "I like your hair too," she admitted "It, um, it feels nice."

"Hn." The soft glow stopped and Hinata moved to take a step back. He stopped her by grabbing hold of her wrist and gently tugging. He felt something hot move through him as he looked up at her.

"G-Gaara…" she breathed and it sounded heady and husky and he couldn't take it anymore. He tugged again.

"Straddle me." It was a flat command. His wife hesitated for a moment before he saw her eyes darken slightly, heat filling them. She had – and he was thankful for it now – stopped wearing her kimonos so much and had switched to her more standard style of baggy pants with that jacket that he thought looked way too hot on her to be worn in the desert. His hands slid over her thighs and up to her hips as she positioned herself over him. One hand slid underneath her jacket to feel the curve of her back, the other hand delving into her hair and gently pulling her head down towards his.

She whispered his name again and his body hardened; his grip on her back tightening. Hinata moved her hips once. He bit back his appreciative moan. The Kazekage wanted his wife badly and he was tired of fighting it; wasn't even sure why he was still trying. His head leaned back slightly when he felt delicate fingers move through his own hair and her other hand slide up his chest. Dear gods he had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted this one _right now_.

Just before their lips met a high piercing noise erupted from behind Hinata's desk, causing her to almost jump off his lap; would have if he hadn't grabbed her hips and kept her firmly planted where she was. Twisting, she let out a gasp and turned back to Gaara and he knew he wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him.

"I-I have to go." She said apologetically "Like, right now."

_What._ He could do nothing but just stare at her while internally he fought down his frustration and annoyance at the disturbance. Words failed him.

"I-It's the diplomats from Iwa," she explained as he – _very _reluctantly – let go of her and she hopped up to turn off the alarm "They're here a few days early for a few meetings and to get things situated properly for the Tsuchikage. I-I have to go greet them."

Kyoko, at that moment, burst into the room "Hinata-sama!"

His wife nodded and Gaara leaned his face into his hand, elbow propped up on his knee. _This…this is the _second_ disturbance, both times in this office. This has got to stop or I will actually start wanting to destroy things._

"I'll be back later t-tonight…" Hinata informed him, her voice sounding sympathetic and then the two left him in silence.

Gaara sat there for a long time, his face in his hand. Then slowly his other hand raised and a loud popping noise could be heard near the door along with the sound of sand sliding out of his gourd. He didn't look up but the sand moved along the room and up to where Hinata's alarm clock rested. His hand clenched into a fist and the resounding 'crunch' was like a soothing litany to his ears.

He'd get her a new alarm clock. Maybe. Probably not.

Slowly he stood up from his chair, ignoring the crushed remains on the floor and reaching for his gourd. He left the office feeling a _lot_ better than he had a few minutes ago.

-----

She had ended up with only twenty minutes to get ready to properly greet the diplomats and she was so grateful for Kyoko's help. Hinata had grabbed one of her most elegant and expensive kimono and obi and only pulled a bit of her hair back into a small ponytail, letting the rest hang down. As long as her husband enjoyed her with her hair down she'd keep it down; it made her feel good.

_Poor Gaara._ Not that she hadn't wanted to stay, she had. His hands had felt hot and wonderful on her body and his fingers had felt so good moving through her hair. She tried not to think about how good it had felt to sit in his lap; she wasn't trying to faint in front of her aide.

Pushing that into the back of her mind she rushed with Kyoko to go and greet the two diplomats. They were actually a noble married couple who both held positions of power in Iwa underneath the Tsuchikage. They were dressed in their country's finest lined with brown and gold. As the two were led into the main hall Hinata and her aide bowed respectfully to them and they returned the gesture.

"We're so glad you could make it," the Kazekage's wife said with a genuine smile. She walked forward to close the distance for small talk. "I am Sabaku Hinata, I am wife to the Kazekage. This is my personal aide Kyoko and she will be available to answer any questions anytime and she is my voice in all matter pertaining to myself."

The couple smiled warmly at her. They were both in their late thirties; the woman had light blue hair with dark brown eyes while her husband looked a bit plainer with his brown hair and beard.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you," the woman greeted "I'm Nori and this is my husband Keisuke. We've heard that you hail from the Hyuuga clan of Konoha, such a powerful bloodline!"

Keisuke leaned forward and took Hinata's hand, raising it to his lips "I see the rumors of your beauty have not been exaggerated." He complimented "The Kazekage is a lucky man, although I don't think he could ever be as lucky as I am." He straightened and flashed his wife a loving smile.

They were genuine people. Hinata could find no signs of insincerity or hidden hostility and they did seem to truly love each other. The young woman found herself feeling a little envious. _I wonder if I will be like that with Gaara when we are older._

"_I am in love with you."_

Her face heated as she remembered the words he had said to her those few weeks ago and the realization of her own feelings. He didn't seem to remember saying anything to her and yet their relationship had deepened anyway. She was too afraid to say anything just yet, the thought that perhaps she had imagined the words had put a halt to such actions.

The Iwa couple noticed and began to exchange looks which only further deepened her embarrassment.

"Young love," the woman remarked "It's so sweet when two people get together and they genuinely love each other." Her husband agreed with a nod. "Hinata-sama, do you mind giving us a little tour? We're so restless retiring to our room now will probably have me bouncing off the walls."

Giggling, Hinata motioned for them to follow her. She showed them all of the places she had become familiar with that were 'appropriate' for guests to see. Unfortunately she didn't exactly know the meaning or hold in-depth knowledge on a lot of things which had made her panic a little. Kyoko was a lifesaver; she chimed in like clockwork, filling in anything and everything Hinata didn't know off the top of her head smoothly, as if they had rehearsed it. Her aide was a wealth of information, her knowledge on the lore and history of specific areas and figures had amazed Hinata.

_This is why Kankuro chose her. She really and truly knows what she's doing._

The gardens had been their last stop and the one she had been looking forward to. Ever since she had arrived and learned of the area she had been going there often to do little things here and there. It wasn't at all complete but it was slowly beginning to look more lively and full of color than it had before.

"Hinata-sama has almost completely transformed this garden since her arrival," Kyoko boasted "Everyone was surprised at what a green thumb she has, many of the flowers and plants are new and have been lovingly taken care of."

"It _is_ beautiful," Nori said, amazed "I've been here, in this palace, a few years back and it…it didn't look like this. You have done a wonderful job."

She felt her ears heating "Th-thank you. My mother was very good with plants and herbs and as a little girl I would often go into her gardens to play or help her."

They continued their idle chatter, staying in the garden much longer than any of the other places before the couple decided that it was finally time to retire to their room until tomorrow's meeting.

Hinata didn't get off scot free, however. The questions she had expected to come finally emerged and the Kazekage's wife had to steel herself to answer appropriately.

"On behalf of the Tsuchikage, we'd like to extend our apologies for the troubles your country has experienced because of us." Nori said and she did look genuinely sad and somewhat disappointed. "Hikari-chan…her brother has always sheltered and protected her but growing up she was a good girl. We've known her since she was born."

"This is a very unfortunate situation," Hinata chose her words carefully "I'm sure I speak for my husband when I say that we truly wish for a peaceful solution. An alliance between Suna and Iwa would bring equal benefit to both nations."

"Are you truly going to release Hikari-chan to the Tsuchikage?" Keisuke asked. His expression was guarded; his gaze intense.

Hinata closed her eyes briefly "I believe my husband will release Hikari-sama into your custody."

"Eventually." He said with a wry smile. He held up a hand before Hinata could respond "Do not misunderstand us, Hinata-sama. We love Hikari-chan as if she was our own daughter, but it does not excuse her behavior. We are not here to plead to you on her behalf; that is up to the Tsuchikage when he arrives to speak to the Kazekage."

"We understand how difficult your position must be," Nori continued "It is difficult for us as well, we had no idea Hikari was capable of doing such things. We want to express that the Tsuchikage had no knowledge of any of Hikari's doings and plans, she acted on her own."

"The entire situation was caused by a horrible misunderstanding that we hope we can settle and mend," Hinata responded "It is my personal hope that we will be able to present all of the facts and circumstances and achieve peace between us. I also believe that if my husband truly felt the Tsuchikage had anything to do with what happened we would not be having this conversation."

The couple's smiles were sad but warm "You are a good person, Hinata-sama." Nori confessed "When everything began to happen we held a lot of mixed feelings. We were curious about the woman who had caused some as stoic as the Kazekage to act so recklessly. We really weren't sure what we would expect to find, but we definitely understand now why he had risked so much to marry you."

"I-you honor me with your words." Hinata said sincerely.

And then the atmosphere lightened as the couple laughed and began to tease her about her humility as they were escorted to their room for the next few days.

----

"Oh wow that went so great Hinata-sama!" Kyoko cried out after they were far enough away from the Iwa diplomats "I thought for sure they were going to try and intimidate us or make all sorts of demands. They were really nice people!"

"Yes," she said with a nod "I was also surprised. I hope their Tsuchikage is as reasonable…"

"I've heard he's really nice," the brunette looked thoughtful "Buuut, this is his little sister so he might try to be a little aggressive. I don't think it's anything Kazekage-sama can't handle. He's really good at negotiation. I think if Kazekage-sama gives her over to her brother he'll just lock her away at the palace but nothing really would be done."

That was pretty much the general consensus of everyone else. "Well, is there a difference between being locked in a prison as opposed to being locked up in a palace?"

Kyoko gave her a puffy look "Hinata-sama! If she were anyone else she would have been executed." She crossed her arms and pouted "She deserves _some_ Suna justice. You can't just try and kill the two most influential people _and_ destroy their home without _something_ happening and if that Tsuchikage thinks he's just gonna walk in here and bring her back just like that he's sadly mistaken! I think your greatest trait is how forgiving you are Hinata-sama but sometimes you're _too_ forgiving."

Hinata laughed. No matter how perky or chipper someone was, if they were from Suna they still held a hard edge to them. Kyoko was obviously no exception. "Kyoko-san, I agree with you. I don't believe she should be allowed to simply go free, I just wanted to see what you truly thought." She giggled.

"Oh." Kyoko looked sheepish "Sorry."

A shake of the head "Please don't be. I'm really happy you feel comfortable enough around me to be so honest. Please don't change that about yourself. And…and thank you for helping me earlier with the tour. You were amazing."

Kyoko grinned "_You're_ the amazing one Hinata-sama! I heard that you've only been shown through the palace once since your arrival and you had already remembered that much! But don't worry, anything and everything you don't know I'm more than happy to teach and support you. That's my job afterall."

Hinata gave her aide a warm smile and briefly closed her eyes, understanding. _Thank you for looking out for me Kankuro._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

xxxxx

Hinata had dinner with the diplomats later that evening but Gaara had been unable to attend as a few issues that absolutely needed his input had arisen. It had been pleasant enough; there were no further talks about the upcoming visit or the reasoning behind it. Kyoko had been pleasant company in place of Gaara, adding her opinions here and there and giving the older couple a laundry list of places of interest and good food outside the palace walls. Hinata had been herself, remaining quiet but polite, adding her views when necessary and backing away to listen otherwise.

After dinner Hinata had retired to her room to shower and wind down for the night. Tomorrow she would be a part of the meeting between the diplomats and the council going over everything necessary for the upcoming talks between the two kage's. She was pretty tired at this point so after her shower she had changed into one of the plainer yukata of the Hyuuga and plopped down face first on her – their – bed.

When Gaara returned to their room the clock read almost eleven. With a yawn she sat up and regarded her husband as he set down his gourd and began to remove his outer clothing. He looked at her only once.

"Were the talks fruitful?" His low voice cut in through the silence of the darkened room. Reaching over she clicked on a side lamp

"Mmhm. They're really nice people. An older couple, Nori and Keisuke."

He paused slightly as he hung up his jacket "They have been here before. A few years ago if I remember correctly. It was over a strange border dispute." He continued "It was probably one of the few times I've ever encountered diplomats who didn't scream or threaten me to get what they wanted."

Her eyes widened "They're always like that? I mean, with yelling and threats."

"At times." He walked over to the window, looking outside "It is normally when it's a strained issue that could cause serious conflict if they become aggressive. It isn't without merit; if the tactic didn't work they wouldn't continue to do it."

Hinata wasn't sure what she would do if someone started screaming in her face. Scolded, reprimanded, cursed, those were things she was used to. No one in the Hyuuga _yelled_ though. It was just…it just didn't happen.

"Did it…were they ever able to succeed with you?"

He gave her a thoughtful pause. "Initially, when I first became Kazekage I found myself confused as to why perfectly grown men who truly did not wish a war kept screaming for it in my presence if I did not comply. I cannot say I was manipulated into doing something I did not wish, but I believe many diplomats found me equally confusing and frustrating."

She giggled "I bet you just stared at them after they finished yelling until they had calmed down."

"Essentially." A small smile. "At first it was from genuine confusion; a few times of it and I eventually went to my advisors and they explained it to me. Then it was my tactic to manipulate a situation in my favor. I am very patient, many diplomats are not."

"How long have you ever had to wait?"

"An hour, once." He admitted easily "The man had heard of my 'reputation' and decided he wanted to lock me in a staring contest with him. I admit I had found the situation very amusing." Still looking out the window he raised his hand and began lightly scratching at the injury on his chest.

"Please, don't scratch it." Hinata lightly admonished "It really will make it worse. You have to let it heal on its own." With a small sigh she slid out of bed, adjusting the yukata and walked over to Gaara. He didn't say anything as she held her hand just below his heart, hoping to soothe some of the discomfort away. As she finished, a small gasp of shock escaped her when her husband grabbed her wrist and tugged lightly. Eyes snapped up and immediately she could feel the heat from his gaze wash over her, moving from her head all the way down to her toes. Her heart began to pound.

She found herself needing to do something, anything "U-um are you…are you going to kiss me?" She asked rather lamely.

"I am deliberating on it." His tone sounded husky but teasing. "You can say no."

But she wasn't. "I, um, I thought that y-you wanted to wait until you were comfortable w-with us being like this."

"Kissing you would be very comforting, I think." He mused with wry humor. "I have been _un_comfortable since we were interrupted this morning."

"Oh." Her breath hitched a bit and she found herself subconsciously licking her lips. His gaze immediately dropped to her mouth and something flashed in his eyes.

"Hinata." He began to pull her close.

"Are you…sure about this? W-what if you regret it?"

He looked at her as if she had asked something nonsensical "Why would I regret being with you?"

She smiled at his comment, remembering a similar one he had said not too long ago. Gently, she slid both of her hands into his hair and pulled him down.

Hinata wasn't really sure why she had thought kissing him would feel 'sandy' but it was anything but. His lips felt almost unnaturally soft as powerful arms wrapped around her body, one hand sliding up her back, the other in her hair. A soft moan was cut off by another kiss as his fingers moved along her scalp. His grip on her back tightened. They stood like that for a while just enjoying the feel of each other's lips, their bodies pressed firmly together.

Then she felt his tongue along her lips and allowed him entrance, making a soft noise. Tongues meshed and kneaded, growing in intensity as it eventually became a small battle for supremacy. His hand pressed her head closer to him and his other hand slid down to her lower back, rubbing slow circles. She shuddered and he made a low noise in his throat.

Taking one of her hands and sliding it underneath his shirt her fingers expertly ran along his skin until finding the spot she had touched before. She pressed in with a small jolt of chakra. His mouth tore from hers in a heavy gasp, her name on his lips.

Then they were moving, his hands locking around her wrists as her back hit the wall. He swallowed her surprised gasp with a hard kiss as his hand raised her arms to pin them in place. His grip on her wrists was powerful and he used his other hand to press her tightly against his hardened body.

"Wrap your legs around me." He murmured as he began to plant hot and heavy kisses down her neck. She did as instructed and was rewarded with him pressing her harder against the wall, his sex rubbing enticingly over hers. They both shuddered and let out light moans. Her soft cries filled the room as his kisses became bites, the stings being smoothed over with his tongue. He let go of her wrists to get a grip of her leg, the other hand already pulling down the top half of her yukata to reveal her breasts.

"I have to taste you." His breath was hot and heavy over her skin as he lifted her enough to bury his face in her chest, his free hand sliding up her side and cupping a breast, his thumb brushing over a hardened nipple.

She let out a gasp of air "Yes…" she encouraged, her hands deep in his hair, her back arching as she felt his mouth close over her breast. His tongue flicked the sensitive bud before lightly biting, his other hand rolling the other between his fingers. One hand began to slide down his back; the other gripped his hair, pulling him closer. She rocked her hips.

His mouth went back up to her neck, his breaths coming in short and hard "Hinata, I swear to you I will go slower later but I need to have you. _Right now._ And gods help the next person or thing that comes in and interrupts us."

"Gaara…" she panted as he bent back down to lavish attention to her other breast with his mouth "Y-yes….please…"

Dropping her legs to the ground he continued to keep his body pressed against hers as he untied the thin tie to her yukata. When that pooled around her ankles one hand tugged on a strap of her panties.

"Don't ever wear these to bed again." He growled at her as he ripped his shirt over his head and tossed it, uncaring of where it landed. Offending garment removed, her hands moved to his pants as his hands moved all over her body, his mouth biting and sucking lightly on her neck. There was the soft noise of fabric hitting the ground as his hand slipped down, spreading her legs as he inserted two fingers within her. He groaned against her neck when his fingers came out damp.

He was wild and unrestrained and commanding and she absolutely loved it. Gaara, the stoic man who rarely showed any facial expressions was quickly and passionately trying to devour her in any way possible. Hinata liked him out of control and _wanting_ her with every fiber of his being.

"I…don't want you to hold back." She whispered in his ear and then trailed her tongue along the edge.

"Wrap your legs around me again." It was a clear command and the moment she lifted he grabbed both of her legs and entered her fast and hard, both of them crying out in pleasure. Her legs tightened around his middle and she arched into him as his hand moved around to her lower back, his other arm leaning against the wall as he pounded inside of her as hard as he could, teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh of her neck.

Their cries filled the room and her hands moved to grip his back, her nails moving lightly across hardened muscles. Gaara growled, a low noise from the back of his throat.

"Harder." He commanded and she began to drag her nails up his back firmer. "Harder!" The command was sharp and she raked her nails along his skin so hard she left red welts. His fingers along her back dug into her skin as he cried out in pleasure at the pain. When she bit his shoulder hard he made a hard shuddering noise and she could hear the sound of nails scraping along the wall.

His moans and cries only increased her own pleasure and she could quickly feel herself reaching her limit. Her hand fisted in his hair and when she finally reached her climax she yanked hard. He shouted her name and his own climax was right behind hers as her insides wrapping around him tightly and the pain/pleasure from her pulling on his hair sent him hard over the edge. It was intense and earth shattering and their cries echoed throughout the room.

He kept her pinned against the wall and her legs stayed wrapped around him. They were panting, slick with sweat and their bodies were humming with pleasure from the small aftershocks of their lovemaking.

xxxxx

He couldn't move. Breathing was a chore. His face was buried in the soft flesh of his wife's neck breathing in her scent. His back was beginning to sting – and it felt really good for some reason – and his legs really just wanted to give out on him.

What just happened had been the most amazing, heart stopping, mind blowing sex he had ever had in his _life_. He could already feel his body tensing in preparation for another round.

Was this what sex was supposed to feel like with someone you wanted and loved? If he had known that two years ago he _never_ would have even touched those other women, he would have quite happily and patiently waited for Hinata to come into his life. It wasn't just that either, he could feel his chest tighten with emotion and he slid his arms up her back to hold her. There was no emptiness, no feeling of slight disgust and the urge to just leave. He wanted to stay and hold hands and kiss and cuddle and all of those things you were supposed to do with a person you wanted to be with.

"I'm in love with you, Hinata." he said for the second time, his voice thick with emotion "I think…I've always been in love with you, since that first day."

Delicate arms wrapped around him and she began to plant light kisses along his cheek and jaw. "I'm really happy," she whispered "because I'm in love with you too." she began to nuzzle his neck and gasped softly when she felt his body harden all over again "Please take me to bed."

He had thought there wasn't much else he knew about himself when it came to sex and what he liked or didn't like. That night he learned that while he was fine with going slow and soft that he really enjoyed it rough and hard. Depending on how they made love depended on how he wanted her to move her nails over his back. He loved the sensation regardless but he liked it soft when they went soft and he liked it painfully hard when he didn't hold back. And when she pulled his hair…he didn't even know why but the pleasure he would feel would just be incredible. When she did that thing – whatever the hell it was – to his back he couldn't even control himself, it was as if he were a different person.

He discovered that he was _very_ aggressive, which had been a serious surprise to him. Gaara would give her a command and if she didn't immediately comply he found himself responding with a bite or something else equally distracting. He also learned that the little back thing wasn't the only point she knew. There was one just below his abs that when she pressed while taking him in her mouth he almost immediately came, hard and intense.

Gaara learned that his wife seemed to enjoy him when he was at his most wild and would tease him with her hands and mouth until he felt he was going to go insane with pleasure. He found out there were little spots on her body that if you touched or pressed just right while making love she would make the most amazing noises.

And after everything he found that he enjoyed spooning his body along hers and pulling her close to him the best, their fingers interlaced together. He loved watching her sleep, the way her long lashes brushed along flushed cheeks and the little noises she would make before rolling over. He absolutely loved the way her hair felt sliding along his body or through his fingers.

He regretted nothing. Every hardship, all the pain, physically and emotionally, all of the bonds he made and the promises he had given had all led up to this single moment. To achieve this outcome, he'd do it again every time and change nothing. Not even being with Ori or Misa, which, when he thought about it, only made him understand and appreciate how good being intimate was with someone you actually truly cared for and cherished.

The fact that she returned his love was really all he could have ever asked for in his life. For the first time he truly felt whole and complete. Gaara never, ever wanted to lose this feeling.

They did not bring Hikari out when the Tsuchikage arrived although the diplomats had informed the Kazekage that he had requested it. In fact, Gaara had her relocated just in case someone tried to pull a fast one. He was not a cruel person and he did not enjoy bringing pain to others, however, he would not allow the acts committed by this woman to go unpunished either. Iwa and Suna did not currently hold an alliance and until then he would not trust them.

The Kazekage had only his highest ranking advisor, Kankuro, and Hinata in the room. It still made it uneven with the Tsuchikage and his two diplomats but all three people were important to the negotiations.

The other kage looked incredibly tired when he was escorted in. The bright grey, almost silver eyes looked dull and there were bags under his eyes. His face looked as if he had aged ten years from the last time Gaara had seen him. White hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he wore the robes of his station as he sat at the opposite head of the table.

"Kazekage," he said cordially "It is good to see you again so soon although I desperately wish they were under better circumstances."

"I'm glad to see you made the trip here safely," Gaara said respectfully "Although we could have waited for you to rest up for one day before beginning this meeting."

The older man shook his head "No. I…I really just want to get this over with as soon as possible. Let me just say first that I hold no desire to go to war with Suna. That is the last thing on my mind." He locked gazes with the Kazekage "However, please explain to me why you rejected our initial arrangement, one that you had initiated, and which was the start of all of this heartache?"

_He blames me for his sister 'losing her mind'._ Gaara debated on what he wanted to say and then just decided to tell the truth. He looked over at his advisor who looked pained but nodded. He turned back to the Tsuchikage "If you honestly desire to know the truth, I had absolutely no idea there had ever been an arrangement between your country and mine for your sister's hand."

The man's eyes widened in complete shock and disbelief. Even his diplomats looked stunned. "I…I do not understand. There was official correspondence, signed with your name, meetings…"

"None of which I was privy to." The Kazekage continued to explain "In an attempt to secure a solid alliance between our two countries my council contacted you and all correspondence was done through them in my name without my knowledge. While they normally do hold the authority to make certain claims in my name they decided to overstep their bounds. They believed if they presented the situation to me in a favorable light I would see the logic of it and agree."

"Please understand Tsuchikage," his eldest advisor came in "our Kazekage is a very practical and logical man. We knew if we presented it enough times he would eventually see the merit of the alliance and agree. We had anticipated his initial rejection and we had presented the option to him quite a few times before the final papers had been drafted."

"So you proceeded with making arrangements even though your kage was obviously not interested?" the other kage looked slightly confused.

"The Kazekage, prior to marrying his wife, always rejected any marriage arrangement. We did not see it as a huge setback, we knew in time he would understand the importance of alliances and his station and make the correct decision."

The Tsuchikage leaned back, his eyes hard "So you are saying that Suna's overall _incompetence_ is the reason for all of this?"

"Yes." Gaara admitted easily and all eyes turned to him. His expression remained stoic. "What my council did was extremely foolish. It is true that if I am presented with a logical situation long enough I will eventually take it into solid consideration and more than likely agree. I depend on my council for many things when it involves their judgment and we have held a solid working relationship in the past few years because of this. My council assumed that I could be swayed as they have typically been able to do in the past. In short, they took a risk and it backfired, which is due to incompetence and something, as being Kazekage, I take full responsibility for."

"However," the soft voice of his wife came in "we understand your anger and disappointment, but the subsequent actions resulting in it was something completely out of our control and, if one wants to point fingers, the Tsuchikage's incompetence." She didn't at all sound insulting, her expression passive.

Instead of erupting his eyes slid over to Hinata's slender frame, taking her in fully with her elegant red and gold kimono, pale skin and unpainted face. "And how does the unrightful wife of the Kazekage make this determination?"

She didn't even blink "If you wish to claim incompetence on my husband because he could not control his council, you must claim incompetence because you could not control your sister. Even though I was a third party and completely unaware of the situation your sister kidnapped and would have killed me in cold blood had she not been stopped." Her expression turned a little wry "In addition, as the Kazekage never agreed to a formal agreement for marriage between the two nations, his marriage to me, while unorthodox, is perfectly legitimate." Her smile was a little thin but not insincere.

"Revenge is a dark and self-destructive path," Gaara said "I have seen firsthand what it does to those individuals and everyone that loves and care for them. Eventually there comes a point where you can no longer point fingers and simply accept the fact that the person is completely responsible for their own actions and it is the fault of no one but themselves. Demanding reparations would have been perfectly acceptable. Trying to kill myself, my wife, and hire an extremely powerful S-class nin that almost destroyed one third of my city's population is not understandable and the only one responsible for those actions is the person who perpetrated them."

There was a long and tense silence. The Tsuchikage dipped his head and put his hands through his hair with a loud sigh. "Forgive me. My anger has made me unnecessarily rude." He looked back at Hinata "I apologize for the slight against you. I hold nothing against you or the Hyuuga clan and my words were unforgivable."

Gaara's wife flashed him a warm smile "When a loved one is involved we all tend to react with our emotions, whether good or bad. I am not offended."

"I…understand that the offenses my sister has committed are tremendous. It brought no joy to my heart when I discovered the suffering you and yours experienced at her hands. But please understand, she is my _sister_ and I love her dearly. My parents had her late in life and after they died I basically raised her. Sister, daughter, it is the same for me. I can only ask for mercy at this point. She was not always like this, there must be something wrong, I'm sure she didn't know…"

"Do _not_ try to claim she did not know what she was doing," Gaara's tone was sharper than normal and all eyes snapped to him "Taking a life is _always_ a conscious decision unless you are affected by unnatural circumstances, such as a body switch jutsu. You are always well aware of the fact that that person is living, breathing, and you hold the power to let them go or destroy them. Life experiences, inner demons, one can use those as excuses but in the end you made the choice. No one else."

He felt his wife's worried gaze on him but his face remained impassive. The Tsuchikage stared at Gaara in horror for a long moment before he seemed to break down, putting his head in his hands. Kankuro frowned slightly and the elder looked away. Everyone knew he was speaking from personal experience.

"I am not going to execute your sister, Tsuchikage." When the older man's gaze snapped back up in surprise he continued "I believe that if one truly wishes it, they can walk out of the darkness in their souls. I believe in second chances and I would not be here today had I not been given a second chance. Despite her crimes I never held any intention or desire to take her life."

There was hope in the man's eyes but there was also underlying suspicion "So then, you will release her to us? S-she would not go unpunished for her crimes, I assure you."

"And until we have an alliance established between us I cannot believe you." The Kazekage closed his eyes briefly "Regardless, it is very obvious that if I simply released her to you she would learn absolutely nothing. She would be locked away but coddled and she would continue to feel as if she were justified in her actions. I will return her to you between five to ten years after she has served her time in our prison systems. I believe considering the circumstances, five to ten years is _very_ reasonable."

Both of the Tsuchikage's diplomats leaned in to whisper in his ears. He nodded "Five to ten years is more than reasonable, Kazekage." His voice was low, sad "I accept those terms. I am fully aware had this been any of the other lords she would be dead. I thank you for your mercy and compassion."

The meeting adjourned shortly after that, Nori leading the Tsuchikage to his room. The elder and Kankuro left, Kankuro muttering something under his breath that Gaara didn't quite catch. Keisuke and Hinata stayed behind.

"Kazekage-sama," the elderly gentleman began "What you have done today, it will not be forgotten. If at all possible I will ensure Tsuchikage-sama seriously works hard to establish an alliance with such a firm but just country." He bowed stiffly but formally and left the room.

Hinata let out a breath and looked a little shaky. He moved over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "We are not going to war, you should be happier."

Her delicate hands slid over his and she turned up to look at him. He could see the tears that she refused to shed beneath the surface of her pearl-colored eyes "I-I am. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just feeling a little emotional."

"What the Tsuchikage said about you affected you more than you had let on," he observed "you did wonderfully but he did not see the small twitch of your pinky finger as I did." He leaned forward, crossing his arms over her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Do you believe him? That you aren't my rightful wife?"

"N-no, of course I don't." She closed her eyes "I'm not sure why it affected me so much. I understood that he was angry but sometimes true feelings and intentions emerge through anger."

"Hn." Leaning to the side he planted a soft kiss on her neck "I have rejected _countless_ marriage proposals yet I married you. I believe that speaks volumes as to whether or not you are my 'rightful' wife."

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Th-thank you." She leaned against one of his arms and closed her eyes. "Oh, and before I forget…"

He lifted his head when she let the pause linger and looked into her eyes. She gave him a wry smile.

"You owe me a new alarm clock. I saw the sand you left behind."

He didn't look at all guilty. "I am aware. I did it on purpose to convey a message."

His wife giggled as he pulled her closer to his chest "What message could you have possibly been trying to convey to me?"

"Mm, not to you but to anything and everything that decides to interrupt us. I find I am not very patient or tolerant to interruptions when it concerns my time with you."

Hinata continued to giggle as he nuzzled her neck until his hands began to drift underneath the folds of her kimono. There was a gasp and a 'We can't do that here!' followed by a small grunt, the shifting of sand, the sound of a chair falling and then muffled sounds of pleasure.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Windows would be nice. While Hinata really did love her office and all of the really neat things they had given her, there were times when she wanted to drift off in thought and looking out a window seemed preferable to looking at the wall.

She knew she was being ridiculous about her feelings and yet she couldn't help it. The closer the social came the more she kept thinking about Gaara's first lover, who would most certainly be there. To a certain extent it wasn't really her she was worried about so much as what she would be bringing with her. For some reason every time she looked at the letter and saw that woman's RSVP she felt as if something bad was going to happen. Hinata knew that Gaara had never held any real feelings for the woman, so she wasn't really concerned about that.

Because she really felt like she needed some advice she had sent a letter to her former teammates, explaining the situation. She knew she could trust them with just about anything no matter how personal.

Kiba had written back and told her to basically just kick Ori's ass if she tried to make any moves on Gaara and then kick Gaara's ass if he responded unfavorably. And if Gaara _did_ behave unfavorably they would be there in two to three days to kick his ass again. It wasn't really an extremely helpful letter in regards to solving her problem, but it did make her feel a lot better.

Kurenai had told Hinata to stay strong and not allow herself to be intimidated by an obviously depraved woman. In the letter Kurenai reminded her that Gaara had married _her_ not the other way around. That had also made her feel better.

Shino's letter hadn't been very long but his words, as always were significant.

_Hinata,_

_Your instincts have never been wrong. If you truly believe something bad will happen then you should prepare for a worst case scenario. Remember that you are not alone. Do not allow anyone to interfere with your true happiness._

Hinata wasn't sure how she could prepare for the worst case scenario but she took it that his reminder that she was not alone meant that she should seek help and support from those she trusted. Perhaps she could talk to Kyoko and get an idea from her.

Should she tell Gaara? He wouldn't try to brush off her feelings or suspicions, but then again he would _also_ tell her to just not invite Ori in the first place. She didn't think that was possible, Ori seemed like the type of person that would keep trying to chip at Hinata until something eventually happened. It was better to face it now and get it all over with.

_But what would I say? 'He's mine, go away'? It's already obvious that we're together. She's already married so I'm sure she's only trying to do this for purely personal reasons._

The Tsuchikage's words of how Hinata was the 'unrightful' wife of the Kazekage popped into her mind. She didn't know why his words had bothered her so badly but she had wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear when he had said that.

_Probably because if that's what he thinks, that's what the entire noble community believes. Everyone should know about the scandal with Hikari and the reasoning by now, will they blame me for Hikari's misery?_

She sighed.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?"

The Kazekage's wife looked up from her papers to her aide who was frowning with concern. She gave the woman a small smile.

"I'm…just thinking." Another sigh "Do I look upset?"

Her aide plopped down in one of Hinata's chairs "Well, I've greeted you five times and you've sighed ten so…"

Giggling, Hinata regarded Kyoko fondly "May I ask you for some personal advice Kyoko-san?"

The brunette blinked and looked thoughtful "Hmmm, only if you call me Kyoko-chan from now on! Kyoko-san is so stuffy and formal." She made a face as if to prove her point.

Hinata loved how Kyoko's presence just seemed to make her feel better "W-well…it's about the social. There's a woman who is going to be there and she um…she was involved with my husband before."

Kyoko snorted loudly "You mean Ori?"

Pale eyes widened to saucers "Y-you…h-how…"

"Remember how I told you I came from administration? Well, Ori was also part of administration and she really _loved_ to brag. She had a nasty and bitter attitude and always complained about everything." She rolled her eyes "She always talked about how she was sleeping with the Kazekage – which everyone thought was _gross_ because she's like, almost old enough to be his _mom_ – and how he was going to marry her and then we'd all have to do what she said and blah blah blah. I hated that woman."

"O-oh."

"Actually, when she first started the rumor that she was sleeping with Kazekage-sama no one really believed her. No one ever saw them together, he treated her just the same as everyone else and he would even ignore her in the halls, even if she tried to talk to him. On top of that, no one ever saw her go in or out of the Kazekage's room and no one ever saw him enter or leave her room so we all thought she was full of crap."

_Wait, if she was his lover and they weren't using each other's rooms…_

"Weeeelllll…." Kyoko went on, excited to be telling the story "Turned out that they were using some random room waaaaay in the back of the palace, as if he didn't even want to be remotely caught being with her. They only figured it out because someone saw Ori enter the room one night and the Kazekage leave it first. We thought that maybe she had finally gotten to him but he still stayed the same and then eventually Ori just left one day in a huff. Said she needed to 'brighten her horizons'. Everyone knew it was because she got dumped."

Hinata couldn't deny that knowing about it didn't make her feel good. Imagining her husband with another woman made her highly uncomfortable.

"H-how long did it go on?"

"A year, I think."

_An entire year? I don't understand, why would he be with a woman he didn't even like for an entire year?_

"Ah…w-well she um," instead of trying to explain she handed Kyoko the letter. After looking at it Kyoko frowned and then began to rip it up. Hinata cried out in alarm.

"Hinata-sama," Kyoko said, giving her boss a firm look "Kazekage-sama is _yours_. This letter is garbage and should be treated as such." The aide tossed the scraps in the trash by Hinata's desk "Whenever we see him with you it's so obvious that he loves you. Don't even for a second allow someone like _her_ to make you feel that the Kazekage-sama would ever look at any other woman besides you. She can hint and say whatever she wants, but you're the one he's with. We love our Kazekage and he loves you so we can't help but to love you too!" She gave her a bright grin. "Besides, you should really feel sorry for her if she tries to confront him, I don't think he ever really cared about her, he didn't seem heartbroken when she left at all."

"I-" Hinata sat back in her chair and smiled "Thank you, Kyoko-chan. That…that really helped. I guess I just had a bad feeling so…"

"Well, she's bad news so I can see what you'd feel that way. Have you talked to Kazekage-sama about it?"

A nod "He said that if it bothers me so much to not invite her. Bu-but I don't want to hide. I…I really try hard not to run away from anything."

"That's an awesome way to live!" Kyoko continued to grin "Well, maybe if you tell him your concerns but also that you still want to face her he might have some ammo or advice to give you."

"That makes sense…"

"Was that helpful Hinata-sama?"

She nodded "Yes, Kyoko-chan, it really helped a lot."

"Okay, good!" She pulled out two papers and slapped them on her desk "Now then, blue, gold, or burgundy?"

------

"She's really gonna invite her?" Kankuro sounded genuinely surprised as he read over squad reports. "I don't know if she's got balls of steel or if she's just being foolish."

Gaara almost said something inappropriate but decided he didn't want anything thrown at him today. He looked up from his paperwork "I think perhaps she feels a bit intimidated."

His brother snorted "By _what_? I mean yeah Ori had a hot body but Hinata's no bean pole. I don't even see why she's worried. I guess if it were Misa I'd understand but…"

"I have a feeling Misa will be showing." Gaara said calmly as he turned back to his paperwork.

"What? What do you mean she'll be showing? She's not a noble and she's not even a part of this country anymore!"

"I am married. If Misa truly held 'feelings' for me, she will want to see. The social will be her best chance to confront Hinata and myself. I believe Ori wants the same thing. They're both rather vain, they will want to know why I rejected them but accepted Hinata. All of the rumors state that I married her at the Debut because I fell in love with her at first sight."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." The puppet master walked over and flopped down on one of Gaara's chairs. "You think they both will confront Hinata?"

"Ori will, she's already made it clear she intends on making a spectacle of herself. Misa, I am not so sure. She might introduce herself as someone else and talk to Hinata for a while to see what sort of person she is, but I doubt she will do much beyond that. She wasn't as vindictive as Ori."

"Man, this sounds like some serious drama. Haven't you told Hinata to just not invite her?"

Pulling several sheets of paper from a stack the Kazekage continued to scan over his work "I did. Hinata doesn't believe in running away from a fight, even if she's afraid. I will not allow anything to get out of hand, I will have black ops watch out for them."

Kankuro whistled "You know what you gonna say?"

With a small sigh Gaara leaned back in his chair "I have nothing to say to either of them. If they hurt Hinata in any way, however, they will not go unpunished. Hinata doesn't need to run away from a fight, but I will also protect her if I am needed."

Getting back up Kankuro walked over to the mission charts "Guess you already thought this through huh? You gonna tell her any of that?"

"If she asked, I would. But she won't ask. She doesn't want me to worry about her." There was silence as the two continued working for a bit before Gaara spoke up again "Kankuro. About the aide you hired for Hinata."

"Eh?" He turned to Gaara "You mean Kyoko?" he grinned "Cute, isn't she? A kooky broad, but definitely easy on the eyes."

"I looked at her credentials. They were very impressive. It claimed that she worked in the special intelligence division until an injury forced her to stop being a shinobi. Then she went into administration and had been there ever since."

"And you thought I hired her because she was loopy huh?"

There was a long pause "…At first." The Kazekage admitted "Our first meeting was…interesting. In any case, Hinata was pleased when she gave the Iwa diplomats a tour and Kyoko helped her tremendously. I brought it up because I wanted to thank you for going out of your way to help Hinata."

"Hey, no problem. Besides, happy Hinata equals happy Gaara right? Fair trade off, you're a pain in the ass when you're grumpy."

"Hn."

A sly expression came over Kankuro's face "By the way, speaking of 'happy'…"

"None of your business." Came the flat, immediate answer.

"C'mon Gaara, inquiring minds want to know. Which one?"

_Inquiring minds for rumors want to know I bet. Either that or Kankuro has a bet riding on this. Knowing my brother, it is probably both._ He blinked and gave his brother a blank stare "Which one for what?"

Kankuro made a frustrated noise "You _know_ what Gaara. C'mon, we're brothers, you can tell me."

"I have no idea of what you're referring to."

He dodged a pencil but allowed the eraser to bounce off his head. "I mean which one is the best in the sack? I know you've compared, _all_ guys compare. Well, that is unless there's been too many for you to…anyway just answer the question."

"What do you think?"

Knowing that this was the question Kankuro had wanted to hear, he watched from the corner from his eye as his brother seriously tried to contemplate it. "Well, considering all the stuff I heard about Ori she's probably screwed around the most. Misa was 'eh' as far as I'm concerned and Hinata looks the blushing virgin type."

Gaara didn't feel the need to correct him. His wife knew _exactly_ what she was doing when they were together. "That's not really an answer so much as a comparison."

"I'm thinking damnit! This is kinda hard you know? I dunno though, you were with Ori the longest but you had actually liked Misa for a while so…shit, I really don't know, I think it's between Misa and Hinata honestly."

"Well," Gaara began, pulling down another small stack of papers.

"Yeah?"

"I believe that it's…really none of your business." He deadpanned and inwardly smiled at his brother's outrage. He didn't often tease his siblings but it was _really_ fun when he did.

-----

"I am not sure why I am here, Hinata." Her husband said to her as he stood in the ballroom that would soon be full of people in the next sixteen hours. "I trust your judgment on these matters."

With a small sigh, she slipped her arms through his. She had known that was what he would say, she had _told_ them that but they had insisted the Kazekage personally come down and ensure everything was good.

"The committee just wants your opinion," she said softly to him, sliding one hand down to link their fingers together "There's also the security specifics they want to go over with you as well."

Her husband looked over at the small team of people standing off to the side, smiling eagerly at him. He turned back to his wife. "Should I just tell them I like it so that I can leave?" he whispered, dead serious.

Hinata tried hard not to laugh "No, you should be honest." She whispered back "Besides, they want to know if there's anything you want moved or rearranged to look better."

There was a pause "It looks fine. If I tell them that will they let me leave? I can't tell them the truth; I will be here for hours while they try to convince me otherwise."

Standing on her toes she kissed his cheek "If you want to tell them it looks fine the way it is then tell them."

Straightening, he turned to the group "I believe it is fine the way it is."

The group exploded into conversations with each other and began to ask him a barrage of questions. "Are you sure the table wouldn't go better over there Kazekage-sama?" "Kazekage-sama, if we maneuver this platform we can allow the band to…" "I've been thinking that perhaps the table cloths should match the drapes, white is too bland…"

Gaara immediately turned to his wife and stared at her as if to say 'this is somehow your fault'. She hid her laughter behind her hand. Hinata would have felt sorry for him if it weren't for the fact that she had been dealing with the same thing all day for weeks.

"They never wanted my opinion until you arrived," Gaara noted "I am starting to wonder if you influenced them."

She raised her hands in innocence "I really didn't. They told me that now that you're married that if I'm here making decisions that you should be the final voice. Unfortunately, none of them ever agree on anything."

"I see this." He turned back to the crowd still debating on the color of the tablecloths and she could see his brow begin to twitch slightly, indicating that he was getting a headache. "Will it even matter if I make a decision?"

"Um, I'm not sure." A hand lifted and she moved her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes "Let's try and come up with something together and then I'll help you with your headache."

"Hn."

The couple spent the next three hours poring over everything the team wanted to do last minute, listening to the group's opinions and then giving an answer that Gaara had deemed 'final and non-negotiable'. Afterwards, Hinata brought her husband into the bedroom and helped him with his headache, amongst other things.

Hinata rested beside him for a few hours and then had to get up to begin preparing. They bathed together, taking a little longer than necessary, and Hinata agonized over which kimono she wanted to wear while her husband brushed her hair.

"There's a lot of burgundy so I don't want to wear red…"

Her husband was quiet as she mused, finding her hair a lot more interesting than her clothing choices.

"I think maybe the dark purple would be nice. What do you think?"

"Unless you are asking me how you look as I am_ removing_ the kimono from your body I hold no opinion." Hinata could hear the amusement in his voice. She fought to keep from flushing.

"Y-you're not helping."

"Hn." He agreed.

Hinata made a huffy noise "You could at least say something like 'You'd look beautiful in anything' or…or something like that."

"That is a given. You also look beautiful in nothing."

Okay, he was in one of his teasing moods; she wasn't going to get any help from him. Most of the time she enjoyed her husband's light teasing when they were alone but tonight she felt very anxious and uncomfortable. Feeling a little defeated she sighed and went quiet as he brushed her hair.

Gaara slowly placed her brush on the vanity and when she looked up at him he bent down to capture her lips in a slow but passionate kiss. "No matter what you decide to wear Hinata," he whispered against her lips "You will be the most beautiful and most physically attractive woman there." He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, dipping to trail kisses along her neck. "You are the only woman I have _ever_ wanted. You are the only woman I _will_ want. If you'd like," he pulled her hips against his and she let out a soft gasp "I can prove it to you. Again."

----

In his life he had been to more socials than he cared to count. As a child he had been excluded from such events as he was deemed to be too unstable. He remembered as a child how he had wanted to feel as if he belonged, how he had wanted to laugh and dance like all of the happy people there.

Then he learned that the smiles were fake and socials were nothing more than glorified excuses to scout, scheme, gossip, and sometimes even seduce other nobles for whatever reason they wanted. Many arranged marriages would form because some noble male would see a female, ask her name and then the next thing she knew she was being carted off to a land she had never been to so she could be with a man she couldn't even remember really meeting. Or on the flip side, women would maneuver themselves around specific men of power to catch their attention. He couldn't even count the number of women who had pinched, groped, grabbed and even flat out forced themselves on him. Gaara started to hate socials because he felt like an object more than a person. He'd lived half of his life feeling subhuman and not truly wanted. Socials were the same thing for different reasons. His first kiss had been snatched away by some random girl he never even saw again as she had tried to get him to feel up on her. That had been a very_ awkward_ and disturbing experience. He had been fourteen.

Eventually he would do socials where he would go downstairs, show his face to all of the people of importance and then 'disappear' for the rest of the night. Instead of bothering him in person they began to write him proposals. Endless proposals. There had been many times where Gaara had felt that he simply wasn't cut out to be nobility, or royalty for that matter.

Tonight, however, he had to admit that as he walked downstairs with his wife at his arm he felt pretty good. Tonight he would be able to show off his wife and how beautiful – but unobtainable – she was. Mostly he was just glad to have her at his side for any reason and she looked radiant. He had convinced her to wear her hair down and, because he had known she would complain, had brought her a jeweled dangling headdress that started at the crown – and was hidden by her bangs – and trailed down to her shoulders in a dazzling display. Her kimono was dark brown with beautiful golden embroidery and beautiful paints of a peacock along the edges and the sleeves. She had decided to go with makeup this time, making her look like a beautiful doll with her pale porcelain skin, pale eyes and dark hair.

He didn't feel that he was exaggerating; she really was the most beautiful woman there. The only other woman he thought came close to her was his sister and she was back in Konoha.

Gaara guided his wife along the familiar path to all of the more important dignitaries and nobles, introducing his wife and yes, he had fallen in love with her the moment he had seen her at the Debut and yes they were quite happy thankyouverymuch. He didn't smile much, if at all, but Hinata smiled enough for both of them and was very charming with her genuine kindness and gentle nature. There had been a few Konoha nobles that Hinata didn't recognize them but they recognized her from her Hyuuga eyes and they had chatted for quite some time before Gaara had stated, politely, that they needed to greet more guests.

"Do we have to greet everyone?" She had asked him curiously, not because she didn't want to.

"No, we've pretty much greeted everyone we needed to. Anyone else we greet is a courtesy to them. There are a lot of lower ranking nobles that come here as well, be careful that you do not act too friendly with them or it will seem insulting to all parties involved."

A small gasp "R-really?"

He nodded briefly, continuing his 'lesson' "Lesser nobles aren't really supposed to 'get' attention from people like us, upper nobility can acknowledge them but we are royalty and if we spend too much time with lesser nobility it comes off as a slight towards the higher nobles and the lower nobles will feel as if you're trying to inconvenience them as the higher nobles will begin to give their families a hard time. It's all incredibly complicated and nonsensical. Just remember that if you begin speaking too long to someone and they begin to look uncomfortable that you should probably walk away."

"I-it's so different from socials I've been through…" she sounded awed. "There, I had to speak to everyone, if I didn't, someone would walk away insulted."

"It is the same principle from the noble's point of view. Do you go to greet children or let's say a noble woman's dog that she's carrying around? That is how they see lesser nobles for functions like this; they should be invisible to us."

This obviously distressed Hinata "That…that sounds so horrible. I-I mean aren't we all part of the same social standing?"

"No." he said calmly "Lesser nobility are considered as such because they came into power through other means besides actual noble bloodlines. It is the entire reason they are called as such. As I said, it is…incredibly complicated."

He really didn't like it either and it made him feel good that his wife felt as compassionate about people as he. He never looked at his people as beneath him, they were people he was to protect, to care for. Why wouldn't he extend that same hand to everyone? It had frustrated him for a number of years.

Gaara felt eyes on them. Turning he spotted a dark haired woman in a black dress that was borderline distasteful in noble society. Her dark eyes glittered at him and she smiled, her lips painted blood red. She turned towards a man who was perhaps two or three years older than him and gave him a quick kiss before she began to walk in their direction. Hinata squeezed his hand tightly, letting him know that she knew what was going on.

He wouldn't have remembered her if she hadn't been looking at him so intensely. She had cut her hair so that it came down at an angle and she looked older, a few more lines in her face than he remembered. Interesting what almost three years could do to a person.

"Kazekage-sama," Ori purred in that deep voice of hers. He looked at her impassively as she flashed him a smile "It has been a long time since we've been together."

Mentally, Gaara sighed. "Ori." He said flatly "This is my wife, Hinata. Perhaps you could introduce us to your husband?"

Her smile faltered slightly. The social game of hiding behind words was about to begin. Her eyes dragged over to Hinata who was standing straight but obviously close enough to him to denote intimate familiarity. Her face melted into a smile and she bowed slightly.

What Hinata did would forever remain in his memory as the single most impressive display of a verbal beating he had ever seen.

"It is nice to meet you Ori-san," his wife began "I received your letter and I am honored to meet someone who has held such an impact on my husband."

At first Ori thought Hinata had taken her letter literally, so she flashed his wife a deceptively sweet smile. "Oh yes, he was a good student. I don't normally like to brag but he was one of my best. I'm sure he learned a lot from me." She glanced at him and Gaara pretended to see something interesting on the far wall.

"Yes, he's very knowledgeable." Hinata said it so _innocently_ Gaara was grateful that he was very good at keeping his face impassive "There are many nights where we stay up until dawn going over many of the things you taught him. It's always intense and exciting. I also have a bit of knowledge of the subjects he learned. I-I really don't want to brag but he always tells me that he's never met someone that could quite discuss and go over the topics with quite as passionately and thoroughly." She even had the audacity to blush "S-so thank you so much, we have something wonderful that we can share together." She looked up at him with her wide pale eyes "Do you think we could go over that one topic tonight Gaara? It's my favorite."

He looked down at his wife "We can go over it as long and as many times as you'd like." He said with a straight face.

His ex lover stood there dumbfounded and then Hinata bowed once again "Um, please excuse me Ori-san but we must continue on. I am so glad I was able to meet you, I hope we are able to meet again." Taking his arm in hers they calmly walked away.

Gaara couldn't help it, he smiled and leaned down to whisper at her "You have a very mean streak in you, Hinata."

"I-I wasn't really trying to be mean…" she said softly, frowning slightly "It's just that I felt that I had to make myself perfectly clear of whom and what I am to you. If I had let her gain the upper hand she would have continued to think she could constantly do it until I either broke down or she had her fill of me. She also knows that I know exactly what happened between you two and that I do not consider her a threat or even and obstacle in my relationship with you." A sigh "T-that speech and everything I ca-came up with…I just tried to think of it as my strategy for a mission. It um, it makes things easier. I got the idea from Kyoko-chan when we talked today. She reminded me of something very important."

"Hm? What is that?"

"That no matter who you've been with, I'm the one you picked in the end."

The Kazekage said nothing but he was inwardly glad that she felt that way. It wasn't that he wouldn't continue to reassure her if she held doubts but he wanted her to feel that she could trust him and believe that she was the only one he truly wanted to be with.

As they were about to make their last round through their guests one of his black ops, blending in with the other guests, came up to him and informed him of the other thing he had known would come. He pulled Hinata into his arms and kissed her softly "Wait for me in the bedroom; I have something I must take care of." Her eyes clouded and a worried expression crossed her face before she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes he could see the love and trust within those pearly depths.

"Please do not keep me waiting too long." Her voice was slightly husky along his lips.

Enticing incentive. "I will be but a moment."

AN: It's almost over gaiz. One more chapter! I had misculated my numbers concerning my updates on both fics but I'm sure you don't mind XD


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

If he were honest with himself he really didn't even understand why these two women were trying to suddenly come back into his life simply because he had married. Did they perhaps think that he would change his mind now that he was _with_ someone? That maybe he'd take them as mistresses?

Gaara had no doubts that Ori would probably behave herself after her encounter with Hinata. His wife had hit fast and hard, going straight for the kill and unlike Ori she hadn't done it to be mean or spiteful. That was the sort of person Hinata was, she did what she absolutely had to do, even if she didn't always like it, and she never held any ulterior motive or sinister plan. Hinata was simply Hinata and he had been proud of the way she had handled the situation without him. She was a strong political wife; none of the other females would be able to manipulate her like they probably thought they were going to. She was a perfect match for him in every way.

He decided to walk out to one of the higher balconies for his confrontation with Misa. Gaara stood in his kage robes looking out over his city, enjoying the cool desert air. He didn't think about what he was going to do or say, he instead thought of his wife and how she was patiently waiting for him in their bedroom. He thought about everything on his desk that needed to be addressed immediately in the morning, or perhaps late morning depending on how he felt with his wife. After tonight it would probably be late morning. Gaara thought about the letter he would write to his sister tomorrow telling her of the insanity that had transpired and how Hinata had acted. Temari would never believe him. He would have to tell Kankuro as well and his brother would die laughing and he would smile. His brother would look at his wife with a brand new respect.

He briefly wondered if she would ever want to start a family. She had mentioned it once; perhaps he would bring the subject up in a few months to see what she thought. They were still young; barely twenty; they could start at any time and thoroughly enjoy themselves in the process.

He was thinking about all of those things when he finally felt the strange but slightly familiar chakra pattern of his ex-lover as she landed quietly behind him. Gaara didn't turn towards her, he pretended as if he hadn't noticed her there.

"Gaa-kun."

The Kazekage had forgotten she had tended to use that nickname for him. He had never liked it and was eternally grateful Hinata had never picked it up.

"Misa." He greeted monotonously.

"Did you come out here because you felt my chakra signature?" she almost sounded hopeful.

"No, I came out here because I informed my black ops to let me know of your arrival." He answered truthfully.

Now that Misa was here he tried to sort out how he felt and realized that there wasn't anything to feel. Compared to his feelings for Hinata, Misa wasn't even a blip on the radar. Yes, he had liked her once upon a time but it hadn't been love. Hinata was the woman he loved and the feelings were complete polar opposites. He wasn't even angry or hurt anymore, it just didn't matter, _she_ didn't matter. All that mattered to him was the woman he had married. The first person to have ever given a real shit about him. The one who had promised to be his friend forever even after he had accidently almost killed her. She still bore the scars of his incompetence to this day.

_I think tonight I will pay extra attention to those marks, _he thought _She is always so subconscious about them. I wish sometimes she would believe me when I tell her that she is beautiful regardless…_

"Gaara? Aren't you even going to look at me?"

She was still there? He had allowed himself to become distracted with thoughts of Hinata. It was starting to become habit. Slowly, Gaara turned and regarded the woman in front of him.

Unlike Ori, Misa was only two years his senior and the two women looked almost completely different. Ori had straight black hair and eyes, Misa had medium length curly pale orange hair with bright green eyes that had always looked too large for her face. To compare the two women, Ori would be considered 'sexy' while Misa could be considered 'cute' or 'pretty'. She was wearing a strange shinobi outfit without her headband so he couldn't tell what land she hailed from now. Misa had perhaps grown an inch or so in the past year but she was still very thin and toned, not shapely at all. Suddenly Hinata emerged in his mind with her creamy skin and enticing curves. He hoped she never actually tried to lose weight like she kept hinting at doing.

_I wonder why women believe that 'curves' means 'obese'? She keeps herself in excellent shape; if she loses any more weight I might become concerned for her health…_

"It's been a while." Misa spoke again and Gaara blinked once and turned his attentions back to his 'confrontation'. "Y-you know I…I really did miss you."

Gaara wasn't sure if she was expecting an answer or not but since he had no comment to make he continued to look at her. She started doing some sort of fidgeting thing with her hand on her arm and her feet that looked very awkward on her.

"S-so, you're married."

"Yes." He didn't feel the need to elaborate on such an obvious statement.

She looked at him then, trying to catch his gaze. He briefly wondered what exactly about her had he found attractive back then. Compared to his wife, she looked homely and without any brightness. In his mind, there was no one more beautiful than the woman with the pale skin, pearl colored eyes, and long dark hair he had married. Ah, he would also try to keep her from cutting her hair. When he had first met her she had held this strange short cut and while cute on her as a child, he loved moving his fingers through the long silky strands.

"Do you love her?" green eyes seemed to glitter in the darkness yet he found them unappealing. He really just wanted to leave.

Realizing that the conversation could become rather long and annoying if he played ignorant, he got straight to the heart of the matter concerning her. "If I said 'no' what would you do?"

The question caught her off guard and she flinched as if hit before taking a step back "I-I don't know. I just…I came here because I heard and I just…I just wanted to see you again."

_You are a horrible liar. _"You waited until I was no longer available to approach me?" his voice sounded slightly incredulous.

"W-well it's not like I thought you were going to get married anytime soon!" she looked distraught "I mean, it hasn't even been a year and suddenly you jump into some sort of contest and marry some random girl because you fell in love at first sight? It just didn't sound like you."

Leaning against the banister slightly he crossed his arms, giving her a flat look. "You did not and do not know me, Misa." A pause "Why did you come here?"

She looked down, scowling. "I just wanted to know for myself why you loved her but you didn't love me."

_She cannot be serious. _Confusion filled his features "That is an insulting question. Why would I love someone who had been trying to use me for power?"

Her bright gaze snapped to his in shock. Had she honestly thought he had remained in the dark the entire time? Did he come off as unintelligent to women? One had to hold some semblance of intelligence to become Kazekage. While his past hadn't been the best socially and there were things that still confused him concerning people he wasn't gullible.

"T-that was only at first!" she stammered "The first month maybe. After that I got to know you and I really did like you! It stopped being about doing what I had to get what I wanted." Her tone and gaze were pleading and he had no idea why even looking at him like that would do anything for her or get something out of him.

"Even if that is true, it does not change anything." And he didn't believe her at all. There had been too much evidence to the contrary months after they had become friends.

Shaking her head in disbelief she shot him a shaky smile "Was that the only reason? Because of that? If you had just talked to me I would have straightened everything out with you. When did they tell you? When did you stop liking me?"

"The first night I slept with you."

The look on her face shifted from shock to disbelief to hurt to anger. Her voice began to rise.

"So you're telling me that the reason you started sleeping with me was _because_ you found out the truth? If you really thought I was using you for power then why?"

"Because you were using me." He said calmly "What I did was not right, I understand that now, but the bottom line was that you were using me, so I decided to use you. I hadn't realized it but I had been hurt and angry at what you had done and I believe now that I did it to get back at you. I'm sure you're being honest by saying that you cared for me after a while but that doesn't matter anymore. The moment I knew who you truly were, I could no longer consider you a friend."

"So…so that entire time, those entire six months we were together, you didn't even like me." It wasn't a question. She wasn't looking at him now; her body was shaking, probably in anger.

"No, I didn't. I might have even hated you but refused to admit that to myself."

"So you just decide to marry a random stranger instead?" she was shouting now "How does that make her any better? She could have agreed to marry you only because she wanted power too, you didn't even _know_ her! You can't justify it when it was 'love at first sight', she could be using you and now you're married to her."

Gaara didn't want to explain his relationship with Hinata to this woman; he didn't feel she deserved to know the truth. His feelings for Hinata and how they came to be were something special to him; he didn't want to share that with her.

"It doesn't matter why I'm married. Even if I wasn't I still never would have married you or loved you. You left, Misa, did you think that would have made me change my mind? That I would miss you?"

Apparently that had been exactly what had gone on in her mind. She scowled and looked frustrated.

"I shouldn't have left. I could have talked things out."

This was becoming tedious and he really wanted to get back to his wife. "Misa, even when were friends I did not love you. I liked you, I thought you were pretty and when I was around you I felt as if I had found someone who truly cared for me. But you didn't. Whether or not those feelings had changed doesn't _matter_. Your staying or going would not have changed my decision to marry Hinata. You could have tried to continue to claim me through sex and it still wouldn't have mattered. Even if we had continued the farce up until the Debut I still would have left you for Hinata." He spoke calmly and clearly, wanting there to be no misunderstandings "You cannot compare Hinata to you, you two aren't even close to being on the same level."

"Because she's a noble?" her tone sounded bitter.

He actually frowned at this. "No, I did not marry her for her status; I married her becauseI _wanted_ her. Hinata is the _only_ woman I have ever wanted." There was finality to his tone. Enough was enough, she was being ridiculous now and wasting his time.

There was a tense silence between the two of them. He noticed at one point that she was indeed crying. They were probably real tears, there was no way she would manipulate him in such an obvious manner. Unfortunately, he didn't care. After this, he was pretty sure he was going to discard both her and Ori out of his mind and never think of them again. They just didn't matter.

"Misa," he said it very quietly "You are no longer a part of Suna. Leave here. Tonight. Do not ever return. Next time try to truly fall in love with someone for the right reasons." Turning away from her he jumped lightly on the banister "You have your answers. We have nothing further to discuss and I told my wife I would not keep her waiting long." He paused long enough for their gazes to lock "By the way, yes, I love Hinata." He disappeared in a stream of sand.

He entered his room not too long afterwards, feeling tired and drained for some reason. His headache had become worse and he really just felt like holding his wife in his arms. She wasn't in the immediate vicinity but the shifting lights coming from the bathroom and the running water gave him a good idea of where she was.

As he reached the door she exited, her face cleared of makeup, she blinked up at him for a second before smiling. Her hands moved to frame his face.

"How are you feeling?" his wife asked him.

"Tired and slightly confused," he admitted, looking slightly annoyed by the entire ordeal "I don't truly understand why they came. I knew they would, they're predictable in that manner, but I don't understand it. Why would they believe I would leave my wife for them? Why even attempt to come back into my life now that I am truly happy?" his hands slid to her hips and he realized she was wearing one of those thin sleeping yukata.

Hm. Perhaps he wasn't so tired after all.

Pulling his head down her hands moved to the back of his neck and began to massage. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck, enjoying the sensation.

"Maybe you should sit down," she said, sounding genuinely worried, "it'll make things easier."

Reluctant to let go of her hips his hands lingered for a moment before he walked over to their bed and sat down. She climbed up and behind him; her hands sliding up his back and neck, kneading. Gaara kept his head down enjoying the feel of her hands and the steady decrease of pain in his head. Delicate fingers moved almost expertly down his back, massaging tense muscles loose. He felt her press her chest to his back and a tickling sensation as her hair drifted over her shoulders and brushed his forearms. Her hands were at his lower back and he arched a bit, giving her better access.

Tilting her head she began to brush her lips against his neck before planting soft kisses up and along his jaw.

"You should take your shirt off." She suggested, her voice sounding deep and sexy. He felt a small shiver move through him and then he quickly discarded the material. She trailed kisses around to the back of his neck, her hands sliding over his shoulders as she moved lower. Her tongue trailed over his shoulder blades and he couldn't help the soft groan that escaped from him. Definitely not tired any longer.

Raising back up her hands began to slide from his shoulders down his chest and to his stomach. Leaning his head back he let out a soft hiss as her nails raked up his stomach and to his chest before she framed his face with her hands again, kissing him passionately. One hand moved into her hair, pressing her mouth firmer on his as she slid her tongue over his lips and he allowed her to deepen the kiss.

They parted, breathless and he turned around to face her, crawling on the bed to join her. Giggling, she had him rise up until he was on his knees and slightly above eye level with her. They kissed again, their arms coming around each other in a passionate embrace. Her hands were everywhere, his back, chest, stomach. One hand slipped under his pants and cupped him. He groaned and began to trail kisses down her neck, trying to keep himself calm and in control. His breathing became strained as her hand wrapped around him and began to lightly pump, his fingers beginning to dig into skin. All thoughts of Ori and Misa and everything that didn't involve right here right now was thrown out of his mind as he thought only of the woman in his arms. Nothing else mattered but Hinata.

She arched her back when he pulled her up and his head dipped to her breasts. Somehow along the way he had - or she had – slid the top half off of her shoulders, the rest hanging around her hips tied together by a strip of cloth.

Remembering something he had wanted to do earlier, his hand moved to wrap around her left wrist and he lifted her scarred forearm to his face. With his tongue he trailed along the scars, kissing and brushing his lips along. She breathed his name and he thought he would lose control right there. It was always the way she would say his name, with that soft voice of hers that would drive him to distraction.

He felt the warmth of her tongue as she began to trail along his neck and down to his chest. He let go of her wrist so as not to stop her progress as she kissed and nipped softly – and sometimes not so softly – along his skin. Her hands continued to slide up and down his chest and stomach, sometimes drifting down to rub along his aching length, enjoying the friction. He felt his breath catch when she continued to kiss and nip lower. He almost shifted to stop her but she slid a hand up his chest as if to restrain him.

"Hinata." He found himself tilting his head back as the fabric around his hips dropped, freeing him. Her lips brushed along the tip and down and he fought not to lose control. She cupped him again, trailing her tongue along, teasing with the light scrape of her teeth.

There were times when he liked to take control and then there were times when she took control and it was such sweet torture. She'd never let him move or react, she would just explore his body, teasing and tasting and touching until he didn't think he could take any more. When her mouth closed around him he cried out softly, his hands moving to her shoulders, straining not to move his hips. Her mouth was hot and wet, her hand stroking where her mouth wasn't. She would pull away to trail her tongue around his sensitive head, teeth lightly scraping along before she took him in again. She continued her ministrations for what felt like eternity, sometimes teasing his head with her tongue and teeth and then sometimes she would trail her tongue along his shaft and when she lightly brushed over him with her teeth he almost came right then and there.

She took him into her mouth again, her hand moving a little firmer and increasing in speed, her mouth sucking him long and deep. His hard gasps and soft groans were the only noise within the dark confines of their bedroom. Then she was moving faster her hand trailing up his inner thigh and to _that_ spot. She pressed in and pushed her bit of chakra into the point and his entire body hardened to a breaking point. He came hard in her mouth, crying out her name as pleasure unparalleled ripped through him over and over until he thought he would shatter.

It wasn't enough. It never was once she did that. He was still rock solid as he pulled her up and then kissed her hard, tasting himself in her mouth. Nails raked over his back and he began to push her backwards towards the head of the bed. He knew what was going to happen. She didn't want slow and controlled, she wanted wild and hard and rough and in all honesty he wanted the exact same thing, to claim her and _only_ her so that she would never even remotely hold another thought in her head that he'd ever want anyone besides her, right here, right now.

They hit the headboard pressed against the wall and he dipped his head to take a creamy breast in his mouth, sucking hard, his teeth a little rougher against her flesh before soothing it over with his tongue. Hands fisted in his hair and pulled, he felt himself tighten and he let out a hard noise. He began to part her legs with his knee and when he was done with her breasts for the moment he trailed hot kisses down her flat stomach, drug teeth along the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh and then he pulled her hips to him as his mouth closed over her and she cried out, his name on her lips.

"More." He growled, sliding his tongue along her folds before delving his tongue into her. She cried out his name again, her breaths coming out in short gasps. He continued to hold her hips to him, sucking, licking, lightly nibbling, dipping. His mouth moved over her in a rhythm, her soft little noises and the small gasps of his name was driving him crazy, he didn't know how her whispering – or even shouting – his name could be such a turn-on but it was, gods it was. He felt her body begin to tense and he increased his speed of his tongue along her folds and her core. Then he felt her body begin to shake as she arched her back, his name on her lips as she had her own climax, her nails digging into his shoulders. He took all of her in his mouth and then he was rising up, grabbing her and pinning her against the headboard.

Before she even had a chance to settle from her first climax he surged inside hard and deep with a low groan as she wrapped around him tightly. Without warning he felt her press into his back and pure pleasure ripped through him. Then he was gone, wild, out of control. The sharp sting of her nails along his back had him crying out, she tugged on his hair and he bit her neck, the hand on her hip digging in. He didn't even try to stay silent, matching her gasps, her cries. She bit and scratched and pulled and he wanted it all, more and more, the pain and the pleasure feeling so damn good.

Then she tightened around him again as her second orgasm hit and her nails dug in, fingers pulled and he came right after her, hot and hard, her name erupting from his lips and then he was falling, falling, his body coming down from its high, shaky, drained as if suffering from withdrawal off a highly addictive drug. Her legs were wrapped partly around him, her arms circling his body as they knelt locked together, panting; trying to force precious air back into their bodies. He began to move backwards, taking her with him. She kept her legs wrapped around his middle until he pulled them down on the bed and underneath the covers, hands trailing lightly over her body, his lips brushing over her shoulders, over her neck and along her jaw. He spooned her, fingers continuing to trail lightly over her soft skin.

"Always you," he whispered softly against her shoulder "always."


End file.
